Meet The Godparents
by apAidan
Summary: We know that Harry is Teddy's godfather.  But what about the godmother?  Does Harry raising a child with someone change things? And just what does this do to the Holy Grail known as OBHWF? And who knew the Bloody Baron's name?  H/Hr
1. A Monday Morning Meeting

Meet the Godparents

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –**__ This story has changed greatly from when it was first begun. It never got to the ending that I had originally envisioned for one simple reason. The characters wouldn't let me. Whether it's better than my original thoughts I cannot say. Though it's appeared on a different site previously, this version has been cleaned up and had some of the problems created by switching gears in the middle of the story ironed out, hopefully._

_That being said, all of the standard disclaimers apply. Anything recognizable from the Harry Potterverse is the property of JK Rowling and various corporate entities, and no infringement upon their rights is intended. This is simply an intellectual exercise in 'what if'. _

_And while it's never spelled out in canon, it would stand to reason that Tonks (even I won't risk the taboo on 'The-Name-That-Must-Not-Be-Uttered'.) selected a godmother for Teddy, and she would have been very responsible in that selection. _

_On the subject of feedback / reviews. I welcome any and all feedback, positive or negative. If you find something totally wrong, or something that really doesn't work of you, I want to hear about it. I'm not saying that I'd pull apart the story to change something, but if I've totally missed the boat on something, feel free to let me know._

_Oh, and one last thing. While it really doesn't start that way, this story is H/Hr. Harmony. Full speed ahead on the good ship Pumpkin Pie. To those who cringe at the thought of that, this might not be the story for you. For those of you that cringe at the thought of canon pairings (H/G , Hr/R), take a deep breath and relax. That part of the story will be over before you know it. Normally I don't give things away like that, but I'd hate for anyone to feel they were mislead by either the listed pairing or the beginning of the story. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – A Monday Morning Meeting<p>

_11 May, 1998 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It had only been nine short days since the events that had come to be called "The Battle of Hogwarts", but the wizarding world had changed drastically and was in the process of still more change. Victory and loss, celebrations and mourning. The exhilaration of finding fellow survivors tempered by the heart wrenching goodbyes as loved ones and respected friends were buried. The fear and uncertainty as survivors searched for any sign of the missing.

And at the center of this emotional storm had been Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Harry insisted that he would attend every funeral, meet every survivor who needed reassuring and visit every site where refugees huddled to tell them that the long night of Voldemort's reign of terror had lifted.

Hermione accompanied Harry because she knew what each meeting, funeral, and gathering would cost him. Looking behind the façade that he erected for the outside world to see, she knew exactly how close to the edge he was skirting each time he walked into a room or up to a graveside. And that was besides the fact that by his side was where she had always been. Now that things were promising to become 'normal', she couldn't see any reason to change, even if she had wanted to.

Ron was there with them as often as he could until they were certain that everything the three of them could do had been done. He spent as much time as he could with his family, mourning the loss of Fred, but he was with Harry and Hermione whenever he could, when they appeared to meet, console or congratulate.

This particular morning, however, Harry was alone. Though the stairs to Headmistress McGonagall's office were still guarded by gargoyles, the guardians merely nodded to Harry as he approached.

"Right you are," said the one.

"You're on the list. Stop thinking like a ruddy student," remarked the other as Harry passed them and ascended the stairs.

Coming to a stop just outside the door, Harry could hear the muted tones of conversation. Preparing to knock, he was surprised, for a moment, when he heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, stop standing on ceremony and come in."

Pushing the door open, Harry blinked at the bright May sunshine streaming through the windows into the office. Nowhere were the changes that had occurred recently more evident than in the office of Hogwarts' Headmistress.

Gone were most of Dumbledore's busy contraptions. Gone was Fawkes' stand. Directly behind the Headmistress' desk, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was smiling and nodding cheerily at Harry as he came into the room.

The décor of the office was definitely different. Professor McGonagall's Scots heritage was evident in the use of tartans around the room. A pair of claymores, glowing with enchantments, now flanked the case that housed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Looking around, Harry realized that there were several others joining Headmistress McGonagall and the portraits this early Monday morning.

Casting a baleful look at Albus' portrait, Professor McGonagall rose from the chair she was sitting in and came towards the door. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Interim Minister of Magic, and Andromeda Tonks, who was holding a sleeping Teddy Lupin in her arms.

"Harry, thank you for coming to meet with us on such short notice." Extending her hand, the Headmistress took his and smiled at him. "And please forgive Albus; he seems to forget that not everyone appreciates his little theatrics."

Taking her hand, Harry was a bit amazed at the change in demeanor in his former professor. While he had always suspected that she was more approving of him than her public demeanor suggested, his eyes started to mist at the display of genuine affection and concern, he could see in her eyes now.

"It's quite alright, Professor. I haven't yet gotten into the habit of lying in, so I was up and in the kitchen when your patronus arrived."

Her smile disappeared, replaced by an unusually severe look.

"Mr. Potter, unless you really want Gryffindor House to start the next school year with negative points, I'm going to have to insist on a proper level of behavior from you. Remember, you three never officially withdrew from school, so there's still the little matter of you skiving off an entire year to be dealt with." Letting her words hang in the air for several seconds, she studied Harry intently.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll try. What is it you wish for me to do?" Harry was shocked by the laughter coming from Kingsley and Dumbledore at his distress, and he noticed that Mrs. Tonks was desperately trying not to laugh. Looking back, he could see that Professor McGonagall was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Unless you want house points taken away, I'm going to have to insist that you start addressing me by my given name. I know, as students, you're convinced that my parents gifted me with the name 'Professor' when I was a wee lass. I assure you, my name is Minerva, and you should learn to use it."

Drawing an astonished Harry along with her, she walked over to the sitting area where the others awaited. Harry noticed, as he sat, that there was an empty chair next to the one that Minerva indicated for him.

"Minerva, leave the poor boy alone. It takes time to get used to not being a student, and he's had precious little of that this last year." Chuckling at the gobsmacked look on Harry's face, Andromeda Tonks' eyes were twinkling as she patted Teddy gently on the back.

"Besides, with your plan, there's a very good chance that he'll be calling you 'Professor' come the start of term." Looking over at Harry, Andromeda smiled reassuringly.

"I know the last week has been hard on everyone, but I imagine it's been especially difficult for you. Remus and my daughter told me a good deal about you and your friends, and I realize that everything that has happened after that horrible day has been very difficult for you to deal with."

"Mrs. Tonks, I can't imagine anything more difficult than you losing your husband, daughter, and son-in-law like that. Whatever I've been through pales in insignificance."

"Piffle, young man. I don't know you very well, yet, but from what I've heard I know that you have taken all of this as your personal responsibility. You've blamed yourself for everyone that died that day, probably everyone who's died since the night Tom Riddle killed your parents. Remus chose you to be godfather to little Teddy for two reasons. The first is that he trusted you to do whatever it takes to make certain that his child grows up to be as wonderful a person as you are." Pausing, she smiled as Harry began to blush, furiously.

"And the second is that he felt that Teddy would be good for you. If you're going to be a proper godfather for my grandson, then you won't be able to sit around blaming yourself for things totally outside your control."

Clearing his throat, Kingsley waited for Harry's attention. Seeing the raw emotions in the young man's eyes, he tried to project reassurance to him as he began.

"Harry, what Andromeda is trying to tell you is that everyone here has nothing but the deepest admiration for what you accomplished and the sacrifices you made. In here, it's not the fawning praise that annoys you so, but the true admiration of people who have done what they can do and have made sacrifices themselves."

Looking around the room, he was including the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses who were shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"In here, you're not the 'Boy Who Lived', the 'Wizard Who Won', or anything else that someone has hung on you. In here, you're Harry Potter, a young man who stepped up and made sacrifices that the rest of us can barely comprehend and faced things that no one should ever have to face.

"My source tells me that you're not as 'well' as you make out, and that you need to start allowing your friends and family to help you. And part of that begins today"

Holding up his hand to forestall any questions, he smiled. "As Minster of Magic, rarely do I get to do anything that totally pleases me. But this morning is something that I will truly enjoy. Signing off on the choices Remus and Nymphadora made regarding the godparents of young Teddy, is a responsibility that I take great pleasure in. Especially since it will require you to work closely in concert with your 'better half' to become an effective parenting team. I know that you two will be able to contribute greatly to Teddy's upbringing and allow Andromeda to adjust to raising a child."

Looking from Kingsley to Minerva to Andromeda, Harry saw that all three were smiling at him.

"There's a godmother?"

Looking up towards Snape's portrait trying to find the source of a snort of disbelief, he could see his former Potions Master shaking his head while Dumbledore, who was sharing the frame with him, leaned on his chair and smiled broadly.

"I'll do my best to be the godfather Teddy needs, but how can I be certain that this other person will be willing to work with me or be truly concerned about Teddy's welfare?"

Frustration began to leak into his voice as he turned to Andromeda. "I trust that Tonks made an inspired choice for a godmother, but in case no one's told you I tend to be a bit moody and difficult to work with at times."

On a roll, Harry didn't notice that the others in the room were smiling broadly at him or that the door to the office had quietly opened behind him.

"My best mate constantly reminds me I'm a git and a prat, and if it weren't for Hermione I probably would have ended up as dragon food before I got three steps my first year, much less defeat Voldemort. Does this person know what she's getting into having to work with me?"

"Harry, lighten up. If I hadn't figured out how to handle you after seven very long years, Tonks never would have picked me to be your partner in this."

Stunned, Harry stood slowly, turned around and gaped as he saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe, smiling knowingly at him.

Straightening up with a cheeky grin, she dropped into an impromptu curtsey.

"Hermione Jane Granger, godmother, at your service."


	2. Surprises All Around

Meet the Godparents

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN & Disclaimer –** The standard Harry Potter fanfiction disclaimers apply. I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter or any of its associated properties. You can tell that because I'd never willingly allow a major character to succumb to the level of child abuse that is evidenced by either naming a child 'Albus Severus' or threatening to disown their own child over their Sorting (see Ron's dialogue in the Epilogue Of Doom)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Surprises All Around<p>

Harry stared open-mouthed at Hermione as she straightened up and entered the office.

"Harry, you look as if you've never seen me before." Smiling impishly, Hermione reached Harry, turned him around, and set him back in his chair. Taking the vacant seat next to him, she looked apologetically over at Minerva.

"Sorry it took me so long; I was still asleep when your message came." Nodding to Kingsley, she turned and looked at Andromeda and held out her arms. "Good to see you again, Andromeda. May I hold Teddy while we discuss this?"

"Of course dear. I think he really took a fancy to you the other night." Handing Teddy to her, she smiled as Hermione cooed to the baby and his hair became fuller and curlier

Finally finding his voice, Harry turned and looked disbelievingly at his best friend.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Shell Cottage. Remus brought me a letter from Tonks back when he asked you to be Teddy's godfather." Noticing the scowl on his face, she frowned.

"Harry, don't start. Things were very tense then, you were totally on edge and the whole situation was looking very bleak. We were planning to break into Gringott's with a surly goblin as an accomplice, for Merlin's sake." Leaning over and kissing the baby on his head, Hermione sighed.

"Remus was very upbeat with you about it, but Tonks was more realistic in her letter. And I wasn't totally certain that we'd both survive the break in, much less Voldemort, so I decided that it was one less thing for you to worry about." Looking up with tears in her eyes she added, "Am I forgiven?"

Blowing out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding Harry smiled. "Stars, Mi. You were the brains of our hunt. I wouldn't have survived fifteen minutes after the wedding without you, much less nine months on the run. I was just surprised, is all. I was expecting to end up arguing with someone about Teddy and I find out that the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw is going to be bailing me out on this."

Laughing, Hermione blushed prettily as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Harry, that's where you're wrong," Nodding to Andromeda and Kingsley she smiled.

"As they're about to tell you, in no uncertain terms, we're partners in this. This isn't History of Magic homework; this is Teddy Lupin, our godchild." Flashing an apologetic smile at Minerva, she shrugged. "Sorry, but I did 'help' my boys from time to time."

Ignoring a muttered "worst kept secret in the history of the school" coming from somewhere near Snape's portrait, Minerva smiled.

"That's neither here nor there, Hermione. Though we will need to speak of academics a bit later on, right now we're focusing on Teddy and what's best for him." Smiling, Minerva noticed that a strange look passed over Hermione's face for just a second. Looking to Andromeda, she indicated for her to begin.

"Harry, I've already spoken to Hermione at length about this, but there are some additional things the three of us need to cover." Smiling at Hermione, Andromeda turned her attention back to Harry.

"Normally, in wizarding society, the godparents would be primarily responsible for the raising of a child, under these circumstances." Closing her eyes briefly, she paused as the realization of the death of her daughter and son-in-law hit her again. Hermione leaned over and placed her hand on top of Andromeda's and squeezed gently. Looking up at Harry she glanced at Teddy who was playing with her hair.

Gingerly, Harry held out his arms as Hermione transferred the baby to him. Fussing for a second, Teddy turned and focused on Harry. Smiling broadly, he began to flail his arms in the direction of Harry's glasses, while his eyes turned emerald green. His hair stayed the colour of Hermione's, but acquired Harry's trademark wind-blown look.

"Better keep him away from your glasses," Hermione warned fondly. "I've found that he doesn't like to let go, once something has gotten his fancy." Smiling ruefully, she reached up and touched the DA medallion that hung from a delicate, but deceivingly strong chain of goblin silver about her neck.

Opening her eyes, Andromeda smiled her thanks to Hermione. "Harry, as I was saying ordinarily you two would be primarily responsible for Teddy's upbringing. However, due to the circumstances of your age, your not having a permanent address, and your unsettled domestic arrangements, I think that for the time being, it would be best if Teddy remains primarily with me." Looking over at Kingsley she missed the look that crossed Hermione's face and her sharp glance over to Harry.

"Begging everyone's pardon, while the two of us can agree with Teddy staying with you, for the moment, you do realize we're both of age here." Harry winced at Hermione's sweet 'let's all just agree' tone of voice, which usually preceded her unleashing her not so quiet wrath if things didn't turn around, and smartly.

"Also, while it's not perfect, yet, Grimmauld Place is shaping up under the watchful eye of Kreacher and a few of the Hogwarts house-elves so that it should be very suitable by the end of the week. And since we're both intent on settling in there as soon as it's habitable, I'm totally bewildered as to what might constitute our 'unsettled domestic arrangements'."

Looking from Andromeda to Kingsley, Hermione smiled sweetly, though there was glint in her eye that Harry last remembered seeing just before her fist connected with Draco Malfoy's nose. Harry laid a cautionary hand on her arm, and she seemed to calm a bit.

Looking a bit uneasy, Kingsley began to explain. "Hermione, what Andromeda was referring to was the fact that while you two are imminently suited to working with each other and you have a rapport that is genuine and almost remarkable in its scope, the fact is that the two of you aren't even a couple."

Ignoring a distracted whistling that seemed to be coming from the portrait frame that Albus and Severus were sharing, a slight frown crossed Kingsley's face as Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione crooked an eyebrow; Harry shrugged and nodded towards her. She turned back to the Minister, still smiling.

"We can't be the first pair of godparents in the history of childrearing who weren't a married couple." Looking expectantly at Kingsley and Andromeda, she waited patiently, still genuinely smiling.

"That's true. There are godparents out there who aren't married or related to each other. But that isn't really the point." Kingsley was starting to look a bit uncomfortable at the tact the conversation was taking. Minerva sat back with a satisfied look on her face, watching her favorite student verbally dance around the Minister of Magic.

"And while Harry and I were both only children," she continued as if he hadn't said a word, "we do have the advantage of being part of the extended Weasley family, with or without our unsettled domestic arrangements, and if there's anyone with more experience at raising children than Molly and Arthur, I'd be surprised."

Continuing to smile, she looked over at Harry and subtly winked at him. Shaking his head, Harry looked over to Minerva and grinned at her self-satisfied expression. Looking back at Kingsley with an air of patience, Hermione waited once again.

"Well, yes, that does give you an advantage that others in your situation might not have, but that still doesn't change the fact that the two of you are very independent young people, and while I hope you're committed to this for the long haul, the fact is you two could row and go your separate ways tomorrow. I'd like to see this young child in a stable environment with a family that cares about him." Sitting back, Kingsley studied the shocked look on Hermione's face.

Murmuring 'It'll be ok' under his breath, Harry reached over and put his hand on Hermione's arm. Looking at her, he shook his head slowly. Turning back to face the others, he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Kingsley, we've known you for several years, and the two of us have come to respect your judgment, which is no small feat considering our past history with the Ministry and people in your office." Stopping for a few seconds, Harry watched the look on Kingsley's face change from one of satisfaction to one of slight dismay.

"We both realize that you're not to blame for the policies of the past, and you always worked very hard to minimize the bad decisions of your predecessors. However, I think that I'm correct in saying that even Cornelius Fudge would have been hard pressed to come up with something so totally off the mark as that last statement."

Smiling apologetically, Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hermione. Colour was starting to come back into her face, and she was suppressing a grin at his last comment.

"If there's anything the last couple of years has taught me, is that you have to be very careful about the people you choose to have faith in. If there's anyone I can count on to be there, now and in the future, it's Hermione. Nothing that I accomplished would have been possible without her and Ron's assistance.

"Even more than that, I'm certain that I wouldn't be sitting here discussing this with you right now without her, so as far as I'm concerned, it isn't a question of whether we'll be here for each other and for Teddy, but a question of whether you want us to be here for Teddy." Carefully schooling his features to hide his irritation at the insinuation, Harry smiled at the look encouragement and support on Minster's face.

"And besides," Hermione interjected dryly, "the last time I let him out of my sight with a plan of his own, he goes and gets his fool self killed." Holding up a hand to forestall Harry's explanation, she smiled sweetly at him.

"I know it was necessary. I know it's what had to be done given what we knew and when. But if anyone thinks I'm going to let you go off on your own again, any time soon, they're mental." Turning back to Kingsley, she eyed him carefully as she continued.

"So you might as well accept the fact we're stuck with each other for the foreseeable future and let's get back to discussing how we can raise this adorable child, and not spend the morning second guessing Remus and Tonks on the suitability of Harry and myself."

Giving Harry a look that was worthy of Professor McGonagall herself, Hermione smiled as he gave her a bemused nod of acceptance.

Chuckling, Minerva looked up at the portrait containing Albus and Severus.

"I believe you owe me a galleon, Albus. I told you they would simply reason their way past whatever arguments you concocted to see if they could handle this." Looking up, they could see Albus smiling broadly and nodding in acquiescence.

Laughing, Hermione turned back to Minerva and exclaimed, "I'm positively shocked."

"That I would wager on your performance today?"

"No, that you had so little faith in me that you only risked a single galleon. I would think that by now you would have had enough faith in the two of us to take him for at least fifty."

Sighing, Albus answered for her. "It's not a lack of confidence in you, my dear; it's a limitation of my portrait. If you'll notice there's only a single galleon sitting on that side table beside my chair. That's all I can pass back and forth, between the office there and the office here. Trust me; she has always been willing to risk much higher stakes on the two of you."

Laughing, the entire group spent a couple of minutes composing themselves. Andromeda nodded to Kingsley who acquired everyone's attention with a rapping of his signet ring on the arm of his chair. "There are a few details that need to be worked out." Turning to Hermione, he suddenly became serious.

"How long could you postpone going to Australia to find your parents?" Hermione immediately sobered as she glanced at Harry and Teddy.

"Truth be told, I'd like to leave as soon as possible, but I realize it takes time to set up a trip like that."

Smiling broadly, Kingsley interlocked his hand s over his knee and chuckled. "If I could arrange the cooperation of the Australian Ministry and the muggle government there in locating them, could you wait three weeks to leave?"

"I'm grateful for the offer of assistance and three weeks would put us there in early June. Why that particular timeframe?" Looking at Kingsley with just a hint of suspicion she bit her lower lip, awaiting his reply.

"This isn't a dire Ministry plot, I'm afraid I'm the culprit here." Smiling ruefully, Andromeda held up her hand. Looking at Kingsley, she continued when he nodded to her.

"The truth is I've made arrangements for my sister to be released from Azkaban into my custody while she awaits her initial hearing. The first three weeks will be very hectic around the house with Aurors popping in and out at odd hours and with the security details to be arranged, it would be better for Teddy if he weren't at the house with all that confusion going on.

"I'm hoping the Wizengamot will see fit to give her a conditional release at that time until her trial. And, selfishly, I'd like a chance to see if we can repair the distance between us without the interference of Lucius and Bellatrix since one is in prison and the other is beyond meddling any longer. So, if you two could keep Teddy for the next three weeks, it would give you a chance to bond with him and allow me to try to help Cissy."

"We'll definitely need to wait, then." Laughing, Hermione started to blush. Turning to Harry she snickered, "Can you imagine what my father's reaction would be after I restore his memory if I show up with two boys in tow, along with an infant?"

"Especially if I'm the last one to hold him and he has those incriminating green eyes." Looking at each other, they both continued blushing as the others laughed.

As the three older adults settled down, Minerva looked to Kingsley for permission to begin.

"You two are going to be the first to hear the finalized plans for the start of term in September. Since last year's schooling was so disrupted, due to no fault of anyone here, the Ministry and the Board of Governors have made several decisions.

"The first one is that all of the muggle born students who were denied attendance last year will be allowed to take the year they missed if they choose to return. The second is that all students who did attend last year will have the option of moving ahead or repeating the year without sanction if they feel they aren't ready for the next level."

Pausing for a moment, Minerva smiled when she saw that both Harry and Hermione were listening carefully and nodding along in agreement with the proposal.

"And of most importance to you two and Ronald, last year's seventh years will be given three options. The can choose to attend in September and take their seventh year then, if they feel qualified from the lessons they were able to take they can take a four week refresher program that will be offered in August and then sit their NEWTs at the start of term, or we have a proposal to allow them to take an exam in August to determine how close they are to being able to take the official exams and be granted a provisional certificate, take up to two years to study independently, and then sit their NEWTs during that period of time."

Smiling broadly at Harry and Hermione, she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out two badges.

"Anticipating your choices, I've decided that you two would be the logical choices for Head Boy and Head Girl next September." Her smile faltered a bit as Hermione glanced at Harry, smiled sadly when he nodded, and turned back to her.

"Minerva, Harry and I are flattered and honored that you would choose us, but I'm afraid we won't be returning to Hogwarts in September."

* * *

><p>AN 2 - Edited on 7/25-2011 to correct a typo and clarify a word choice. Thanks to Brigrove for the catch on fall


	3. Passing the Torch

Meet the Godparents

_A/N & Disclaimer – The standard Harry Potter fanfiction disclaimers apply. I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter or any of its associated properties. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Passing the Torch<p>

Silence reigned in the Headmistress' office, broken only by the burbling cooing of Teddy. Minerva McGonagall looked absolutely gobsmacked at the proclamation that Hermione Granger wasn't returning to school, and both Andromeda and Kingsley looked shocked as well. Harry had a resigned look on his face as he reached out a hand to clasp Hermione's. Stretching on for several seconds, the silence was finally broken by the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"I believe the galleon is now mine, Minerva," he said quietly, smiling sadly and looking towards both Harry and Hermione.

"Albus, this isn't a laughing matter," Minerva snapped at her former Headmaster. Turning back to Hermione, she fixed her with the infamous McGonagall stare.

"Am I to understand that Hermione Granger isn't going to finish her education?"

Hermione looked back at her with a strange look in her eyes. "That's not what I said, Minerva. I said that Harry and I wouldn't be returning for the start of term. I'm reasonably certain that both of us are going to avail ourselves of the third option you just mentioned." Not looking defiant, Hermione was more resigned than anything else.

Turning to Harry, Minerva pursed her lips and frowned. "Is this one of your ideas, Harry?"

"Minerva, the first time the decision not to return was spoken aloud was when Hermione broke it to everyone just now. It wasn't a unilateral one on her part, but she made the final determination when we heard the options we have for next year." Smiling reassuringly at Hermione, Harry motioned for her to jump in.

"Minerva, it's not that we don't love it here at Hogwarts. This is the first place I was truly in my own element and this will always be the first place Harry called 'home'. But we don't belong here anymore." A tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"For all the things that happened here last year, we weren't a part of them. We were out there hiding and searching and trying to survive long enough for Harry to defeat Voldemort. We all almost died more times than I care to say, and we're not the two students who set out last August in the midst of all that confusion." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Hermione lowered her head. Harry smiled as he picked it up for her.

"We couldn't be here without having an adverse impact on the other students. There are people coming back here next year that we love dearly and ones that we respect beyond measure. Our presence would create enough of a distraction that it would rob them of their last chance to just be students here at Hogwarts, especially for the older ones. None of them will ever be the same, we've all seen too much.

"But we were in the center of everything and we're not the same people we were. And that would make us walking reminders of what happened. What was lost." Pausing for a second, Harry closed his eyes and took at deep breath.

"While we were on the hunt, you don't know how much I wanted to come home to Hogwarts and just be a kid again." Opening his eyes, Harry looked over at Hermione, who was watching him very closely. Seeing the support and acceptance in her eyes, he smiled thinly and continued.

"The night of the Final Battle, that kid died, literally. One of my greatest regrets in life is that my dying brought my best mate such pain that she can't come back to the one place she loves." Smiling sadly at Hermione, he patted Teddy on his back as he slept against his shoulder.

"We haven't spoken of this with Ron, but I'm fairly confident that he won't be back."

Looking over at Kingsley, Harry asked, "I don't know if those 'provisional certificates' Minerva mentioned would be good enough to for acceptance into the Auror program when you get it back up and running, but you might want to see if there were a couple of slots available in case a pair of former Gryffindors were acceptable to you." Watching the smile on Kingsley's face, he knew what the answer would be.

"I'd say that three slots would be available if you three wanted it." Hermione looked up and smiled a bit sadly. "Kingsley, I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm going to pursue trying to improve the lot of house-elves for a few years, at least. If the Ministry would have me, of course."

Looking at Minerva fondly, she tried to smile. "I do hope you'll forgive me, but can you see why we can't return as students?"

"Everything you said makes perfect sense, and I do understand your reasoning. Not that I like it very much, but I do understand." Shaking her head, Minerva stared at the pins in her hand.

"I was anticipating you two being the Head Boy and Girl that would set the standard for a long time."

Blushing, Harry looked to Hermione again before he spoke. Seeing the smirk on her face, he turned back to his, now, former head of house.

"If you don't mind our recommendation, we think that you have two very inspired choices that will be back for start of term. Neville and Luna were two of the three leaders of the resistance here at school and they would be the perfect pair to show the rest of the school the way to move forward."

"I'm wondering why you're not putting forth Miss Weasley. From what I saw, she was the true spark of the resistance and I would think she would be a natural for that job." Andromeda smiled at the look on Harry's face at the mention of the youngest Weasley.

Piping up to cover Harry's blush, Hermione laughed. "Gin's looking forward to being Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and taking the House and Quidditch Cups for her swan song. Though Gwenog Jones has been to the house twice to speak with her, so she might be occupied a bit come next spring."

"I told you twenty years ago that the 'Quidditch Exemption' was a bad idea." Looking up, Minerva fixed Albus with a withering glance.

"And I told you then and I'll repeat it now that it's better to keep them engaged in some sort of school program after they're recruited than to have them lose out on their education altogether. Would you rather have a bunch of Ludo Bagman's running around?" The laughter that followed that remark brought any conversation to a halt for several minutes.

Waking up, Teddy smiled and quickly grabbed Harry's glasses. Smiling fondly, Hermione conjured a practice snitch and distracted him with it while Harry retrieved his glasses, a bit the worse for wear. A casual wave of Hermione's wand righted them as she turned back to Andromeda.

"Determined to make my grandson a seeker," Andromeda asked drolly as she watched Teddy track the slowly flying snitch as it circled Harry and him. Smiling fondly as she watched both of them track the snitch, Hermione chuckled as two pairs of emerald green eyes were focused intently on the golden target.

"It worked well for Harry, though if Teddy has his mum's build, my guess is that Gryffindor will have an excellent chaser in a few years." Smiling at the look Harry sent her, she sighed thinking how much of a natural he was with children.

Faking indignation, Andromeda drew herself up haughtily. "Remember his mum was in Hufflepuff and his grandmother was in…" Stopping herself, she shook her head, "Let's wait a few years before we go down that road to see if my old house can begin to redeem itself."

"Andromeda, one of the reasons I hired Horace was to accomplish that very goal. I didn't mention it to him when I hired him, but I do know that he wasn't overly happy with what Slytherin had become. Give him a chance to weed out some of the more obvious dark leaning senior students and replace them with first years who don't feel that they are destined to become Death-Eaters and I think you'll see a change in House Slytherin." Nodding an apology to Severus, Albus smiled he watched Andromeda think about his plan.

Nodding in agreement, Minerva smiled at Albus. "And I've had a couple of conversations with the Sorting Hat about some of the restrictions we had placed upon house placement. Starting in September, the restriction against placing a muggle-born in House Slytherin will be lifted. It will do them a bit of good to remember that cunning and ambition come from quite a variety of backgrounds."

Leaning over and 'rescuing' Teddy from Harry, Hermione turned to Andromeda.

"When can we take him back to the Burrow with us?"

"I think that these two will justify the faith Remus and Dora had in them quite admirably." Smiling warmly, Andromeda looked over at Kingsley. Seeing his smile, she then waved her wand towards an open area beside Minerva's desk. Uncloaked, there were now sitting a diaper bag, a carry bag and a small suitcase.

"I anticipated you two being imminently suitable, regardless of how moody and difficult Harry may think he is, so I brought clothes, nappies, and the basic essentials for you to take with you." Seeing the slightly surprised look on Harry's face and the amused smile on Hermione's, Andromeda continued.

"We've warned Molly you're coming home with a surprise, and I've made arrangements for a cot, pram and some other essentials to be delivered to the Burrow this afternoon. Molly said that she would make suitable arrangements for a room for you and Teddy; he's been a bit moody since things have happened and he really isn't able to sleep alone just yet. Now comes the difficult question, which one of you is better going through the floo?" Watching as both of them looked warily at the other, she laughed.

"I thought so. Why don't you do a transfer? One of you floos through and keeps the network open. The other can pass the baby through. The second one can then catch up." Smiling at the relief in both their eyes, she could see that neither relished being the one who would attempt to floo to the Burrow with Teddy in their arms.

"It's really not that difficult, although Dora used to joke that the reason she was so clumsy was the amount of time she spent spinning in and out of fireplaces as an infant." Smiling sadly, Andromeda wiped a tear from her eye.

Kingsley stood and came over to put an arm around her. "Andie, I'll take you back to the Ministry and we'll get your sister released and home with you within the hour." Looking up at Harry and Hermione, he nodded.

"You two will be excellent godparents for Teddy, and I have no qualms about designating you two officially his godparents and guardians, with Andromeda his primary caretaker for the time being." Smiling at Minerva, Kingsley had the grace to look a bit embarrassed.

"I'd say I'm sorry you're losing these two for start of term, but I'm certainly glad I'll have them to start putting things to right at the Ministry."

"Kingsley, hopefully I'll get them back from you. Eventually." Seeing the surprised look on both their faces, Minerva smiled. "Someday, I'd like to think that the pair of you might consider returning to Hogwarts as part of the staff."

"Minerva, I can't speak for Harry…" Stopping and glaring at him as he snorted in amusement, Hermione shook her head in resignation. "While I can't speak for Harry, in this instance, I can say that nothing would make me happier than returning here someday."

Glaring at Harry, Hermione shook her head.

"You have something to add?"

"Nothing, Professor Granger. It will be interesting to see what you come up with to top Minerva's introduction to the joys of Transfiguration." The pair locked eyes for several seconds, before both of them broke out laughing.

"I think that the Gryffindor common room fireplace will serve admirably to get everyone on their way." Smiling sadly, Minerva looked at Hermione as they approached the door.

"Minerva, may I stay behind a moment to speak with Albus," Hermione asked quietly, ignoring the sharp look Harry gave her.

"Of course, dear. We'll just wait for you in the common room. The password is still 'Victorious', but we'll be there when you arrive." Seeing that Harry was trying to decide whether to stay or go, Minerva took his elbow with her free hand.

"Come along Harry, I'm certain that Hermione will be fine in my office since I'll be looking after you to make certain you don't get into any trouble between here and Gryffindor Tower." Smiling at the shocked look on his face, she ushered him to the door and shut it behind her.

Hermione stood, silently, surveying the office. Looking around, she saw that the various portraits of the Headmistresses and Headmasters were empty except for two. Severus was sitting, quietly reading and ignoring everything but his book. Albus, back in his own frame behind McGonagall's desk, was patiently waiting for her to speak. Sadness clouded his normally bright blue eyes.

Taking a couple of steps, Hermione positioned herself in front of Minerva's desk and looked up at Albus' portrait with tears in her eyes.

"I was in the Great Hall when he died." Her voice was distant and matter of fact.

"He died alone, surrounded by Death Eaters. You knew all along that it would end that way."

"Hermione, I didn't know, but I had hoped since it was the only way to insure that Tom Riddle would be defeated." Sounding old and tired, Dumbledore looked upon her with admiration and pride.

"The one thing I hadn't considered was the fact that his death was almost yours." Looking at her thoughtfully, he paused for a second.

"He doesn't know how close you were to following him, does he?'

Fresh tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head. "And if he ever hears it from you, I'll make certain that all your portraits are locked in cells with Death Eaters at Azkaban. He still blames himself for me almost dying at the Department of Mysteries; he's not going to carry this around with him, also. I know you did the only thing you could, and you were right about Harry being strong enough to accept what needed to be done."

The tears were running down her cheeks now. "There in the Great Hall, I can still remember his despair and fear, and I truly hated you for a moment. Not because of what happened. I hated you because you were safely dead and you didn't have to wonder about how to live without him."

Composing herself, she drew herself up and held her head high. Taking a deep breath, she drew upon the strength that had carried her for the past seven years, her need to protect and assist Harry.

"However, the one thing it will be years before I'm totally over is the fact you left him with those people for ten years without intervening."

Her voice took on a stronger, more confident tone as she stared at him with a level of defiance that she never would have dreamt possible before last year.

"He's told me enough of what happened to him that it sickens me to think about it, because I know there are things he won't tell me that are even worse." A cold look of fury transformed her face into a marble mask.

"His aunt and cousin have come around and he's looking for a way to forgive them, but Vernon Dursley should rot in a special corner of Hell for what he did, to his own family, and to Harry." Sparks began playing from the end of her wand; a subtle tension began to fill the room.

"Albus, I respect you and am grateful for everything you did to make certain we had what it took. Your plotting and planning enabled Harry to succeed and Ron to come back to us, and for that I'm truly grateful. But you should have checked on him occasionally."

Her composure began to crack a bit, as she stomped her foot and pointed her wand at her former Headmaster.

"Merlin's wand, you idiot. You don't just leave a child with people and never go back to check, especially given the history between Petunia and Lily. I wouldn't drop a kitten off under those circumstances, much less a child. Did it ever once occur to you to see how he was getting along?"

Almost shouting, golden sparks were falling from the end of her wand, causing small burns in the floor in front of her.

"Answer me!"

Looking down for a second, Albus started polishing his spectacles and then spoke.

"Hermione, why didn't Harry speak to you or Ginny that night, once he'd made his mind up to go?"

"Because it would have been too difficult for him to go if he had. He wouldn't have wanted to leave Ginny like that, and he knew that he'd have to put me in a body bind to keep me from coming with. What's that got to do with why you never checked on him?"

"Similar reasoning applies. If I had gone back to Privet Drive and they were treating him very well, I still would have been tempted to take him with me to oversee his training. If I had gone back and saw the conditions as they were, I would have been sorely tempted to take him out of there, disrupting the protections his mother died to give him.

"Until seven years ago, Lily and James were the two students at this institution that I cared the most for and respected. I wasn't going to let her sacrifice come to naught because of my emotional weaknesses. It simply never occurred to me that the Dursleys would mistreat Harry, much less go as far as they did. It's not an excuse, but that's the whole of it."

Looking faintly disturbed, Hermione processed what the venerable wizard's portrait had told her. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else from him, and realizing that what she had gotten from him was what he was willing to reveal, she sighed to herself and looked back up at his portrait.

"I'll think on what you said, Albus. I'm not certain that excuses what you did, but I do see how the end result saved Harry's life, although at a cost that he's still paying. I'm still not happy with what happened, and someone will pay for what happened to Harry, but I'll consider what you've told me today." Smiling faintly she bit her lower lip.

"For the moment, I think we can declare a truce on this, for Harry's sake if nothing else."

Waiting for a moment to see if he was going to add anything, Hermione slowly turned for the door.

"Miss Granger, a moment, if you would."

The quiet voice of Severus Snape stopped her as she put her hand on the door.

Turning around with a bit of apprehension, she saw that he was still reading.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

Without looking up, he spoke quietly. "This school will be a much duller place without you next term." Closing the tome, he looked up at her.

"Lily has asked me to give you her thanks for what you've done for Harry. Parents cannot pick their children's companions, even under the best of circumstances. But she wants you to know that if she could, you are the one she would choose for Harry."

Looking off to the side of his portrait, he smiled and nodded to someone out of Hermione's line of sight.

"Thank you, Professor, and tell Lily that I'll always be there for Harry when he needs me." Turning she started to step through the door as his voice spoke one last time.

"And Miss Granger, I can't imagine that you've forgotten, but for the record my name is Severus. You might want to hurry up a bit, though. Even with Minerva present, I'm certain Harry will get into some sort of mischief without you there to watch over him. Good luck, Hermione."

"Thank you, Severus. Good-bye, Albus." She closed the door quietly behind her and proceeded to skip down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN – Yea, Snape reformed for this. I'm not entirely happy about it, but he definitely fell under the heading of 'necessary evil'. I just couldn't make it work with Phineas Nigellus, so here he is. Usually, I find that 'reformed Death Eater' is in the same category as 'reformed Nazi' or 'reformed sadistic cannibalistic serial killer'. Wait, Death Eaters are sadistic cannibalistic serial killers.

A/N2 - minor editing to correct an error 8/3/2011. many thanks to alix33 for the assist.


	4. And Baby Makes Three

Meet The Godparents

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN, Spoiler Alert, & Disclaimers**__ – For the record, I'm not JKR (you can tell because I'm not rich, famous, or in Scotland at the moment) and I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. And for those Harmonians out there, I most profusely apologize since here begins the dreaded portion of the story that contains canonitis. __**(Spoiler Alert!)**__ My only defense is that it's part of the story and this part of the storyline does resolve itself in a most satisfactory manner for all concerned. And now, back to our little tale._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four – And Baby Makes Three.<p>

"Careful Harry, don't let him linger in the floo too long." Handing Harry Teddy, through the floo, even with the green cast to her features Harry could see she was worried. Cradling the baby gently, Harry smiled reassuringly.

"It's not like I'm on a broomstick, Mi. I very rarely drop anything when I'm standing on solid ground. Unless, of course, someone is nagging me about it."

Smiling to take the sting from his teasing, Harry watched her roll her eyes at his comments. Backing gingerly out of the fireplace, he and Teddy entered the Burrow's sitting room. Straightening up, he nodded to her.

"We're well clear of the entrance, come on and join us."

As she withdrew her head from the flames, Harry could faintly hear her voice call, "The Burrow." Tumbling out of the fireplace after a few seconds, Hermione landed softly and began brushing soot from her clothes. Smiling, she reached out and took Teddy from Harry.

"Shall we go in and introduce Teddy to the rest of his extended family?"

"Do you really think he's ready for this lot?" Grinning, Harry hoisted the diaper bag over his shoulder and gestured gallantly towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"Honestly, Harry, it's not as if he as to do anything but be cute and burp. He's going to have years to get used to this circus we call family. I think the important thing is going to be how we become adjusted to being parents. It's not like there's a textbook for this. Do you realize that we're going to have to figure this out as we go along?"

Looking slightly panic stricken, Hermione looked around as if there was some answer hiding in the room.

"Hermione, everyone has to figure out having to be a parent as they go along, that's the beauty of it. We don't start off any further behind than any other first-time parents do." Shaking his head at her panic at finding herself in a situation where there wasn't any way to review for, Harry tried to reassure her that everything would work out.

"You have nothing to worry about; you're loads ahead of me. Your parents loved you so you've got a reference to model after. All I can hope to do is simply not to do anything the way the Dursleys did. But we've got both Molly and Arthur to use as a guide, so we'll be fine."

Grabbing his arm with such force that it halted him in his tracks and threatened to cut off the circulation to his hand, Hermione swung Harry around to face her. Tears welling up in her eyes, she released his arm and cupped his chin with her hand.

"Harry, you'll simply be smashing as a dad, now for Teddy and in a few years for the rest of the children. None of what happened in your childhood was your fault. I'm just sorry that I didn't know sooner, because I would have done something about it. Minerva would have done something had she known."

Determined to give Albus the benefit of the doubt she despite her personal misgivings, she continued, "And if Albus had known what was happening, I'm certain he would have kept a better eye on things."

Smiling, she nodded towards the kitchen, where they could hear the voices of the Weasley clan.

"Just imagine what Arthur and Molly would have done if they would have known."

Staring deep into Harry's emerald eyes with her own dark brown ones, she lowered her voice until only Harry could have heard her.

"People love and care about you. If you'll let us, we'll try to take some of the burden off of your shoulders. The two of us need to sit down and talk before we try to go to sleep tonight. Your nightmares are driving Ginny mad, and I'm certain they aren't doing you any good either."

Turning pale, Harry looked around. "I know, but it's just stuff I need to work through on my own. I can't put this all on you." Seeing the look in Hermione's eyes, he winced knowing what was likely to come after that last remark.

"Harry, do you remember when Kingsley and Andromeda said we were to work together on this?" Watching him nod silently, she smiled.

"Well, part of 'working together' is you stop acting like a world-class git and start telling me what's going on inside that head of yours. I can't really read your mind, regardless of what Ronald thinks, so you're going to have to actually tell me some of it."

Continuing to smile reassuringly at him, she added, "You know I'm not going to let go of this, so we will talk about this later."

Taking her wand and pointing it towards the open window, a trio of bluebirds appeared on the sill.

"Or do you fancy letting my little friends here chase you all around the village until you're too tired to dream every night?" Putting on her best 'helpless little old me' look, she smiled at the horrified look on his face.

"We'll talk tonight, but you know most of what's plaguing me." Shaking his head, Harry gestured once more to the door. "Why don't you send your 'little friends' on their way and we'll go introduce Teddy to the family.

Hermione stowed her wand out of sight, winked cheekily to the birds on the sill and smiled. The trio trilled into song, launched themselves into flight and circled Harry's head once before streaking out the window into the May sunshine. Watching him shudder as they left, she gestured towards the door.

Passing through the doorway into the short passage to the kitchen, they could hear raised voices up ahead. The voices of Ginny and Molly, who were each trying to outshout the other, reached an almost painful level as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Mum, I can't believe you seriously think I'm going to sit here and let everyone else make decisions for me." Furious, Ginny's eyes were flashing with that dangerous glint that usually preceded her employing her wand on someone.

"Ginevra Molly, until your birthday you're still underage and even then living in this house you'll follow certain rules." Looking around, Molly fixed her gaze on her husband. "Arthur, talk to your daughter."

Looking up, Arthur noticed that Harry and Hermione were standing in the doorway, frozen in place, trying to decipher the tableaux they were observing. Smiling broadly, he nodded gratefully to Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, I see you've retrieved Teddy. I take it that your early morning appointment with the Minister went well?"

Sitting back, Arthur smiled as the quarrel between his wife and daughter was forgotten in the wake of an infant entering the kitchen. Both Molly and Ginny jumped up to see Teddy while Ron sat there shaking his head.

"Tolerably well, Arthur." Smiling in return, Harry looked quizzically at him. "I think Hermione only had to threaten to hex everyone twice before they saw reason and let us have our way with things."

Grinning, he looked over to Ron, who was still shaking his head, he quirked an eyebrow. Nodding as Ron mouthed "later", Harry turned to see Hermione laughing and looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Harry, tell Arthur the truth. As far as you know, the only person I've actually had to threaten this morning was you. Kingsley, Andromeda, and Minerva were much more reasonable." Frowning as she remembered her conversation with Albus, she looked a bit guilty.

"The part with Minerva didn't go as badly as I thought it would, and I think I'm going to be a bit out of sorts with Albus for a while, but everything else went very well." Surrendering Teddy to Molly's waiting arms; Hermione flashed Ron a smile and circled the table to join him. Kissing him briefly, she slid into the seat next to his.

Leaning over to kiss Gin and chuckling, Harry noted that Gin was still annoyed as she turned her face and kissed him deeply rather than the kiss on the cheek he had intended. She murmured a quiet, "later" against his lips as she pulled away and flashed an annoyed look at her mother.

Molly, engrossed in Teddy, missed the byplay, but Harry could see an appraising look on Arthur's face as he took in his daughter's attempt to antagonize her mother. Shrugging his shoulders in Arthur's direction, he grabbed Gin's hand and moved her towards a seat at the table well away from her mother.

Leaning over and kissing Molly on the cheek, he murmured, "We're back, Mum" into her ear as he ruffled Teddy's hair, which was now a vibrant Weasley red.

Taking Teddy back from Molly, Harry sat beside Gin and held Teddy so she could make over him. Watching Molly seat herself beside Arthur and flash an annoyed look at her only daughter, he sighed.

Smirking, Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and shook his head.

"It certainly looks as if you two have been busy this morning." Ducking as Hermione shot him a glare, he amended, "I just meant your meeting at Hogwarts with Kingsley and all." Turning back to Hermione, he smiled.

"What did you do to annoy McGonagall, tell her you two weren't coming back to Hogwarts for start of term?" Everyone was laughing at that concept except Harry and Hermione.

"Well, yes Ronald. That's exactly what happened. She took it well enough after Harry and I explained, but she's not exactly chuffed that we won't be returning in September." The shocked look on Ron's face was totally overshadowed by the explosion that occurred on the other side of the table.

"Bloody sodding hell," Ginny exploded and startled Teddy into crying. "Harry, exactly who made this decision?"

Trying to quiet Teddy, Harry looked to Hermione for support. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he turned back to Ginny, frowning.

"I'm not certain what you mean, Gin. Hermione, Ron, and I had talked about school a bit this week; we really hadn't made a plan since we didn't know exactly what our options were. When Minerva laid out the three options for last year's seventh years, everything just clicked and Hermione..."

"I should have known. Did you even get to put in your own two knuts or did you just follow on with her decision. You're as bad as Ron, Mr. 'I'll do whatever Hermione chooses'. Did it ever occur to you to discuss a decision like this with me? No, obviously not. Since _she_ was there why bother wondering what your girlfriend would have to say about a decision like this." Looking furious, she was glaring back and forth between the two of them.

Resisting the sudden urge to move away from his girlfriend after her unexpected attack on Hermione, Harry cast a quick look in Hermione's direction before taking a deep breath and launching into an explanation that would, hopefully, placate the volatile red-head before she made things worse.

"Well, no. Your options are totally different than ours. Besides you'll be out of there after Christmas most likely. I imagine that the Harpies will have you in training status by the New Year. After the hols you'll only be going back to the castle for quidditch practices and matches." Seeing the dismayed looks on Ron and Arthur's faces, he quickly said a quiet "Oh" as Molly rounded on him.

"So you knew that my daughter was planning on leaving school and becoming a quidditch player?" Molly asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well, yes. Mum, it's obvious that she's going to be picked up by one of the clubs, once they get back up and running. The Harpies are fairly salivating to get her in uniform. With the exemption program, they'll oversee her getting her NEWTS across her first two seasons."

Seeing that Molly was actually listening to him after he said the magic word 'NEWTs', Harry plunged ahead in classic Gryffindor fashion.

"She's going to be brilliant this year as house Quidditch Captain," ignoring the gasp of delight from Gin, Harry continued on playing to Molly's pride in the accomplishments of her children, "she's probably going to have the team of the century and take the House and Quidditch Cups by margins that will never be seen again. If she's not on the first All-England team after her second year turning pro I'll be shocked."

Leaning down and placed a gentle kiss on Teddy's head, he smiled as the infant had quieted against his shoulder.

Turning back to Gin, Harry flashed an apologetic look as he saw the bemused smile on her face that had replaced the glare.

"Yes, Hermione was the one who actually told Minerva we weren't coming back, but it was the logical decision to make and she knew that this would actually give the two of us more time together once you're on the Harpies training squad, not less. If you think we'd have gobs of time for each other if all four of us were back taking our NEWTs year, you weren't paying all that much attention to most of the seventh year students pulling their hair out in handfuls and acting like crazed persons every year."

Giving Ginny a chance to remember how the older members of their house had stressed each year as NEWTs approached, Harry ignored the quiet 'oh please' he heard coming from across the table.

"Minerva is Headmistress now and she's not going to be as understanding as Albus was. I dare say that Hermione would be able to get away with murder if she went back, but the rest of us poor mortals would have to toe a much stricter line."

"Harry, don't be silly. If we'd gone back, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you know the details of our schedules would have been our own, for the most part."

"You turned down Head Girl?" Ron asked in amazement. "Blimey, I thought that would have been the icing on the cake to get you back." Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, he whispered something in her ear and she blushed wickedly in response.

Smiling, Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Ron just reminded her about the private dorms the Heads get. I imagine she never even considered it until he just mentioned it."

Laughing, the two smirked at Hermione as she continued to blush. All four of them became much more attentive when Molly cleared her voice.

Glaring at all four of them, Molly took a deep breath and looked around the room, as if the answers to her dilemma were sitting on a countertop or in a cabinet. Shaking her head sadly, she looked to Arthur.

"I don't suppose that you have any argument that will get this lot back in school next year?"

Smiling ruefully at his wife's last-ditch appeal, Arthur slowly shook his head.

"Molly, I can't think of a bigger advocate of schooling than Minerva." Nodding to Hermione and then Harry, he saw that both of them were in agreement.

"If Hermione was able to convince Minerva that it was better for them to start their careers and finish up their NEWTs remotely, I don't see that there's anything I could say that would dissuade them." Turning his attention towards his only daughter, Arthur sighed at the hopeful look on her face.

"Of course, Ginevra's going to go back in September, until such time as she's offered a training berth with the Harpies and then she'll split her time between Holyhead and Hogwarts." Seeing the instant scowl on his daughter's face, Arthur plunged ahead, knowing she was going need some time to accept this.

"Princess, I know that you want to join your friends, but your mother and I want you to have a shot at your last year of school. I rarely insist on things with you, but this is going to be one of those rare exceptions." Turning his gaze to Harry, he held his gaze for a moment.

"Harry, there are a couple of things that you and I need to discuss once this meeting is finished." Looking Harry in the eye, Arthur nodded slightly when Harry inclined his head towards Gin.

"Molly dear, I think our time would be better served if you went over the arrangements that you and Andromeda came to regarding Teddy's accommodations with us for the next three weeks." Smiling mysteriously, Arthur sat back and watched what was coming next.

"Right then. I spoke with Andromeda via floo last evening, she was anticipating you two impressing Kingsley enough for him to approve your being godparents for young Teddy." Chuckling at the annoyed looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, Molly smiled knowingly.

"It's not as if there was much of a doubt, but he insisted on the process being gone through so that no one could claim you two were trading on favours for being who you are."

Seeing both of them look thoughtful at that, especially Harry who disliked the attention that his celebrity brought him, Molly continued. "Be that as it may, Andromeda explained to me how Teddy's been sleeping poorly in the night without someone there with him. The poor dear went to sleep with two parents and neither of them came back. Even if he's just a wee one, instinctively he knows something is wrong."

Smiling sadly at Teddy, tears formed in her eyes as Harry bent over and whispered something in his ear.

"Arthur and I decided that Percy's old room would make a good nursery."

Glaring at Ron who was snickering at the thought, Molly waited until her youngest son had settled down before moving on.

"The baby nursery furniture will arrive this afternoon, and we've transfigured Percy's old bed into a decent sized divan for you two to use." Nodding to Harry and Hermione, she smiled knowingly at the shocked looks on their faces and the sputtering indignation coming from her two youngest children.

"Harry, everyone knows you've been having nightmares and it's been Hermione getting you through them downstairs in the sitting room. Now that the two of you are responsible for Teddy, we might as well accept the fact that this is going to go on for a while."

Just a bit too happy considering the subject, Molly turned her attentions to her two youngest.

"I'm certain that Ron and Ginny will be happy to be getting their rooms back so they can sleep without having to share so this will work out for everyone." Giving the four a self-satisfied smile, she waited a bit to see if any of them would object. Seeing none, she added her final bit of information.

"And since Percy's room is on the stairwell between Ginny's and Ron's we'll have to keep the traffic up and down the stairs to a minimum while the baby's sleeping."

Turning to Harry, she smiled enigmatically, "Harry, I think Arthur needs to speak to you about a few matters." Smiling sweetly she looked to the other three.

"I think you lot need to come upstairs with me to make certain that Percy's room is ready for use as a nursery. Harry, Hermione can take Teddy upstairs with her, so you and Arthur can discuss things." Without looking back, Molly got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

Looking at each other warily, the four teenagers stood and looked uncertain. Hermione turned to Harry and held her arms out for Teddy.

"I can hang onto him, Mi, if you want. That way he's not in the way while you're cleaning," Harry said as he transferred the sleeping Teddy to her arms.

Smiling wickedly, Hermione shook her head and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It's going to be bad enough getting 'the talk' from your girlfriend's father. Just think how much more embarrassing it's going to be if you're holding a baby."

* * *

><p><em>AN2 - updated for minor editing 8/2/2011 - many thanks to alix33 for the assist._


	5. Understandings

Meet the Godparents

_A/N – Standard disclaimers still apply. This is a fanfiction. JK Rowling, who owns the Harry Potter universe along with her various and sundry corporate partners, doesn't publish on fanfiction sites. Ergo, I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter. Can't even afford a timeshare. Canonitis continues, though there's harmony lurking ever nearer._

* * *

><p>Chapter Five – Understandings<p>

* * *

><p>Looking warily at each other, Harry and Arthur waited until everyone else had left the kitchen before they both sat back down. Trying to appear nonchalant, Harry was determined to wait out the uncomfortable silence to see what the older wizard had to say.<p>

The silence in the kitchen was broken only by the gentle whirring of the Weasley family clock sitting on the counter. Harry could hear the sounds of the Burrow as it settled in the warm sunlight, the familiar sounds he associated with being here. Finally, Arthur shook his head and smiled wryly.

"You do realize that the reason we're doing this is because Molly is concerned about the two of you?" Arthur picked up his mug of tea and sipped it slowly.

"She's worried about Gin and me?" Pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice from a pitcher sitting on the table, Harry tried to smile. "Should I talk to her? Ginny and I could try to reassure her about things."

Looking alarmed, Arthur hurriedly placed his mug back on the table. "Merlin, no. And besides, it's not Ginny and you she's worried about, directly. She's more concerned about you and Hermione. This is a big responsibility you two are undertaking, and, quite frankly, neither one of you came through the war unscathed."

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Arthur held up a placating hand.

"Not that I'm blaming either of you, the two of you and Ron went through more than anyone should have endured. We know that both of you are having nightmares. Thankfully you seem to be able to help each other through them." Looking at Harry carefully, Arthur seemed to be looking for something.

Closing his eyes, Harry's voice became distant.

"Arthur, it's like he never died, sometimes. I can still hear his voice, threatening to kill and torture … the people that I love. I'm there and I try to save her, but I can't. If I would have been smarter or faster, people wouldn't have had to suffer and die."

"If there was anyone who could have done better than you, I'd like to know who they are. And then we'd go and ask them why they weren't on the run with you three.

Pausing as Harry looked up in shock, Arthur looked tired as he continued.

"Harry, I can't tell you how to get over this. All I can tell you is that if you trust those you love and let them help you, you will get better, in time. I know that's not a great deal of comfort right now, but time does help heal things." Looking away, Arthur removed his glasses and began polishing them with the edge of the tablecloth.

"After the first war, I felt terribly guilty about your parents." Harry opened his eyes in astonishment. "I always thought that there should have been something that I could have done to help protect them, something that would have spared them."

"Arthur, there's nothing you could have done. Once Peter decided to betray them, it was pretty much out of anyone's hands but Voldemort's." Looking at the older man carefully, Harry could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You were very fond of my mum and dad weren't you?"

Nodding, Arthur sat there idly polishing his glasses, long after they were spotlessly clean.

"Your parents were wonderful young people, joyful and very determined. We were all part of the Order in those days, and your parents were especially active in working to avert the atrocities that were happening. Your grandparents dying shortly after the wedding hit James especially hard." Looking up at Harry, he smiled.

"Your mother was always very kind to Molly and me; she offered to sit the younger ones while she was pregnant with you if Molly and I were busy or on Order business. Fred was especially fond of your mum; she really liked watching the twins.

"Molly and I both tried to convince Albus to let you come live with us, but he was insistent that where he had placed you would be the safest place for you, he never believed that Voldemort was gone forever and he said you would be protected from him and his followers." Looking away, his voice became rough with emotion.

"By the time you were in school, it was too late to do anything. When the boys told me about the bars on your bedroom window, I knew something was wrong, and I told Minerva so. She explained what Albus had told her about the protections that existed by living with your mother's sister, but neither of us liked it one bit."

Touched by the pain in the older wizard's voice, Harry tried to reassure him.

"Arthur, if it's any consolation, the worst of what happened, mostly happened before I went to Hogwarts. After Hagrid showed up, things got better in some ways for a while. The physical abuse from Vernon stopped after the one time he cuffed me the day before I went to King's Cross for the first time and his hand ended up numb for two days. I never told him that once I started school, those spontaneous effects mostly stopped as I learned to control my magic." Smiling at the thought, he shook his head.

"Locking me in my room wasn't good, but with being able to come here most summers, I wasn't there all that much and I didn't really miss talking to the family and sitting down to eat with them when I knew I would be coming here." Both of them started laughing, more of a reaction to the absurdness of comparing dinner on Privet Drive with dinner at the Burrow.

Shaking his head, Arthur looked at the door and sighed.

"Harry, I know you and my daughter are in the process of getting back together and seem to be serious about each other. I also know that you are of age and my princess will soon be, so I'm going to talk to you as an equal about this."

Pausing for a second, Arthur acknowledged the surprised look on Harry's face with a grin. "An equal who's dating my only daughter, but an equal nevertheless." Watching Harry begin to blush, he chuckled.

"And no, we're not going to have 'the talk'. While I did have those discussions with my sons, I think that you and I having that discussion would be more embarrassing than either of us would be comfortable with."

"Arthur, you're the closest thing I've ever known to a father, and I respect you immensely." Looking up with relief on his face, Harry smiled.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize my place in this family…" Harry stopped as Arthur put up his hand.

"Harry, before you go any further, I want to tell you two things. " Looking serious, Arthur looked around the kitchen and paid particular attention to the stairwell before continuing.

"Molly and I both think of you as a member of the family. Both you and Hermione are a part of this family, and it's not conditional upon anything. While Molly has very firm opinions on how the world should operate, I realize that there are things that are beyond the control of anyone. The only important thing, as far as I'm concerned, is that all four of my youngest children are happy and loved." Seeing the questioning look on Harry's face, Arthur smiled and continued.

"That being said, we're both happy that you and Ginny seem to be getting back together after your year apart. The one thing I'm not going to do is ask you to make promises that the two of you might not be able to keep."

Smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face, he chuckled at the growing blush on the younger wizard's face.

"I know you two would be sincere in promising us about your behavior, but I also remember what it was like to be seventeen. And like it or not, not only are you James' son, but my Princess is definitely her mother's daughter, and she'll do what she wants to do. In case you haven't realized, Ginevra's life is lived by the motto 'It's easier to get forgiveness than permission'." Turning slightly red, Arthur closed his eyes, remembering by-gone days.

"All I'm asking is that you wait until she's of age and that you think about her future. Molly devoted herself to raising our children, and while I know she doesn't regret it, I also know that she's a bit sad because of what some of the other witches her year have accomplished outside the home. Personally, nothing could make me prouder than the prospect of Ginny doing something she loves, whether it's Quidditch or something else.

"Because the last war was going on and everything was so uncertain, Molly and I married very young. Neither of us regret it, and if the two of you want to marry as soon as she's out of school, we'll gladly host a wedding here or wherever the two of you want." Opening his eyes, looking serious and collected, Arthur looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"But I think it would be good if you let her figure out what it is to be Ginny Weasley for a while before she becomes Ginny Potter."

Struggling to find his voice, Harry shook his head in bewilderment for a second.

"Arthur, never in a million years did I think to be having this conversation with you. I know that Gin wants to play Quidditch for a while, and I honestly think she's going to be brilliant.

"For about a second, I considered trying out for one of the teams, probably the Cannons to placate Ron, but there's just too much that needs done and I think that being an auror is where I'm supposed to be." Seeing Arthur's knowing smile, Harry smiled ruefully in return.

"But I can tell you this. This year's World Cup isn't going to happen, but I'm willing to bet that when the next one rolls around, one of the chasers for England will be named Weasley. I know we can wait at least that long before starting to talk about a wedding."

Smiling at the thought, Arthur nodded.

"I think we understand each other very well, Harry. But, you four need to talk about what happened to you during the last year. Maybe not today, but soon."

Standing up, Arthur came around the table and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I know you would never hurt my little girl on purpose, but if your nightmares get the best of you, it will kill Ginevra to lose you, as it would Hermione." Harry looked up sharply at the mention of Hermione's name.

"Son, there are people who care about you very much, and you need to let them help you. Those three upstairs would do anything for you, and if you don't let them in soon, they'll take matters into their own hands. And you know how determined both Ginevra and Hermione can be."

Arthur watched carefully as Harry considered exactly how determined both the witches in his life could be.

"No matter how painful talking to them about these things might be, it will be exceedingly less painful than having those two drag it out of you. Bat-bogeys and birds aren't a good look on anyone."

Smiling as he headed for the door, he stopped in the doorway.

"Molly and I told Andromeda that we were going to visit Aunt Muriel this afternoon and take Teddy, so the four of you have time to discuss whatever needs discussing, if you so choose." Whistling "_God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs_" as he walked up the stairs, Arthur left Harry sitting alone in the kitchen, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the three teens bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, Ginny and Hermione watched Harry as he sat there, staring into a mug of tea that he was holding between his hands. Looking at each other, the girls nudged Ron and entered the kitchen trying to look upbeat.<p>

Walking by, Hermione ruffled Harry's hair as she headed for a seat across from him.

"Taking up divination? What do you see in the leaves Harry, besides death and dismemberment at every turn?"

Smiling, she watched him look up, grinning at the reference to Trelawney's classes back during their third year. Ginny slid in beside him on the bench and wrapped her arm about his waist, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Standing at the end of the table, Ron was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Harry, Mum and Dad have left for the afternoon and Teddy's gone with them. The three of us have been talking." Ron stopped as Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head. Looking to Hermione for support, he continued.

"Well, we have. The two of you can't go on like this. Ginny's worried sick for both of you, Mum's trying to think of ways to get you to St. Mungo's without you knowing it, and even Mr. 'Emotional Range of a Teaspoon' here is starting to be concerned."

Grinning as the others began to laugh, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am. I know I haven't acted like the best friend all of the time, but bloody hell Harry, the four of us met that first day and I'm really not looking forward to figuring out what I'm going to do with my life if you're not around to drag me into mortal peril every couple of weeks."

Smiling, he held up his hands in surrender as Hermione glared at him.

"Herms, he knows exactly what I'm talking about. None of that stuff was Harry's fault, except maybe that night we found Fluffy." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he blushed. "And the flying car might have been just a bit my fault." Smiling at Harry as he started shaking his head in disbelief, Ron continued.

"You've got to admit that night was pretty much a rush, how often do you get a chance to get almost eaten by a monstrous three-headed dog or get pounded by the Whomping Willow?"

"Apparently every fortnight or so if you're hanging around Harry." Kissing him on the cheek, Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, what my loveable brother is trying to say is that you and Hermione aren't doing as well as you could be. We love you both, though I think Ron loves Hermione just a wee bit more than he loves you, and we've decided that something has to give."

"Ronald, please sit down, I think you've got things started just fine." Pulling him down so that he was seated beside her, Hermione snuggled against him as she turned her attention back to Harry.

"If I had the chance, right this second, I'd hex your family into oblivion." Seeing Harry start to object, she held up her hand.

"I know. Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley seem to have changed, and I hope it's true." Smiling as Ron began rubbing her back, she sighed contentedly.

"That Smethwyck girl who was with them the year they were on the run is awfully fond of Dudley and Petunia seems to be coming around, but the things that happened to you growing up are a major part of this problem."

Ignoring the scowl on Ginny's face, she leaned forward and took Harry's hand.

"Harry, there are people who love you and care about what happens to you. You're not a freak, nor a waste." Tears forming in her eyes, she stared intently at him. "There isn't a person in this room whose life you haven't saved at least once."

Looking from Ron to Gin, she smiled grimly. "Nothing that happened the last seventeen years, with the possible exception of Fluffy, is your fault. If it hadn't been for you, Tom Riddle would still be in power and people would be dying gruesome and horrible deaths on a daily basis."

Shaking with barely contained anger, she smacked her hand on the table, causing Ginny to jump.

"I am so going to track that worthless uncle of yours down and make certain he pays for what he did to you." Nodding to Ginny, Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder and began to cry.

Stricken, Harry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do."

Lifting his head, Ginny turned his face so she could see his eyes.

"Harry, you start by not shutting the three of us out any longer. I know there were things you couldn't tell us, especially me. And I know there were things that you didn't want to tell us, because they're too painful. I don't know all of what Hermione's talking about, she won't break your secrets other than she cries whenever I ask her. Which means it's bad because Hermione doesn't cry."

Leaning forward, she gently kissed him on the lips, and stayed inches from his face, looking into his eyes.

"You can't tell everything at once, but you both need to start somewhere." Looking up at Ron and Hermione, she caught and held their eyes with hers.

"Starting today, no more secrets. The four of us all have things inside us that are a result of the things we've done, what we lived through, and it can't go on. It's hurting Harry and Hermione the most, but I know there are things that haunt you Ron, just as there are things that that haunt me. If we don't trust each other to listen, accept, and love each other afterwards, then there's no hope for any of us and those bastards win."

Getting up from her seat, she sat on the table, pulling Harry's head into her lap and putting an arm around her brother and Hermione.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm not going to sit here and let Vernon Dursley and Tom Riddle think they've won. We're Gryffindors, by bloody hell. What are we afraid of?"

Looking at Hermione, Ron smiled.

"She's right. Annoying as all get out, but right. We destroyed six Horcruxes and Harry defeated Voldemort. This should be easy."

"Seven, Ronald. There were seven Horcruxes." Looking up from Ron's shoulder, Hermione watched Harry as she spoke.

"There were seven containers for Tom Riddle's soul fragments, weren't there Harry?"


	6. Revelations

**Meet the Godparents**

_**A/N –** I still don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to JK Rowling and her various corporate partners. And there's still canonitis running around, so harmonians beware.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Revelations<p>

Sitting up slowly, Harry raised his head from Ginny's lap. Shaking his head slightly, he focused intently on his best mate.

Laughing, Ron missed the byplay between Harry and Hermione.

"Don't be silly. I may not have taken Arithmancy, but I can count. The journal, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, and the snake. That makes six." Looking at Hermione, the smile disappeared from his face as he saw the look she was giving Harry.

"Harry, that was all, wasn't it?" Watching the silent exchange between the two of them, Ron shook his head. "Don't tell me there's another one tucked away somewhere and he's coming back?"

Harry sat back and let his hand fall from Gin's lap. "Don't." Shaking his head, he pleaded with her.

"Don't"

"Harry, this is part of what's keep you from sleeping. It's the fear of what we'll say or do when we find out." Shaking her head at him, Hermione looked up at Ginny for a moment before she turned back to him.

"They both deserve to know, Harry. They both love you and they need to know. Ginny especially. It's never going to get any better if you keep hiding from us. I know, I've known for a long time and I haven't turned away. I will never turn away. You trust me. Trust them." Sitting back, Hermione held her breath as Harry stared at her with horror in his eyes.

Comprehension dawning in Ron's eyes, he looked from Hermione to Harry.

"Harry, you can't speak Parseltongue anymore, can you?" Watching Harry's eyes meet his, he saw the answers to things that he had refused to think about over the last several years.

"When you told us what happened on the way to the Headmaster's office, you didn't mention that you had been the last Horcrux…" Ron broke off at Ginny's gasp of shock.

"He wasn't the last Horcrux, Ronald, he was the hidden one. The one Voldemort didn't realize he had made. Just as Voldemort was Harry's, sort of."

Holding her breath, Hermione kept looking from Harry to Ginny and back again. Harry still had that trapped expression on his face and tears were streaming down Ginny's cheeks.

"When Voldemort took Harry's blood to bring his body back, he tethered Harry to his life. That's why Harry had a choice about returning or going on."

"You died."

Ginny's voice was flat, almost mechanical. "I'd convinced myself that Voldemort had been wrong, that somehow you had fooled him and made him think you were dead. When you said that Malfoy's mother lied for you, I thought that meant you weren't really gone. But you were."

Swiveling her head towards Hermione, she stared in disbelief.

"You knew. There in the Great Hall. You knew he died. You knew it the second he died. You weren't 'overcome with the horror'; you knew he was bloody dead."

Closing her eyes, Ginny's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"You don't know how I felt, when I saw your body hanging there in Hagrid's arms. My life was over. I wanted to charge across that field and rip every Death Eater I could find to shreds with my bare hands. The only thing holding my back was Hermione. She kept saying 'He's alive. He's Ok. Harry will be back.' Over and over, like she knew. She did know."

Ginny's face came alive as she opened her eyes and leaned forward, grabbing Harry by the shirt and pulled him up to face her.

"I don't care for one bloody second that you were a Horcrux or anything else. You're alive and you came back to me. That's all that matters."

Leaning forward, she kissed him until his arms came up around her and they held each other for several seconds before she broke the kiss and pulled back a bit from him.

"However, Mr. 'Boy that Lived', if you ever go and die again and put me and Hermione through that, you had better bloody well stay dead. Because, just as soon as you're back, I'm going to kick your sorry arse all over England for scaring me again like that. You get one chance with a stupid stunt like that, Harry. Just one and you've used yours up."

"I thought…" Harry stopped at the look on Ron's face.

"It's just that…" A glare from Hermione stopped that in its tracks.

Looking at Ginny, he whispered, "Part of Voldemort's soul…" And stopped when he saw the stricken look on her face.

"The diary, Harry. Remember?" She whispered back. "Am I so damaged by part of his soul trying to take over mine?" Tears were once again in her eyes.

Standing slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Merlin, no Gin. That was totally different."

"Of course it was. You were a baby when Voldemort left part of his soul in your head. I, on the other hand, talked to him like an idiot and invited him in like he was Father Christmas. Should everyone turn their backs on me because I was an idiot? Why would we turn our backs on you? You fought him every step of the way." Crying, she pressed her forehead against his.

Watching the two of them, Hermione nudged Ron and nodded towards the door. They quietly stood and moved away from the table. Stopping at the door, Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist.

"Harry?"

Smiling as the two of them looked up and finally noticed that the other couple was leaving, she blushed.

"Here's something to think about when you're wondering if having Voldemort in your head made a permanent change in you. You went out there and sacrificed yourself, not only for people you knew, but also for people you didn't.

"Voldemort never sacrificed anything for anyone. He demanded that others sacrifice for him. When he returned, he took Peter's hand and your blood. You gave yourself so that he could possibly be defeated, and you did it 'knowing' that it was the end for you. You're a much better man than he ever was, his soul didn't have a chance in there."

Kissing Ron on the cheek, she moved him out the door and towards the living room.

"We still need to talk about some things, but I think the four of us have shared enough for today."

Left alone in the kitchen, Ginny decided that a change in topic was in order and swung around and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Looking up at him, she gave him a faint smile.

"Want to tell me what Daddy wanted to talk to you about?"

"The fact that the Cannons might not be in last place this season?" Leaning forward, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage them.

"Hmmm, that feels nice, but I'm fairly certain that Quidditch wasn't on the agenda for your little 'talk'." Smiling up at him, she arched a delicate eyebrow and batted her eyes at him.

Kneading the tight muscles around the base of her neck, he let the silence go on for a bit.

"A bit of this, a bit of that. In fact, we did talk about quidditch for a bit." Seeing that Ginny wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer, Harry smiled cryptically and continued.

"Although, we did agree that we were both worried about you."

Snorting, she wrapped her arms around him and scooted closer.

"I know what Daddy worries about. What has you so worried?"

Sighing, Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"That I don't mess up your life?" Shrugging his shoulders he extricated himself from her embrace and sat on the table beside her.

"Stuff like that mostly."

"Harry James Potter. How are you supposed to 'mess up my life' since I'm a very big girl and can watch out for myself?" Resting her head against him, she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed.

"And that's not counting the fact that you seem to suffer from an incurable case of 'perfect gentlemanitis' which is driving me up the wall."

"Well yes, we talked about that also" Grinning as her face clouded over, he waited for her to break down and ask. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was debating whether or not she should ask him.

Finally, in a small, sweet voice, she began.

"Harry, if it's not too much trouble, before I hex you horribly, could you please tell me what you and Daddy talked about when you discussed your being a gentleman with his only daughter? Did he make you promise to wait until I was twenty? Thirty? Our twentieth anniversary?"

"Well…" drawing it out as long as he thought he could get away with, he smiled. "I seem to remember something about you being thirty-six…"

Jumping up from the table, Gin hopped on the bench and drew her wand.

"Harry, I can't believe you made a promise like that." Looking down at him, she noticed the smirk on his face.

"I ought to hex you just for being a prat." Jumping back down, she budged him back on the table and sat between his legs with her back to him.

"Tell me,"

Laughing at the mercurial changes in her moods, Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling the floral scent that he associated with her, he sighed.

"Actually, Arthur said that he wasn't going to ask us to make promises we couldn't keep." She snapped her head around trying to look him in the eye.

"You're actually serious?" Laughing, she leaned back against him.

"I don't know whether to be insulted at the implied lack of self control or flattered at the implied acknowledgement of our mutual judgment." Shaking her head, she lapsed into silence as she considered what her father had said.

"Oh, it was definitely the lack of self control he was acknowledging. He said something about me being James' son and you being your mother's daughter." Laughing at the horrified look on his girlfriend's face, he hastily amended.

"I think he meant that both of you have a tendency towards doing what you want and counting on being forgiven for it after the fact." Kissing her on the ear, he laughed again.

"He did mention that he'd appreciate it if we waited until you were of age in August, and I thought that was reasonable."

Tensing up, she put her hands on top of his and squeezed.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you." Turning her face towards his, Harry could see that she was very serious and more than a bit scared.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, there's nothing you 'need' to tell me about anything regarding what we were talking about. Anything that happened before we were going out is not relevant to us. And if anything happened while we were apart, it isn't relevant either, so there's nothing you need to tell me."

Kissing her passionately on the lips, silence reigned in the kitchen for several minutes. When they finally broke for air, he saw that she was crying.

"Merlin, am I that bad a kisser?"

"Harry, you're the most wonderful man I could have imagined. And you're a very good kisser." Looking distressed, she sighed again.

"I suppose I'll have to send a 'Thank You' note to Cho for teaching you something about snogging." Grinning evilly, she arched one eyebrow and asked, "Or is there someone else I need to thank for your expertise?"

Blushing, Harry held eye contact with her. "I guess we can just chalk this up to natural talent. You're the only one I've ever really snogged, so you can just skip the whole 'Thank You' thing."

Laughing, she leaned her head against him and hugged him.

"Harry, we could go upstairs. I'm certain Hermione can find something to keep my brother occupied for a while so he doesn't come barging in on us."

Sighing, Harry tilted her head up and looked her directly in the eye.

"Gin, there are three reasons that's a bad idea. Firstly, I just told Arthur that we'd wait until after your birthday and you were of age. Secondly, while I can't imagine anything I'd rather be doing, getting hexed by your brother or your mother if they did walk in on us would probably spoil the moment in a big way. And lastly," leaning over and kissing her tenderly, he whispered in her ear, "I want the first time to be perfect and romantic, something special to remember, not something to giggle about remembering almost getting caught." Nibbling on her ear, he felt her arch her back and press herself closer to him.

"Harry, if you don't want our first time to be on the kitchen table in about thirty seconds, you seriously need to stop doing that right now." Her voice husky, her hands were starting to move under his shirt.

"I don't know if we can wait two months until my birthday, but if you want to try, you need to stop that right now."

Pushing him away from her, she was breathing very heavily, looking very flushed. Running her eyes over him, she could see the desire in his eyes and the fact that he very obviously wanted her.

"You had to tell Daddy that we'd wait two months, didn't you?"

Breathing heavily, Harry nodded.

"It didn't seem quite as long when he and I were sitting here earlier. It seemed so … reasonable when you weren't in the room."

Sliding off the table, she rearranged her clothes and finger combed her hair back into respectability. Smiling, she took his hand and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"Harry, Rule Number One. You don't get to make any promises or decisions that involve undue frustration on my part unless I'm in the room. And we talk about it first."

"That seems fair, since I don't seem to have a clue about how frustrating these reasonable things can be."

Smiling at him she pulled him towards the door.

"Now if we're quiet, we can surprise my brother and Hermione at whatever they're doing. If you and I are going to be taking cold showers for the next two months, everyone's going to be taking cold showers for the next two months."

Smirking at the shocked expression on Harry's face, she put her finger to her lips and whispered as they stopped outside the door to the sitting room.

"I love Hermione like a sister, but I'll be hanged if I'm going to go around for the next two months seeing that look on her face every day."

Pushing the door open abruptly, Harry could hear exclamations of dismay in the next room as his girlfriend asked, "What's going on? Anyone up for Exploding Snap?" in an innocent but overly loud voice.

Rolling his eyes, Harry knew it was going to be a very long two months for everyone.


	7. Owl Post, the Happy Couple, and Having K

**Meet the Godparents**

_A/N & Disclaimer – First, the disclaimer. I don't own the Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling does. And I'd like to thank her for giving the world such an interesting place to play._

_Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to bring up a couple of points. I usually don't do long involved author's notes to address questions in reviews, but the newly revamped review process here on where the answers go to the individual but not to the review page, is fairly maddening. Of course, if there's something I'm missing about answering the reviews on the reviews page, then someone please drop me a note._

_At any rate, I've received a number of people asking a couple of basic questions so I'm going to address them here. Firstly, this is a Harry/Hermione story. H/Hr. Harmony. Good Ship Pumpkin Pie. Any way you slice it, they're going to be together. For the Harmonians out there, please be patient. It's currently Monday afternoon in the story, by Saturday morning it'll be harmony. For the folks who enjoy canon pairings, try to keep an open mind. Come to the Dark Side – we might be delusional but we have cookies. Pumpkin cookies to be precise._

_The second thing is about Molly. At the start of this story, Molly is simply convinced that her vision of 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' is going to come to fruition, and she's happy about it. The reason she isn't throwing a fit over Harry and Hermione bunking together in the Nursery is simple. It never occurs to her that something might happen. _

_Harry and Hermione have been crashing together down on the davenport because of their nightmares and she's ok with that. If they're platonically together, then she doesn't have to worry about Hermione ending up in Ronald's bed and Harry ending up in Ginny's bed. I'm not certain why she's so certain something's going to happen at the Burrow and not during the school year when she sends her kids off to a castle for ten months of the year that apparently has more unused classrooms than used ones and a broom closet to pupil ration of approximately one to one. _

_Anyway, Molly's delusional but she has the kid's best interests at heart. As long as they comply with her vision of the future that is. And now, back to our story – a new player has stepped into the wings…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Owl Post, the Happy Couple, and Having Kittens<p>

Murder and mayhem were averted by the return of the elder Weasleys and Teddy from Aunt Muriel's. Obviously Aunt Muriel didn't quite understand everything as an owl arrived with a letter for Ginny half an hour later.

The shocked look on her face was a clue that something was amiss, and when she started rolling on the floor, howling with laughter, Hermione picked up the letter and began to read. Turning a shade of scarlet that even Ron never quite managed to achieve, she was totally speechless as Ron began reading the letter over her shoulder.

Mystified, Harry looked from Ginny's helpless hysterics to Hermione's extreme mortification and asked, "Ron, what's so funny, or not so funny depending upon who reads the letter?"

Laughing, Ron sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. He started to answer, but the glare on Hermione's face immediately quieted him. Looking to Gin, gasping for air on the floor, he shrugged.

"Harry, it's priceless. Muriel sent me a letter to cheer me up because…" Breaking down into laughter, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't complete the sentence.

Finally, Hermione found her voice. "Ronald, we are never going to that woman's house again. And on top of everything else, she hasn't seen me in almost a year and I'm still 'that girl with the skinny ankles'. Honestly." Kicking up her legs until they stuck straight out, she glared at Harry. "Do those look like skinny ankles to you?"

Completely baffled, Harry thought for a moment trying to puzzle out where all of this was leading.

"Hermione, you have very nice ankles, they're really quite shapely. But why would Muriel need to cheer Ginny up because she thinks your ankles are disproportionate?"

Reflexively ducking at the look Hermione gave him, he retreated to where Gin was trying to stand. Giving her a hand up, he tried to kiss her and she put up a hand to ward him off.

"Just one second there, Harry. I don't think I should be letting the ex-boyfriend who got the girl with the skinny ankles pregnant kiss me. Aunt Muriel assures me there are much more suitable and faithful young wizards out there."

Sinking back to the floor, she collapsed into another fit of laughter. Looking stunned, Harry looked back over at Hermione, who was blushing furiously and attempting to grab the letter from Ron.

At that moment, Molly came back into the sitting room. Looking around, she saw Ginny helpless with laughter on the floor, Harry standing with a gobsmacked look on his face in the middle of the floor, and Ron laughing while trying to keep a piece of parchment from a furiously blushing and obviously angry Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here? Have you all lost your minds?"

Ron handed the letter to his mother, and was able to gasp out, "Letter from Aunt Muriel" before Hermione growled at him, got up hurriedly, and then retreated to a seat on the other side of the room.

Reading the letter, Molly's eyes got progressively bigger the further down the parchment she got. Shaking her head, she turned and stuck her head into the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Arthur, we have to go back to Muriel's right this second. She thinks Harry and Hermione had the baby and she's advising Ginny on how to get over him. We have to stop her before she owls the rest of the family."

Looking around, she saw Muriel's owl calmly sitting on the windowsill, eating owl treats.

"Don't let that bird leave, who knows where its next stop is." Walking over, she made gentle noises as she relieved the bird of three more letters.

"George, Minerva, and one to Harry addressed for Grimmauld Place. If that bird wasn't as senile as Muriel, you'd have gotten your letter when Ginny got hers."

Taking the other two and putting them in her pocket, she absentmindedly handed the one addressed to Harry to him as she turned back towards the passageway leading towards the kitchen.

"We'll have to go back and see her, and try to head off any more letters. No telling whom she's talked to via floo."

Looking very flustered, she headed out into the kitchen, yelling for Arthur to hurry up.

Looking at the envelope, Harry noted with relief that the envelope wasn't red. Feeling a subtle tug of magic to the envelope, Harry recognized it as a charm that Hermione had used a couple of times during school to make certain notes that she had left for him in the common room were given to him.

Seeing that the letter was addressed simply to, 'Harry Potter, 12 Grimmauld Place, London', it looked innocuous enough. Deciding that he really didn't have anything to fear from Ginny's aunt other than a good telling off, he took a deep breath and looked up over at Hermione who was still glaring at everyone.

"At least it's not a howler."

Smiling wanly at the look Hermione directed at him, he retreated to a chair to find out what Ginny's oldest living relative had to say about his supposed misdeeds.

Opening the letter, two sheets of parchment fell out; one addressed to Harry, the other was sealed with wax and addressed simply to 'Hermione Granger'. Shrugging, he started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_From what Arthur and Molly have told me, congratulations are in order. I can understand why you let them bring the baby by; situations like this are a bit unusual. I now understand why you broke up with Ginevra last spring. I wrote her a letter trying to console her, as she is still very taken with you. _

_I hope your young lady won't take offense, but I did compare her unfavorably to Ginevra in the letter to try to make her feel a bit better about herself. I remember your young lady from the wedding and a couple of other family gatherings, she is a very charming young witch and I could see that the two of you were very taken with each other at those earlier gatherings. I'm sorry you couldn't be there for the wedding, even though the reception ended a bit abruptly._

_Arthur and Molly seem very supportive; they assured me that they still consider the two of you as part of the family. I hope you and your young lady are very happy together, and I would be honored if you could remember an old woman when the two of you finally do marry. _

_I know that the two of you, along with Ronald, were very involved with all of the things that happened this last year and from what Minerva tells me, you both are very admirable young people. I've enclosed a letter for your young lady, I'd like to congratulate her and give her some advice about dealing with Ginevra. She's a dear child who unfortunately takes after her mother. She's a bit high strung and she tends to think with her wand first. _

_Please feel free to come by the house with Hermione and the baby anytime. I hope the two of you find Grimmauld Place to your liking, I remember the house well from the days when I was still on speaking terms with the Black family. _

_Personally, I'd pitch everything in there and start from scratch, but I was never fond of "Early Slytherin" as a motif. _

_Don't tell Ginevra that I think you've made the right decision; she's very sensitive and won't take it well. I'm going to speak to Augusta about her grandson on Ginevra's behalf. I think he would be a very suitable match for Ginevra, and I understand he is a friend of yours and Hermione's. _

_Warmest Regards,_

_Muriel Crouch_

_p.s. I also mentioned this to Hermione, but the next time the two of you are in Hogsmeade, would you please mention to Aberforth that seventy years is a bit long to carry a grudge, even for a Dumbledore, and it would be nice if he would call on an old friend. M.E.C._

Dumbstruck, Harry stared at the parchment in his hand. The letter to Hermione lay in his lap, sealed with a small blob of wax. Snickering, Ron was watching Harry while Ginny continued to laugh on the floor and Hermione glared from her chair across the room.

"What did she have to say to you, Harry? Reading you the riot act for cheating on Gin and taking up with Hermione?"

Eyes glittering, Ron smirked at the gobsmacked expression on his friend's face.

Getting no response from Harry, he muttered 'Accio Harry's letter' and the parchment sailed out of Harry's grip and across the room. At that, Harry looked over at Hermione and held up the sealed parchment.

"She has a letter for you." Not even cringing at the look she gave him, he just held it out.

"What, she wants to comment on my ankles first-hand? What other physical deficiencies has she catalogued?" Shaking her head, she pulled out her wand. "Why would I ever want to read anything that woman wrote to me?"

Whistling, Ron shook his head in disbelief as he read Harry's letter.

"Well, for one thing Herms, Muriel thinks you and Harry are just about perfect for each other and she's very happy for the two of you."

Silence came over the room as Ginny suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her brother in disbelief.

"Don't fret Gin; she's working to fix you up with Neville."

Trying not to laugh at the gobsmacked look on his sister's face, Ron held up the letter and chuckled.

"I think this is the crown on the Aunt Muriel is batty story. Though she does have Ginny pegged pretty well. I imagine that she'd be hexing everything in sight if you two ran off together."

Shaking his head, he folded the letter and with a flick of his wand, sent it wafting back to Harry.

Hermione quickly accioed the letter Harry was holding for her before anyone could intercept it. Breaking the seal, she quickly scanned the page of carefully written script. Chuckling to herself, she looked up at Harry and mouthed "Aberforth?" before returning to the letter.

As she finished, she carefully refolded the letter and placed it in front of her. Making a complicated pass over the letter with her wand, it began to glow with a pale blue light, gave a sudden twitch, and disappeared.

"Not going to share your fan mail from Muriel?" Ginny asked crossly

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing important Gin, although she did mention the fact that my ankles aren't skinny, thank you very much." Turning to look at Harry, she winked so Ginny couldn't see it.

"How soon are we going to take Teddy to visit Muriel again? I think Muriel's fond of him."

Jumping to her feet, Ginny marched over to Harry.

"May I please see that letter?" she demanded, holding out her hand imperiously.

Holding the letter in his hand, Harry looked at it thoughtfully.

"Gin, Muriel's just a bit confused about the situation with Teddy." Harry was cut off by a snort from Ron's direction.

"Nuttier than squirrel poo is the phrase you're looking for Harry." Ron shifted himself to get a better view of the upcoming showdown between his sister and best mate.

Flashing Ron a glare, Harry looked back up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Ginny, you have your own letter from Muriel…."

"Which you're more than welcome to read while I'm reading how she's setting you up with Miss 'My ankles aren't skinny' over there." Glaring at Hermione, she momentarily forgot about Harry.

"Why am I being fobbed off on Neville?"

Smiling coyly, Hermione paused to think.

"Probably because you're the one Harry sort of cheated on while he was getting me pregnant. She thinks Neville is a nice safe choice who won't treat you as shabbily as Harry does." Grinning at the horrified look on Harry's face, Hermione started laughing.

"You think it's funny? And what do you mean 'sort of cheated on'?"

Chiming in, Ron smirked, "Well, he did break up with you a year ago, so it wouldn't really be cheating on you. What I want to know is why she isn't trying to fix me up with anyone. I'm the other one who gets dumped in this whole pregnant Hermione story."

"Oh grow up Ron, obviously you never got up enough nerve to ask her out since she was pregnant with Harry's baby. And besides, Muriel probably thinks you're still snogging Lavender in every broom closet you two can find." Clearly less angry as the conversation has gotten more ridiculous, Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Sweetie, can I please see the letter?" Giving him her best 'I'm way too cute to say 'no' to' look, Ginny batted her eyes and held out her hand again.

"Harry, don't do it. If she sees it, I won't get to wear Muriel's tiara at our wedding."

Laughing, Hermione accio'd the parchment out of Harry's grasp and caught it neatly. Repeating her earlier maneuver with her wand, the letter disappeared.

Blinking in amazement, Ginny began laughing again. She collapsed onto Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron began laughing, as he stood up and came over to where Hermione was sitting.

Sliding into the seat beside her, he kissed her warmly and whispered something in her ear. Blushing furiously, Hermione stared at him in shock and said, "Ronald, it's going to be a very long time before you're going to have to worry about that after that remark." in an icy tone that stopped everyone in the room dead. Very abruptly she stood up and glared at him.

Stammering, Ron blushed and turned an extreme shade of red and shook his head.

"Herms, you know I didn't mean anything when I said that. I'm sorry you took it the wrong way."

Staring in disbelief, Ron watched his girlfriend storm towards the door. Molly and Arthur came in just as she reached the door.

"I'll take Teddy up to the nursery and put him down for a nap so he's not annoyed by certain parties."

Gently cradling the baby in her arms, she gave him a tender kiss before sending a final glare in Ron's direction. Striding determinedly up the steps, she disappeared from view.

Molly rounded on her youngest son. "Ronald, what did you do to distress that girl?"

"Why does everyone always assume that it was me that upset her? It could have been Muriel's letter or the fact Harry got her pregnant that's got her upset."

"Ronald, be serious. She's almost never upset with Harry." Looking faintly flustered, Molly stared at Harry for a moment before turning her attention back to her youngest son.

"It's bad enough that Muriel's still confused. We've managed to convince her to not send out any more letters, but she did floo Augusta so I'm certain we'll have to sort out Neville at some point." Shaking her head, Molly sighed as she looked him.

"Never mind what you did, you should be thinking of a way to apologize to her at some point when she calms down enough to listen to you." Molly looked over at her daughter, sprawled all over Harry's lap and frowned.

"Ginevra, you should be upstairs seeing if your best friend is ok, not lolling all over Harry like a cat." Pointing towards the stairs, she continued to stare disapprovingly at the two.

"I'll be up in a second to talk to her about something regarding the baby, go see if you can get her calmed down enough to listen before I get there."

"Muriel's still convinced that you and Hermione are Teddy's parents." Looking a bit bemused, Arthur smiled apologetically at Harry.

"The best we could do was convincing her that Andromeda has somehow decided to raise the baby so that the two of you can go on with your lives. She's very disappointed but she can understand it, given your ages."

Looking very tired, Arthur sat wearily on the divan. "Princess, please go upstairs so your mother and I can talk to Harry for a second before she has to come up and talk to Hermione about something. You can come back down when your mum gets up there."

Making a small shooing motion, Arthur closed his eyes as Ginny slowly got up from Harry's lap and walked towards the steps. Stopping with her foot on the bottom riser, Ginny looked over her shoulder.

"Harry, if they start trying to plan a hurried wedding between you and Hermione, I think you should realize that firmly falls under Rule Number One." Smiling sweetly, she blew him a kiss and hurried up the stairs.

Standing up and heading for the kitchen, Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, make myself scarce and figure out a way to get back in Hermione's good books before she decides I'm hopeless." Stopping at the door, he looked back at Harry.

"Any advice mate?"

"Since I don't know what you said, and I don't want to know what you said, I'd be only guessing. If you hurry, you could pop over to Diagon Alley and get her something as a peace offering. She was eyeing a copy of the new edition of the ancient runes syllabary the other day. You were there, so you could make it appear as if you noticed. It was on a table by the checkout." Frowning at his best mate, Harry resisted the feeling of déjà-vu at cleaning up after yet another misstep on Ron's part.

"Thanks mate." Looking dejected, Ron pushed the door open, heading to the kitchen.

Noticing a flesh colored string running back up the stairwell, Harry resisted the urge to chuckle. Looking over at Molly standing there staring at where her son had disappeared to, he turned his attention back to Arthur.

"She'll forgive him in a couple of days, more or less. She'll appreciate he asked what he should do to make it up to her, so that'll go for his credit. They'll be fine, eventually."

Looking worried, he asked, "Is this something I should be standing or sitting for?"

"Sitting will do, Harry." Gesturing towards the chair he had just vacated, Arthur smiled reassuringly. As they seated themselves, they could hear the giggles of Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairwell. "It sounds as if things are going all right up there with the ladies."

"Teddy is probably being himself and they're marveling over him. He seems to have that effect on witches, doesn't he?" Smiling towards Molly, Harry tried not to smirk at the look she gave him in return.

"Harry, remember, the older a boy gets, the less cuteness will count. You're old enough where you're not quite as cute as Teddy is." Looking resigned, Molly started in with her explanation.

"What we need to talk with you, briefly, also concerns Hermione. But since she has insisted that any decisions that involve Teddy will involve both of you equally, I thought we'd start by bringing you up to speed." Trailing off, Molly looked over to Arthur for him to continue.

Looking distinctly embarrassed, Arthur blushed and nodded for Molly to continue. Sighing in exasperation, muttering 'Men' under her breath, Molly shook her head and looked back at Harry.

"I know you haven't been exposed to many babies Harry, what do you know about the feeding of infants?"

"I remember Aunt Petunia complaining about the cost of formula and the number of bottles that I went through every so often, but that's really about the extent of it. I've never been around a baby for very long. I do know that Andromeda sent Teddy with a number of bottles, but I don't imagine they'll last very long."

"Well yes, that's a start. Using bottles and formula potions are one method, but it's one that's not used very often in wizarding households. At least not on a long term basis." Looking to Arthur, she glared at him before turning her attention back to Harry.

"However, most witches that are new mothers prefer to use an older, more natural method." Noting that Harry was still looking mystified, she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Harry, you spent time with Arabella, didn't you?" Arthur chimed in, hoping to help. Noticing the blank look on his face, he amended.

"Mrs. Figg, your neighbor?" Seeing him nod, he continued. "You remember her cats, don't you?"

"Of course," Harry smiled, "I don't think I'll ever forget her cats. I think she had set most of them to watching me that one summer. Why?"

"Well, did any of them ever have kittens while you were there?"

Furrowing his brow, he thought. "I think that Snowy had a litter of kittens the year I was eight. What's this got to do with Teddy? Are we thinking about getting him a kitten? I think he's a bit too young for that." At that moment, the sound of another round of giggles drifted down the stairwell.

Shaking his head, trying not to smile, Arthur continued, "No Harry, but do you remember Snowy feeding her kittens?"

"Well yes, it was a bit fascinating when I was eight. What's this got to do with…" Breaking off, Harry started blushing furiously.

"Oh."

"Well, yes. 'Oh' is as good a word as any." Looking back to Molly, Arthur smiled and nodded for her to pick up the discussion.

"That's what I was trying to get to. That's the other method for feeding a baby that is usually preferred."

"I don't think either Hermione or I are exactly set for that. I mean, I know that Hermione is, but since she wasn't pregnant, she's not set up for that, is she?" Blushing and looking perplexed, Harry was trying to figure out what they were getting at.

"Almost every witch is 'set up' for that Harry, but if she's not the birth mother, there is a spell and a potion that will allow her to nurse the baby. That's the decision that you and Hermione need to make, whether you're going to continue with the bottles and formula potion or whether you're going to decide to have Hermione nurse Teddy." Rolling her eyes at Harry's reaction, she looked over to Arthur in frustration.

Blushing furiously, Harry closed his eyes. "I think this would really be a decision that Hermione would have to make, since it would affect her."

"That's where you're wrong Harry. This is a decision that will affect Teddy's well-being and so it's a decision that the two of you need to make together." Looking at him curiously, Arthur smiled.

"This is part of what having a partner and being a parent is all about."

Opening his eyes, Harry looked thoughtful. "Which choice is better for Teddy?"

"Both methods will suffice, but nursing is almost always better for the child." Smiling approvingly, Molly answered. "It allows the baby to bond with the mother and helps to make them a part of the family. It's an instinct that all babies have and most witches."

"Well, this is something I'm certain we'll discuss, but I know which way Hermione will want to go. She's fairly determined and if it's better for Teddy, that's what we'll decide. Which is what I want, so I suppose we're set then."

Nodding at Molly as she got up to go upstairs and discuss the matter with Hermione he looked over to Arthur who was nodding encouragingly to him.

As Molly reached the stairs, Harry stopped her with a question.

"When we decide to do this, is there anything I have to do to help?"

Laughing, Molly started up the steps. Calling over her shoulder, she advised, "Just try not to stare dear and you'll be a big help."

* * *

><p>minor editing to correct typos 89/2011. thanks to alix33 for the catch


	8. Kitchen Duty and Dinnertime for Teddy

**Meet the Godparents**

_A/N – JKR and various corporate interests still own all of the Harry Potter universe, though there's a rumor afloat that says Apple is going to sue because of copyright, trademark, and patent infringement on the grounds that in the Harry Potterverse spells fly through the air, brooms fly through the air, and apparition moves through the air and only Apple owns the concept of anything flying through the air since they brought us the Iphone, Ipad, and Iwhatevers, all of which send stuff flying through the air.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – Kitchen Duty and Dinnertime for Teddy<p>

Moments later, Ginny came bouncing down the stairs with an amused look on her face.

"Daddy, Mum said that I should start dinner. Is it ok if Harry helps me in the kitchen?" Standing there with her hands behind her, she looked quizzically at her father.

"That would be a good thing, Princess. Why don't you and Harry go out in the kitchen and start dinner. When your mother comes down, Harry can go up and help Hermione with Teddy."

Smiling as his daughter grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of his chair and towards the door, Arthur chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"Just be careful in there, you two need to pay attention to the stove, not each other."

"Oh, Daddy. We're adults; we can handle starting dinner preparations."

"I think it's the 'adult' thing that's got him worried." Harry whispered in her ear as they headed out of the sitting room.

"Hush, you're not helping," she laughed as they headed for the hall. Once they got into the kitchen, she pushed him onto a bench and began to rummage through the pantry shelves.

"Any requests for dinner tonight since we're the ones getting this started?" Looking over her shoulder at him, Ginny giggled at the look on his face.

"What?"

"It's like I said last year, this is like someone else's life I'm living now."

"Careful there. The last time you said that, you followed it up by breaking up with me. I let you get away with that nonsense once; don't expect me to be quite so lenient this time. Stew and bread sound ok?"

"Lovely. Your mum's stew is always a treat. Any dessert?" Getting up, he wandered over to the cabinet and began getting a set of knives out.

"Yea, but last time, there was a rampaging Voldemort on the horizon to protect you from. Right now, all we have is a rampaging Hermione, so I think you're safe enough for the moment. Any clue as to what your idiotic brother said to her to set her off like that?" Looking back, he could see her frowning as she collected vegetables from various bins.

"Your idiotic best mate severely crossed the line. If he's lucky he'll only be taking cold showers until August." Shaking her head in disbelief, she muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "men".

"And no, I'm not going to tell you what he said. If Hermione wants you to know, she'll tell you because I'm certain your best mate won't have the nerve to repeat it to you."

"When does he go back to being your brother, instead of my best mate?"

Ginny pointed towards the vegetables she'd selected.

"Ok, wand boy, you're of age, you get to clean and chop this lot while I start the stock."

Nodding in acquiescence, Harry moved the entire lot over to the sink. A quick wave of his wand peeled and cleaned the lot.

"Nice trick, where did you learn that? He'll be back to being my brother when Hermione says he's forgiven. It's much easier to treat him as shabbily as he deserves when he's just my boyfriend's annoying best mate rather than being my annoying older brother."

Shaking his head at her logic, Harry set four knives to chopping the vegetables into stew-sized chunks.

"Pass the potatoes over and I'll start them. Hermione taught me that trick when we were on the run. Most of what we could find or nick were roots and vegetables, and we only had one knife. She modified scourgify so that it cleaned and peeled them, she wouldn't teach it to Ron because he kept complaining about her cooking." Chuckling as he another knife ready for the potatoes, Harry missed the look on Ginny's face.

"That obnoxious git. I'd tell her to dump his sorry arse except for two things." She brought the potatoes over and placed them in the sink. "Do that cleaning thing slowly so I can catch it." Watching as he repeated the wand movement, she frowned.

"Ok, Mr. Nonverbal spells, if you want me to learn this, you actually have to say the incantation aloud at least once so I can get it."

Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, she made me learn it that way so Ron couldn't figure it out. What two things keep you from telling Hermione to dump Ron? The fact he's your brother and you actually love him? The incantation is 'parsnips'."

"You've got to be kidding."

Laughing, Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "And you're not even close. One is that I love her like a sister and since I think she really cares about him, I don't want to suffer through the next eighteen months while she's trying to get over him." Frowning, she put her hand on Harry's and moved his wand through the motions.

"Like that?"

"That's it. What's your second reason?" Noticing her begin to blush, he watched her as she turned away from him.

"It's silly, but the second is that, although I do love her like a sister, I'm not about to risk losing you to her." Standing over the stewpot, she began vigorously stirring the meat in the pot.

Staring in amazement at her back, all of the knives clattered to the counter, forgotten in his shock. Moving over he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her gently against him. Her body was stiff, but she relaxed against him.

"Gin, what's this all about?"

Blinking back tears, she looked over to see that the kitchen door was closed. "Harry, I know how close you two are." Turning around, she faced him and slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I was there in the Great Hall that night. She knew that you had died, the second it happened." Looking up at him, a mixture of love and awe in her eyes, she shook her head softly at the look of shock on his face.

"It wasn't just 'knowing', it was full fledged grief. She couldn't stand, couldn't think. If it wasn't for Neville, I think she would have been gone." Looking him dead in the eye, she took a deep breath.

"I was grief stricken outside when we saw your body, but at that moment Hermione was way beyond that. If you would have taken much longer to come back, I think we would have lost her." Biting her lip she hugged him close.

"The two of you scare me, sometimes. You look at her, and an entire conversation happens. She arches that bloody eyebrow of hers, and you know everything that's going on in her head. You're in trouble and she's there before you know it. She's upset, and you're there for her before she can blink."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I can handle the fact that you two are a package deal because she's the closest female friend I have. But I don't have any illusions about what would happen if she really needed you, or wanted you."

Reaching up and lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes, Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Gin, don't you think that if something was going to happen, it would have happened after seven years?" Kissing away the tears rolling down her cheeks, he chuckled.

"Even if I were cad enough to throw you over for someone else, which I'm not, what do you think Hermione would do to me if I even suggested such a thing? She loves you as much as she loves me. She'd hex me into oblivion if I even brought it up." Sighing Harry rested his head against hers.

"I really can't explain the connection between the two of us. All I know is that it was that connection that enabled me to survive some very rough times. She was there for me when I needed her the most, and though I've failed her a couple of times, I've tried to be there for her when she needed me." Lifting his head, he looked deep into her eyes.

"It's strange, but I know how she feels about your brother. Even though she's horribly annoyed with him right now, I can feel that she still cares. And I imagine that she knows how I feel about you." Watching her start to smile, he grinned. "Do you really think either one of us would want to hurt the people we care so much for?"

Sniffling, she smiled ruefully. "I told you it was silly. I just feel like I'm always competing with her. Mum and Dad think she's the perfect daughter, Ron thinks she's just perfect, and you're so close to her that it's almost like the two of you are twins." Looking around the kitchen, she noticed the knives lying discarded on the other counter.

"We'd better get back to working on dinner, before Daddy thinks we've been messing around in here."

Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Harry, more than I can say." Pushing him towards the sink, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't tell Hermione what I said; she'd be hurt that I thought that."

"I won't tell her, but she wouldn't be hurt, she'd be upset that we hurt you with our relationship." Turning back, he waved his wand and the vegetables were once again being chopped as he went back to cleaning and peeling the potatoes in the sink.

When Molly came down half an hour later, a kettle of stew was beginning to simmer on the stove while Harry and Ginny were enthusiastically working on making bread. Shaking her head, she stood at the foot of the steps and watched the two laughing as they worked with the dough on the countertop.

Clearing her throat, they looked up, flashed her matching smiles and chorused "Hello Mum," almost in unison. She could see the redness around Ginny's eyes where she'd been crying earlier, but since everything seemed fine, she decided it wasn't anything she needed to comment on.

"Harry, Hermione's feeding Teddy, you might want to go up and sit with her while she's getting settled." Nodding at him in response to his unasked questions, she smiled.

"Has Ronald returned yet?"

"Not yet mum, he's probably trying to find something to go along with the book Harry suggested he pick up to appease Hermione." Rolling her eyes, Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe he was that thoughtless." Shaking her head at Harry's look, she sighed.

"Harry, I'm not going to tell you what he said. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Looking a bit brighter, she laughed.

Brushing the flour from his arms, Harry looked at her questioningly. "What's so funny now?"

Smiling wickedly, she gave him a knowing smile. "I'm just glad that this proves that you two don't know everything the other knows. I'm certain that there are going to be a few things we're going to keep a secret from your shadow."

Seeing the look on Molly's face, Harry moved towards the stairwell.

"What's that supposed to mean, young lady?" Molly was glaring at the two of them; trying to decipher what secret the two of them would be keeping from Hermione.

Laughing, Harry put his arm around Molly as he passed her.

"I know it's only May, but Ginny's worried that Hermione's going to figure out what we're getting her for Christmas. There's an annotated set of advanced grimmoires dealing with Elven magic that she's sure she'll never be able to afford. Gin and I are giving them to her for Christmas and we're hoping to keep it a surprise." Grinning at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face, he shrugged, as he turned to head upstairs.

"Don't go telling Ron, because we all know how well he can keep a secret."

Just then, the back door opened and Ron stuck his head in, looking around furtively to see if Hermione was in the kitchen.

"Is the coast clear?" Seeing the glares coming from his mother and sister, Ron grimaced as he came into the kitchen, a couple of wrapped packages under his arm.

"Listen, I'd really appreciate it if the two of you would allow Hermione to punish me horribly on her own, it would be nice if I could at least pretend my family might be on my side from time to time." Looking up at Harry he sighed.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Shrugging, Harry looked at Ron with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Just in principle for the moment. I don't know what it was that you said to her, so all I can do is be mad at you for upsetting her. How mad do you think I'm going to be if she tells me what you said?"

"Pretty mad, mate." Blushing, Ron hung his head. "It was almost the stupidest thing I've ever done. I wouldn't blame her if she kicked my sorry arse over and never spoke to me again." Shaking his head, Harry winked at Gin before turning back to Ron.

"I don't think it'll go quite that far, but you might not want to be in any rooms you can't get out of quickly for the next week or so, in case her winged avengers show up. She was practicing with ravens just the other day, you know."

Laughing at the horrified look on Ron's face, Harry turned and headed up the stairs. Halfway up the steps, he added, "And no, I'm not going to put in a good word for you with her. This time you've got to get back in her good books on your own."

Stopping outside the door to Percy's old room, Harry edged the door open slowly and looked around the door. Hermione was sitting in a rocking chair, with Teddy cradled in her arms. The look on her face was one of those tender moments that painters would sell their souls to capture. Smiling, Harry leaned against the doorframe and just watched. Without looking up, Hermione shook her head gently.

"Ravens, Harry? You know that means I'm going to have to practice so I can back you up on that."

'They don't have to be Tower of London sized ravens, just something bigger than your bluebirds should suffice."

Looking up and smiling, she shook her head,

"You promised him ravens, and I'll just have to oblige you." Nodding towards the side table she smiled.

"Could you get me that cloth on the table?" Harry flicked his wand and the folded cloth wafted over to her and gently unfolded itself. Taking the cloth, she draped it over her shoulder, shielding Teddy from view. "You can come in and join us, you know, Dad."

Coming in the room, Harry pulled a chair away from the desk and straddled it next to the rocking chair. "Was it difficult?" Nodding towards Teddy, who was busily suckling away, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It was… interesting. Molly had the spell we needed, and the potion that Poppy prepared wasn't terrible." Smiling, Hermione blushed as she thought about the experience.

"In theory, it packs nine months of changes into a few minutes. It's sort of like the polyjuice potion in that it used a bit of material from Tonks so that Teddy wouldn't notice the difference. Andromeda sent one of her hairbrushes over for Molly to use in targeting the potion. I certainly feel more the role of mother, but I'm not looking forward to when he starts teething."

"I doubt he's going to start teething in the next three weeks." Watching the two of them, Harry smiled as Hermione rocked the baby while he nursed.

"It might not be too much longer after that, Harry." Looking up at him, she smiled warmly at the look in Harry's eyes.

"I know we said we were doing this for three weeks, but I'm starting to think we should look at this longer term, if Andromeda is willing. Grimmauld Place is certainly large enough for the four of us and Teddy."

Smiling at 'the four of us', Harry asked innocently, "Does that mean Ron's going to be forgiven sometime before Teddy starts Hogwarts?"

Sighing, Hermione blushed and nodded.

"You already know I'm going to 'forgive' him, I can't believe he would say something like that, even kidding around like we were." Seeing the look on Harry's face, Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think I should tell you, Harry. Ron's your best mate."

"I know, but that doesn't change our relationship. And I've stopped not backing you, trying to keep the peace with him at the expense of us. Ron's got to learn that he can't keep doing the things he did when we were in school.

"I didn't like it when he would say things to make you unhappy then, and I'm certain that if I knew what he said that made you storm out of the room like that, I'd like it even less now. You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but that doesn't mean I'll be happier with him not knowing."

"Harry, would you believe me if I told you I was a big witch and was capable of handling Ronald on my own?"

"Remember, I'm the one with 'save the world syndrome' as you so charmingly put it one time. I'm the bloke who came charging into the girl's lavatory to rescue you from a troll."

"With Ronald at your side. That's the thing I don't want to risk. I don't want to be the cause of the demise of the 'Golden Trio'." Grimacing she shook her head. "Merlin, I hate that name."

"I was going to suggest to Rita that she call us 'Hermione and Her Boys', but it didn't have the same ring to it." Smirking, he watched as she stared at him in shock.

"Oh that would have been just lovely." Stifling a giggle, she tried to glare at him but gave it up as a lost cause. "Everyone was convinced you and I were together that year, that would have been the icing on the cake. We've always been together, just not how people expect us to be."

Smiling as he watched the two of them, Harry mentally debated asking her about what was bothering him.

"Spit it out, Harry. You know I'll tell you." Smiling Hermione winked at him as he blushed.

"How did you know everything down there?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "I wasn't surprised that you knew, and as soon as you said it, I realized you'd known for quite a while, and that scared me more than telling those two."

Looking away, he gazed out the window. Shivering a bit in the warm May sun, Hermione waited until he looked back before answering.

"Harry, I studied those foul things, remember? Those tomes and grimmoires were a bit vague on how to create a Horcrux, but they were spot on dealing with how to detect one. That one written by a defrocked abbot from Cornwall gave me nightmares for weeks, but it was pretty clear on what happened when a living being was a Horcrux. And what the only way to eliminate it was." Blinking back tears, she stopped talking for a second, too emotional to speak.

"You knew I was going to die?" Looking at her, he could see the toll that knowledge has taken on her.

"Harry, I had a dozen plans to deal with it." Looking up at him with a ferocious glint in her eye, she smiled.

"I spent every second I had combing any healing text I could find, I learned enough spells to bring someone back from the brink that I could probably test out of my first year of healer's training if I wanted to. The Mad Abbot was very clear on one point, to get rid of the Horcrux, they had to be dead, but they didn't have to be dead very long for the foreign soul to be released."

"Not very long?" Shaking his head, Harry looked at her in awe.

"The invading soul fragment has only a very tenuous hold on its host body. The host's soul has a much stronger connection. If your heart were to stop, even briefly, it would shake the invader off while your own soul is stubborn enough to hang on a bit to see if you're truly and sincerely dead."

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "So now even my soul is stubborn." Opening his eyes, he looked at her suspiciously. "And just how were you going to get my heart restarted?"

Looking away, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Teddy's head.

"Sometimes, the reennervate spell with restart a heart if the other damage isn't too severe. It won't work for the Killing Curse, but they use it to bring back patients with a good degree of success for other curses."

Reaching over and placing his hand on her shoulder, Harry gently squeezed.

"Hermione, I know you too well to think that your entire plan rested on 'sometimes'. What aren't you telling me?"

"There's another spell that the healers won't use because it borders on dark magic. It transfers a bit of the life force from one individual to another." Closing her eyes, she shuddered. "There are circumstances where it can be used, but they're pretty damn rare." Watching Teddy wrap his fingers around one of hers, she smiled sadly.

"Go on," Harry whispered, knowing there was more. "And just where were you planning of finding a spare bit of 'life force'?"

"Harry, don't be silly. As long as I was there to cast the spell, there was a source available." Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she shook her head.

"But no, you had to run off without me and get yourself killed on your own." The pain and anguish in her voice was so intense that they both just looked at each other for several minutes.

His voice husky with emotion, Harry stared at her with a look that was halfway between awe and dread.

"And what the bloody hell was I supposed to do when I jumped up and found you lying there dead?"

"The plan was that you were going to go and kick Voldemort's bloody arse so hard that his great-grandfather would scream. Then, in about a hundred and thirty years or so, you'd get the chance to yell at me and after you calmed down and forgave me you'd tell me how magnificent you were when you did it." Tears rolling down her cheeks, she shrugged.

"I'll admit it wasn't my best plan ever, but my options were limited."

Harry stared at her as she looked back down and watched Teddy nurse. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but found that no words would come. Finally, he managed a simple "Why?"

Humming softly to the baby, she rocked for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Two reasons. The first was that it was logical since we needed you to finish off Voldemort. That was a given. No Harry, no happy ending."

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that once all the Horcruxes were eliminated, anyone could have finished off the old fraud." Leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek, he smiled. "That doesn't wash so number two had better be good."

Not looking at him, she whispered "I'm a coward. I couldn't face the thought of you not being here to tell me everything was going to be all right. I realized after seven years that I not only wanted you with me every day, I needed you in my life. It was easier to cast the spell than it was to live without you."

Stunned, Harry rocked back and stared. Watching her sitting there calmly as if she had been talking about plans for lunch, he was amazed. Shaking his head, he whistled.

"You kept that secret for over a year. You realize I only had to think about going to die for less than an hour, you planned for that for months." Leaning forward, he whispered as she looked at him.

"You're magnificent, if a bit scary. You're braver than anyone I can imagine; I guess this means that both of us need to be careful in the future."

"Both of us?" Looking over at him, her eyes shimmered with tears.

"It seems neither of us wants to be the one left behind. The only thing scarier than not having you in my life is the pain I'd cause you if I go and get myself killed again. Since I'm much less certain that you'd forgive me when you finally catch up to me, I'm definitely going to have to be careful." Reaching over and ruffling Teddy's hair as he nursed, he smiled wryly.

"Besides, Teddy here is going to need both of us so now we're stuck with each other for the long haul."

"Harry, we've been stuck with each other since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, if not before." Holding up her free hand, she extended her fifth finger and held it out to him. "Pinky swear?"

Smiling as he remembered that day in the Library, he held up his hand and wrapped his fifth finger around hers. "Pinky swear."

Leaning over and kissing Teddy on the head as he finished, she looked up and smiled. "Now comes your part, Harry."

"Beg pardon?"

"I feed him, you burp and change him. Seems only fair, don't you think?"

"Somehow I think that this isn't quite the deal you're telling me it is, but it sounds as if it's something we can work on." Smiling, he nodded towards Teddy. "Do you want me to take him now?"

"If you would, I'd like to get a bit presentable before I go down to dinner. Handing Teddy to Harry, she adjusted her top as she handed him the cloth.

"This might come in handy while you burp him." Watching as Harry gingerly placed Teddy over his shoulder, he began patting his back gently, she nodded. "That's the spirit, I'll just pop down to Ginny's room and do some quick alterations and be back in a tic."

Seeing the puzzled expression on Harry's face, she blushed and looked down for a second.

"Let's just say that some of the changes that Poppy's spell and Molly's potion created were more 'cosmetic' than needed for them to be strictly functional and I need to make a few adjustments to my wardrobe to accommodate them."

Smiling as Harry's eyes got wide as he followed her glance and finally noticed her; she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's why Molly told you not to stare, you goof." Heading for the door, she grinned over her shoulder at him.

"If nothing else, these should make Ronald regret his punishment all the more for the next couple of weeks."


	9. Dinner, Hexes, and Reconciliation almos

**Meet The Godparents**

_A/N – Before we return to our story, a bit of housekeeping._

_The Harry Potter Universe and all of its associated properties, real or imagined, are the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate partners. I would like to hereby swear, affirm, or avow that I am not making any profit from this and all copyrights to said properties remain with their holders._

_Reading the next chapter could cause mild to moderate canonitis. If symptoms of canonitis occur, please think calming, harmonious thoughts and they will pass. Also, avoid train stations until such symptoms pass. Symptoms of canonitis include, but are not limited to, confusing bickering and bantering, the sudden appearance of minor characters as major focuses of the plot without any explanation, the loss of rational thought by major female characters who have confused bickering with banter, and letting Oedipus wreck your future by finding major characters snogging minor characters who disturbingly resemble the dead mother of the major character. Also, the naming of children after two of the three persons who contributed the most to your life being a living hell could also be a sign of canonitis.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Dinner, Hexes, and Reconciliation (almost)<p>

That evening, dinner at the Burrow was a festive affair. Even without Aunt Muriel's assistance, the news that Harry and Hermione were the godparents to Teddy Lupin spread quickly thanks to Percy. Once the paperwork crossed his desk, it was only a matter of hours before all of the family had been informed.

Thanks to a careless comment by Ron while he was in Diagon Alley, the news of the fight between him and Hermione spread almost as rapidly, courtesy of George. While the guest of honor slept in the sitting room in a cot, overseen by a curiously attentive Kreacher, the rest of the family gathered in the kitchen.

"He's cute Harry, but I think he's got Hermione's eyes." George smirked as he took another piece of bread from the tray as it was passed.

Laughing, Harry nodded. "That's because she's the one who put him down. If he wakes up in there, he'll probably have Kreacher's ears by the time we finish." Shaking his head, he turned to Molly.

"I wonder how Andromeda and Ted coped with raising Dora. Raising a metamorphmagus, if you left her sitting by another infant, you'd risk taking the wrong one home afterwards." Wincing at the punch Hermione gave his arm; he looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry James Potter. I'm ashamed of you. Are you trying to tell me that you couldn't pick our son out of a room of infants, no matter how he tried to disguise himself? Honestly, what are you thinking?" Glaring at him, she turned to look at Ron, who was sitting across the table.

"And just because I'm annoyed with Harry doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you. So wipe that silly smirk off your face."

Looking shocked, Ron turned a brilliant shade of red. The laughter of his brothers and Ginny didn't help. Shaking his head, he muttered something under his breath and returned to eating his stew, missing the brief smile on Hermione's face as she watched him.

Ginny leaned across Harry and motioned to Hermione to lean over.

"When are you going to let him off the hook?"

"I think that a week should make him think twice before he says something like that again." Blushing, she grinned. "Besides, the new improved Hermione is driving him crazy so I decided that two weeks would be just cruel, to both of us.' Smothering a laugh, the two witches withdrew, leaving Harry shaking his head at their conversation.

Everyone was complimentary of Ginny's efforts in the kitchen. Harry downplayed his contributions, letting Ginny take the limelight from her family. Flashing him a grin, she beamed as George compared the stew to her mother's.

"Is it now?" Molly's voice cut through the conversation icily. Looking up warily, George noticed that his mother was staring at him most intently. Looking at Arthur, who shrugged with a "you started this" motion, he quickly swallowed.

"Mum, I'm just talking up her cooking to see if we can get Harry to take her off your and Dad's hands." Missing the shocked look on his sister's face, George continued on, unaware of the brewing storm.

"Face it; she's stone ugly, not too bright, and horrible at Quidditch. I figure if he thinks she can cook like you, Harry might take pity on us and marry her just so she won't become an old maid when she hits eighteen next summer." Grinning innocently, he failed to notice the shade of red his sister was turning. That failure became evident when he suddenly sat bolt upright in his seat, stiff as a board.

"Ugly am I? Not too bright am I? Horrible at Quidditch am I?" With each question her voice raised in pitch and volume as she jabbed her wand towards him. Suddenly she visibly shook herself, and laughed.

"If it weren't for the fact that you actually made a joke, I'd probably hex you into next week." She hopped up and came around to the other side of the table and tried to throw her arms around him. Looking over, she smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, release him so I can hug him properly."

As George slumped forward, Ginny caught him and hugged him fiercely. "Welcome back, George, I missed you," she whispered in his ear as the rest of the family laughed.

Struggling to breathe in the hug his sister was delivering, George looked over at Hermione.

"Why?"

"Why did I hex you? Two reasons." Nodding towards Ginny she grinned. "If I didn't head her off, she would have hexed you and it would have been something a bit more painful than a body bind hex. Then we might have had to deal with the boffins at the Underage Magic Desk, unless they're skiving off right now because the Ministry has more important things to deal with."

Ignoring the insulted 'hrrmph' that came from Percy's direction, Hermione smiled at Arthur who was agreeing with her.

Shaking his head and chuckling, George tilted his head and said, "You know I have to ask about number two."

Leaning forward, Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and posed for a few seconds, before winking at him.

"George, I'm going to be nineteen in September. Seriously, do I look like an old maid?"

The room erupted into laughter, except for Ron who was sitting there looking as if he'd been struck by a beater's bat in a very tender spot. He suddenly got up from the table and bolted for the back door. Harry got up and followed, with Hermione close behind. Stopping inside the door, Harry put his hand on her arm. "I'll talk to him, you listen." He then headed out the door.

Out in the yard, Ron was standing by the edge of the garden, idly tossing gnomes around with his wand. Looking up at Harry's approach, he grimaced.

"She's never going to forgive me, is she?"

Walking around him, Harry perched himself on the low stonewall so Ron was between him and the house. Seeing the door open, but no one come through it, Harry smiled and motioned to the wall beside him.

"Mate, let's talk about this." Waiting for Ron to seat himself, Harry gave it a few more seconds and then started with a slight smirk.

"What makes you think she won't forgive you, this time? She forgave you for Lavender, didn't she?"

"Yea, but I almost died that time. I reckon she's mad enough this time that almost isn't going to cut it." Shaking his head, Ron looked at Harry with a strange look on his face.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Not a clue, mate." Looking Ron in the eyes, Harry grimaced at the look of relief on his face..

"But she did tell me the reason she didn't tell me was because she didn't want me getting so mad at you that it wrecked our friendship, which tells me it was really bad." Lowering his voice and looking at Ron, Harry stared straight at his best friend.

"You do realize that this has got to stop?"

"Stop?" Looking defensive, Ron glanced away. "It's not like I've said that to her before."

"Ron, remember our first year, when we rescued Hermione from that troll?" Watching Ron nod, and his face brighten, Harry held up his hand.

"Before you get all happy because we were able to save the day, think about why Hermione was alone in that lavatory in the first place." Giving him a couple of seconds, he nodded. "She was in there because you made her feel so bad she ran off crying because you pointed out the fact she didn't have any friends."

Remembering the number of times Ron had done that to her, Harry began to get angry.

"Why, Ron? Yes I know she's smarter than both of us put together, yes I know she has a mania for the rules, yes I know that she's organized to a fault, but that's all part of the woman we've both come to love over the last seven years." Looking very fierce for a moment, Ron scooted back a bit as Harry's glare intensified.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt her. I'm guilty because I've not stood up for her, and that's come to a halt." Seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry glared.

"I'm serious mate, the next time you do something that hurts her or shuts her out, I'm going to be there for her and you'll have to fend for yourself when she gets around to hexing you." Closing his eyes, Harry took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself before continuing.

"She got both of us through six years of school and kept us alive last year when I didn't have a clue. She knows when to let the rules go, and she's broken most of them because of you and me, usually to save us when we were being stupid. Her being overly organized meant that you and I lived long enough to defeat Tom Riddle. You've been mooning over her for the last four years and I'm tired of you treating her like she's not worth noticing. It's come to a halt as of now. So, yea, the question is why?"

Looking ashamed, Ron glanced towards the house, hoping to see a bushy head of brown hair in a window.

"She scares me, Harry. I think I love her, but she scares me. I can't go four hours without winding her up about something. One morning she's going to realize that I'm an idiot and she's going to be gone. I'm not anything special. All I can do is work hard and try not to screw up too badly.

"I'm never going to be especially clever, or witty or rich, I'm just going to be Ron Weasley, and nothing more than that." Watching his head hang there, Harry felt all of the negative emotions that he had been feeling towards Ron drain out of him.

"And why wouldn't that be enough? Your problem is that you're in a family of extraordinary individuals. George and Fred were extraordinary Beaters and world-class practical jokers. Charlie was a talented Seeker. Percy is the consummate bureaucrat and an excellent student, which may or may not be a good thing. Bill is an extraordinary curse breaker. Charlie tames dragons." Pausing for breath, he stopped as Ron looked up.

"When we get to the part that's supposed to make me feel better about my life, you will let me know."

"That's part of what's supposed to make you feel better. You're just as extraordinary as the rest of them. George couldn't catch a snitch to save his life, and as a keeper, he's awful. Percy couldn't tell a joke to save anyone's life. You beat Charlie at Wizard's Chess without even looking at the board.

"None of them were running that obstacle course our first year when we rescued the Philosopher's Stone. None of them were with me when we faced down those monster spiders. None of them thought of using basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcruxes. None of them were the one that Hermione chose to snog the lights out of right before the final battle, were they?"

Harry watched as Ron glance up and stop frowning. Ignoring the repeat of the twinge he had felt that night, he continued.

"What you've got to do is stop being a world-class git and making her feel bad or she will eventually toss your sorry arse. She intimidates the heck out of me, so I know how you feel. But she's our Hermione, and she's been with us for seven years. Hermione doesn't ever quit, so the only way you're going to screw this up is if you drive her away."

Shaking his head, Ron looked towards the house. "Harry, I just don't know why she's here. Someday she's going to wake up and bolt for the hills. Why is she with me?"

Whipping the invisibility cloak over her head, Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and looked deep in his eyes.

"Ronald, we've been together for seven years now, and I care for you a great deal. I honestly don't know where this is going, where we're going, but I'm not willing to give up on you just yet. Merlin help me, but it's true.

"There are times that I want to hex you until you can't see straight, but I do care about you and I don't see me 'waking up' from that anytime soon." Seeing the look in his eyes, she shook her head sadly.

"But what I won't stand for is you trying to make me feel bad because you feel bad. If you're upset about something, talk to me about it and we'll see if we can fix it. There isn't anything the two of us can't fix, and if we're not enough, we'll drag Harry and Ginny into the mix and there's nothing that the four of us can't fix."

"Herms, I'm an idiot." She put her finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Yes Ronald, you are an idiot. Unfortunately it seems that you're my idiot, so I'm just going to have to figure out how I'm going to deal with you." Smiling sadly at him, she kissed him once, briefly.

"But the first thing you're going to do is tell Harry exactly what you said that started this. Since he's the one that got you to the point where I could forgive you, he should know what you're being forgiven for." Stepping back she gestured towards Harry.

"Well?"

Blushing again, Ron looked down at the ground.

"Harry, you remember how we were all joking about Muriel's letter?" Giving Harry time to nod, but not looking up, he sighed, "I went too far when I asked Hermione how much of a rush you two were in when she got pregnant since she's always so careful about using the contraceptive charm when we're together." Still looking down, he just waited.

Stunned, Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. For a very long moment, he waited for Ron to add something. When nothing else was forthcoming, Harry involuntarily blurted out, "That's it?" Staring at Hermione in disbelief, he shook his head.

"That's what you went over the top about?" Laughing, Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Hermione, that was a teensy bit tasteless, but it wasn't horrible. I was expecting something totally out of character. If George had been there, he would have asked you that in front of everyone without whispering it."

"Well, yes. But George isn't my boyfriend; I'm not sleeping with him." Glaring at Ron as he began to snicker, she turned on her heel and stormed towards the house, calling a loud "Men!" over her shoulder as she slammed the back door.

Both of them were laughing now, unable to stop. Finally gaining control of themselves, they looked at each other.

"Ron, even for you two, that has to be one of the shortest reconciliations in history."

"Harry, what am I going to do now?"

"Have you given her the book yet?" Seeing Ron shake his head, Harry grinned.

"She's probably up in the nursery with Ginny and Teddy, cataloging all of our faults in great detail. Go get the book, ask Ginny to bring Teddy down here to me, and then remind Hermione that you can't be held responsible for me being an idiot. Make up with her, so she's in a decent mood before we have to put Teddy to sleep."

Shaking his head, Harry watched Ron sprint off to the house as he sat down to wait for Ginny and his godson.


	10. Bedtime and Beyond

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – Everything recognizable in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and various corporate interests. No infringement is intended._

_According to my trio of advisers, I probably should offer a peace offering to keep the bad karma fallout to a minimum._

_That being said, for everyone who feels misused by what happened in the last chapter, I'm very sorry you feel that way. This story picks up after the Final Battle in DH, and the relationship that must not be named is unfortunate, but it did exist before this story started. And as for how long it's taking for harmony to appear, apparently my definition of how long is not too long doesn't match with a lot of people's. As I pointed out, it's still Monday in the story. By midnight Friday in the story, it's all gone. _

_A week versus nineteen years._

_And for those who are calling for my head on a pike, I posted Chapter Nine while I was out at lunch today (Monday). Immediately following uploading the chapter, the battery on my laptop died. Minor omen there. Three hours later, I was informed that my current employment will be ending on Friday. I hope everyone thinks I've been punished enough for allowing Chapter Nine to happen. _

_And now, back to our story …  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Bedtime and Beyond<p>

Night had descended upon the Burrow. The house was quiet, and a calm that had been missing most of the day had arrived. Standing in the doorway, Harry peered into the nursery smiling at the scene before him.

Hermione was rocking Teddy gently, singing a muggle lullaby as she gazed at him with a smile on her face. Not wanting to interrupt, Harry leaned against the doorframe and listened as she sang very softly.

"_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye.<em>

_Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep,  
>Ocean's a royal bed.<br>Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep  
>Watch by your weary head.<br>_

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye.<em>

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye."<em>

Without looking up, she motioned him in. "You can come in, you know, I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Your voice is remarkable. I don't think I've ever heard you sing, other than at Christmas." Quietly entering the room, Harry sank softly onto the divan and propped his feet up, relaxing back into the cushions.

"I can't remember ever hearing a lullaby before, but that one seems a bit out of the ordinary."

Blushing, Hermione placed a tender kiss on Teddy's head as he began to snore.

"My dad used to sing it to me when I was little, when Mum wasn't around. The other verses aren't really suitable for a child's bedtime, but that was my favorite. My grandfather was a Scot, when he didn't come back from the War, Grandmother moved the family south to England, but Dad remembered Grandfather Martin singing him that song. 'Over the Sea to Skye' is a staple for every Scottish bairn, Mum never quite understood."

Standing slowly, she carefully walked over to the waiting cot and gently lowered the sleeping baby to his blankets. Looking up, she blinked tears from her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry no one ever sang to you as a baby." Blushing, Harry patted the cushions beside him.

"I'm certain Mum sang to me while she had the chance. Aunt Petunia didn't see the need; I guess she was still too angry at Mum to realize that." Leaning back and closing his eyes, he took his glasses off and set them on the table beside the divan.

Settling in beside him, Hermione turned so she was looking at him with her feet tucked up under her.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Opening one eye, Harry peered at her. "Put my glasses on the table?" Smiling, he reached over and retrieved them.

"That's better, now I can see you."

"Why do you go out of your way to find a reason for how she treated you?"

Swinging around so he was facing her, he ducked his head a bit.

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley are family, and they are trying. I spent a very long time being very angry with them. I was very hurt. From what I've been able to gather from them, Petunia was angry with her sister and Vernon is just a nasty bigot who hates magic. She latched onto him and then went with everything up until the time I arrived. Things weren't too bad until "strange and freaky" things started happening around me. That's when I got banished to the cupboard."

Blinking back tears, Harry shook his head.

"After everyone's losses this last year, I'd be pretty hypocritical if I were to turn my back on the only family I had left. And it was her connection to Mum that kept me alive and safe, so that should be worth something. I just wish she hadn't gone back to Privet Drive, though I don't see it lasting, Vernon's too full of hate, and he'll disown Dudley when he doesn't give up that blonde witch he's so taken with. That'll be the straw that drives Petunia away."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Harry, the witch's name is Chastity Smethwyck, you should really try to remember it since she'll most likely be part of the family before too much longer, I imagine. And from what I gathered talking to Petunia after Severus' funeral, Dudley might be the excuse, but you'll be the reason she finally leaves him."

Smiling to herself at some of the things that Petunia told her about Vernon, she shook her head.

"It'll take time, but I think that both of them see you in quite a different light than they did when you were growing up. It doesn't excuse what happened, but since you're willing to forgive them, I suppose I'll just have to settle for collecting my pound of flesh from your loathsome uncle."

Smiling sweetly to mask her real thoughts, Hermione made light of her desire to avenge her Harry on his uncle but her mind was already laying the seeds of a plan.

"Leave it to you to know my family's business better than I do." Raising his hand to his forehead, Harry winced.

"Harry?" Hermione looked worried as she looked around to see if anything untoward was happening in the room.

"Just a headache, they usually come around bedtime." Shaking his head, he smiled ruefully.

"And then the nightmares?" Looking concerned, she started frowning. "We didn't get a chance to talk about this, what with all the excitement between Ron and me." Looking abashed, she lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Mi, there's nothing to worry about. I doubt we would have solved all of my problems in one evening, and getting you two squared away was a big priority." Looking at her as she blushed again, he asked, "You two are good now, aren't you?"

"We're all right, for the moment. You and Ginny kept Teddy out in the yard long enough; we were able to work through this latest flap."

"Do you mind me asking why you got so upset with him over that? Seems like a pretty silly thing for you to be mad at just him over. We were all going on about Aunt Muriel's letter."

"Harry, I suppose that it seems a bit silly now, but when he said that I became very angry because of what he implied about you." Blushing, she looked away. Looking towards the window, she kept staring away from him.

"Me?" Blinking in surprise, he reached out and gently took hold of her shoulder. Guiding her around, she was forced to either look at him or allow her head to turn in a complete circle. As his eyes met hers, he tilted his head.

"Harry, I was infuriated that Ron would even suggest that you would do something that I wasn't ready for or that you'd push me without regards for the consequences." Blinking back tears, Hermione felt a twinge of her earlier anger return as she thought about it again.

Trying not to smile, Harry looked at her as seriously as he could. Seeing that she was getting upset again, he decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Did it ever occur to you that he was suggesting that you held me down and shagged me senseless until you got what you wanted from me?" Biting his lip, he watched as the horrified look on her face give way to disbelief and then to mirth.

Giggling uncontrollably, she put her hand over her mouth to keep from waking Teddy.

"Harry Potter, you are an evil, wicked person. What made you think of something like that?"

"Hermione Granger, you did a ten meter leap to snog Ron senseless that night. I've seen what you're capable of in the heat of the moment. I have no doubt that you can have your wicked way with poor defenseless me anytime you choose."

As she finally lost control and her giggles gave way to peals of laughter, Harry cast a quick muffliato between them and the sleeping Teddy. Shaking his head at her as she slid off the divan, he joined her by laughing. Just then Ron stuck his head in the room and looked at both of them.

"I see that everything is all right between you two now." Looking at Harry, Ron's eyes narrowed a bit before he shrugged.

"What's so funny?"

Harry, feeling discretion was the better part of valor right at the moment decided not to comment. Hermione struggled to her feet, ruffled Harry's hair as she passed him and kissed Ron on the cheek. Gasping for breath, she managed to stop laughing long enough to speak coherently.

"I'm going to run down to the room and change for bed. You two watch Teddy and I'll be back shortly." Walking out into the hall, she began chuckling again. As she started down the steps, she snickered, "Shagged him senseless" before she broke out in another full-fledged laugh as she headed into the room she shared with Ginny.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered as he looked at Harry.

"Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend. Maybe George told her one of his travelling cauldron salesmen jokes." Harry shook his head and tried to look innocent.

"You must be doing something right; she's in an awfully good mood."

* * *

><p>Moonlight streamed into the nursery. Hermione was sitting in the rocking chair, nursing Teddy when Harry's nightmare started. Looking over, she could see him tossing and thrashing on the divan, his face contorted in panic.<p>

"Hold tight Harry, I'll be there in a tic," she whispered as Teddy continued his nursing.

Reaching over to the table beside her, she took up her wand in her free hand, "Expecto Patronum!" she whispered and the silvery whisps coalesced into her familiar otter. Smiling, she nodded toward Harry. "Go on; keep him safe until I finish here." Sitting up, the chittering mustilid stared intently at her while she nursed Teddy. "Go on, you. Harry has the decency not to stare, the least you could do is be as polite."

Nodding towards Harry, she looked expectantly. Teddy's eyes got big as the otter levitated up into the air and gently wafted over to land on Harry's chest. Snaking her head forward, she began chittering in his ear…

_Running blindly across the blighted landscape, the light of the full moon streamed down as Harry tried to outrun his doom. Panting, he could hear the howls behind him as Voldemort's voice taunted him. _

"_Alone again, Potter? All of your little friends have deserted you, once they think the danger is gone. Why would they stick with a freak like you when they're safe now?" _

_Hearing the crashing in the woods behind him, Harry glanced over his shoulder at the lumbering werewolves that followed him. Loping on all fours, he could see the hideous visage of Fenrir Greyback in the lead. Turning to run again, He could see Voldemort flying through the trees, keeping pace with him as he fled for his life. _

_Running for what seemed like hours, he could smell the fetid breath of the foul creatures chasing him. Casting spells over his shoulder, he was able to keep them at bay, but he knew his strength was flagging. Worse than the burning sensation in his lungs, was the burning in his heart as Voldemort's insults hit home. "Abandoned" "Worthless" "Freak" all taunted him as he ran. _

_Up ahead a silvery gleam drew his attention. Breaking into a moonlit clearing, a silver otter glowed in the night as she awaited his arrival. Staring, he looked around, trying to find Hermione and warn her to start running. Bounding up to him, the otter leapt into his arms, nuzzled his face, and said with an astonishingly Hermione like tone, "Come on you goof, follow me." Leaping down she bounded into the brush._

_No longer feeling as winded, Harry kept pace with the graceful mustilid, listening to the howling lycanthropes behind him. Smiling, he matched his friend's patronus as they wound their way through the dark forest. _

"_Hope you know where we're going," he called as they flashed past a boulder. _

_Flipping end over end, the otter turned back and laughed. "When have I ever not?" Racing off, Harry could hear the sound of breakers on a beach. Breaking through the scrub, Harry stumbled a bit as they raced down a set of dunes towards the water. _

_Reaching the water's edge, he looked around. Voldemort and his minions were gathered upon the ridge, waiting. The snarling of the werewolves carried over the sound of the surf. _

"_Betrayed again, Potter. She's led you here and abandoned you to your doom. _

_Peals of laughter broke the silence of the night as a bright light sundered the darkness. Looking up, he could see a winged woman wielding a sword streaking over his head. Glowing so bright it was difficult to look directly at her, she had the same appearance as a patronus did, but more intense. _

_A clear confident voice rang out though the night air. A voice that resonated through Harry, filling him with warmth. _

"_You've been defeated Tom. Your body was burnt and your ashes scattered in the wastes. Harry brought you down and you have no power here." Drawing an arc through the air with the broadsword, a glowing semi-circle of silver flame appeared between Harry and the Dark Lord's minions. _

"_Love led to your death, and Love bars your path even now." _

_Howling in frustration, Voldemort urged his minions forward. One by one, the werewolves braved the silver flames, only to be consumed and spat out, broken with their dark powers stripped from them. Laughing, Harry's rescuer smiled down at him and in a voice that sounded very Hermione-ish spoke to him. _

"_I know this is entertaining, but since there's a boat right behind you, you might want to consider taking it." _

_Looking over his shoulder, Harry could see an open wooden boat rocking in the surf, the silver otter chittering from the stern. Climbing over the side, Harry had barely set himself on the bottom of the boat when it began to back away from the shore. Watching his rescuer destroy the hoards of Voldemort, the boat gently turned around and headed out to sea. Looking back, he could see the otter looking quizzically at him. _

"_I feel if I should know something, something's just beyond my reach," Harry observed to the otter. Seeing that Hermione's patronus was looking at him quizzically, he decided that whatever it was, she didn't know it either._

_Settling back against the side of the boat, Harry glanced at the receding shoreline before he looked back. "You're so smart, what should I do now?" _

_Bounding forward, the otter perched on the gunwale by his head and draped her tail around him, _

"_Silly, I'll keep watch, you sleep until we get there." _

_Feeling sleep claim him, he managed to ask, "Where are we going?"_

"_Sunrise and the morning. Hush and sleep."_

_As sleep claimed him, he could hear a lullaby in the distance_

"_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye."<em>

Hermione softly sang as she cradled Harry's head in her lap. His nightmare gone, she settled back as she stroked his hair, smiling warmly as the moonlight illuminated his features. Feet propped up; she snuggled in as she waited for sleep to come to them both while she sang the shadows away.

"_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye.<em>

_Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep,  
>Ocean's a royal bed.<br>Rocked in the deep, Hermione will keep  
>Watch by your weary head.<em>

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,  
>Onward! the sailors cry;<br>Carry the bairn that's born to be King  
>Over the sea to Skye.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>AN2 – the lullaby comes from "The Skye Boat Song"_


	11. Clues  Irregular and Otherwise

Meet The Godparents

_A/N – Everything in the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling. _

_I had originally written a very in-depth author's note for this chapter, but I discarded most of it. However, there's one point which was raised a number of times that I'd like to address. _

_This isn't a Weasley bashing story. If I failed to mention that, then I'm sorry. Ron and Hermione are wrong for each other. Doesn't mean they don't genuinely care about the other one, it's just that they'd be that couple that everyone avoids and no one's surprised when the police show up one evening because she finally got sick of him and did something drastic. It doesn't mean that Ron's a totally bad person; he's basically clueless and thoughtless along with his other flaws. Same goes for Harry and Ginevra, though she does have issues beyond her control which will come to light later in the story._

_I didn't think that it was totally unheard of that a pair of eighteen year olds who had known each other for seven years, had been dancing around the question of whether or not they should be in a relationship for several years, and had started a relationship hard on the heels of surviving a war would progress to a physical, intimate relationship in a relatively short span of time. Remember, this was the 90's; things were much different last century than they are in modern times._

_If it's any salve for anyone's sensibilities, all of the sex occurred prior to the first chapter and none occurred after the opening of the story, despite the reconciliation. It's now Thursday in the story._

Chapter Eleven – Clues - Irregular and Otherwise

For the rest of the week, life at the Burrow settled into a pattern of domestic duties surrounding Teddy. Caring for an infant was much more than just holding him while he cooed and burbled, as Harry and Hermione soon found out. Feedings, changings, naps, bathings, all occurred around the clock.

Ron and Ginny pitched in, partly because of the novelty of having Teddy around and partly because it became very apparent that Hermione and Harry were withdrawing more into their roles as parents, and it was pretty much the only way to spend time with them.

While Ron took this in stride, having more experience with Harry and Hermione getting it in their heads that something needed to be done, Ginny wasn't quite as accepting, muttering about 'Harry time', though when they were together she pitched in with a smile.

The four friends took Teddy with them as they lazed in the summer sun, picnicked by the pond or went shopping in Diagon Alley.

They also found time to talk about the things that haunted them all. They talked about the war, and Ginny unnerved everyone with her calm, matter of fact recitations of what had happened at their beloved Hogwarts while the three were away. Ron confessed to his sister about what had happened the night he left Harry and Hermione on their own.

Ginny's temper came within a hair of drawing the notice of the Underage Magic Office, only Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to snatch the wand from her hand before she could actually curse him. She turned her Weasley temper on Harry for a few minutes when everyone started laughing as she was standing their trying to cast a curse on her brother with an empty hand.

Harry and Hermione's turns were the hardest for the four. Hermione finally was able to talk about what happened to her in Malfoy Manner that night while the others were locked below. Between Ron's desire to storm Azkaban and drag an imprisoned Greyback out for justice and Harry's conviction that it was his fault she had been so close to death, the four of them were exhausted by the time they were done.

In halting tones, Harry began talking about growing up with the Dursleys. Horrified, Ginny and Ron stared in disbelief as he related growing up in a cupboard, the physical abuse, the emotional distance and the lack of anything remotely resembling love. Hermione, who had guessed some and seemed to just know most of the rest, listened as her heart broke for him.

As the tears streamed down his cheeks, he talked about wondering why he deserved all of the things that happened to him.

"I used to think that the day my life changed was the day of my eleventh birthday, when Hagrid showed up and delivered my Hogwarts letter to me." Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "But that wasn't it; the day my life changed was that day of my first trip to Hogwarts." Opening his eyes, he smiled while the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"It took me eleven years to find my family, but they were waiting for me on the train and Platform 9 ¾. Trevor managed to escape, and Hermione Granger came bustling into my life and has never left. Molly Weasley took pity on a scared, lost boy who was trying to find a place in life, and from that all of this was possible." Looking around, he smiled at them all before focusing his attention on Hermione. Seeing the knowing look in her eyes, he smiled.

"My life changed that day, the real magic was that someone cared enough about me to convince me my so-called family was wrong and I was worth something."

Thursday dawned bright and sunny, and another trip to Diagon Alley was in order. Grimmauld Place would be ready the next day, and there were still a few small things yet to acquire for it.

Hermione and Ginny both had ideas about what should be done with the house, and with the exception of Regulus' old room, which Harry had reserved for Kreacher's use, Harry was content to indulge them both as much as possible.

While not envisioning a total makeover, Harry hoped that with the tireless efforts of the house elves, the house had been transformed from a mausoleum-like monument to the Dark Arts to, hopefully, an inhabitable house that was merely big, drafty, and only mildly foreboding.

The announced plan for the coming year was that they would see major changes in the house, but for now Harry merely hoped that it would be habitable for the trio to reside there full time and for Teddy and Ginny to have a place as their schedules permitted.

While Harry and Hermione had come to the conclusion that Teddy was going to live with them full time, they were still trying to find a way to break it to the others since they could see the strain that the 'family time' they had with Teddy was causing stress in the relationships with Ron and Ginny. Especially Ginny.

During their last minute expedition to Diagon Alley for things they would need for the new house, the four decided to take a much deserved break. Sitting at the new Fortescue's, just reopened by a nephew of the much-lamented Florean, the four were eating ice creams while Teddy smiled and clapped his hands at an enchanted butterfly that Hermione had conjured to entertain him. Smiling at the scene and the happy infant, Harry noticed a rather nondescript looking witch standing across the way, apparently not looking at them. Seeing as this was the third time he had noticed her today, he tried to get Ron's attention.

"Ron, over my shoulder, do you see that witch in the brown robes?" Glancing up Ron looked at the menu board while catching the witch out of the corner of his eye.

"Some witch from the Ministry, I think she's an Unspeakable." Rolling his eyes he chuckled.

"You do know its bad form to be checking out older witches while your girlfriend and the godmother of your godchild are sitting here with you." Smirking, Ron glanced over at the girls as they were making over Teddy.

"Why are you asking?"

"She's been around us all morning and I'm certain that I remember her from our trip earlier in the week. Any clues as to why an Unspeakable should be following us around Diagon?" Seeing Hermione look up and flash him a curious look, he shook his head towards her and shrugged.

"Will you two stop doing that? It's bloody annoying. I can't think of any reason why someone from the Department of Mysteries would be following us around now. I know they were annoyed that we wrecked the place, but they've had a couple of years to adjust to that."

Looking around to see who was nearby, Ron leaned closer to Harry.

"Speaking of total destruction, Dad was saying that they," nodding significantly in the direction of their watcher, "were a bit annoyed since they couldn't actually determine that all of the time turners were destroyed. There were enough parts scattered about that they could almost account for everything, but they were wondering if one might have walked away." Grinning, Ron inclined his head towards Hermione.

"Did she ever mention anything?"

"No she didn't. But do you really think she'd tell either of us until we really needed to know?" Smiling at the puzzled look on his face, Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's cluelessness.

"Think about it. If we 'knew' she had one, then we'd get sloppy and start figuring it into our plans. Or lack of plans. I don't 'know' she has one, but I do know that I would trust her with a hypothetical time turner more than I'd trust that lot."

Shaking his head, Ron had a strange look in his eye. "But Harry, if she did have one we could…"

Cutting him off, Harry grimaced. "We could have gone back and tried to save some of the ones that died that night?" Watching Ron nod, he sighed.

"Fine, if we did go back, pick someone who's alive now that we'd have to sacrifice to save Fred." Seeing the startled look on Ron's face, he shrugged.

"That's what could happen. If we change something that's already happened, what will happen in its place? Things were so chaotic that night that there's no telling what changes saving someone would have. If saving a wounded Fred distracted your mum enough that she wasn't in the Great Hall at the end, would you sacrifice Hermione, Ginny and Luna because she wasn't there to take on Bellatrix?"

Looking over at the two witches fussing over the baby, Hermione sensed his glance and looked up with concern in her eyes. Reassuring her, he smiled and she went back to what Gin was saying.

"Or if Neville died instead, I'd have been totally unprepared if I'd had to take out Nagini while I was dueling Tom" Smiling grimly, Harry shivered a bit at the thought of having to fight both Tom and his familiar.

"I'm perfectly willing to not think about it, and if she would happen to have one let her make the decisions about when it needs to be used, if ever." Sighing he looked around. "What should we do about our follower?"

Looking a bit disgusted, Ron stared at Harry for almost a minute, trying to get him to give in. Unfortunately, the new Harry, the one that was firmly behind Hermione and her decisions, wasn't having any of it. Finally Ron just made a face and turned his attention back to the witch in question.

"We have two choices. Either we can ignore her and see what their game is, or we can let her know that we know, and see how she reacts." Nodding at Harry, he got up and walked over to the counter. Passing the counter witch a couple of galleons, he nodded towards the menu board and then across the way. Chuckling to himself, he came back to the table.

"Just watch."

Sitting back, Harry and Ron worked on their desserts and waited. A couple of minutes later, a young witch in a Fortescue's uniform came out of the back carrying a huge ice cream concoction on a tray.

Struggling a bit with the weight, she stepped out from under the awning and crossed the alley to the witch in brown. Seeing the surprised and distressed look on her face, Harry and Ron both grinned as the witch tried to ignore the tray of ice cream being presented to her.

Finally, she shrugged, accepted the tray and glanced at the four with a resigned look. Nodding to her, they both lifted their spoons in a mock toast and grinned. Shaking her head, she apparated away.

"Well, we didn't learn anything, but we did succeed in annoying someone from the Ministry, so the day's not a total loss." Going back to eating, Ron seemed unconcerned.

"Yea, well, remember we're both planning on becoming aurors in the fall, and Hermione's got her heart set on working with house elves, so we should keep our annoying them to a minimum if we can help it."

Just then a pair of shadows fell across the two, and a female voice interrupted them.

"It's good to see that my grandson is keeping company with two such attentive young witches, I do hope he isn't spoiled by being the center of female attention at such a young age."

Looking up, Harry saw Andromeda and another witch standing at the edge of Fortescue's patio, looking amused. The other witch was a tall, striking redhead with a dusky complexion and twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello Andromeda, how are things going for you and your sister?" Harry asked cordially as he stood, giving a surreptitious nudge to Ron's foot to get him on his feet.

Hermione and Ginny chorused their hellos as Teddy waved his hands at the familiar voice.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, this is my housekeeper Ophelia." Nodding towards the other witch, Harry noticed that she seemed to be particularly interested in him.

Smiling, he looked over at Ginny and Hermione, and saw that they had noticed the same thing. Ginny was wearing the annoyed expression she got whenever a witch of whatever age showed an interest in Harry. Hermione, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and picked up Teddy out of his pram for Andromeda to hold.

As she took the baby, Andromeda nodded to Harry.

"If you don't mind, Ophelia would like a word or two with you, Harry." Smiling reassuringly, she nodded to her companion who stepped off to the side, looking at Harry expectantly. Shrugging, Harry stepped over to her and waited.

"Mr. Potter, I know this is awkward, "she began. "Actually, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and I wanted this opportunity to speak to you." Waiting expectantly, she watched as Harry's eyes got big. Standing over beside Andromeda, Hermione's head shot up and her face swiveled in their direction, watching suspiciously.

"I assure you, everything is in order. I'm allowed to leave Andromeda's house as long as she accompanies me and I wear this." Holding up her right arm, Narcissa displayed a rather convoluted charm bracelet. "One of these charms monitors my location at all times. One prevents me from apparating and the rest will sound an alarm if I come in too close a proximity to any know Death Eaters." Nodding at Harry, she waited for him to relax a bit.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Draco's life that night, twice. I know that there is no love lost between the two of you, primarily his father's doing, but I did nothing to correct things either, so I'm partially at fault for how he grew up." Lowering her eyes, Harry could see that the admission was painful to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your thanks are appreciated. I wouldn't have left anyone to die like that, and neither would the others." nodding towards Ron and Hermione. Seeing his nod, Hermione looked concerned until Harry flashed her a smile. "We would have saved Crabbe, but he ran into the fire, rather than away and there was nothing we could do."

"I do know that and appreciate it. I wish I could say the same about my son, but he hasn't always shown the best of judgment regarding things." Looking up, she placed her hand on his arm. "Which is why I'm truly amazed that you and your friends have indicated a willingness to testify on the behalf of myself and my son."

Looking ashamed, Narcissa's eyes traveled over to where Hermione was standing and laughing at something that Andromeda had said. "Especially her." Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked back at Harry. "I know that my son treated her terribly in school, and she can't possibly have forgotten or forgiven what happened at our house that night."

Lowering his voice, Harry answered while he watched his friend.

"She still has nightmares about that night, so do I. It was my fault we were caught and she almost died. Hermione laughs it off, saying that if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have been able to save Luna and the rest." Narcissa could see that Harry blamed himself more than he did her or Draco.

"Neither of you were in control that night, and you both subsequently did what you could to help us, so I'm perfectly happy to point out that the two of you helped save 'the boy that lived'." Giving her a lopsided smile, Harry's eyes didn't quite reflect the sentiment.

Smiling, Narcissa squeezed his arm. "You're more like your godfather than you know." Seeing the shocked expression on his face, she laughed.

"And I mean that as a good thing. Andie was always his favorite, but I did like the scamp, though I wasn't brave enough to admit it to the family. Bella hated him fiercely, and he returned the favor. Sirius Black was a very passionate young man, never did anything in halves." Chuckling, which is something Harry was convinced that he'd never hear Narcissa Malfoy do, she looked at Harry as if seeing him in a new light.

"I'm certain that Sirius is very proud of you."

Blushing, Harry looked up as a thought struck him.

"Why did she hate him so? Other than the fact he ran away from the family and all?"

"She would have hated him for that, to Bella the family was everything, even after the Dark Lord. But she especially hated him because he was the only one in the family who used that nickname for her. He called Andromeda 'Andie', and I was always 'Cissy', but he was the only one with enough nerve to call her that."

"Bella?" Harry asked.

"Merlin no. That incorrigible scamp had the nerve to call her 'Trixie'. I don't think I ever saw her face as livid as she was the night he called her that in front of the entire family." Laughing, they both tried to collect themselves, but it was several minutes before Andromeda and her 'housekeeper' were able to bid them goodbye.

"Mum?"

It was later in the evening back at the Burrow, and Ginny was looking around the edge of the door, peering into the kitchen. Seeing her mother look up from the letter she was reading, she smiled.

"Can I talk to you?"

Smiling, Molly nodded as she folded the letter up and slipped it into her robe pocket. "Come in dear." Smiling ruefully she waited until her daughter was seated across from her.

"We don't seem to talk as much as we used to when you were little." Waving her wand, Molly summoned a tray containing the remains of dinner's dessert, a chocolate cake.

"It's amazing there's any of this left considering how many pieces your brother Ron can put away." Smiling as Ginny summoned a pair of forks; the two witches began sharing the last slice of the cake.

Sighing in frustration, Ginny laid her fork on the tray.

"Well, as Harry and Dad have pointed out to me, it seems we're too much alike for anyone's comfort, including ours." Grinning, Ginny tilted her head to the side and watched her mother.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

With a matching grin, Molly deadpanned, "Not a clue. How are we going to handle this?"

"Haven't a clue either. Other than me remembering I'm your daughter and you love me very much and you remembering I'm an adult and that I love you and Daddy very much." Looking at her mother seriously, she put her hand out and covered Molly's with hers.

"Do you think we have a chance of making that work?"

"How much of an adult do you want to be?" Watching her daughter carefully, Molly could tell that this was one of those moments that defined the relationships between mothers and daughters.

"One that's a part of making decisions for her life, and willing to accept the consequences if I'm wrong." Suddenly becoming serious, Ginny sighed.

"Last year, I ran a resistance at the school. We defied Death Eaters, Voldemort's tame Ministry hacks, and Snape. I now realize that Snape was protecting us, but the Carrows and the others were out for blood." Shaking her head as she thought about those months, Ginny involuntarily shivered a bit.

"I know that scared you and Daddy, and you'd like for me to go back to being a little girl, but I can't. Harry's not the skinny twelve year old that stayed here that summer and I'm not the ten year old that ran out of the room blushing when he looked at me." Smiling at the memory, she squeezed her mom's hand.

"I know I'm not really ready for all the decisions that are coming my way, but I do know that you and Daddy made certain I know what I should do."

"Ginny, your father and I are very proud of you and what you've done, even though you scared us half to death. And while I'm not especially fond of the idea of you leaving school early, you do have talent and I'm not going to be the one to stand in your way. And as for Harry…." her voice trailed off as she watched her daughter blush.

"I'm certain that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, no matter how much you beg and plead. He and your father came to an understanding, and I'm willing to live with that. All I ask is that you two be careful and remember that, like it or not, people will be watching you two."

Picking her fork back up, Molly sliced off a bit of the cake and ate it, slowly. "You know that you can come to me, anytime, with problems. I might yell a bit at first, but once I calm down, we can talk about it."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny smirked knowingly. "Gee thanks, Mum. Now I know where I get the 'hex first, listen later' mindset. It's amazing that the poor guy loves me as much as he does."

"Harry does love you, but you can't take advantage of that. No matter how much a man loves a woman, there comes a point where she can take too much for granted and then things go sour very quickly. I've seen it with my friends from school a couple of times and it wasn't pretty."

"Did you ever go too far with Daddy?" Looking thoughtful, and not for the first time, Ginny wondered about her mild mannered father and very forceful mother.

Blushing, Molly looked over at the clock and saw the hands of her family, none of which were in 'Mortal Peril'.

"Not since we were married. When we were dating, I pushed him too far a couple of times. I learned that your father has a point where he's not going to budge, regardless. The last time, he didn't speak to me for three weeks. Finally, I got up in front of everyone at dinner on a Thursday night and apologized to him for fifteen minutes straight. He finally kissed me just to shut me up." Smiling, Molly shook her head.

"Harry's much different than your father, dear, but I can see he has a point where he won't back down. Don't press him on it or try to make him choose. As much as he loves you, there's a line that even you can't cross."

Pausing for a second, Molly added sadly, "And if you ever make him choose, it won't be the choice you hoped for."

"I know." Nodding slowly, Ginny sighed. "Most of the time, I'm ok with it. Since things have started changing, I feel like I'm on the outside looking in with those two. I think that we can work out something with Teddy but it's this nightmare stuff that's got me scared.

"It's better as long as he's with her, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose him ,,, to the dreams. The four of us have talked some, and I think that's helping, but he still feels guilty that he survived when so many others didn't. He's afraid to be happy; I don't think he really knows how."

"That's part of the problem, he's really guessing at being happy. From what little your father and Minerva have told me and what the boys have let slip, his life with those muggles was nothing short of awful. Bars on the windows, locks on his door, I can't imagine how anyone could treat any child like that, much less Harry." Wiping a tear from her eye, she could see the cold look on her daughter's face.

"I can see you know more than I do, which is good. The three of you are going to have to help him learn to be happy. Remember when my cousin's daughter Althea came here to spend that summer when you were eight?"

"Yea, I can still remember her screaming when George and Fred dumped her in the pond."

"That's because she'd lived her entire life in a Ministry enclave in the middle of the Sahara Desert. She'd never seen more water than it takes to fill a small tub before and your idiot brothers dumped her in our pond.

That's what Harry's life was like. He was living in an emotional desert until he came to Hogwarts; I imagine being thrown in the deep end of this family can be pretty scary for him at times. You might have to be patient with him and let him wade around in the shallow end from time to time. You three just keep showing him you love him and he'll get the hang of it."


	12. Moving Day

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – All portions of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and her assorted corporate partners. No infringement is intended or has occurred._

_Is there a site policy about whether the author's note is longer than the chapter it's attached to? Hopefully not. And for those who've complained about extended passages in italics, I'll do this in normal font._

The line in the author's notes from the previous chapter about the 90s was, apparently, a bad attempt at humor since no one seemed to get that. I'm sorry if that confused people, I was simply trying to lighten the mood a bit by that point. Apparently I'm not any better at humor than I am at writing fanfiction.

This entire thing has snowballed beyond anything I expected. Before I get sidetracked, I would like to sincerely thank all of you readers and reviewers out there who have either enjoyed the story up to this point or are willing to wait and see where this is going before deciding if it's 'utter crap' as one person put it. I really do appreciate the time and attention you've invested in this story and I'm very sorry that this has blossomed into so much drama.

I was particularly struck by one reviewer who seemed to sum up the entire problem very succinctly, if not elegantly. As Illian, and that's what he or she used in the review since it was unsigned if there's an actual site member out there with that name and didn't leave the review I apologize in advance, so quaintly put it, the people who are upset about the issue of Ron and Hermione having developed a physical relationship in what would seem a very short period of time to be the deciding factor and nothing else I write could matter until that point is fixed in the story.

They decided that without knowing the background of what's brought them to this point. They jumped to the conclusion that the physical relationship began in the last twelve days of story time. They decided that without knowing what interfered with the relationship between Harry and Hermione that allowed such a relationship between Ron and Hermione. They decided that without thinking that maybe, just maybe, I had thought this out and that line wasn't just a throwaway line I put in just for the heck of it. And they decided this without knowing exactly what part that relationship plays in how the story moves forward.

All righty then (channeling my inner Jim Carey for a moment – this is to let people know that those three words were meant to evoke humor), it's time to see what you've got.

Give me something cogent and workable that meets the following three criteria and I'll go back and change it. The remark that Ron makes to Hermione has to be, at least, remotely applicable to the situation they're discussing. The remark that Ron makes to Hermione has to be able to be construed by Hermione, rationally or not, as an attack on Harry. The remark that Ron makes to Hermione has to be less than two sentences and only mildly tasteless. That's all you have to do. Give me something that really works given those restrictions and I'll gladly go back and fix the scenes that have already happened and spend a goodly amount of time rewriting all of the stuff that hasn't happened yet to accommodate the disappearance of the prior relationship between Ron and Hermione.

However, give me nothing and that'll be it. One of you needs to come up with something that works and leaves me with a way to go forward with the story beyond this chapter. And before anyone quibbles about not knowing what comes next, and even the ones who've read the story elsewhere don't know everything that's coming next, I really have no sympathy with that. You condemned the story without knowing any of the particulars except for that one salient point, you can come up with a fix without knowing any of the particulars.

And as a freebie, Ron propositioning Hermione wouldn't meet any of the three criteria since it wouldn't be critical of Harry, applicable to the current situation unless he was including getting her preggers as part of it, and definitely over the 'mildly tasteless' threshold.

And back to my original author's note, this wasn't the scene that I had envisioned quite this many people having a bad reaction to. And, in my defense, I did say that I wouldn't necessarily pull the story apart to change something that wasn't universally well received. I will plead a mea culpa on how many chapters it's taken to get past the canon relationships, I should have been more specific.

Let's see what I get to allow me to make the changes you want.

Well, that's all for now, I'll see you … Oh, that's right.

_(end whiney rant mode)_

_And now, on with our story. It's Friday; do you know where your favorite fanon couple is?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Moving Day<p>

Friday dawned bright and clear, and with it Grimmauld Place was finally declared 'ready for habitation'. Kreacher appeared with his customary "pop" during breakfast to announce that the changes that Mistress Hermione and Miss Ginny had requested had been made and he would be available to help them move.

Kreacher then proceeded to assist in the kitchen, which flustered Molly to no end. Harry finally had to intervene and ask her to sit and enjoy her breakfast since Kreacher was going to be here and he really wanted to take care of things. Hermione flashed an annoyed look at Harry, but he shrugged it off as Kreacher began bustling around making certain everyone had more than enough.

When Hermione declined the offered seconds on the bangers, Kreacher retreated to the pantry with a hurt look on his face. Blushing, Hermione avoided Harry's look of disappointment and excused herself from the table. Following the elf into the pantry, she stopped just inside the door and cleared her throat.

Kreacher was looking through the shelves, moving jars and cans around.

"Is Kreacher's service not to Mistress Hermione's liking?" Not looking at her, he continued with his inventory of the pantry.

Shaking her head, Hermione answered in a small voice. "Of course not, Kreacher. Your service is impeccable as always."

"Kreacher has served the House of Black for his entire life. Master Harry is the Head of the House and the Master of Grimmauld Place. Mistress Hermione is Master Harry's Companion, and she is due the service I would offer to any of the House. Why is Kreacher unsuitable to Mistress?"

Still with his back to her, Hermione could see that Kreacher was moving the contents of the shelf around simply to have something to concentrate on while they talked.

"Kreacher, I want to make a difference in how house elves are treated here in Britain. You shouldn't be enslaved to wizarding houses simply because of birth or fate. Your service is a credit to the house and to Harry, but I'm uncomfortable with being waited on by anyone." Stepping further into the pantry, she started sorting jars on the upper shelves that were beyond the reach of the house elf.

"Mistress Hermione doesn't understand the relationships between elves and humankind. Very few do, these days. The Queen under the Hill has decreed that we should serve to discharge her obligation to humankind, for the customs of the People dictate that obligations such as that must be met."

Pausing for a second as he banished a jar of pickled plimpy eggs that had gone bad, Kreacher summoned a fresh jar from somewhere and continued.

"The majority of elves retreated from the sunlit lands of men, but the lesser houses, those you call house elves and fairies, were left here in the lands of men. We are obligated by geas and oath for service. There is much to be improved in the lot of house elves, some wizards and witches are too dismissing of elves and their service, but if you would deny our service, you would make us forsworn. And for an elf, that is a terrible fate."

Turning to face her, Kreacher looked up and his eyes shown eerily in the pantry.

"You are a key to a turning for the People, and service is required to you and your House. Take care you do not unmake the People in your effort to make things better for us."

Kneeling so her face was level with his, Hermione held her hands out to the elf.

"Kreacher, if I'm to do that, I'll need your help. I know that I want to make things better for you and yours, but I don't know how. You can let me blunder along blindly, or you can give me your help." Taken aback at the snort that came from the elf, she grinned. "What's so funny?"

"Mistress Hermione sees more than most, she never blunders blindly. But she needs to listen to her inner voice, not just her outer mind if she wants to help the People, or Master Harry." Nodding to her, Kreacher slipped his hands between hers.

"Kreacher will serve Mistress Hermione and offer the help of the People in her cause, which is ours." Looking at her for several seconds, it seemed as if the elf was appraising her on a set of standards she was unaware of.

"Now, if Mistress would care to make a suggestion as to the menu for tonight's dinner at Grimmauld Place, I will endeavor to make certain her meal tonight will be more to her liking than Mistress Weasley's breakfast."

Laughing, Hermione stood and shook her head. "What say I find my manners and return to this excellent breakfast?" As she stepped aside as Kreacher headed back into the kitchen, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kreacher, I would consider it a personal favor if you could manage to keep fish or mushrooms off the menu for a while. Not forever, mind you, but we both had quite enough to last us for a while." Giving a slight involuntary shudder as she thought about the months they had spent in the tent, Hermione smiled guiltily.

Smiling, the house elf nodded to her. "Kreacher will think about menus for the household with that in mind. Master Harry has no suggestions, other than pumpkin pie, so I think we will be doing most of the menu planning for the household." Nodding towards the door, Kreacher followed her into the kitchen as they returned to the family and breakfast.

* * *

><p>Earlier in the week, the Fidelius charm had been recast upon Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the secret keeper, this time, and the location was repassed to their friends and family that they wanted to come visit them. A second charm was placed upon the dining room fireplace, with a much more restricted list of persons being privy to the existence of a floo at the house.<p>

Only the intervention of Kingsley allowed the floo to be shielded so quickly, usually the request for an unlisted floo address took months to approve and this one lacked the usual file copy of the secret in the Ministry archives as an added security precaution.

As they began to arrive from the Burrow, the changes in the formal dining room were evident as they stumbled out of the fireplace. The room had been redone in a bright and airy Edwardian décor, but with a touch of 'other' that made it far from ordinary.

Gone were the dreary wall hangings, heavy blackout curtains, and eerily gothic Slytherin inspired furnishings. The formal dining table had a whimsical look to it, and there were other fanciful touches around the room. Shaking her head, Ginny looked at Hermione in dismay.

"I guess Kreacher likes you best." Walking over and running her hand over the back of one of the chairs, Ginny sighed.

"This is so you."

Grinning, Hermione took Teddy from Harry through the floo connection.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gin. Kreacher listened to both of us equally. I'm certain he employed your ideas in the rest of the house." Cradling Teddy to her, she straightened up and backed out of the hearth. "I'm clear Harry." The words were barely out of her mouth when Harry tumbled out of the fireplace as the green flames danced.

"Did you say something?"

Grinning, Harry brushed himself off, and straightened his glasses. Looking around, he smiled. "This place looks great."

Missing the distressed look on Hermione's face and the scowl on Ginny's he wandered around the room, waiting for Ron and the rest of the family to arrive.

"I hope Kreacher has done the same job on the rest of the house."

"I'm certain he has," Gin replied icily, scowling at Hermione. "I'm going to go out and see if the rest of the house looks like Thomas Sheraton channeled Morgan LeFay."

Sweeping towards the doors the led to the rest of the house, she scowled as they opened at her approach with a tinkling of crystal bells.

"That has so got to go."

Looking at Hermione, who was standing there looking distressed, he shrugged. "Was it something I said?"

"Ginny wanted more of a modern look to the place. She had all kinds of ideas and sketches for Kreacher to work with." Looking around, Hermione sighed as she surveyed the room.

"All I said was that I thought Edwardian would be nice, with a touch of whimsy to soften some of the lines." Looking back at Harry, she smiled guiltily.

"Kreacher seemed to find my idea more to his liking."

The rest of the family started to arrive and all were staring at the changed décor once they exited the floo.

"Harry, are we in the right house?" Ron asked as he looked around the room. "If this is Grimmauld Place, this is excellent."

Not waiting for a response, Ron looked over to his mother as she came through the floo connection. His head jerked around as a strangled yell, bordering on a shriek, came from somewhere in the direction of upstairs.

"Harry. Bedroom. Now!"

Looking up, Molly frowned. "Did Kreacher move Walburga's portrait upstairs? That doesn't make any sense."

"Mum, that's your darling daughter." Laughing, Ron shook his head.

"My guess is she's unhappy about something in Harry's bedroom."

"And just what is she doing in your bedroom?" Molly turned her attention to Harry who was glancing at the door, wondering how long he could delay responding to Ginny before she would explode.

"Mum, I have no idea. I probably should go up there and check and see." Looking towards Hermione, who was trying not to smile, he sighed.

"Mi, why don't you see if you can scare up Kreacher and then you can take everyone on a tour of the house when the rest get here." The fireplace erupted into green flames again as George made his appearance. Just as he was brushing off some soot, an emphatic "**NOW!**" was heard from upstairs.

"Walburga's upstairs now?" George asked, grinning.

"Ginny," Molly and Ron chorused as Harry ran out the room, blushing.

Rounding the corner and bounding up the steps, he raced down the hall to Sirius's old bedroom, which was the one he had picked to use until after Gin's birthday. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, he peaked around the corner to see Gin glaring at him, hands on hips and tapping her foot.

"What took you so bloody long?" she fumed.

"Your mother was asking me a question when you called," Harry replied blandly.

"Mum is here already?" Blushing she glanced towards the hallway. "I thought she was going to be a few minutes finding some things to bring for the kitchen? Please tell me my brothers didn't hear me shrieking like a fishwife."

"Not all of them, just Ron and George."

"Harry, don't be a git. Those were the only two coming over this afternoon." Turning around, she pointed at the room.

"I suppose you have an explanation for this."

Looking around the room, Harry noted the open airy look, the elegant understated furnishings and the pictures hung on the walls taken from some of his favorite photographs from Hogwarts.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team his second year. A picture of him, Ron and Hermione under their favorite tree along the shore of Black Lake. Him and Hermione studying in the Gryffindor Common Room for their OWLS.

A picture after the first trial of the Tri-Wizard Tournament right after he and Ron and started speaking and Hermione was hugging both of them, and others. Most of them showing the eye and talent of Colin Creevey, they were a montage of Harry's six years at Hogwarts. Stalling for time, Harry searched for something amiss.

"Well, it's not Gryffindor colours, maybe Kreacher was trying to make it house neutral since this is going to be a guest room eventually."

Turning an alarming shade of red, Ginny clenched her fists, closed her eyes and started mumbling under her breath. Finally she stopped. In a much calmer, controlled voice, she asked, "Would you care to explain why there are no pictures of your girlfriend anywhere in your bedroom? I'm not even going to ask about why it's decorated in Hermione's preferred style, just about the pictures."

Looking around, he realized she was correct. With the exception of Ginny's hair being in the corner of one shot in the common room his third year, she was in none of the pictures.

"Gin, if you'll remember, this is the first time I've seen the house since Kreacher started working on it. I gave him a huge stack of pictures to use." As an idea struck him, he asked, "Have you been to your room yet?"

"Well no. This was bad enough, I'm afraid to see what the two of them have concocted for my room."

Shaking his head in exasperation and holding his hand out to her, he smiled. "Let's look; I think we'll find the some of the rest of the pictures there." Leading her out into the hallway, they passed the Nursery and Hermione's room and went down the hall towards the old Master Suite.

"Your bedroom is off the Master Suite. That's not going to be redone until later, when we can use it, and your current room will go back to being a study for you to use while you're here."

Pushing open the door, he handed her into the room. Decorated with a modern decor, the room was up to date in style, but also reminiscent of Ginny's room at the Burrow. On the walls were a collection of pictures of her and Harry.

Flying in their Quidditch robes, laughing by the pond at the Burrow, him carrying her while she slept to a couch in the Common Room, and others she had forgotten about or never realized had been taken.

"Harry, it's gorgeous." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "How big an idiot am I?" Staring around the room she sat on the bed and looked back to him.

"Harry, I don't mean to be a bitch, it's just that sometimes I think everyone is conspiring against us."

Walking over to her, he knelt down and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You're not an idiot. Things have been a bit stressful recently. Your boyfriend became a parent and it's going to take some getting used to." Smiling at her, he tried to be reassuring.

"I notice you didn't say anything about me not being a bitch." Smiling at the shocked expression on his face, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mum told me not to push you too hard about things, and here I am making a public spectacle of myself the first day we move into the house."

"Speaking of Mum, she wasn't too happy you were in my room, let's go back downstairs before she decides to come up and see if we've been testing out the bedrooms, one by one." A dry voice from the hallway interrupted them, causing both of them to start.

"Too late for that Harry, though I am happy that all of the beds still seem to be made up." Standing in the doorway, Molly Weasley was watching the two of them with an amused expression on her face.

"I thought you'd be with Hermione on her tour of the house?" Harry added, trying to look innocent while kneeling between Ginny's legs in front of a bed.

His best friend's face popped around the doorsill on the other side, sporting a very large grin.

"Oh, this is the tour Harry. Trust me, everyone wanted to see the bedrooms first for some reason." Smiling as the two of them groaned, she stepped into the doorway beside Molly.

"Why don't the two of you join us, and we can go down and see some of the more public areas of the house?"

As the group assembled in the hallway, to good natured teasing from Ron and George, they headed back down the hall towards the stairs; Harry noticed that the door to Hermione's room was ajar.

Quietly stopping, he stepped into the room for a second and surveyed the room. Almost a twin to his, the room was light and airy, with fanciful turns that made it look whimsical. Staring at the photo that was centered beside the window overlooking the gardens, he smiled fondly before shaking his head.

The photo was one taken the day after Dumbledore's death. Hermione had been crying and Harry had been comforting her when they both fell asleep in the Common Room. The two of them were fast asleep, wrapped around each other, and the expressions on their faces were ones of contentment and peace. Hands clasped, they were at peace with each other, at least for the moment.

Shaking his head, he fondly remembered when it happened, but was profoundly glad that this wasn't the room that Gin had wandered into first. Hearing Gin calling to him from the stairs, he smiled at the sleeping couple and quietly closed the door. As the room darkened, the sleeping Harry in the portrait roused long enough to place a tender kiss on his Hermione's head as she snuggled closer and he surrendered himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dinner at Grimmauld Place was a festive affair in the formal dinning room, which they had never used when the Order was using the house. The dining room table was enchanted to expand to match the number of diners. Most of the Weasley family wandered in as the day rolled on and by diner time, everyone had joined them. Percy and Penelope were fighting, as usual; about something so obscure that no one other than them could fathom what the issue was.<p>

The table was loaded with a number of excellent dishes, even Fleur who was normally dismissive of English cooking was marveling over the dinner. Hermione made a point of allowing Kreacher to serve her and he would spend those moments he wasn't assisting someone standing by her chair as if he were the chamberlain and she were a royal scion, exchanging comments about the meal and other pleasantries. After the meal, the group retired to the sitting room and spent the evening marveling about the house and the changes Kreacher had wrought in it.

Sitting on Harry's lap, Ginny blushed as she looked over at Hermione. "I hate to admit it, but your ideas were much better suited for this place than mine. A house this big, decorated the way I was suggesting would look like a muggle department store, not a home." Shaking her head, she looked around, "Where's Kreacher, I want to tell him what an excellent job he did."

"He's up in the nursery watching Teddy. When we decided that we could make do with coffee and scones for after dinner, he put everything on the sideboard over there and took Teddy upstairs. Hermione will be going up to feed him after a bit, he'll be back down then and you can tell him."

Arthur, looking intrigued, joined in. "Speaking of the nursery, whose idea were those mirrors?" Molly, sitting beside Arthur in a loveseat smiled at Hermione with a knowing look on her face. "I noticed that the matching ones were in all four bedrooms."

"Those are Hermione's," Ron added proudly. "She took the remains of the one that Sirius gave Harry and created a linked set of five that would allow any of us to monitor what's going on in the nursery. Isn't she brilliant?"

Leaning over and gently kissing her on the cheek, Ron smiled at the blush that graced her cheeks.

Arthur sat forward and looked at Hermione, watching with interest as her eyes cut over to Harry when Ron kissed her.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you make up another set of those to show to Kingsley at the Ministry? I can think of several uses we could put those to, in Magical Law Enforcement and other areas." Seeing her nod thoughtfully, Arthur smiled as she almost imperceptibly glanced at Harry again, rather than Ron.

"And since you're not a Ministry employee, yet, I'm going to insist that we set up a fee that will go to you for each set fabricated. Unless, of course, you want to negotiate with someone to manufacture them for you and then sell them to the Ministry and other customers?"

Startled by Arthur's last remark, Hermione noticeably looked over to Harry before answering. "I didn't do this to make anything from it."

Shaking his head, Arthur chuckled at the look on her face. "Hermione, it's ok to put that mind of yours to use and actually get paid for it. I'm certain that you'll have plenty of good ideas that the Ministry will shamelessly steal once you start working there, you might as well get something out of this brilliant idea."

Looking thoughtful, George closed his eyes, as if he were looking at something that wasn't there. "Hermione, if you don't mind, I think we could add these to the non-joke items that we produce for the Ministry and other groups. I'll pay you a royalty on every set that goes out the door, whether we get paid for it or not."

Opening his eyes, he smiled at her. "If you'll trust me, I'll set up a deal that will keep you in galleons for as long as I'm in business. These things are a natural, and we can market them to almost everyone. Nursery monitors, monitoring detention cells, you name it." Watching her nod slowly, he beamed. "Now the only question is, how do you want your name on it? How does 'Hermione's Magic Mirrors' sound? 'Granger's Gaze Multipliers'?"

Everyone laughed as Hermione blushed furiously. Standing, she brushed a non-existent wrinkle from her skirt and sighed.

"You know what will happen to you if you do, George. Try to find something practical to call them that doesn't involve my name and we have a deal." Heading out towards the hall, she stopped by the chair occupied by Harry and Ginny.

"I'm going to go up and feed Teddy and I'll probably put him down for the night shortly after that. I'll get things setup for bed; you come up whenever you want."

Bidding everyone good night, Hermione headed out, still shaking her head.


	13. Voices in the Mist & the Godparents Meet

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –** The Harry Potterverse and everything directly associated with it is the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate partners. Since I haven't declared anyone delusional lately, though the thought has crossed my mind, I'm not her and this is a work of fanfiction. End housekeeping mode._

_This chapter will be the longest to date, and it contains no changes regarding the recent controversy of "did they or didn't they" surrounding earlier chapters. I thought about altering the opening scene to clear up who was speaking when, but I decided against it for two simple reasons. The first reason is that if you pay attention, and know basic canon casting, you should be able to determine who was speaking from context. The second is that the effect I'm going for is disembodied voices in the mists of somewhere, and putting tags in to id the speakers would diminish that effect, which I admit is overly visual. I used to be married to a screenwriter, some habits are hard to break._

_And I do owe an apology to all of the people who have read the story and either enjoyed it so far or have suspended judgment upon it until they see what I'm actually doing. I thank you all for the support you've given me and the story, and I'll try to live up to the expectations that I do a competent job on this. And while I have, reluctantly, abandoned stories for a long period of time in the past elsewhere, that isn't going to happen here. _

_And as a note to anyone who gave up on me finishing those two elsewhere, at least one of them will be continued in the not so far future. The one on HPFF, I'll try to complete if I can ever puzzle out the changes they've made to posting materials on that site since I last posted there. I tried four times to upload a one shot to let folks know I was alive, and I couldn't get it to look anything other than dreadful, so I left it until I could spend time puzzling out what they've done there._

_And now, on with our story. It's late Friday night, almost Saturday, and things are about to get very interesting.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Voices in the Mist and the Godparents Meet<strong>

Darkness has fallen over Grimmauld Place. Quiet has blanketed the house, for the most part. The second floor hallway was quiet, thanks to noise deadening spells that muffled the normal night noises of the house. The one on Ron's door had been carefully calibrated to account for his snoring, so the rest of the floor is peacefully at rest.

In the nursery, moonlight illuminates a peaceful scene. Teddy sleeping quietly in his cot, his hair mimicking Hermione's. On the divan, Harry and Hermione sleeping peacefully, her head in his lap and his arm around her shoulders. Kreacher crouches on the floor watching the sleeping Teddy, waiting for something.

Pricking up his ears, listening to something no one else could hear, Kreacher smiles and glances up at the mirror over the cot. The mirror begins to glow with a soft silver light, as if it were a window or portal and roiling silver clouds were on the other side of it. Watching the mirror, an observer's gaze would be drawn into the mirror. Passing through the mirror, a shrouded landscape surrounds the observer. No sense of direction or distance applies, but voices in the mist draws the unseen observer on.

"Padfoot, are you certain you should do this?"

"Prongs, how many times are we going to talk this through? For whatever reason, I'm the only one who ended up here with a body. I can go back to the borderlands and talk to them while they dream as long as they're in the house."

"They're so happy, should we interfere?"

"Lily, of course they're happy. But they still need to know about the prophecy. You know how both of them are; they'll want to know so they can plan."

"You mean so she can plan."

"Sev, Harry has plans, you have to admit that."

"Enough of this bickering, do we have another choice?"

"Wormtail's on the other side."

"Moony, you know none of them have seen him. He's hiding out in Malfoy Manor, refusing to cross over. Besides, neither one of them would trust him. Would you trust Peter if he showed up as a ghost and started telling you that you had to make a choice about Nymphadora?"

"I told you, it's 'Tonks'. Call me that one more time James and I'll hex you."

"Prongs, I never said that Wormy was a good idea, you asked if there were any other options. And please, if you won't call her Tonks, at least try for Dora." A few seconds of silence, then. "Mad Eye should be on their side."

"In more ways than one, but no one's seen neither hide nor hair of Alastor since Harry's rescue. He's not here, but if he stayed behind, you'd think someone would have heard something. He'd never pass up a chance to haunt every Death Eater he ever suspected."

"Just a thought, and it sounds as if you're right."

"Is Albus certain about the prophecy?"

"As certain as he always is about this sort of thing."

"Why can't I know the specifics of the prophecy?"

"Padfoot, for the twentieth time, it's because everyone here, even you, knows that you'll tell them if you know."

"Is He really coming back?"

"Since Voldemort is truly gone, once he gets out of Azkaban, Lucius and his leftover Death Eaters will try to bring Salazar Slytherin back."

"If they keep him locked up forever, then we won't have to interfere with them. Look at them James, they're so good together. I've been waiting since they rescued Padfoot for them to figure out how they felt about each other."

"Lily, no one stays locked up forever. And even if he did, someone else would just take his place and then the whole prophecy would be out the door. At least, this way, Draco is supposed to help the four of them stop it."

"How are they supposed to stop it if they don't know what they're doing?"

"Albus says that the prophecy indicates they will successfully oppose it if the four of them are working together. What's the chance of that if those two run off together? Miss Weasley is known to hold a grudge.

"Severus, she's more like Molly than anyone wants to admit, I'd say the chances are naught."

"Thank you, James."

"Don't cry Lils, they'll be together eventually."

"Padfoot, I told you not to call me that. I'm his mother, I can cry if I want. You're going to break their hearts."

"Padfoot, just go. Right or wrong, if we don't do anything, Teddy will draw them together enough that they'll realize how they really feel. Ginny's already starting to see it."

"Are you sure Dora? They'd be wonderful parents for Teddy."

"They'll still be his godparents. Even if Mum does most of the day to day parenting, they can still make certain he's loved by everyone involved."

"Right then, I'm off. Someone wish me luck."

"Try not to screw this up Sirius."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Severus. Did you ever consider a career as a motivational speaker?"

"Ahem"

"Sorry Albus, I didn't see you come in, Padfoot was just leaving."

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Tell Miss Granger I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid she's going to have to be very annoyed with me for many more years until this sorts itself out."

"She's so going to have your portraits transported to Azkaban."

"The price one pays for doing the right thing."

The bounding silhouette of an immense dog streaks through the silvery mist towards the glowing rectangle of light that is the reverse side of the mirror. Pausing for a second, it seems as if the shadowy dog peers through the glass, shakes its head, and then gathers itself. Leaping through the light, it disappears and only the silvery mist is left, trackless as before.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Sirius was amazed at the changes in his old house. While not totally there, the presence of his soul and manifested body in that area between the worlds called The Borderlands allowed him to interact with the material world in limited locals. Gazing fondly at the sleeping teens on the couch, he shook his head.<p>

"I should have seen this coming. She's so much like Lily it's scary."

"Master Sirius has returned, I see." Jumping at the bullfrog voice of Kreacher, Sirius whirled around to face the house elf.

"I should have known that you would be able to see me, Kreacher." Looking embarrassed, Sirius studied the elf carefully.

"Kreacher, I'm very glad that you've served Harry and his friends as well as you have. I was wrong about you, and I was wrong to treat you the way I did." Looking over his shoulder and nodding towards the sleeping Hermione, he smiled.

"I'll tell that one that she's right about house elves and I was very wrong," Turning back to face Kreacher, he knelt down and extended his hand to the elf. "Regulus is well and he speaks of your admirable service. I thank you for helping my brother to redeem himself and affirm that your service is a credit to the House of Black."

"Tell Master Regulus that Kreacher honors his memory." Touching the locket that hung from a goblin silver chain around his neck, he bowed.

"But I think that this is ill done, interfering with the young Master and his Companion, regardless of the motivation. They have both suffered much and are finding their true happiness with each other, thanks to the youngest Black." Gazing fondly at the sleeping Teddy, Kreacher placed a gentle hand on the infant's back. "No one will listen to Kreacher on this."

Shaking his head, Sirius stood and watched the elf. "Kreacher, if it's any consolation, I don't like this any more than you do. There's a prophecy and if these two pair off, bad things will happen. My job is to influence their dreams so they remain friends, even though we all think it's wrong."

"The old bearded one is convinced that this will bring about happiness for these two?" Looking at him curiously, Kreacher moved to stand between Sirius and the sleeping pair.

"Albus is certain that this will bring about a chance for the four of them to prevent the return of Salazar Slytherin." Shaking his head, he frowned. "I'm sorry Harry, but it looks as if you're going to have to be the one who shoulders the weight of the world once again. Blame Trelawney I suppose."

"Why not blame Albus Dumbledore, since he isn't being totally candid with Harry once again?"

Sirius whirled around and faced an incredibly beautiful woman sitting in the rocking chair behind him. Dressed in a fashion that was out of date a thousand years ago, there was something slightly alien about her as she sat in the moonlight gazing at him in an appraising manner. Kreacher was shaking his head and side stepping so that he was between both of the newcomers and the sleepers.

"Bloody hell, who are you?" Looking closely, he could see that while she was casting a shadow in the room, she seemed more substantial to him that the things in the room, which meant she existed in the Borderlands where he currently stood.

"Kreacher, I'm not going to harm your precious charges. Unlike some, I'm going to insure that they are afforded a choice." Looking back at Sirius, she inclined her head.

"You can call me Maeve, and I'm here on behalf of my own." Gesturing towards Hermione, she smiled fiercely.

"I won't see this one hurt blindly again. Your meddling old fool almost cost Hermione her life with his endless plans and plots that night. If she's going to be hurt, then she's going to go into it with her eyes wide open and willingly." Looking at Harry, she smiled.

"Since he's her Chosen, my protections will extend to him as well."

"He's my godson; do you think this is easy for me?" Looking at the two sleeping peacefully, Sirius shook his head. "But a name doesn't answer my question, although it was very impolitely framed. Mistress Maeve, who are you and what is your interest in this?"

Chuckling in a low voice that sent chills up Sirius' spine, Maeve studied him very carefully. After a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, during which Sirius felt certain that the mysterious visitor was peering into his soul, she drew herself up in the chair and smiled.

"I am Maeve, Queen of the Sidhe and Mistress of the Elven Lands, upon whose borders you currently stand." Nodding towards Hermione she smiled fondly.

"And my interest is in fulfilling my oath to this one. She doesn't know it, but she has a claim of kith and kin upon the People under the Hills and I'll not see her hurt blindly." Looking back up at him, she pushed her hair back behind her ears, and Sirius could see the subtle points that crowned her upswept ears.

"What makes you say that Albus isn't being candid with them?" Arching an eyebrow at her, he smiled nervously.

"There's a prophecy and he's fairly certain that this is the best path to take to skirt all of the dangers it presents."

Laughing, a sound that was reminiscent of tinkling bells, Maeve gazed at him fondly.

"A prophecy, aye there's a prophecy. There's always a prophecy. I'm surprised that humankind can select whether to have rashers or bangers for breakfast without running afoul of some prophecy."

Reaching into her robes, Maeve pulled out a crystal globe that glowed eerily in the light.

"Catch."

Tossing the globe to him, she laughed again as Sirius juggled for a second before he caught it securely. The globe had a label attached to it. Written in a spidery script the label read;

_'SPT to APWBD(d)_

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Potter?), Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Salazar Slytherin,  
>unknown wizard (Lucius or Draco Malfoy?), unknown wizard (Sirius Black?), and unknown witch (?)<em>

_12 May, 1998'_

"Would that be your prophecy?"

"This is supposed to be in the Department of Mysteries. They must be going spare trying to find it."

"Indeed. In fact they considered the fact that your godson and his friends broke into the Hall of Prophecy once before as proof that they must have done it until Arthur Weasley was able to account for their presence during the time I liberated this trinket." Laughing at the look on Sirius' face, the sound of her laugh reminded him of delicate crystal chiming in the morning sun.

"How were you able to liberate this? Prophecies can only be retrieved by the individuals named." Watching her closely, Sirius noticed a strange look flashed across the exotic beauty's face.

Smiling, she shrugged enigmatically.

"Did Dumbledore tell you what was in the prophecy?"

Looking abashed, Sirius glanced down at the globe with more than a hint of suspicion.

"No, he didn't. He said that prophecy was worded in such a way that it could impact on these two and invalidate itself if they knew some of the specifics." Looking unsure of himself he glanced up at her.

"Do you know what's in here?"

Holding out her hand, she waited for him to return the globe. As their fingers brushed, a small shock ran through Sirius. Smiling at him, she returned the globe to her robes.

"I do know what's in there, and as far as he said, your Dumbledore is correct. But did he tell you what happens if they succeed?"

"Slytherin is prevented from coming back. End of story, bad guy is worm food." Smiling thinly, he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"There is that, but there's something else. If they succeed, then two of the four will die."

"Albus would never hide something like that." Shocked, Sirius shook his head.

"And just when did Harry find out he had to go willingly to his death to defeat Voldemort?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Actually, you're Sirius, I'm Maeve." Grinning at the expression on his face, she shrugged.

"If they succeed, then some time will pass while their surviving enemy regroups. If the enemy moves early, then the two youngest Weasleys will perish when she moves against them. If their enemy waits then your godson will lose his two oldest friends in one stroke. What do you think that will do to him if he has to watch her die because someone wants revenge on him? How long will he survive with that guilt?"

Sighing, Maeve looked over at the sleeping pair. "They can't know everything, but they will know enough. That's why I'm going to insist that they're going to have a choice, and that they know what they're giving up." Standing, she walked over to the divan and took Sirius' hand.

"Look carefully at them." With the touch of Maeve's hand, the image of the two subtly changed. Sirius could see a glow to them, and could see the brightly glowing channels that connected the sleeping pair. From both of them he could also see fainter conduits of energy that passed out of the room while another pair returned to them.

"You can see it at the heart level; you can see their love for each other. While they do care for the others, and that affection is returned, it's not what they have for each other. They may be happy at the moment with their redheads but they really are not well suited for each other, especially her. And there is something off in the connection between him and the ginger witch…" Trailing off, Maeve studied the energy returning to Harry and then shrugged as it stabilized.

Squeezing his hand tighter, Sirius could feel a subtle exchange between the two of them and felt his perceptions of the room shift.

"Now look deeper, past their hearts and down to their souls." Sirius stared at the two, and it seemed his perception began to sink through them. The external forms of Harry and Hermione began to waver, and he could see the essence that made up both of them.

At that level, the two weren't joined so much as they were mingled. Sirius couldn't tell where one began and the other left off. The two fed off each other, reinforcing the weak points in the other while accepting the same in return. But instead of the clean silver glow of a patronus, the image of their souls was surrounded by a faint blue sheen that tried to mask the conjoined souls

"Soul bound, one to another. Freely chosen, though they've both set aside their external feelings and not willingly. They've now gone and cared for others, but the bonds that connect them are still there." Looking Sirius in the eye, she could see the concern and affection he had for the sleeping boy.

"But while such a thing cannot be totally hidden from the ones so bound, someone has _meddled_ to dissuade them from acknowledging their connection openly. They know deeply of each other, but they instinctively resist manifesting their bond because of the meddling. And this is what has led them into their external relationships."

Pausing for a moment, Maeve's eyes flashed as she softly added, "They are seeking for what they already have because someone has blinded them to where to find it."

Starting to speak, Sirius slowly closed his mouth and then his eyes. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to "Lily's going to kill the old bastard", Sirius thought for a moment before opening his eyes and turning to Maeve who was smiling smugly at him.

"How did this come about?"

"They pledged themselves to each other at a spot almost sacred to her, as she followed her heart on behalf of her Chosen," Maeve simply replied

His mind boggled at what he was seeing and hearing, Sirius shook his head trying to make sense of this entire thing.

"When?"

"When did they pledge themselves or when did their Headmaster blind them to the truth," Maeve asked.

"Both. Either." His mind still reeling with the fact that the pair had managed to make such a commitment to each other without anyone other than Dumbledore noticing, a dark suspicion began to form.

Placing her hand on his forearm, Maeve shook her head. "It's both less and more sinister than what you suspect," she answered. Seeing the look in his eye, she shook her head softly.

"He didn't coerce others or modify the memories of anyone else at the school because he was able to find them alone before anyone noticed the change between them."

Leaning forward, Maeve placed her hands on the heads of the sleeping teens. Whispering a word that would have turned Sirius' mind to mush if he had tried to comprehend it, she smiled as a silvery glow surrounded both of her hands.

Raising her hands so they were about eight inches apart and right in front of her, palms facing, Maeve smirked at the Marauder and issued him a challenge.

"Should I merely tell you, or would you rather know?"

Holding her eyes for a moment with his own, Sirius stared deep into them. Seeing the sincerity and affection that she had, he summoned up his Marauder spirit and knelt before her as he quipped, "Show me yours, and I'll show you mine."

And immediately repented of that when he saw the sly smile on her face. As her hands gently cupped the sides of his head, the last thing he heard before he was plunged into the memory was "Oh, I've already seen yours, Sirius Orion. Samhain, 1978. The Golden Athame Inn in Glasgow."

Before he could respond, Sirius' world exploded into a fireworks display worthy of the Weasley twins at their best and suddenly found himself observing the library at Hogwarts ….

* * *

><p><em>Sunday 22 November 1994<em>

Much to the chagrin of Madam Pince, the Hogwarts library is never really silent while school is in session. From the moment it opens in the morning until the last student, usually a Ravenclaw or a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor, is chivvied out late at night, there is a constant undercurrent of sound that becomes a familiar and comforting background to those who spend a great deal of time there.

The shuffling of parchments, the murmured conversations, the scratching of quills, punctuated by the thump of chair legs suddenly returning to the floor as their occupants returned to wakefulness were all interrupted by an audible 'thud' as a stack of tomes, two-thirds the height of the bushy-haired witch that was carrying them, were placed on a library table, next to a raven-haired wizard with emerald-green eyes.

"These are the last of them."

Shaking her head, Hermione Granger plopped wearily into 'her' chair around the table. Back near the Restricted Section, this particular table had become the territory of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and, very occasionally, Ron Weasley during the first three years they had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Since most students avoided that part of the library, if at all possible, their claim as 'ickle firsties' went unchallenged. The occasional odd occurrence in such close proximity to ancient, moldering tomes that contained subject matter deemed too questionable, evil, or dangerous for the average student to have ready access to left the three with a table that was almost always available.

Raising his head from where it had been resting on the book he had been 'reading', Harry blearily stared at his best mate.

"Anything worthwhile?"

"These are all the potentially useful ones we have access to." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she shrugged. "I left behind the ones that Hagrid had our first year, since those were more geared towards how to raise the poxy menaces from an egg, not steal their eggs from them."

"Good point. I suppose I can skip knowing how to burp one, unless you think that might give me an edge." Shaking his head, Harry pulled the top book from the stack and gingerly laid it in front of him. Looking at the title, he sighed in frustration.

"Honestly, I don't think a book entitled '_My Life Among the Dragons – the Posthumous Memoirs of Aethelred the Mad_' is likely to be helpful."

"Care to give '_Draconic Anatomy and Physiology_' a shot?" Seeing the horrified look on his face as she held up the next selection, Hermione smiled. "I thought not. " Reaching across the table, she gripped his hand.

"Harry, I'm certain we'll find something to help you through this." Squeezing hers in return, Harry sighed.

"Hermione?"

Waiting for her to look up, Harry smiled when she did. "If you end up having to write my '_Posthumous Memoirs…_' try to make it sound like I knew what I was doing."

Seeing her glare that was disturbingly reminiscent of their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, Harry quickly put his head back down and began going through the dusty old tome in front of him, missing the half smile that crept onto her face as she gently squeezed his hand one last time before starting with her own search.

Four hours and one short break for a abbreviated meal later the pair had gone through the entire stack and had then swapped books, so they were reviewing each other. As Hermione got to the end of '_My Life Among the Dragons…_' she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off the headache she could feel approaching.

Feeling she had somehow failed Harry by not being able to coax a solution from the available materials, she sat back dejectedly.

"Harry, this is getting us nowhere. There simply aren't any credible books on dealing effectively with dragons that we can get access to. For some reason I can't fathom, it would appear that no one ever considered a fourth year student going up against dragons as a reasonable part of the Hogwarts experience."

Looking frustrated, Hermione was watching Harry warily as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Just lovely. I suppose you want to abandon me also." Looking up with desperation in his eyes, he glanced towards the front of the library. "Go find Ron and tell him what a pompous prat I am for putting myself in this bloody tournament, just so I can get myself killed."

Shaking her head, Hermione got out of her seat and unceremoniously budged Harry half off his chair and sat down with him. Putting her arm around him, she turned his face towards hers.

"Harry, I never said anything about abandoning you." Smiling at him, she tried to cheer him up.

"Have you talked to him about this yet?"

"Ron still thinks I put that slip in the Goblet just to make a name for myself. I don't see what I can do until he's willing to believe me that I didn't do this." Shaking his head, Harry turned his face back to the books.

"He's just jealous. It's not easy being your best mate, you know."

"You don't seem to have any problem with it. Or are you intending to bail on me as soon as I seem to do something that annoys you?" While he was trying to keep his voice light, Hermione could feel him grow tense beside her as he awaited her answer.

"Harry, that's just ridiculous. It's different with us, we're not competing like that, and I can't imagine you doing anything to annoy me that much. You can be annoying, but you usually see reason in a few minutes and admit I'm right."

Smiling, she watched him look at her out of the corner of his eye as he turned the pages of the book in front of him.

"You do know that it's generally considered easier to find something in a book if you actually read it," she added so drolly that she might have been commenting on the weather.

They both started snickering, and tried to keep from breaking out into actual laughter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You and Ron were the first people my own age to actually be friends with me and now with some of the others it's still hard to believe that all this is real." Turning in his seat and waving his arm around the library, he shook his head.

"I can still hear my Aunt and Uncle telling me what a worthless freak I am, how I was just such a drain on their budget, and how I should be thankful for a cupboard to live in…" Clapping his hand over his mouth, Harry looked horrified and turned a furious shade of red. Stunned, Hermione pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked deep into his eyes.

"Harry, what was that you just said?" Seeing that he was shaking his head from side to side, she put her hands on his cheeks and held his face still.

"Harry, you have to tell me what you just said." Tears were forming in her eyes as she tried to imagine the life her best friend had lived before coming to Hogwarts. "Ronald and the twins said they rescued from a bedroom with bars on the windows, but they didn't say anything about a cupboard."

Looking away from her, he sat very tense in the chair with her. "From the time I could remember, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs at their house. They didn't give me a room until the Hogwarts letter arrived addressed to me care of said cupboard. When they panicked, that was my first clue that it wasn't normal for an orphan to be living there." Shaking, Harry was trying to control his emotions.

"I did all the chores for them and my cousin, ate the crusts, got picked on and beaten at school by Dudley's gang and that was what I knew of life. Two major things changed the year I turned eleven. I found out about magic, and I got you for a friend."

Still not looking at her, he gave up the pretense of turning the pages in the book in front of him. Smiling sadly, he remembered the first day he had met Hermione, how she had come bustling into his compartment without a by your leave and proceeded to take charge, how she had casually repaired his glasses without even a thought or recrimination.

"At least I'll never lose the magic."

"Harry James Potter, I don't know everything that has happened to you, but I can promise you this." Taking his chin in her hand, she turned his head until he was finally looking at her.

"None of that was your fault, and if you want to be rid of me as a friend you're just going to have to do it yourself, because I'm not going anywhere. Honest." They looked at each other for several seconds until a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Harry, I think what we need is a dire and serious oath to pledge our friendship so you'll never have to worry about me leaving you." Nodding towards the parchment in front of him, she nudged his arm. "Write down what you think about our relationship, and I'll do the same and then we'll swear this very solemn muggle oath that I learned growing up."

Popping up from her seat beside Harry, Hermione went back to her own chair and began quickly, but neatly, writing on the parchment before her. Looking nervously at the sheet in front of him, Harry began cautiously scratching lines upon the parchment; all the while glancing up at Hermione with a look of quiet disbelief on his face.

After several minutes, Hermione placed her quill down with a satisfied look on her face. Harry continued on for several minutes more, before finally setting his quill down with a serious look on his. Giving it one final read-through, he finally smiled.

"Harry, do you want to start, or shall I?" Harry nodded towards her, not trusting himself to speak. Picking up her sheet, she got up and came around to join Harry on his chair.

"Harry James Potter. I, Hermione Jane Granger, do hereby make this solemn vow that I will be your friend and companion as long as we live. Your causes are mine, your friends my friends, your enemies are mine.

"I swear that I will be there for you whenever you need me, no matter when or where. Ask and I'll come, lead and I'll follow. Regardless of what happens, you're my friend and companion, and we'll face whatever we have to together, now and in the future." Smiling she placed the sheet on the table before them. Nudging him, she nodded towards his sheet.

"Hermione Jane Granger. I, Harry James Potter, am your friend and companion. I don't know much about this, but I do know that I will believe in you, care for you, and be your friend for as long as I live.

"I will be there for you when all others are gone, and I'll know you're there with me without having to look because that's who you are. Now and forever, we're friends and companions." Smiling quietly, he placed the sheet on top of hers.

"Now what?"

"Place your left hand on top of mine." Smiling, she placed her left hand on the two sheets and wait. Smiling as he followed suit, she held up her right hand with her fifth finger extended.

"Now comes the solemn and dire part." Nodding at him as he copied her, she lowered her voice.

"An ancient and terrible muggle pact, dire consequences follow those who break this oath. Are you ready Harry?" Watching him nod, she smiled. 'Remember, if you do this, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Tears came to her eyes at the look on his face as he grinned back.

"The repeat after me." She moved her hand forward and wrapped her pinky around his and waited until their eyes met.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," Harry repeated.

As they both nodded in affirmation, a faint golden glow emanated from the sheets of parchment beneath their left hands and the crystal sound of an arpeggio of chimes was heard throughout the library. For a brief moment, a nimbus of golden light surrounded their right hands.

Stunned, they dropped their hands and Hermione scooted back to her seat as they could hear Madam Pince searching for the source of the totally unacceptable noise in her library.

Looking nervously at each other, they both began staring at the books in front of them. From the other side of the library, they could hear Madame Pince berating the Weasley twins as the sources of the 'disturbance'.

Looking up at each other, they smiled guiltily as Fred and George loudly protested their innocence while gathering their things.

"It had to happen at least once," Hermione observed as she tentatively reached out her hand and brushed Harry's with hers.

"I'm certain they were doing something, so they probably aren't completely innocent." Seeing the questioning look from her, he shrugged as he curled his fingers around hers. "They're protesting too much. If they were actually innocent, this time, they'd be too shocked to argue."

"It does sound a tad rehearsed." Looking back down at the book she had been going through, she smiled.

"Still worried?"

"About?" Flipping back ten or twelve pages, Harry started going over the material he had glossed over earlier.

"Us."

"No." Looking up, Harry smiled. "Hermione?"

"I will. Don't worry about it." Shaking her head, she smiled as he went back to reading.

Closing the book she was going through, she sat back and watched him for several minutes. Coming to a conclusion, she stood up and began stacking the books back up. Seeing the questioning look on his face when he finally looked up, she smiled.

"We're done here."

"We are?" Standing, Harry placed the book he had been using on top of the pile and started to pick them up to return to the stacks.

"Honestly, Harry. Try to remember you're a wizard." Grinning as she winked at him, she casually waved her wand over the stack and intoned "Ordo ab chao".

Giggling at the look on Harry's face as the books obediently rose up from the table and began to make their way back into the stacks, Hermione moved beside him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't think Madam Pince went around manually shelving everything each evening, did you?"

"Never really thought of it, but I should have known that if there was a spell for it, you'd know it." Returning the hug, Harry smiled.

As they gathered up their belongings, Harry stopped for a second.

"How long have you known that spell?"

"I discovered it at the end of our first year. Why?" Walking beside him, she brushed her shoulder against his arm as they made their way past tables of students studying.

"Why do you always insist that Ron return the books we use to study with back to where you got them from?" Chuckling, Hermione lowered her head and blushed slightly.

"Harry, if Ron's going to sponge off us doing all the work on homework and essays, the least he can do is return the books when we're done with them."

Looking up, she smirked at the smile on his face.

"Why do you think I always send you to put away just one book when it's just the two of us and they're all gone by the time you get back?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry sighed.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

Hooking her finger through his as they exited the library, they both missed the confusion that ensued when Madame Pince started hunting for the guilty parties as a series of chimes disrupted the quiet of the library, once again.

As the pair made their way from the library towards the stairs that would take them back to Gryffindor tower, the both halted when a familiar voice hailed them from the door of an empty classroom.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger. A word if I might?"

Turning together , both of the teens stopped and inclined their heads towards Headmaster Dumbledore who was standing in the open doorway of a classroom, eyes twinkling as he smiled at them.

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione replied. Her cheeks turning a faint pink as she realized her pinky finger was still twined around Harry's, she plucked up her courage and smiled back. "But if this is Tournament business, I can wait out here for Harry to finish."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore replied as he stepped to the side of the door and motioned the pair inside.

As the pair entered the disused classroom, neither noticed that the Headmaster closed the door behind them while sealing it nor his casting a very strong charm to keep people from noticing it. When they turned around, they saw a smiling Albus Dumbledore looking at them intently.

"Mr. Potter, do you remember my telling you that there were things about the night Voldemort killed your parents that I wasn't at liberty to tell you?'

Looking puzzled, Harry glanced over at Hermione to see if she had any clue as to where this was going. The look on her face was her 'thinking face', as he was wont to call it, but he could tell that she hadn't any more of a clue than he did where this was going."

Turning his attention back to the Headmaster, Harry was surprised as he caught the faintest glimpse of a frown on his face before his usually smiling face returned. Feeling Hermione shift her grip until she was holding his entire hand, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I remember that, sir. And I also remember that you said that a day would come when I would know." Looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, Harry didn't react though he could feel her reaction to his answer.

"Unfortunately, today is not the day for such a discussion, but I've been made aware of something that is very troubling."

Both teen's attention was drawn back to their Headmaster, and were shocked to see him standing there with a sorrowful look on his face and his wand pointed at their conjoined hands. Before either could speak or move, they found themselves frozen in place, only able to move their eyes.

Trying to speak, Harry was stunned at hearing Hermione's voice in his head. _"Harry, this isn't good. We should have made certain that this was the Headmaster before we trusted him."_

Before Harry could answer, or even let Hermione know that he'd heard her mental voice, Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, Miss Granger, though I will award five points to Gryffindor for reaching a very sound conclusion. I regret that the recent developments between the two of you must be overturned; your relationship must be sacrificed for the Greater Good. I can't in good conscience allow young Harry to be distracted from his ultimate goal of bringing about the defeat of Voldemort, so the two of you will have to forfeit your future together."

And with that, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore raised the Elder Wand and used it to cast a spell that was considered far darker than any of the Unforgivables, one that no sane witch or wizard on the side of the Light would ever consider using.

As the wand returned to point directly at their joined hands, he intoned _"Est Solvendi Animae!"_ in a clear, ringing voice.

As the ancient magic engulfed the pair, the pain of a dozen Cruciatus curses flowed through their bodies as the ancient formula to sever a soul bond was invoked.

"I know this is of little consequence to you," Dumbledore remarked calmly as the pair of teens fell bonelessly to the floor and began to writhe in pain, still joined by their clasped hands, "but there's a window of only an hour or so to sever the bond before the removal would kill you or drive you insane."

Seeing that the energies surrounding the couple was intensifying rather than dissipating, Albus frowned and poured more energy through the wand, which was resisting being made to participate in this sacrilegious act.

"Resisting will only prolong the pain," he advised. As the two managed to lock their eyes upon each other, he added. "Just let go and I'll release you and alter your memories to put this sad event behind us." As he watched the pair continue to convulse, he sighed. "It really is for the Greater Good."

Staring into each other's eyes, as their bodies thrashed helplessly on the floor, ideas flew back and forth at the speed of thought. Coming to a conclusion based upon Hermione's reading of muggle psychology and psychiatry texts, they both willed the connection between them down to the deepest recesses of their minds. Deeply hidden, but still present, the connection between the souls of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger wrapped itself around their magical cores, breaking the bonds that had been placed there and replacing them as the bond itself guided their efforts.

Once last thought resonated in both minds before the bond retreated so deep that conscious thought could not find it, causing the ancient curse to lift and finally allowing both of them to lapse into blessed, pain free, unconsciousness.

"_Someday!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Coming abruptly out of the memories of his godson and, apparently, his soulbound, Sirius felt waves of nausea as the hands on his temples held him upright. Unable to speak because of the magnitude of what he had seen, he simply raised his hands and grasped the slender wrists of the hands that were holding him upright.<p>

"Now you've seen. Now you know," was the only thing Maeve said as he struggled to regain his equilibrium.

Gathering himself together, Sirius pushed up with his left leg and resumed a standing position facing Maeve. Her hands only fell away from his temples when it was apparent that he would be able to continue standing on his own. Feeling the anger at what had been perpetrated upon the two teens who were still sleeping beside them, consciously unaware of the enormity of the crime that had been committed, Sirius growled deep within his throat.

"Peace, Sirius, we will make whole what the old fool tried to steal from them," Maeve answered soothingly. "His attempt was doomed from the start; all he could take from them was time and their present. Their love and their future have always been beyond his reach."

Looking at her in disbelief, Sirius was about to speak when she placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"The bond between the pair of them is sacred, love in the purest expression that can be known in the mortal realms. These two coming together could no more be halted by any will except their own than could the rising of the sun in the east. Albus Dumbledore, for all of his powers and wisdom, was little more than a toddler throwing a tantrum because a thunderstorm was interfering in his plans."

"Any suggestions on how we deal with this meddling?" Looking back down at the pair, Sirius took a deep breath and tried to channel his anger at Albus into action.

"They will remember, they will have a choice, and they will know what they're choosing." Smiling at the look on his face, Maeve chuckled.

"They will have a choice – their first choice all over again, and I'm fairly certain how they'll choose. The power that Dumbledore put into the modifications of their memories means that we'll have to wait until their magic erodes the ones he placed there. The incident in the library will be crystal clear to them, his magic is no match for the power the two of them can bring to bear on it, but the knowledge of his betrayal, his attempt to cripple them, will take time to reawaken."

"I used to think that Albus was just unwilling to admit to himself or anyone else how deeply these two love each other." Looking disgusted, Sirius turned his head to watch them as they slept. "Now I wish I didn't know that he really didn't give a damn if they did."

Sighing, thinking about the confrontations he was going to have when he got back for not following through with Albus' hidden plan, he shook his head and smiled.

"This way I don't have to explain to James and Lily why I rerouted the kids' lives without their knowing about it. What do we need to do to give them your choice, their new beginning?"

"The lands of dreams lie alongside the Elven Lands where my realm lies. This is why mortals sometime cross over to us in their dreams. I can direct them there, but since they're both so stubborn, we'll have to get them to shed the limitations that his magic has coerced their hearts and minds into. When wizards cast a patronus, it touches on their very soul. If they cast it in a dream in the Borderlands…"

"Their souls will be released. And at the soul level, they won't be able to hide. Albus can mask their feelings from their conscious minds, but their souls know. And I know just what we need to do to get them to do that..."

* * *

><p>Crashing through the underbrush in the night, Harry and Hermione are running through an unfamiliar forest. They could hear the sounds of pursuit in the distance. Stumbling into a clearing, the moon shown down bright and glorious as they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.<p>

"Harry, what in Merlin's name have you gotten me into?" Smiling, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they looked around the clearing. Centered in the clearing was an ancient stone plinth.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing. This doesn't look like any of my nightmares." Looking around, he shook his head. "And I usually don't realize that I'm dreaming either."

Shaking her head, Hermione stared up at the sky. "Mine are usually Malfoy Manor, the Department of Mysteries or the Great Hall." Blushing, she shook her head. "Harry, I don't think this is just a dream." Waves of despair and anguish reached for them.

A tall, gaunt robed figure slowly came into view. Gliding into the clearing, the pair could feel the telltale draining of happiness as the dementor approached. Looking over his shoulder, Harry could see another approaching from the other side.

"Back to back, wands ready," he whispered.

Facing the two threats, their free hands clasped, they readied their wands.

"Patronuses?"

"Works every time." Grinning, she thought for a second. "Let's try to see what happens if we use the same happy thought. The day we met?"

"That always works for me. On three?"

"One"

"Two"

"Expecto Patronem!"

Two voices rang out in unison, and silvery wisps started to explode from their wands. Instead of coalescing into their beloved patronuses, the wisps curled back and began to envelop the pair.

A curious sense of disorientation followed and suddenly Hermione found herself much closer to the ground then she had been. Standing up on her hind legs (!) she looked down and saw the lower body of her otter gleaming in the night.

"Harry, we're in trouble here"

"Mi, where are Prongs and Starlight?" Harry's voice sounded panicked, although the dementors were keeping their distance.

"Who? Who's Starlight?"

"Your patronus." Sounding embarrassed, he continued. "That's how I always think of her."

"Harry, leave it to you to name my patronus. However, the answer to your question is we've become our patronuses. Look down at your feet, all four of them."

"Merlin. How'd that happen?"

"We'll figure that out later, love. Right now we need to get out of here." Concentrating, Hermione leapt into the air, did a spin around Harry's antlered head and landed on his back. "Ok Prongs, you run and I'll steer." Seeing a flash of light in the distance, she grabbed his antlers and gently turned his head in the proper direction. "Run towards that light, the dementors won't stop us and I'm certain whatever is chasing us isn't as fast as you are."

Nodding his head, and shaking Hermione as she held on for dear life, Harry began running in the direction she indicated.

"Stop nodding your bloody head. You might be a stag, but you can talk."

"Sorry about that. Any thoughts as to why this happened to us?" Harry's running settled down to a series of graceful leaps and bounds as he stopped thinking about running and just allowed himself to do it. "I like it, but I'm not looking forward to spending the rest of our lives like this."

"I'm working on it, but this isn't some Marauders-worthy prank we're pulling here." Tilting her head to the side, she listened. "Those don't sound like werewolves behind us; I think we're being chased by real wolves."

"Babe, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I take it the Dursleys never let you watch those nature specials on the telly, growing up."

"Are you kidding? If it didn't involve Vernon's financial shows, Dudders' exploding aliens, or Petunia's really bad variety shows, it didn't play at the house. Not that they'd let me watch the telly if it did."

"Well, one of the reasons there are so few wolves in Britain anymore is because they kept killing off the deer population," she replied dryly.

"Got it, bad thing. Too bad Hagrid never covered this kind of stuff in class."

"He did talk about those wolves that breathe out freezing masses of ice crystals from Norway."

"Are any those following us?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Fine, I'll just worry about the normal wolves that can eat me, not the ones that can turn me into a frozen pot roast."

"At least you get to be pot roast; all I am is a Popsicle." Looking carefully, Hermione noticed the gleam of right was off to their right. "Veer right, we're off track."

"I can see it now" Switching his heading, Harry started moving towards the light. "Any ideas on what we're going to do when we get there?"

"Figure out how to use it to our advantage. What we always do." Trying to sound reassuring, Hermione was desperately trying to think of a plan.

"Worst case scenario?" Sounding grim, Harry gracefully leaped over the brush as they wound their way through the ancient forest.

"We find a place where we can turn to face them with something at our backs. You stab them with the sharp pointy things that are so conveniently placed on your head while I play cheerleader and chant 'Go, Harry, Go'."

Sighing, Harry thought for a second. Resisting the urge to shake his head, he hazarded one look over his shoulder.

"If you're Starlight, then you can fly, love. What say you get the heck out of here and I run like the wind and lead the bad guys on a merry chase until sunrise?"

"Not a chance, Harry. We're in this together. I'm not leaving you alone here. This is why we need your brilliant idea."

"Working on one. When we got transfigured into our patronuses, what happened to our wands?"

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"When you looked down at your feet, did you see them lying on the ground?"

"Nope, and I think I would have noticed that. Does that mean we still have them?"

"Harry, I knew that I loved you for more than just your Quidditch muscles."

Doing a graceful pirouette, Hermione was now facing back the way they had come. Spying a rock lying beside the path, she silently levitated it up and sent it hurtling off into the brush behind them where it crashed with a resounding thud and a startled yelp.

"We're back in business; we've got all our magic."

"We've also got a glowing circle on a rock wall coming up. I thought you were driving?"

Flipping around, she landed on Harry's head, clutching his antlers with her forepaws. Directly ahead, and getting closer with each bound, was a glowing circle with a larger rectangle imposed upon it. Around the border there was an inscription.

"Harry, you've got the better eyes right now. What does the inscription say?" Feeling that the oncoming pattern looked familiar, she strained her eyes to see.

"Must be the orchestra entrance, it's the name of a musical instrument written all the way around that glowing circle." Shaking his head, he almost threw her off.

"Stop that Harry; I'm getting carsick, or deersick. Which instrument?"

"It says 'Viola'."

Laughing, Hermione pumped her forepaw in the air.

"Run straight for the circle and jump through it when I say the password."

"Password? Have you finally gone mental on me? It's going to hurt when we hit that wall."

"Do you trust me, Harry?"

"Of course, you know I do."

The wall loomed before them, and they were aiming directly for it. "Harry, if you love me, jump on three."

"One" The wall was coming closer

"Two" The sounds of the wolves were getting closer.

"Victorious!"

Harry's leap carried them through the center of the glowing circle, which flared briefly and then faded as the sounds of the wolves behind them fell silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2 –** For those of you who have read this story elsewhere, you've just hit the point where the world wobbled and changed. Rather than have the library scene in a different story of the story arc that I abandoned when I converted to Harmonianism, I placed it here. Regardless of what I decide about recasting the relationship between Ron and Hermione, this was going to be here and it requires no changes From this point onward, Sirius knows what a bastard Dumbledore is, and he won't be shy in making certain everyone else finds out._

_And for those who commented upon the apparent quickness of Ron and Hermione's relationship, just a warning before the next chapter arrives. Harry and Hermione have been deeply in love with each other since fall of their fourth year and have, for all intents and purposes, 'dated' without consciously realizing it since then. Make of that what you will._

_ap Aidan_


	14. Common Ground

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –** Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. I'm not her, and this is a fanfiction._

_Firstly, to the person who left a review about jumping ship but blocked any responses, the only thing I can say is that along with jumping ship on this story, you're jumping to a conclusion. Please read Maeve's dialogue carefully. Yea, a temporary bit of angst is in the air, but they'll work through that. _

_And as for Maeve, no she isn't just here to serve as an obligatory Deus Ex Machina. Or a Deus Ex Platform 9¾ for that matter. Think of her as the Anti-Dumbledore. On the old 9 point alignment compass, I'd rate Albus a LN sliding towards evil while Maeve is a definite CN shading towards good. _

_We've passed through the Looking Glass and out the back of the Wardrobe (no, this isn't a crossover) and we're now where they need to be. Lost in the woods, but together._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen – Common Ground<p>

The flare of light illuminated a large room as the pair came tumbling out of a round passageway. Hitting the carpeted floor and rolling, they came to rest against an overstuffed sofa. Breathing heavily, Harry patted the floor for his glasses, which had gotten knocked off his face as they tumbled into the room.

Chuckling, Hermione picked up the wayward spectacles, tapped them with her wand to put them back to rights, and straddled Harry and placed them on his face. Smiling down at him, she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"You sir, are a genius."

"All I did was run into a stone wall; you're the one that figured out that it had the same password as Gryffindor Tower." Looking around, Harry sat up with an amazed look on his face.

"Merlin's saggy socks."

Laughing, Hermione reached down and took Harry's hand. "Looks just like our Common Room, doesn't it?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled. "Now that you mention it, it does look a tad bit familiar." Leaning forward, he gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione's hands came up and cradled his face, pulling him closer to her as she returned the kiss. Leaning into him, she could feel his hands begin to move up her back as their kiss deepened.

Feeling his tongue brush against her lips, she opened her mouth and began moving against him as his tongue explored her. As she reached her hand down to begin undoing his shirt, Harry broke the kiss.

"Mi, I don't want the common room floor to be our first time." Looking over at the stairwell, he nodded.

"Oh, and your old dorm room is way more romantic, I suppose?" Smirking at him, she noticed two small objects lying on the table beside the divan.

"Well it does have the built-in advantage of having a bed up there." Sliding his hands underneath her shirt, he lightly ran his lips over her neck, eliciting a delighted shiver in response. "I came up with the last brilliant idea, it's you turn."

Stretching across him, she grabbed the two pins from the table. "How about these?" In her hand were the Head Boy and Head Girl pins they had seen on Monday in Minerva's hand.

"I think my old dorm bed looks a tad more comfortable than those do." Shaking his head, he grinned. "And didn't we turn those down on Monday?"

"Get up, you lazy prat, or I won't share my brilliant plan with you. Or anything else."

Kissing him once more, she waited until he began to try to roll her onto her side before she broke the kiss and slid reluctantly off him. Grabbing his hands, they both came to their feet. Winking at him she headed for the stairwell to the girls dorm. When he stated to follow, she laughed.

"Go stand by your stairwell, silly."

Looking confused, he did what she directed. Noticing she had the Head Girl pin in her hand, he held the Head Boy pin out as well. When she touched the pin to the railing that flanked the stairwell, a faint rumbling could be heard and a stairwell appeared heading down from the Common room floor.

Copying her, Harry soon had his own stairwell descending down from the Gryffindor Common Room. Grinning, he looked over at Hermione who was beaming at him.

"Last one downstairs has to make breakfast."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry bounded down the unfamiliar steps as quickly as he dared. When he finally reached the bottom of the winding set of stairs, he was amazed to see Hermione lounging between a pair of doors when he finally reached a spacious waiting area. Looking around he could see four sets of arches, labeled for each of the houses along with passageways labeled 'Great Hall', 'Quidditch Pitch', 'Library', and 'Headmistress' Office'.

"If I ask, will you tell me how you did that?"

Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Putting her mouth beside his ear, she whispered "Glisseo" as her hands roamed his body. Grinning, he nuzzled her ear in return.

"Bad witch. I can't believe you slid all the way down here." He reached for the doorknob of the door that had his name on it and began to turn it. Shaking her head, Hermione kissed him and pulled him towards the other door.

"My room, it's going to be much more suitable." Smiling slyly at the confused look in his eyes, she took his hand and led him to the other door.

Turning the knob and slowly opening it, Harry's eyes got big as he saw that the room contained hundreds of candles, and a large bed that was already turned down. Soft music was playing in the background, and the scent of a subtle perfume filled the air.

"While you were busy running down the steps, I was thinking about what would make the perfect room for us."

Taking his hand and drawing him into the room, she kicked the door shut as she started to kiss him again. Walking him backwards to the bed, she began pulling his shirt up and running her hands over his chest. As the bed halted their progress, she pushed him back onto the bed, straddled him, and smiled slyly.

"Prepare to be shagged senseless, Mr. Potter."

Laughing, Harry pulled her closer to him and turned so she was beside him.

"I believe you're about to have your way with me, Miss Granger. Told you so."

Kissing his way down her neck, he felt her shiver in delight.

"Harry, we talk too much" she said in a husky voice as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"There's a remedy for that." he replied as he returned the favor. The pair tenderly removed their remaining clothing as the candles began to dim around the room

* * *

><p>A change in the lighting of the room woke Harry. Hermione's hair was covering his chest as he gazed down at her sleeping face. Kissing her softly on her forehead, he tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes. Feeling her start to move against him, he smiled as her eyes cracked open a bit.<p>

"Morning beautiful."

Smiling as she stretched against him, he turned so they were facing each other. Wrapping his arm around her, he snuggled against her as she sighed contentedly.

"I'm beginning to regret telling Minerva 'no' about coming back."

"You think?" Looking up at him, she batted her eyes. "Why do I think that we might have set the record for the fewest NEWTs of any Head Boy and Girl pairing in the history of the school?" Giggling at the look on his face, she caressed the side of his face with her hand.

"Harry, you're a very bad influence on me, you know that?"

"I'm the one who got taken advantage of last night. I distinctly remember someone saying they were going to shag someone else senseless before this all began." Looking around, Harry spied a door leading off the bedroom.

"How much you want to bet that shower is big enough for two people?"

Lazily rolling out of bed, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Drawing her out of the covers, he kissed her gently before leading her towards the other room.

The shower was big enough for two, but only if they were very well acquainted. Only through the marvels of magical plumbing did the water stay hot long enough for them to finish. While dressing involved a pillow fight over whose back was the most difficult to wash, they finally returned to the common room, not overly surprised to find a small table set for two.

Shaking her head, Hermione gallantly gestured at the table.

"It seems someone has taken pity on me and decided that you don't need to make breakfast after all." Laughing at the look on Harry's face, she pointed a finger at him. "Remember, 'last one down makes breakfast'?"

"Ah, that's why you hurried. You've heard about my legendary cooking skills."

Blushing she kissed him briefly as he seated her. "Not at all, I was just in the mood for something else last night." Grinning she shook her head as he took his seat and food appeared on the serving dishes on the table. Reaching over, she put her hand on his.

"Someone is going to a great deal of trouble to make us comfortable here. Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Eyeing her with a half smile, he nodded. 'Back to work, eh? Any ideas on how we get back?" Helping herself to a grapefruit half, she shrugged.

"I don't think we ever 'left', not really." Looking around as he spooned eggs onto his plate he shrugged.

"Still doesn't look like the nursery to me." Using the tongs to select a couple of pieces of toast, he extended them to her. "These look about the way you like yours." Smiling as she blushed, she took the toast and nodded to him.

"Thanks Harry, I'm almost afraid to ask what else you've memorized about me." Sighing as she watched him blush, she shook her head. "What I mean is I think we got hijacked out of our dreams. Our physical forms are still back in the nursery, while the real 'us' is here."

"Good thing for those mirrors, the others will hear if Teddy needs something and be able to take care of it, although they're probably going to be in a big surprise when they find us lying there with 'no one home'." Looking up as Hermione's glass crashed to the floor, he saw her face go pale.

"Merlin, Harry. Ginny. Ron. How are we going to tell them?" Feeling the blood drain from his own face, he stared.

"This isn't going to be good. They're not going to take us being in love well at all"

"Well, that sounds like a cue if I ever heard one." Harry's wand appeared out of nowhere as he swung around, stepped between Hermione and the voice, and stared.

"Sirius?"

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder as her wand extended past him.

"Harry, remember Sirius isn't with us any longer." Squeezing Harry's shoulder, she nodded. "How were you rescued from the Ministry after you'd been recaptured?"

"A cute couple of teenagers flew up and rescued me on a rescued hippogriff named Buckbeak by using a timeturner from a locked room at Hogwarts." Smirking, Sirius shook his head. "Harry, I'd say this one is a keeper, but that's what we have to talk about."

Staring at him, Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"Sirius, if you're here, does that mean we're dead?"

"You two aren't dead, so stop worrying about Hermione. Unfortunately, I'm functionally dead, but that's not important right now. We need to talk about you two and what happens next." Gesturing towards the table, he smiled.

"Hermione, if you could not point your wand at me, things would go a bit quicker. While I'm technically dead, I'm still willing to bet that your hex would hurt here and now. So if you could both sit down, we can talk."

Harry stepped forward and put his arms around Sirius. "It's my fault that you're dead." He kept saying it over and over. Hermione watched with tears rolling down her cheeks while Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tight.

"Nonsense, there's no one to blame but Bellatrix and Molly put paid to that debt." Holding Harry at arm's length, Sirius gave him an appraising look. "You've grown up, Harry. James and Lily are very proud of you. Everyone is." Smiling at Hermione, he winked.

"And you've become a real heartbreaker, young lady. If I were ten years younger and still alive, I'd be tempted to see if I could give young Prongs here a run for his galleons." Laughing, he hit himself in the forehead.

"That's right, you two have managed to soul bind yourselves, wouldn't do me any good." Smiling at the shocked looks on their faces, he nodded. "We need to talk and you two have a decision to make."

Turning Harry around, Sirius started him towards the table. When they reached where Hermione was standing, he put his arm around her and started ushering her towards a seat. The table now had three chairs, though there were no plates other than Harry and Hermione's. Smiling at them, he watched them slowly sit, as they looked at each other, nodding occasionally. Shaking his head, he took his seat.

"By the way, being that obvious that you're carrying on a private conversation is normally considered rude. Used to creep me out when your mum and dad would do that from time to time. If you're going to keep on doing that, you need to practice being a bit more discrete so you don't weird folks out." Watching Hermione blush and Harry look a bit taken aback, Sirius snickered at their reaction.

"I'm not here to lecture you two about manners, that was just a helpful observation."

Looking bolder, Harry reached over to take Hermione's hand. "Padfoot, what's happened to us?" Looking over at Hermione, he blushed.

"It's as if I've been in love with her forever, but somehow I just realized it." Shaking his head, he sighed. "That doesn't make any sense."

In a small voice, Hermione added, "It was the same for me. Last night when we were being chased, it was as if I'd loved him all my life. We didn't even think about it, we just were." Squeezing Harry's hand she looked at him. "How did we miss it?"

Watching the pair, Sirius seemed to come to some sort of decision before turning his attention solely to Hermione.

"Let me ask a couple of questions. Hermione, don't think, just answer. When did you know you were in love with Harry?"

"Second year. The last thing I thought before the basilisk petrified me was about not being able to see Harry and warn him." Looking surprised, she blushed. "I never told you."

"Harry, same question, no thinking, just answer."

"Third year, when we were rescuing you." Blinking in surprise he blushed. "But I fell in love with you on the train that first day. I just didn't know what it was." Looking at her, he smiled as she nodded. "You were the first person who ever thought I was important enough to get to know. And then you fixed my glasses without even thinking about it." Ducking his head, he smiled. "I'm sorry I never said anything."

"Part of the problem was you were both scared. You were the first real friend the other had, and you held onto that so tightly that you never noticed you actually loved each other." Sitting back in his chair, he looked from one to the other.

"Do you remember that day in the library during the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Watching both of their faces light up as they chorused 'Pinky-swear' in unison, he sighed. "Well that oath the two of you cobbled together out of your own hearts is when you formalized your soul bond"

Grinning at their matching blushes, he continued. "And the two of you were one sentence away from marrying each other at the tender ages of fourteen and fifteen. That would have set the kneazel on the pixies."

"So why are things different for us here?" Looking thoughtful, Hermione idly squeezed Harry's hand as she toyed with her grapefruit.

"That's where things get a bit fuzzy." Looking a bit unsure of himself, Sirius shrugged.

"Hermione is correct, in that you were diverted from your dreams into the Borderlands, where the elves hold sway. By coming there, your connection to your sleeping bodies allowed you to generate physical forms here and interact with the land. While your emotional states were more in control, your conscious minds still had a bit of control over you."

Pausing, he saw that Hermione was nodding thoughtfully while Harry was still looking a bit puzzled.

"Harry, think about your dreams. While you'll do things in your dreams that you wouldn't necessarily do in real life, there's still that little voice in the back of your head telling you that 'this is stupid' or 'this is wrong' or 'she's Ron's girlfriend'."

Smiling blandly as both of them blushed, he continued. "However, the patronus spell touches on the inner self of the caster, their soul. When you cast that spell here, your souls finally took over and you expressed yourselves as your patronuses. Suddenly, everything emotional that has been hidden from your hearts and minds came to the forefront." Leaning back in his chair, Sirius looked very smug.

"Convenient that a couple of dementors just happened to be running around the Borderlands at the right moment, no?" His eyes gleamed mischievously as he watched the two realize what had happened the night before.

Breaking into a fit of coughing that sounded suspiciously like 'Boggart', Harry shook his head. Hermione was sitting back with a stunned expression on her face.

"I'm not certain whether I should hex you until you can't sit or thank you." Shaking her head, she looked up at Harry. "We've been truly and royally had, Harry."

Looking blank as the two wizards burst into laughter, she blushed and sighed.

"You know what I mean." Turning to Sirius, she pointed her wand at him and waited until the tip began to glow before continuing.

"Why now? Why meddle in our lives right now? Not that I'm complaining about the outcome mind you, but I just have this uneasy feeling that there's something else here that you haven't told us about yet." Twirling her wand around, Hermione smiled as she watched Sirius' eyes try to follow the tip.

"Better answer, Padfoot. Trust me, she's not going to let go of this, and you don't have the advantage of being the bloke she loves, so there's little incentive for her not to be creative while she persuades you to be answer." Watching Hermione carefully, Harry chuckled as she quirked a wry smile while threatening Sirius.

"This is 'Plan B'. Trust me, you two; this is much better than 'Plan A'." Looking nervously over at Harry, Sirius swallowed. "Harry, it's not pretty, and the original plan wasn't mine. This one isn't totally pretty, either, but it's very close to the plan your folks think I'm here to implement."

"Albus," Hermione's voice broke in, cold as ice. Looking up at her, Harry could see she was no longer smiling.

"The original plan, the one you were hiding from James and Lily, it was Albus', wasn't it?"


	15. Plans, Plots, and Preparations

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and various corporate partners._

**Chapter 15 – Plans, Plots, and Preparations  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The original plan, the one you were hiding from James and Lily, it was Albus', wasn't it?"<p>

Looking warily at Hermione, Sirius blanched. "Hermione, it's not like you think."

Glaring daggers in his direction, Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Oh really? So this isn't Albus bloody Dumbledore unilaterally deciding on how to save the world and sorting people's lives out like they're bad hands of bridge. Sitting back in his tower and deciding who gets to save and who gets discarded?"

"It's not totally like that." Shaking his head, Sirius looked very uncomfortable as he realized that he couldn't tell them the entire story, just yet. Temporizing, Sirius waved the Dumbledore red flag in front of Hermione to distract her.

"He said you were going to be annoyed with him until this sorted itself out."

Staring at Sirius in disbelief, Hermione shook her head and pointed a table knife at him.

"Annoyed? I was bloody furious with him on Monday. I agreed to let the past be the past for Harry's sake, but this is going too bloody far. Sirius, you are going to tell us the entire story and then Harry and I are going to make up our minds about what we're going to do. Together." Looking over at Harry, she blushed. "I'm not going to let him turn you into another sacrificial lamb simply for his 'Greater Good'."

"Mi, what happened between you and Albus while I was in the Common Room?" Looking concerned, Harry was trying to sort out her reaction to Dumbledore's apparent meddling.

Looking determined, she glared at Sirius before she looked back to him.

"We had 'words' about a few things. I told him exactly what I went through the night you died and what I thought about his playing with our lives."

Seeing the look on Harry's face, she held up her hand. "Oh, I acknowledged that there were reasons and that he did his best to prepare you without actually telling you anything, but I made certain that he knew that there was a cost to be paid for his schemes and plans. And then we discussed his leaving you with the Dursleys. And for that, I was much less forgiving of him." Tears began trickling down her cheeks.

"Even when I didn't know it, I loved you so much and what you went through with those people breaks my heart for what they did to you. They robbed you of your childhood, and they're still robbing you. I know you've forgiven Petunia and Dudley, and I'll forgive them too because I love you, but I told Albus it would be a while before I'd forget what happened."

Lowering her head, she whispered. "Some of my nightmares are about the Ministry or Malfoy Manor, but there are two that are different. One puts me back in the Great Hall the night you died. Living through you being gone, and this time it's forever.

"In the other I'm stuck outside Privet Drive. I can hear you crying inside, I can hear what's happening to you and I can't get in. The doors and windows won't let me in and all I can do is stand and listen. They won't let me in to you."

Collapsing into tears, Hermione was sobbing as Harry came around the table and wrapped her in his arms. Holding her tightly, he whispered in her ear as she cried.

"It's all over. You've always been here for me; you're my avenging angel. I'm here and we'll protect each other." Cradling her in his arms he looked up at Sirius

"Padfoot, there had better be something worthwhile coming. This is costing her too much. I won't have her put through this for naught."

"Harry, I'm not here lightly, believe you me." Sighing, Sirius discretely wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Hermione start to recover as Harry continued to whisper in her ear. Waiting, he watched her look up at Harry and try to smile.

"Hermione, Albus has lost touch with the real world, and that was before he passed over. He's gotten so used to working in the shadows and behind the scenes he doesn't think about how things impact the lives of the people around him any longer. His primary concern during the years leading up to the war was that Harry would have the best chance to defeat Voldemort. Albus never concerned himself with how those decisions would impact those who love Harry, about how you would feel.

"Then I suppose it's high time for the rest of us to grow up and make some decisions." Watching her smile, Harry nodded. "Are you up for this?"

Seeing Hermione nod, Sirius looked over at the fireplace.

"I think over by the fireplace would be more comfortable for both of you. I know Harry's knees will thank us if we move."

Watching the pair move over to the divan, arms wrapped around each other, Sirius smiled fondly at the obvious love and affection between the pair. Following them, he seated himself in one of the overstuffed chairs that flanked the fireplace. The two of them were seated on the end closest to him, Hermione leaning against Harry with her legs tucked up under herself.

"Long story short, there's another prophecy." There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry, but Hermione nodded sadly, having expected something along those lines.

"Poor Sibyll, at least she never remembers these things after the fact." Noticing the look of distaste on Hermione's face, Sirius shrugged.

"She does have the talent, it's just that can't control her gift so she tries to compensate day to day. And this time, she's talking about the rise of a new Dark Lord." Looking over to the Hogwarts crest on the wall, he shrugged.

"Well, actually the original Dark Lord. She's talking about the return of Salazar Slytherin. Actually, the failed return of Slytherin.

"The prophecy says that you two plus Ginny and Ron working together will help prevent the return of the Dark Lord, along with efforts of Draco Malfoy." Watching the two of them, he shook his head.

"I'm not all that thrilled about having to depend upon Draco, but it sounds as if the four of us can do this thing. Where's the catch?" Looking as if he knew there was a catch, Harry watched Sirius as he tried to look away.

Putting her hand on his face, Hermione leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Love, the problem is that they need the four of us to work together. What's going to happen when we wake up in Grimmauld Place desperately in love with each other?"

"Merlin's pants," Harry whispered sadly. Looking over at Sirius, he glared defiantly at his godfather.

"I'm not going to give her up, we'll take our chances with defeating him after he returns." Looking back to Hermione, he took both of her hands in his.

"We can't go back to the way we were. With you by my side, we can defeat anyone, even Salazar Slytherin."

"Harry, I love you more than I can say, but that way we'll lose each other for certain. Once he returns, every person who dies, every atrocity that happens, every disaster will chip away at us. We'll both feel it and you know it. We'll both blame ourselves for everything that happens, and it'll slowly kill us. Sirius wouldn't be here if there wasn't a chance for us to salvage something from this, so let's listen to him and see how we can make this come out right for everyone."

Kissing Harry gently but firmly she looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then smiled wryly. "You know I'm right, we have to do this for us to have a chance." Flashing Sirius a tremulous smile, she sighed in resignation. "Padfoot, please tell me you have something for us."

"I can't guarantee anything, but here's what I know." Looking at Hermione, he smiled.

"When you two got redirected here to the Borderlands, the dream selves were in charge, so you were closer to realizing what you actually felt. When you cast the patronus, it allowed your true inner selves to take control, so you simply knew you were in love with each other and went with that." Looking at the matching blushes on their faces, he grinned.

"Well yes, you went for that also. It didn't negate how you feel about Ginny and Ron, other than point out to you the difference in degree that you feel for each other."

"But how can we care about them and still love each other this completely?" Looking confused, Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her smile. "I know I still care about Ginny and I'm sad I'm going to hurt her when we go home like this, but it's like comparing a candle with a torch."

Looking thoughtful, Hermione looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"And if your torch were hidden in another room, would you think less of the candle?"

"Ok, I see it now." Smiling ruefully, he agreed. "Without my lovely torch, the candle is perfectly fine, especially if I've been too stupid to actually look at my torch before." Kissing the top of Hermione's head, he smiled.

"Sorry Starlight, I'm an idiot." Looking up as Sirius broke into a coughing fit, they both looked concerned.

"Everything alright over there?"

Swallowing and shaking his head, Sirius cleared his throat.

"What did you just call her?" Smiling at Harry's blush, Hermione laughed.

"Silly Prongs here went and named my patronus 'Starlight'. Apparently, he's having trouble telling the difference between the two of us. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" Shaking his head, Sirius looked at the two of them nervously.

"Oh, I don't know. Let me see. There was this couple when I was in school who ended up calling each other Prongs and Starlight after he went and decided to name her patronus since all the Marauders were named after their animagus forms." Looking down for a second, he sighed. "Lils is so going to kill me if I screw this up."

"Sirius, the choice is ours, there's nothing you can mess up here." Looking a bit unsure of herself she asked, "Has Lily ever said anything about Harry and me?"

"Remember what Severus told you? That was as close as Lily could get to telling you to open your eyes and snog her son senseless without coming right out and saying it. She's been worried about you two not sorting out your feelings for each other since your third year. She loves Molly and Arthur and likes their kids, but she really wants you two to make it. Even Fred wants you two to just get it over with, and Ginny and Ron are his siblings."

"Since there's no chance of the four of us working together in the next decade if we go back like this, how do we get around it?" Looking frustrated, Harry looked around. "I can't just shut my eyes and go back to the way I was."

"Actually, Harry, that's exactly what you two need to do." Smiling at the mystified looks on both their faces, Sirius chuckled.

"The two of you need to lay out exactly how you're going to be when you go back. Think of it as a Room of Requirement problem. Once you've specified the limitations on what your waking selves will know about your true feelings, then you'll go back to sleep and dream.

In your dream, you'll be outside in the forest as before. Cast your patronuses and then go back to that clearing you originally found yourself in and leap into that stone plinth. You'll be back in your bodies, and you'll wake up, more or less, the same as you were before."

"More or less?" Arching an eyebrow, the look on Hermione's face spoke volumes.

"The first time you built up the illusions around yourselves over seven years, bit by bit. You're going to be redoing them in one fell swoop, and you'll be able to tailor them to work how you want."

"We can change how we'll interact?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Within reason, I think." Warily, Sirius continued, "If you go too far, it'll collapse like a bad illusion. Also, the people you interact with will notice big differences in your behavior, and their questions will cause conflicts between your conscious minds and your inner selves." Nodding at Hermione, he smiled.

"Part of what started this was the way you two bonded with Teddy and became, in fact, parents to him. That drew you too close together for you two to maintain the fiction that had been created."

"We're not going to lose Teddy, Sirius. You can just forget that right now." Shaking her head, Hermione glared fiercely at him. "There has to be a way around that for this to work." Looking to Harry, she pleaded with him with her eyes.

"Sirius, you know how I feel about kids, he needs two parents. Andromeda's wonderful, and she'll do the best she can. We want to help, but he needs a mum and dad full time, not just someone who pays attention to him on weekends and at the hols."

"Instead of two, how about four? You two need to decide that you're going to get Ron and Ginny more involved with you. Instead of Harry and Hermione raising him, it will be Harry and Ginny along with Hermione and Ron raising him. This way, your parental instincts won't focus on each other." Smiling, he nodded to Harry.

"You might have to do the single dad thing while Ginny's still in school, but between the three of you at Grimmauld Place, along with Andromeda, you should be able to successfully raise one small metamorphmagus."

Growing excited, Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "We can do this, we just need to set down rules and guidelines so we don't figure out we love each other." Shaking her head, she grinned.

"I can't believe I just said that." Looking thoughtful, she turned to Sirius. "Can we setup ending conditions for this?"

"Beg pardon?" Looking puzzled, Sirius frowned. "I'm not certain I'm following you on this."

"Not that I'm not a trusting individual, but this whole thing started with Albus trying to manipulate us, once again. Once we do this, it would take something extraordinary to bring us back to a point where we would know the truth. Obviously after the plot to return Slytherin is disrupted, we can reclaim our lives, but we need to think of other options, also."

"As long as things are thought out properly, I can't see that as a problem." Nodding warily once again, Sirius agreed.

"Death." Harry stated bluntly. Missing the look of pain on Sirius' face, Harry was focused on Hermione.

"Ron and I are planning to be aurors, and that's a risky proposition. The death of any of the four of us should trigger an awakening of the real memories."

"A gradual awakening. We do care for them, and we should have time to properly grieve and mourn. Not that I want to spend any more time apart than we need, but it would be wrong and very difficult to explain if Ginny passes and the next morning you're at my front door."

"And if one of us passes, love? Do we still want to know or do you want to wait until we can be together?" Looking sad, Harry clasped her hands between his. "I don't know if I could bear to lose you, but I know that I'll want to say goodbye."

Looking down, Hermione whispered, "We should wait, then. I don't think I'm good enough an actress to be fair to Ron if you were to die again. What would it do to him if he lost his best mate and then his wife realized she'd always loved someone else?"

"You do love him, Hermione. My dying wouldn't change that." Taking her face in his hands, he gently kissed her. "You wouldn't be acting."

Smiling a bittersweet smile as she shed a few tears, she whispered, "Torches and candles, Harry. Torches and candles. Besides, we already know what happens to me whenever you die. I'll probably be right behind you, trying to catch up. I guess the only thing to do is decide you're finally going to start being a bit careful."

Looking pained, Harry averted his eyes.

"Love, I know Ron's trying to change, but if things get bad, if he hurts you, I want you to come home to me. Gin loves you and she doesn't want to see you hurt, either. Our home will be yours if you need it."

"Harry, Ron does love me and he's trying to change being an idiotic prat." Looking at the fear in his eyes, she smiled. "I don't believe they will, but if things ever get to that point, after I hex his bits off, I'll be at your front door before you know it."

Smiling sadly, Sirius waited until they were being quiet before intruding.

"As annoying as you two are to everyone around you, it wouldn't be good for you to totally stop being the two of you. Everyone's gotten used to the fact that you both seem to know what the other is thinking and feeling. If it suddenly stopped, people will wonder what happened. Also that connection between the two of you helps you maintain your balance while you're separated. Even if your minds and hearts aren't totally together, your souls are and the connection you share will help you weather this."

Looking defiant, Hermione glanced from Sirius to Harry.

"I want one night. One night a year when it's just us. We can't be like this, but Harry we're going to have one evening where we get together, talk, have dinner and just be us. Or as much of 'us' as we can be." Smiling at Harry, she tilted her head and bit her lower lip.

"Harry, think of it. A night when we're not anything more than Harry and Hermione. No matter what happens, no matter who we become, we get one night for just us." Watching him smile, she grinned encouragingly. "You know it's a good idea, listen to what Sirius said."

"Which night? If we're going to do this, we'll need to answer if we're asked."

"It was a night in early December, Harry. That first night we were on our own, just the two of us, as we were so often over the years." Shaking his head, Harry smiled sadly.

"He won't take it well, if he figures it out."

"It's not about him, it's about us. We both forgave Ron for abandoning us; I'll explain it to him if he asks."

"The whole purpose of this is to not remember things, dear. What are you going to explain to him?"

"That you and I are going to dinner, alone, because we don't get a chance to just be us anymore. I'm certain that the two of you will be doing stuff together, so this is our turn to just be us. He can go to dinner with Ginny some night in return."

"I get to go out with the hottest girl in London, and he gets to go out with his sister. If you can sell that one, you are the smartest witch since Ravenclaw."

Looking up at Sirius, they smiled. "I think we have the basics hammered out," Hermione said. "Should we write this all up so we are agreed on how we're going to do this?"

"I don't think it's quite that organized, but if it'll make you feel better, write away."

Looking around, Hermione spotted an inkwell setting on a stack of parchment. Summoning them and a fresh quill to her, she looked at the blank parchment, then looked at Harry and sighed.

"Harry, you're a marvelous man, a wonderful person, an excellent boyfriend…"

Grinning, he rolled his eyes at her.

"But?"

"You're a terrible distraction." Leaning over and kissing him, she sighed. "Actually you're an excellent distraction. Do you think you could go downstairs or upstairs for about half an hour so I can get this done?"

"Mi, I can do that, but why? We've studied together for years."

"We're too new, love. I need to get this right, and I can't concentrate when all I'm thinking about is shagging you senseless again." Blushing and looking over at Sirius, she shrugged. "He won't be able to get into any trouble will he?"

"As long as he doesn't go out through the portrait hole, he'll be fine. He might not get into any trouble out there, but the elves here aren't the ones you're used to. These are the ones from old fairytales and legends, the 'People beneath the Hills'. Very different than what you're used to, indeed."

Shaking his head and smiling wryly, Hermione could tell that he knew more than he was saying, but knowing Sirius, it was probably some mischief he had gotten up to with the elves.

Looking over at Hermione, Harry smiled as she studiously began outlining notes from their conversations. Kissing her briefly on the top of her head, he headed towards the stairs heading down. Looking back at Sirius, he noticed that he was watching him curiously.

Shrugging, he started down the steps, smiling as he thought of Hermione sliding down the steps last evening. Winding his way down to the lower level, he stopped in front of the room with Hermione's name on it.

Opening the door, he marveled at the decor of the room. It was very Hermione, but it showed a side of her he had never seen until last night. He supposed he had always known it, on some level, but they had carefully screened that side of themselves from each other.

Shaking his head, he quietly closed the door and turned to the door with his name on it. Wondering what the room with his name of it would look like, he turned to the other door.

Opening the door, he looked in. A large rectangular chamber greeted him, complete with a stone floor strewn with oddly patterned rugs and rustic but homey furnishings. A large fireplace crackled at the far end of the room.

'_Curious_' Harry thought to himself. '_It's good we ended up in Hermione's room after all._' Stepping into the room, looking around, he closed the door behind him and turned to look at a curious collection of containers on a table beside the door. His head shot up as a melodious female voice broke the silence of the room.

"I'm glad you could join me, Mr. Potter. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you."

* * *

><p><em>Guess who? And the reason Sirius isn't being totally forthcoming with them will come out in the next chapter.<br>_


	16. The Cinderella Gambit

**Meet the Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –**__ Firstly, all of the recognizable things in this story are the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate interests with the exception of the concept of Cinderella. Not to start an argument with either ABC or the House of Mouse, but they really don't Cinderella. And neither does the guy who produced the really tacky porn remake back in the 70s (not that I've even seen that cinematic masterpiece). The concept of Cinderella is clearly in the public domain, though I will stipulate that the cute singing mice are theirs (really hated cutting that particular scene)._

_As for the suggestions regarding obliviating the thoughts of Ron and Hermione from the public consciousness, I would like to thank everyone who suggested something or commented on the suggestions. Nothing really worked, but the suggestion by the anonymous user identified as 'Adam' was the closest, and I would like to thank him for his suggestion. Nothing really gave me a graceful out for some of the things that hadn't been revealed yet._

_Also, my sincere and heartfelt thanks to everyone who commented on the story as presented and/or pointed out positives in the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – The Cinderella Gambit<strong>

Whirling around, his wand in his hand, Harry found himself staring at a woman lounging in a chair. Dressed in a style that was unfamiliar to him, but spoke of ages long gone, he noticed that she was observing him carefully.

Not the stares that he was used to, as the 'Boy that Lived', but more of a careful appraisal, as if she could see his very soul. It was a look akin to the ones Hermione would give him when she was trying to decide if he was really all right or not.

Studying him, her auburn hair flowed in a cascade down her back as she steepled her fingers under her chin. It was her eyes that drew him in, and her eyes were definitely familiar.

"I'm sorry." Harry glanced warily around the room. "I must have wandered into the wrong room."

Laughing, a sound that contained the chiming of crystal bells, she seemed very pleased with him.

"The wrong room that has your name on the door? Come now, Mr. Potter, you can do better than that. I really doubt that Hermione would be impressed with your reasoning abilities on that score." Laughing again, she tossed her head, revealing ears that came to a subtle point as they swept upwards. Seeing the questioning look on his face she smiled.

"Yes, I'm one of the elves that young Sirius warned you about."

Bowing slightly, Harry smiled cautiously.

"I take it you're the one that we have to thank for this opportunity "

"What makes you think all of this isn't the work of your godfather? Sirius certainly is a man of many parts; this could all be his doing."

Smiling in return, Harry glanced at the chair to her right. "May I?" he asked, gesturing at the chair.

"Of course, this is your room, after all. It has your name on the door."

Laughing, Harry looked back at the door, which looked totally different from this side than it had in the hallway.

"There is a door, somewhere, that has my name on it, but these chambers are yours, without a doubt. I would imagine that there is a very different chamber on the other side of the door with my name on it, but I'm definitely not there." Seating himself so that he faced her, he became serious.

"I don't suppose it would do me any good to ask about your name, since you seem to be so familiar with mine?"

"I can see what she sees in you. As one of your writers said, 'what's in a name?' But you can call me Maeve, if it suits you." Smiling as his eyes widened a bit, she laughed again. "And just why do you think this isn't the doing of young Sirius?"

"My godfather is a very good man, but an intricate Machiavellian planner he's not. Among his old gang, that role fell to my father or Remus. He's already admitted that he's not playing by Dumbledore's rules, so he must have an accomplice or partner." Smiling wistfully in spite of the situation, Harry thought about how he and Hermione approached things. "

It's similar with the plans that Hermione and I concoct. You can tell hers from mine very easily." Smiling in satisfaction, he leaned back in his chair.

"I know Sirius' interest in this; he's my godfather and a friend. I can't ever remember Hermione mentioning you, so I'm curious as to why you are involved with this?"

"Are you familiar with the story of Rhodopis?" Smiling enigmatically, she shrugged. Seeing the blank look on Harry's face, she thought for a second.

"Ah, wrong place and time: you would be more familiar with the name Cinderella." Seeing his eyes brighten in recognition, she continued. "And if your Hermione is Cinderella?"

"Then you're her fairy-godmother?" Looking incredulous, Harry laughed. "Or is it elven-godmother?"

"Close enough for the purposes of our conversation. Suffice it to say that I have an interest in Hermione's happiness and an obligation to her and her family. And the People take these obligations very seriously, despite the well deserved reputation we have for flightiness." Smiling warmly she pointed towards Harry.

"And those are sufficient reasons for me to be interested in you. Along with Sirius' regard and interest of course." Smiling as she mentioned Sirius' name, Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Do I have to lose her?" Switching tracks, Harry looked at her directly. "It seems a tad unfair for us to finally realize how we feel and then have to surrender that because the bloody world needs saving. Again."

"So direct for one so young. Your love and the bond between you would have surfaced through your raising of the child together and that, as your godfather so charmingly puts it, would set the kneazel in with the pixies." Chuckling, Harry noted that she sounded very familiar when she did that, so he looked at her with a bit more care. Noting his scrutiny, Maeve raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. Shaking his head, he smiled back at her.

"I know there's yet another prophecy and this time the four of us have to save the world without knowing we're doing it. Sirius mentioned that part already. Though, I'm really not fond of having to depend upon Draco for this to work."

"Young Malfoy's business with this is independent of the roles you four will play. While I'm not your former Headmaster, Draco's possible redemption and future will work to your advantage, but you won't really know it until afterwards. Once he's out from the influence of his father, I think that you might be pleasantly surprised. But he's not the reason we're here right now." Leaning forward and cradling her chin upon her hand, Maeve watched him carefully.

"Personally, if you were to wrap young Draco in bacon rashers and drop him into the Forbidden Forest for the acromantulas to find, I wouldn't lose a moment of sleep over it." Seeing the speculative gleam in Harry's eyes, Maeve chuckled.

"However, Hermione would, and she's the reason we're having this discussion. I'm involved because I'm determined that her happiness isn't going to be needlessly sacrificed. With your help, I'm determined that she _will_ have her shot at 'happily ever after' as she puts it."

Smiling, Harry leaned forward and mirrored her pose. "Then this should be easy, since her happiness is what I want most."

Looking satisfied, Maeve looked up towards the ceiling, where the common room would be if they were still in the Head Boy's apartment.

"Regardless of what she writes up there, I want you to keep three things in mind. The first is that you're her closest friend and what the two of you have has always been and always will be. You taught her how to love and be loved and to have fun. She's going to need that. So will you, for that matter." Smiling fondly at Harry, she watched his reaction.

"She'll try to be too careful up there. Harry, you have to do what you do best, make her stretch the boundaries she imposes upon herself." Noting his grin, she chuckled in response.

"That should be easy; she's very easy to care about and for." Smiling, Harry began to relax. "The second thing?"

"On what would be Midsummer's Day in London, at noon local time, the two of you need to be at Uluru in Australia. I've been keeping an eye on her parents in Australia through some of the native elves that still live there." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she shrugged.

"Not every elf in the world is one of mine, the Wanderers of the Dreamtime have always followed their own counsels and paths. But they respect the ancient compacts and have always been willing to humor me when my gaze has turned towards their corner of Creation." Seeing that Harry was satisfied, she continued.

"Her parents will be at Uluru, what the English would call Ayer's Rock, at noon on the Solstice. Once you've found them, it should be a simple matter for her to undo the protections she placed upon them. The others may or may not be with you, but the Wanderers will be looking for the two of you, specifically, so don't skive off that day."

"What should we do in Australia until then?"

Laughing, Maeve stared at him in disbelief. "Harry, the best thing about Austrailia is that with it's coasts, the country is essentially one big beach. You'll be down there during the off season, but the weather will still be acceptable to someone from England's climate. I'd suggest you start by looking at the various resorts along the coast.

"The Outback is not particularly hospitable to those who aren't used to it, so unless you have a particular fascination with sheep stations, I suggest giving that a pass except for a day trip or two. As long as you're at Uluru at noon that day, it doesn't matter what you do the rest of the time. She'll be very worried, so it might be better for you if you take the search seriously, just be at the right spot on the right day and you'll be fine."

"How am I going to explain going there out of the blue?" Looking thoughtful, Harry was imagining trying to drag Hermione hundreds of miles into the Outback on a whim.

"Harry, it's a tourist attraction, and you'll be pretending to be tourists. But since that won't suffice, you'll have a dream and you'll head there because of that." Smiling slyly, Maeve nodded at the look on Harry's face.

"A dream?"

Looking incredulous, Harry tried to imagine Hermione taking off on a day trip because of a dream.

"Aye, a dream lad. Australia is big on dreams. Besides, Sibyll Trelawney is a distant cousin of yours, so you might as well have a touch of the sight occasionally."

"A cousin?" Looking dubious, Harry was imagining that conversation since the Divination professor was Hermione's least favorite from their days at Hogwarts.

"Third cousin, twice removed through your Grandmother Potter. " Winking at him, she added, "Look it up, if you can."

"And the third thing?"

"Is the easiest of them all. If you leave this place and return to your sleeping selves to awaken as you were, the next time you see me you will remember everything." Watching him nod in satisfaction, she smirked.

"I see you noticed the glaring flaw in your godfather's original plan. A flaw placed there by Dumbledore, if truth be told." Seeing the knowing look in Harry's eyes, Maeve gave him a conspiratorial look and continued.

"If everything goes according to plan and you accomplish your task, Slytherin doesn't return." Seeing the glare, Maeve nodded. "So just how will you know about something that didn't happen? Seeing me will awaken your memories. That will also trigger a slow awakening of hers. You will have to be patient and work to resolve any conflicts or entanglements the two of you might find yourselves in until she is ready."

"I don't want to hurt Ron and Ginny. We both care for them and we don't wish to see either of them suffer because of our love for each other." Closing his eyes in frustration, Harry tried, unsuccessfully to resolve his inner conflict about his total commitment to Hermione and the relationships that they had with their friends.

"Truly I tell you, this isn't the fault of the two of you. You were both damaged children when you met, and it's a credit that the two of you were able to love as much as you did. Hermione's parents love her, but simply didn't understand her and allowed her to retreat into herself before they were informed of her magic. You understood her, even if you didn't realize it and the two of you were there for each other.

"She never cared that you were the 'boy that lived' but she knew how you hated that and she simply cared that you were Harry. Ron and Ginny care for the two of you, in part, because of the love you have for each other. They both respond to the caring and love they see in the two of you, and since it's not directed anywhere they can see …"

Trailing off, Maeve watched as she could literally see Harry turning the concept around and over in his mind until he found that it 'fit' into what he knew. Seeing his cautious acceptance, she went on.

"I know you've been lied to over the years, so you have little reason to trust me. All I can say is that Hermione's happiness is important to me, and not only because of the obligations that exist. Harry, you are her best chance for happiness.

"But she is correct to a point; you both would feel guilty about what happens in the wider world if Salazar was to return and it was to go badly; that would tear at the love you have for each other. Doing things this way is one chance that you two have to be happy. Nothing is assured, but this would afford you a chance."

Looking at each other for several minutes, the silence of the room was broken only by the merrily crackling fire. Finally shaking his head, Harry looked back to the door.

"How can we reconcile the bond between us and going back to the lives we left behind? Am I betraying the one who holds my heart? Is that betrayal the cost of saving the world?"

Looking surprised, Maeve sat back in her chair. Obviously wrestling with the question Harry posed, she gently held up her hand when it looked as if he was going to speak again. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled.

"You are very discerning, especially for one who has lived the life you have."

Seeing the anger flash in his eyes, she smiled reassuringly. "Harry, the things you have suffered have never been your fault. My greatest surprise and great pleasure is that you're so capable of loving and caring after what you've endured."

"That would be because of Hermione," Harry replied softly. Closing his eyes, he smiled sadly as he remembered the past. "Even at our worst, there was always something between us, and I always wanted to be worthy of her."

"Harry, the bond between you is something that isn't something that limits. It joins the pair of you, but what you make of your lives together is up to the two of you."

Seeing the surprised look as his eyes flew open, Maeve chuckled. "The connection between you two doesn't require you to be together romantically. I'm not saying that the two of you don't love each other, because you obviously do. But the bond between you won't force you to do or not do anything, other than be there for each other."

Seeing the surprised look on his face, she sighed. "Part of the problem is that the mundane world romanticizes the concept of a soulmate and the magical world, while acknowledging that it exist, ignores it since the bond between two souls is something that your Ministry can't really control or plan for."

"Even the reasonable members of the Ministry bristle when there's something that they can't plan for, so I suppose I can see what you're saying," was Harry's response. Thinking for a moment, Harry sighed. "I'm confused by all this. Isn't the whole point of a soul bond something romantic?"

"Mundane history is littered with individuals who were very close, who weren't romantically involved. Gilgamesh and Enkidu, David and Jonathan, Churchill and Roosevelt all are examples of individuals who resonated at such a level that transcended their individual sense of self. The love and respect that these individuals, and countless others, had for each other is what the two of you share, and will always share. The fact that the two of you are also romantically and physically involved is an aspect of this, but the two of you making a decision to follow other obligations wouldn't change the fact that two of you are so entwined." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, she shrugged. "I won't deny that the relationship between the two of you won't overshadow any other relationships you enter into."

At the blank look on his face, she chuckled and simple said, "Valentines Day?"

Blushing at the memory, Harry pushed on. "And that's exactly my point. How can I not betray her when we go back? It's always her choice, but I can't help but feel that I'm betraying her."

Looking thoughtful, Maeve stared at Harry for a moment as the fire crackled in the background. Finally, she smiled softly.

"Harry, did Hermione betray you when she and your friend explored the feelings they had for each other?"

"No, of course not," Harry replied vehemently. "She had no way of knowing …" Trailing off, Harry looked confused.

"How did we not have any idea? I remember that day in the library. When we walked out of there, we knew that things had changed between us."

"Things hadn't really changed, you two finally acknowledged just how important you were to each other. Much like a marriage ceremony simply formalizes what already exists, what you did back by the Restricted Section acknowledged the bond you already had. After that, however, something happened, and the two of you were forced to bury the depth of your relationship to save it."

Seeing the look on his face, she shook her head. "Harry, because of what happened, because of how it happened, if I were to tell you now you would never believe it." Seeing the look on his face, she sighed.

"Harry, remember how you are always commenting on how you love magic when it does something unexpected that pleases you or makes your life better?"

Harry nodded slowly as he thought. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "I suppose this is one of those things that would cause me to say that I hated magic?"

"Yes, but the good thing is that the bond and the power of your own magic will reveal what happened to you so that you will accept it." Seeing the anger in his eyes, she quickly added. "You'll accept the knowledge of what happened, you should never accept what happened to the two of you."

Seeing the stubborn look, she smiled. "Harry, I'm not pulling a convenient excuse out of thin air to keep from telling you something. I will swear an oath on that, if it will set your mind at ease."

Looking shocked, Harry warred with himself for moment before smiling sheepishly. "I distracted myself from the answer to my own question, didn't I?"

"Well yes, but I was going to let you realize that for yourself. If she isn't going to betray you …"

"Then I'm not betraying her. We both know this, and nothing will ever change what we have together." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then don't." Seeing the satisfied smirk on Maeve's face when his eyes popped open, Harry tilted his head to the side. "Beg pardon?"

"The four of you are teenagers correct?" Seeing Harry warily nod, Maeve chuckled.

"There's not a verbal trap lurking for you here, this isn't the infamous 'boyfriend test'. But just how many of the various relationships between your peers that formed and reformed are going to last?"

Thinking it over, Harry conceded the fact that people at this time in their lives didn't always end up with the people who they thought they were destined for.

"Face it, despite the fact that the two of them have been friends for seven years, even without knowing what you know about your feelings for Hermione and hers for you, what would you give the chances of their relationship working out long term?"

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "I'll admit that I've often wondered about those two. I'd never tell Ron, but I wish he had actually found the nerve to ask her to the Yule Ball." Seeing the surprised look on Maeve's face, Harry smirked.

"If he'd treated Hermione like he treated Padma that night, Madam Pomfrey would have been sorting him out well before the end of the evening. The only reason she didn't hex him that night, as it was, was because she was Viktor's date and she didn't want to embarrass him."

"And you and young Ginevra?" Watching Harry carefully, Maeve noted the cascade of emotions in his eyes.

"We broke up, once, for a reason," Harry started carefully. "And while I did use the fact that things were dangerous, there were real issues that have never been explored. I'm not going to go back and just break up with her again, but I am going to keep things casual and give us both a chance to adjust to what's happened since last spring."

"She's very determined." Pausing while she remembered the things she had seen while back at Grimmauld Place, Maeve looked troubled. "And your promise to her father only runs until her birthday."

"True, but I did promise her father that I would think long term, that I would allow Ginny to find out exactly who she is really." Blushing a bit, Harry smiled self-consciously.

"And I'm really not certain this still isn't her looking for the 'Boy Who Lived' trying to fulfill some sort of childhood crush."

"Do you really think that will work?"

Seeing the incredulous look in Maeve's eyes, which was both disturbingly and comfortingly familiar, Harry sighed. "It will if I 'remember' that while Ginny is turning seventeen next month and she went through a great deal last year, she hasn't truly decided to grow up yet, and after everything that's happened …" Trailing off, Harry could see understanding and acceptance of his reasoning in her eyes.

"I don't think this will be quite as simple as you think, but the two of you will weather this quite well."

"Speaking of Hermione, can I ask why you're not speaking with her?"

"It's not time for the two of us to meet, just yet. Don't worry, when she and I do meet, I'll put in a good word for you. I cannot see when that will be, but I can't imagine it will be too far in your future.

"In my future?" Looking annoyed, Harry raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her.

"Time runs differently in the Borderlands than it does in the lands under the sun. I can usually keep track of the differences, and I can adjust the time if it needs to be. As long as you two don't decide to take up residence for a season, you'll arrive back to awaken with the sun."

Looking quizzically at Maeve, Harry frowned.

"Ask you question Harry, I'll either answer or not, but you have leave to ask."

"There's another connection between the two of you, other than the obligation. Family runs between the two of you." Not a question, but a statement.

Clapping her hands, and laughing like a little girl, Maeve literally beamed at him.

"Aye, she has chosen well. You're much too observant to be so young. Does that admission satisfy you or do you need to know the exact degree of our relationship?" Watching him nod, she bowed her head in acquiescence.

"Hermione is my great-great-great-great-granddaughter." Smiling at the expression on his face, she chuckled. "However, you're not free to tell you god-father that trifle of information. I prefer to maintain some mysteries." Looking at him closely, she smiled. "Was it the eyes or the laugh?"

"Actually, it was the look." Seeing the frown on her face, he made a very Gallic 'what can I say' gesture and smiled.

"When you looked at me, it's with that same look that she gives me when she's trying to figure out what's bothering me. The same look she gave me the first day we met." Blushing, Harry smiled.

"The look that I actually fell in love with her for." Turning his head, he brushed a tear from his eye.

"That first day, when we met, she had been going on and on about things. She knew who I was, and knew all about what had happened to my family. But then she stopped and looked at me, really looked."

Turning back towards Maeve, his eyes were bright as he remembered the day his life changed.

"It was if she could look into me, down to where the real Harry was hiding. She looked past all of the things that my family had hated me for, all of the confusion I had about magic and Hogwarts, all of my fears about going to a new place and she saw me. The real me. And that was all right with her.

"And I could see the real her. Past the books, the façade, and the rules she uses so she could put order and control on the universe to the real Hermione. We stood there and just looked at each other, and I think we both knew that this was the first time anyone had really seen either of us. We both accepted who was there and it was as if we knew that the other would always be there." Shaking his head, he sighed.

"And then Ron said something stupid and we were back to being two awkward and shy eleven-year olds. But that moment changed everything." Harry smiled sadly as he looked around. "That moment lead us here." Smiling sadly in return, Maeve nodded.

"May I give you some advice?" Seeing his tentative nod, she laughed.

"Actually it runs along the lines that you've already been given about your Ginny. Don't try to protect her too hard. Your concern will keep her, but if you try to smother her, she'll rebel. She's just as capable as you and Ron, and she'll find her own way to serve, her own place in the sun." Seeing the rebellious look on his face, she shrugged.

"There are worse things than dying, and living with a broken spirit is one of them. She's intelligent and she has a great need to prove herself, to show that she's not just a 'pushy bookworm'. Her secret fear is that she isn't worthy of you, which is one of the things that have kept you two apart.

"You've done great things to heal her and help her become a remarkable woman. Just let her be that woman, even if she scares you to death doing it. You're going to be an auror?" Seeing his thoughtful nod, she smiled. "How would you react if she forbad you because you could be hurt doing it?"

Shaking his head, Harry smiled ruefully. "She'd never do that; she'd just try to make certain I was 'careful' enough, even if she had to keep things from me to do it." Thinking about her elaborate plans when she reasoned out that he was a Horcrux, he frowned.

"I can't have her endangering herself for me."

"You'd rather she lived with crippling guilt, remorse, and loss if you died and she thought she could have prevented it?"

"And just what am I supposed to do, live with the fact she sacrificed herself for me?" Harry's eyes flashed as he stared at the elven woman.

"Harry James Potter, you live your life in such a way that you honor the choice she made and so that when you are finally together again, she can tell you how proud she is of what you did with the opportunity she gave you." Staring pointedly at him until he grudgingly acknowledged her point, Maeve's eyes softened as she continued.

"Harry, your problem is that your life has been punctuated with women who love you enough to be willing to sacrifice themselves for you. Would you lay down your life to protect her? Of course you would, so why is her love for you any less? She loves you because you let her be herself, and this is part of who she is, just as it was with your mother." Standing, Maeve brushed a non-existent wrinkle from her gown and smiled.

"She's almost done up there. She's got everything written out that you'd need. And you know what you need to do to keep her happy." Seeing Harry nod as he stood, Maeve held out her hand, which contained two small wooden rings, intricately carved with leaves.

"You two should take a day or two before you go back, time's course will permit it. Wear these, and you can roam the elven demesnes freely."

Staring warily at the rings in her hand, Harry thought for a couple of seconds.

"Freely is very different from safely. I'm thinking there's a catch to this, some challenge out there that you're interested in seeing how we cope with." Looking up expectantly at Maeve, Harry smiled to take the sting from his words.

"Very good, young one. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the elf and not her." Shrugging her shoulders, she cocked her head to one side.

"The challenge isn't mine, but it's to me. There are those who aren't terribly happy with some of the decisions I've made, and they would see her as an opportunity to decrease my stature and increase theirs." Seeing the alarmed look in Harry's eyes, she shook her head.

"Not a physical challenge with those inherent dangers, things are different here. We elves put great store in the challenges of wit, games based on social stature played with insult and mockery. They can turn deadly, but that is looked down upon as less than civilized." Seeing Harry's surprised look, she sighed.

"It's relatively easy to take a life; the difficult thing is to ruin one's place in our complex society. We elves place great stock in how we are perceived among our peers and rivals."

"And how does this pertain to Hermione?" Now looking amused, Harry was envisioning Hermione verbally sparring with a horde of pointy-eared Malfoys when he asked.

"As members of my household, both you and Hermione are seen as extensions of myself. As unknown and untested members of my household, those that disagree with me will see you two as potential weak spots for my honor. The other members of the royal household are old hands at these games; even the ones that aren't actively part of the games are adept enough to make challengers leery.

"Because you're unknown quantities, the risk to me is low as would be the rewards to them, but in a game that's played across centuries, minor victories build up. However, if you were to prove equal to the task, the loss to them would be much greater."

"What kind of risks are we talking about? I'm not willing to risk her for someone else's plans. We've both had enough of that though this war we just fought."

"If the two of you were planning on staying here for the rest of your lives, then the risk could be to your place in our society and how you would interact with others here. As it is, all you risk is unpleasant conversation with members of my court who are less than congenial on their best days." Smiling at the look of comprehension on Harry's face, she nodded.

"Hermione isn't consciously aware of the connection between the two of us, and no one would be gauche enough to mention it to her face unless she acknowledged the relationship first.

"But, she instinctively acts as if she were part of the court, for she carries herself with a poise that tells anyone who knows to look who she is. And her concern for the sundered ones does her credit." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she smiled.

"It was through no coaxing on anyone's part that she is becoming a champion for the house elves of Britain. Her heart prompts her, her passion for the right is what makes her so human, but she sees with the eyes of the elves."

Taking the rings, he smiled as he bounced them in the palm of his hand.

"How can I thank you for this chance?"

"Just be yourself, Harry. Just be the boy that she fell in love with and you'll repay the trust she and I both have in you." Watching him turn and head for the door with a bemused expression, she called after him.

"And Harry if things come to that, think about taking a day for yourself each year to remember your best friend and what you really mean to each other." Smiling at the thoughtful expression on his face, she chuckled. "And you already know the day, so there would be nothing to explain."

Looking back over his shoulder at her, Harry could, for a second, see the woman that Hermione would become in the ageless woman that stood watching him leave. Nodding to her, he smiled sadly as he stepped through the doorway; back into the hallway that would lead to the woman he loved and could soon lose.

* * *

><p><em>edited 3 August 2014 - small typo corrected. Thanks to Malign Paradigm for the catch. <em>


	17. Questions, Answers, and a Sign

**Meet the Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –**__ JK Rowling and her various corporate partners own the Harry Potter universe, lock stock and barrel. I'm not JKR, and no infringement on copyright is intended. All of the situations, persons, places, or concepts recognizable from the Potterverse belong to her. Maeve is her own person and I'd suggest you give her a bit of leeway. All JKR will do is sic a lawyer on me and call me delusional. You don't really want to know what the Queen of the Fey can do to you if she's annoyed. Or just in the mood to play a prank._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Questions, Answers, and a Sign<strong>

Slowly coming up the stairs, Harry was staring at the rings in his hand with an amused expression. As his head cleared the floor of the Common Room, he could see Hermione sitting back in her chair, with a satisfied grin on her face.

Catching sight of Harry coming up the steps, her face lit up and Harry could feel the affection and love she had for him. Glancing around for Sirius, he was amazed to see his godfather sprawled across an overstuffed chair, asleep. Shaking his head, he held a finger up to his lips as he grinned at Hermione mischievously.

Hermione's eyes gleamed as she watched him. Concentrating, Harry saw the quill in front of Hermione lift slowly into the air and move towards Sirius. As he crossed the room, the quill began circling around Sirius, brushing his nose with the feather each time it passed in front of his face.

Leaning over and brushing Hermione's lips with a tender kiss, Harry winked at her as the quill began to gently scribe a few letters on Sirius' forehead. Returning the quill to its resting place, Harry gave her one more quick kiss as the door at the top of the steps to the girl's dorm slammed, jerking Sirius awake. Smiling at her, he lifted his head and glanced over at Sirius.

"Finally back with us?" Harry asked innocently.

Brushing his nose with the back of his hand, Sirius looked around.

"Sorry about that, watching Hermione work is about as exciting as it was sitting with Lils in the library." Yawning, Sirius missed the look that Hermione sent his way.

"Careful Padfoot, she's lethal when she's annoyed." Harry warned, shaking his head.

"I'm just too adorable for witches to stay mad at for long." Looking less confident at the "hrmmph" that came from Hermione, he smiled at her. "Nothing personal dear, but you're very intense when you're lost in what you're doing."

Shaking her head, Hermione giggled as she looked back at Harry and smiled. Looking down she saw the pair of rings in his hand.

"Harry, where on earth did you get those?" Smiling, Harry held them up so they reflected the light.

"Downstairs, in my room. I ran in to a friend of Sirius'." Looking blandly at him, he smiled.

"A friend of mine, you say?" Looking distinctly uncomfortable, Sirius glared at him.

"It would seem so, though I was a bit surprised at that. She didn't seem to be your type." Smiling casually, Harry turned back to Hermione and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean? She's quite nice, actually," Sirius glared at him.

"Yep, exactly my point. She's intelligent, articulate, funny, charming, and beautiful. Totally not your usual type." Smiling, Harry entwined his fingers in Hermione's free hand.

"Reminds me of someone I know very well." Smiling at the blush that graced her cheeks, Harry wondered if he was playing too much with fire.

"And what would you know of my usual type?" Looking less than pleased, Sirius' mood was soured even more by the strange fact that Hermione giggled each time she looked at him.

Laughing, Harry put his arms around Hermione as he slid into the chair behind her.

"The Marauders are legends and the Lothario of the Marauders even more so." Grinning at the shocked look on Hermione's face and the blush on Sirius', he pulled an innocent face as Sirius growled.

"When I get back, I'm going to have a talk with Moony about the stories he's been telling to impressionable children." Shaking his head, Sirius scowled. "I might have to tell Dora about the Halloween Ball our sixth year."

Harry laughed at Sirius' reaction as he intertwined his fingers with Hermione's, "Bad idea, Padfoot for two reasons."

Arching an eyebrow, Sirius drew himself up haughtily and stared at the two. "And what might those be?"

Giggling, Hermione turned her head and sighed.

"Well, the first would be that I'm certain Remus has told Dora anything too scandalous. Having a friend like you is a recipe for disaster without total candor." Smiling at Harry, she nodded. "Remember love, George knows more about you than you think."

Looking a bit nonplussed at Hermione's giggling whenever she looked at him, Sirius sighed.

"You're probably right on that. He's gone soft since he's gotten married." Smiling at Harry, he shrugged. "And number two?"

"Easy, it wasn't Remus that spilled that story. It was Minerva and Rosmerta." Grinning at the shocked look on Sirius' face, he chuckled.

"They wouldn't have told those stories to students, not that there was anything to tell." Sirius quickly demurred.

"I never said they were telling students. They were in The Three Broomsticks one day while I was under the cloak waiting for Hermione and Ron to finally show up. The upside to Ron being unable to get anywhere on time is that I was treated to about a half an hour of stories of the 'Lothario of Gryffindor House, Sirius Black', while I sat in a corner and tried not to get stepped on."

"So Harry," Hermione asked coyly, "what type of witch was Sirius' usual sort? "

Ignoring Sirius' sputtering protests, Harry appeared thoughtful, "Well, according to Minerva, with the exception of one witch from Ravenclaw, there was an entire parade of young women that seemed to be patterned on the same mold that brought us Lavender."

Smiling at Hermione, Harry watched her eyes flash briefly at the mention of that name. Muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously close to 'tramp' she shook her head.

"Sirius, why am I not surprised?"

"It wasn't that way at all. Besides, you know how the faculty at Hogwarts gets; everything grows in the telling as time passes. In ten years or so, the stories they'll be telling about you three will be blown way out of proportion."

"That may be true, but Minerva had names. Does Candace Wellington ring any bells?"

"Minerva's still mad because she couldn't get that classroom door unlocked for two days," Sirius shrugged. "But that doesn't change things. Why do you have a pair of rings from my friend? Didn't I warn you about the elves here?"

"Harry, Don Juan over there might just have a point." Gently taking one of the rings from Harry's palm, Hermione held it up to the light and examined its construction. Despite being constructed from wood, the ring seemed to glow in the warm lights of the common room.

"The old stories all have cautionary tales about taking gifts from the elves for a reason, I suppose." Taking in the delicate workmanship, Hermione smiled as she felt the subtle power that was contained within the wooden band.

"Since she helped Padfoot bring us here, I figure that if she'd meant us harm, it would have happened already." Turning back to Sirius, Harry smiled. "She seems genuinely concerned with our welfare, Hermione's more than mine."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Arching an eyebrow, Hermione tried to stifle a giggle and sound severe as she caught a glimpse of Sirius out of the corner of her eye.

Smiling blandly, and pushing a couple of bits of information back into the corner of his mind that he hoped was Hermione-proof, Harry shrugged.

"It seems that certain muggle families have garnered the attention of the elves and the fairy folk over the generations. I suppose I should start calling you 'Cinderella'."

"I really can't have a fairy godmother, it's just not done. I don't think." Looking over at the portrait hole, she scowled. "Why can't there be a proper hallway on the other side of that thing so I can get to the library?"

Laughing, Harry kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Because if there was, then it would be a terrible waste of these wonderful rings. We're taking a day or two off before we go back and these will act as our 'passports' out in the Elven lands. We'll be under the protection of Sirius' friend with these, so it will be safe enough as long as we don't do anything extraordinarily stupid or annoying." Smiling at the thought he could see in her eyes, he raised his hand and extended his little finger.

"And I swear that I'll behave myself while we're on holiday."

Smiling at him, she leaned in to kiss him as her pinky snaked around his. As they kissed, a golden glow surrounded them and a crystal chime was heard in the distance.

Shaking his head, Sirius rolled his eyes as the two broke apart, looking around in confusion.

"Will you two stop doing that? Even the most ardent life-bonds only physically manifest themselves once in a lifetime; you two have managed to invoke yours twice in less than four years."

"Fourth year," Hermione smiled.

"In the library," Harry grinned in acknowledgement.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius sighed noisily. "I really don't care if it was Mrs. Norris in the Great Hall with a lampstand, if you two do that too many times, someone will eventually notice and wonder why you're with other people. And those are the questions that can lead us right back to where we are."

Smiling, Hermione tried to look at Sirius without giggling, but failed. "Sirius, Rita Skeeter and half the tabloid publications in the wizarding world have made a career out of weekly exposes about how I'm leading poor Harry on and toying with his heart while shamelessly running around with Ron, Viktor and any other wizard they can think of. " Looking a bit ruthless, Hermione went on in a much colder voice.

"That sorry excuse for a journalist even suggested that while Harry was in hiding in a cave in the Cairngorms during the depths of winter, I was Lucius Malfoy's mistress in Malfoy Manor." Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she remembered her only visit to Malfoy Manor.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"That was my fault, love. I almost got you killed because I'm an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?"

Abruptly standing, Hermione turned around and sat on Harry's lap. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his cheek; where tears were beginning to fall.

"Harry, I've told you a dozen times, it's ok. That's how we saved Luna, Ollivander, and all the others. And you're the one that saved me. Ron might have carried me out of there, but it was your thinking that got me out of there still alive. I've always known that and I'll never forget it, no matter what happens when we go back. There's nothing to forgive." Looking up at Sirius, she smiled and managed to stifle a giggle.

"Padfoot, you worry too much about things, Harry and I have dealt with everyone thinking we're madly in love with each other for four years now. Hopefully we'll be able to stand there and tell them they're correct, one of these days, but it won't be tomorrow, and we're ok with that.

"However, the one thing I won't stand for is pretending we're anything other than we are while we have this chance. If we ring every bloody bell and chime for one hundred miles, I'll smile and love every one of them. I'll hide them in some secret corner of my heart so they'll keep me until we can do it again." Shaking her head, she looked at Harry sadly.

"Why do I even bother? He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. Did you warn this friend of his what an insufferable pillock he is?"

Smiling apologetically over at Sirius, Harry looked back at Hermione and kissed her tenderly.

"Dear one, trust me. She knows him better than he knows himself." Smiling as she buried her face in his neck, he brushed her hair gently.

Looking distinctly annoyed, Sirius leaned forward and glowered at the pair. "Harry, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Sirius, I know that you're my godfather and you're not going to take well to advice from me, especially romantic advice, but if I were to give it, I'd say that you shouldn't take this one lightly. She's not the type you usually attract, and she's definitely not one to be trifled with."

Shaking his head, Sirius watched Harry with a strange glint in his eye.

"Would you stop doing that? It's bad enough you look like James and the fact the two of you act like James and Lily is annoying, but bearable. But it's really a bit much when you start sounding exactly like your father when he would lecture me about witches." Smiling at the shocked look on their faces, he scowled when Hermione started giggling again.

"And you can stop that any time. You're not a giggler."

Looking away, Hermione wiped her eyes. "Sorry Sirius, I don't know what's come over me."

Standing up, Sirius started walking towards the steps. Reaching the flight down, he turned and smiled apologetically.

"Harry, you're correct. I know she's not someone to be trifled with. And I even know that she's very different from the women I went out with years ago." Glancing at them significantly, he sighed.

"Just be careful if you two go outside. I'm certain that you can depend upon her word, but not everything is nice and tidy when it comes to the elves. Keep your wits about you out there." Turning around, Sirius started down the stairs.

Looking up, with a mischievous look on her face, Hermione called after him.

"Sirius?" As he turned around, she bit the inside of her mouth trying not to giggle at the three letter word Harry had scribed on his forehead earlier in his spidery script. "Try not to be a 'git' with her. I think she'll notice." Turning her head and laughing, she missed the look that Sirius flashed her as he turned and headed down the stairs.

Waiting until they were alone, Hermione broke out laughing again.

"I tried to warn him at the end there."

"Love, I don't think that could be construed as a warning."

Shaking her head, most emphatically, Hermione disagreed. "Harry, he had all the information he needed to know something was wrong. I did everything but spell it out for him."

Laughing when Hermione said 'spell it out for him', Harry shook his head.

"That's the problem; I did spell it out on his forehead."

Smiling coyly, Hermione shook her head. "No Harry, the problem is that the quill I was using was the one I use for permanent work, spells and such. You wrote 'git' on your godfather's forehead with my permanent ink formula."

Looking down at the rings on the table in front of them, she picked one up and slipped it on her pinky finger. "Last one out the portrait hole has to explain it to him?"

Looking nervously at the stairs, Harry picked up the other ring and slid it on the same finger of his off hand. Nodding to her, he smiled. "Ladies first?"

As soon as she stood up, Harry twisted in the chair and apparated to the portrait hole. Grinning, he shrugged at the shocked expression on her face.

"It's not really the common room; did you really think they were going to have the same restrictions in place as they did back at Hogwarts?" Looking up as Sirius' voice came bellowing up from the lower level, "Harry, Hermione!" he smiled at her.

"You can explain it to him when we get back."

Disappearing from sight, he called over his shoulder, "The sun's shining, hurry up before he gets upstairs"

Shaking her head, she sprinted for the portrait hole, grinning madly.

* * *

><p><em>AN2 – And in case it's needed, the board game 'Clue' or 'Cluedo' as it is known outside the US, is currently owned by Hasbro which acquired both Parker Brothers in the US and Waddingtons in the UK, the original publisher of Cluedo. An extremely entertaining game, it was originally devised by one Anthony E. Pratt in England. And Sirius should know that Mrs. Norris didn't do it. It was Albus Dumbledore with the Elder Wand in the unused classroom. All rights and props for the game belong to the proper individuals. And speaking of Clue, I always thought that Tim Curry would have made an excellent Sirius Black._


	18. A Sunny Day with Elves in the Forecast

**Meet The Godparents**

_**A/N –** As before, the entirety of all things Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. No infringement of copyright is intended. _

_I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and/or commented upon this story so far. While I realize that not everyone who has taken the time to read and/or comment is happy with the story, I feel that your efforts have contributed to this story. _

_And now, without any further ado on my part, let's get back to the story. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Harry and Hermione are in love. What's not to like?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - A Sunny Day with Elves in the Forecast<p>

Bursting from the portrait hole, Hermione found herself standing in the middle of a grassy open area, bounded by a rock wall on one side and a lush forest on the others. Looking around, she could see Harry sitting beneath an enormous oak tree, smiling and waiting for her.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see the faint outline of what would be the guardian portrait if they were actually in the seventh floor corridor outside Gryffindor Tower back at the castle. Shaking her head, she turned around and started moving quietly towards Harry.

Kneeling beside him, she leaned over and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around him as she playfully slid her tongue into his waiting mouth. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she lowered herself until she was resting on his lap while they kissed. Holding him tightly, she could feel his reaction to her as his hand caressed her back.

Breaking the kiss, she moved her mouth up to his ear. After teasing him with a quick flick of her tongue, she whispered, "Looking for something?"

Running his hands over her body, he kissed her once again. "I think I've found everything I've been looking for, but someday I'll figure out how you managed to shed that brassiere I know you were wearing when you got dressed this morning."

Twisting so she was sitting on his lap instead of lying on it, Hermione smiled and playfully finger combed Harry's hair.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you a little secret that should explain this and every other mystery you have about me." Leaning over, pressing her lips against his ear for a second, she waited until he tightened his arms around her before whispering, "I'm a girl."

Laughing, she pulled back her head so she could see his face. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'd hoped we had cleared up any confusion about that last night." Shaking his head, he smiled. "I hope I'm not as bad as Ron when he finally noticed you were a girl our fourth year."

"Harry, one of the things I love about you is the fact that you treat me as a total equal, all of the time. You never make excuses for me or expect me to fail, but you remember the things I can't do as well and plan around them. However, the thing that makes you so adorably cute is that you can't seem to remember I'm a girl for things like that. There's not a witch on the planet that can't shed lose a bra in two seconds flat when she thinks she needs to."

Smiling at the thoughtful look on his face, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was out of your sight for ten, fifteen seconds and voila." Seeing the horrified look on his face, she shook her head. "Harry I'd hoped that wasn't that shocking a revelation."

"You didn't leave it in the Common Room for Sirius to find, did you?" Seeing her cheeky grin, he looked at her warily.

"Figured out I didn't have it on me, eh?" Smiling, she bent her knee and reached down and pulled a familiar object from her sock. Bouncing her little beaded bag in her hand, she grinned. "Safely tucked away in here, in case I need it."

Smiling at the sight, Harry sighed and hugged her. "Have I mentioned that I love you for actually caring enough to plan? I know that Ron and I used to roll our eyes every time you'd start working everything out, but you were always amazing with your ability to have everything we needed. Every time I messed up, you covered me. You're simply amazing."

Smiling at the blush that covered his best mate's face, Harry put his hand under her chin and turned her face back towards his.

"The only flaw you have is that you have no idea exactly how extraordinary you are. Beauty, grace, intelligence, charm, you have all of that." Kissing her lightly on the lips, he watched her begin to cry. "And drop-dead sexy, on top of everything else."

A couple of minutes passed, as they just held each other, basking in the warmth of the sunshine and their shared love. Finally Hermione gathered herself together and stood up, holding out her hand to Harry.

"Come on, enough lolling around like a pair of cats." Taking his hand, she hauled him to his feet with ease.

Brushing off his seat, he smiled at her. "And just when I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Harry, I am enjoying myself, immensely. However, there are three very good reasons why we need to get moving."

"Yet another list, oh Queen of My Life? Pray tell, what are your reasons, this time?"

Standing on tiptoe and kissing him, she smiled. "You're very cute when you're being an arse, which I suppose is a good thing. The first is that it's a gorgeous summer day and we're somewhere we may never be again, so it would be a shame not to see some of this forest." Looking around, she could see mysteries surrounding her on every hand.

"And the second, oh sexy explorer?" Blushing, Hermione bounced the bag in her hand a final time.

"If we find it impossible to locate a suitably secluded spot for some more intimate explorations, our trusty tent is awaiting our pleasure, Mr. 'Soon to be shagged senseless, yet again'." Laughing at the shocked look on his face she smiled. "The myth that women don't think about sex is baseless. We simply usually don't talk about it as often, to guys."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry shook his head. "I'm not certain I like the sound of that."

Smiling coyly, Hermione took Harry's hand and slowly squeezed it. "You'd be surprised what witches talk about when you wizards aren't around. Ginny and I don't talk as much since I started seeing her brother, but during the end of our sixth year she used to give me frequent updates on the two of you. I now know why I wasn't as happy for her as I thought I should have been. Though I was secretly pleased that you were frustrating her very completely both last spring and the past couple of weeks. You guys got close a couple of times, but no snitch, to Gin's utter dismay."

"I'm not certain that having this conversation with you is a good thing. But if you must know, I didn't want the first time for Gin and I to be something to be giggled about. And I promised Arthur that we'd wait until she was of age." Blushing he looked away. Wrapping her arms around him, Hermione waited until he turned his head back before speaking.

"Harry, last night was magnificent. I'd never known that I could feel things like that until you started undressing me, touching me. I know our connection has something to do with it, but you're simply amazing." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That will be the most difficult thing to forget when the time comes to return. And for the record, I think your concern about Ginny is very sweet." Looking away, she blushed.

Turning her head towards him, he smiled ruefully, "Especially since that particular hippogriff has escaped the paddock a long while ago?"

"Harry, I certainly didn't say that and I didn't think I was thinking it that loud. It's not like it sounds, Harry." Looking shocked, Hermione looked around and stared at him in disbelief.

Kissing her on the top of her head, Harry tightened his arms around her. "Hermione, you didn't tip it, and it certainly wasn't a surprise. Gin tried to 'confess' to me in the kitchen the other day, but I told her that whatever happened before we got together wasn't any of my business and what happened while I was away wasn't any of my business. I certainly don't think ill of her because of it."

"Harry, I don't think that either of us really deserves you." Smiling, she hugged him.

Holding him tightly, Hermione thought for a second and opened her mouth to speak. Much to her surprise, Harry placed his finger on her lips.

"I told Ginny that anything that happened before we were together or while we were apart didn't matter. The same applies to us, dear."

Pulling back a bit, Hermione searched Harry's eyes, looking for something that she couldn't quite identify. Seeing the warmth and love for her that was there, she blinked to clear the tears that had begun to prickle her eyes.

"Harry, we've been together …"

"And yet, we haven't. For whatever reason, we never acted upon what happened." Pausing for a moment, a frown darkened his face. "I know that there has to be a reason we didn't act upon what happened, but regardless whatever happened doesn't impact us."

"I think I reached out to Ronald, even though I knew I shouldn't, because we couldn't seem to connect." Chuckling bitterly, Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"You can't imagine the amount of grief I took from my mother when I wrote and told her that I was considering encouraging Ronald." Feeling Harry's reaction, she chuckled.

"I've got a stack of letters four inches high from her, all of them extolling the virtues of Harry Potter and listing every complaint that I'd ever made regarding one Ronald Bilius Weasley." Blushing, Hermione hung her head and whispered, "And every one made me more determined to 'make up my own mind'."

Putting his finger underneath her chin, Harry lifted her face until he was looking her in the eye.

"Well," he began, trying not to smile at the chagrined look on her face, "other than when we tell your mother that she was correct we're not going to mention that little observation, will we?"

"Harry, are we going to have that chance?" Looking miserable, she closed her eyes again. "How long?"

"We don't know." Seeing her eyes fly open, Harry tried to smile reassuringly. "Nothing in this world or the next can change what we have, and we'll work on making certain we don't have anything standing in our way when the time comes."

"We'll both 'remember' what? That we shouldn't get more involved with the Weasleys?" Her voice rising in pitch and volume, Hermione's eyes began to flash.

"I betrayed you. I slept with …"

"Someone you care a great deal about and someone who you've danced around being in a relationship with for over four years. As long as Ron didn't coerce or hurt you …"

Pausing for a second as Hermione shook her head in a definite 'no', he continued, "then all we have is that one of us was in a relationship before we finally got together."

Looking thoughtful, Harry smirked. Seeing the suspicious look on Hermione's face, Harry laughed.

"Just imagine that Ron wasn't in that compartment on the train." Seeing the wary look in her eyes, he continued.

"Let's suppose that someone else became the third member of the 'Golden Trio'. A witch."

Seeing her wary nod, Harry tried to look innocent. "If we'd gone through everything we went through with Padma or Hannah and I'd become close enough to date her for a while, would you hold anything that happened between the two of us after we finally got our act together against us?"

"Well, no. Other than a bit of awkwardness initially, I can't imagine the subject coming up again once we'd gotten together," was Hermione's response after she thought about it for a second. "Though I will admit to bristling a bit anytime Lavender was too close to Ronald."

"Then why should I hold anything against you or Ron? I have no doubts about what we have, and if we're careful regarding entanglements, we'll both know, deep down, what we're waiting for."

Anticipating her next argument, Harry took her hands between his and squeezed gently. "In this life or the next. Eventually we'll be together."

Sitting quietly for a moment, the pair simply basked in the love they had for each other. Finally, Hermione kissed Harry gently on the cheek and reminded him, "Today for today's sake, no?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry smiled knowingly, "Have you kept me in suspense long enough about the third reason?"

Smiling, Hermione looked back one last time at the portrait hole. "Well, if we stand here long enough, Sirius is bound to come through that door and I really don't fancy either having to explain why he has 'git' permanently written on his forehead or having a chaperone for the rest of our day." Sliding her arm around his waist and slipping her hand into his back jeans pocket, she smiled.

"Let's get ourselves good and lost while we still have the chance."

Walking off, they picked a direction at random and entered the deeper part of the forest. As they disappeared from view, the glamour that shielded Sirius and Maeve from their sight slowly faded.

"Satisfied?" Arching an eyebrow, Maeve glanced in his direction.

"Are you certain they can't get into any trouble?" Looking thoughtful, Sirius looked around at the forest that surrounded them.

"Those two? Of course they can get into trouble. She wants to know everything and he's got a streak of mischief in him. Neither one has the sense to tell the other 'no' when they really want something. But even those two shouldn't be able to get into trouble that they can't handle." Smiling at him, she placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"We've wandered this forest enough; did we get into any trouble you couldn't handle?"

Shaking his head, Sirius grinned. "No we didn't, but you're the Queen of the entire place, that makes a difference."

Shaking her head, she snaked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nay, not of all. My writ only extends as far as my influence. There are those of the Elven Courts that disagree with my decision for the elves to retreat from the sunlit world, though they abided by it. 'The Unseelie Court' is the term that mortals use for them, though that's too much of a compliment to them; they're nay that organized.

"The protection that I can extend to those two is a double-edged sword. Even those that disagree with me will honor the protections I have set about them, for the most part. There are those who would do her discourtesy for who she is, and that's what worries me."

"You're worried someone's going to be rude to her?" Shaking his head, Sirius looked puzzled. "I think she can handle a little rudeness easily enough."

"Here, discourtesy is an art form, sort of a social sorting that occurs. Think of it as the petty squabbles that your pureblood wizarding families engage in, but taken to a whole new level.

"In your world you have families that stretch back a thousand years or more. Here, you have individuals who can make that claim, with families that stretch back into the hazy myths surrounding our arrival on Earth. As a child of my house, she will receive deference from some, but others may see it as an opportunity to change their position vis-à-vis the established order. Any who look will see that she is of the People, and they will also see that he is not." Smiling at Sirius, she shrugged.

"I never would have suggested it to her young man if I thought it was overly dangerous, but there is danger in life and living, and you can't cosset them forever. She has chosen to involve herself in the affairs of the People back in the world, and that will carry a certain respect for her here." Smiling, she peered after them through the dark forest.

"I'm still not comfortable with this," Sirius said, as he looked at the spot where the two had disappeared moments before. "Why are we going at it this way?"

"Just because they are soul bound, that doesn't mean that they must be together," Maeve answered with the air of someone who has answered the question before.

"They should have a choice in how they go forward, and they should have all of their choices. I doubt it greatly, but they could choose to be one of those great friendships that transcend the bounds of time."

Seeing the look on her companion's face, Maeve chuckled. "However, I have great faith in the love that these two have for each other. The seed has been planted, and I fully expect that they'll spend this interlude tending it. I have sworn to allow her to make a choice, and she will choose willingly and knowing exactly what she's choosing."

Just as Sirius was about to respond, a sound drew his attention back to the area of the forest when the two teens had disappeared not that long ago. As he watched, an emerald flash appeared and a small creature with jewel like wings came flying towards them from the direction of the young lovers. Holding out her hand, Maeve smiled as the delicate creature hovered over her hand for a few seconds before delicately landing, it's wings an emerald blur.

"Hello, little one." A delicate arpeggio of chimes answered her greeting.

Smiling at the childlike expression on Maeve's face as she gazed at the beautiful creature, Sirius held out a finger and asked, "May I?"

Seeing Maeve's delighted nod, he extended his finger over her palm and held it out near the creature. Considering the proffered perch, the gemlike creature hopped up and came to rest on Sirius' finger. A feeling of contentment and peace seemed to emanate from the delicate creature perched on his finger. Laughing, Maeve clapped her hands.

"Go follow those two; they will be much more entertaining for you and your friends than we will today." Smiling as the tiny creature launched itself into the air, it sped towards the trees and the path that Harry and Hermione had taken minutes before.

Looking at her curiously, Sirius smiled a gentle smile.

"Since it appears we're not going to traipse after them playing chaperone, what do you have in mind for us today?"

"It's a very large forest. I'm certain we can find something to occupy our time that doesn't involve watching over the two of them." Taking his hand in hers, she started walking in a direction that wasn't the way the younger couple had departed earlier.

"Maeve?" Sirius shook his head as he tried not to smile too broadly.

"You were wondering about our little friend back there?"

"Well, actually I was. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that. Are they unique to these lands?"

"We elves actually brought them with us from the sunlit lands, though there are few there who can see them among you these days." Laughing, she shook her head.

Leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, she whispered in a very low voice, "They're called 'nargles', and they can do all sorts of amazing things."

* * *

><p>The sound of falling water had drawn Harry and Hermione for several minutes. They finally reached a large pond that was fed by a stream that splashed several yards down a fall of rocks into the inviting body of water and then exited through a smaller stream that wandered out of sight into the forest. Sunlight sparked off the water as a pair of waterfowl nested by the edge of the water.<p>

"Harry, it's just perfect." Smiling, Hermione knelt by the edge of the pond and ran her hand through the water. "Fancy a swim?" Smiling shyly at him she looked around. "It seems ever so secluded."

"Don't tell me you've got swimming attire in that magic bag of yours?"

"Not exactly, but I was thinking that since you're a wizard and I'm a witch, we could dry whatever we decide to wear or not wear after we finished." Blushing a bit, she bit her lower lip as she watched for his reaction.

Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Not wear? Whatever do you mean, Ms Granger?"

"Harry, you know exactly what I mean." Blushing she kissed him. "But since it's obviously doesn't appeal to you…" Trailing off, she watched the expression on his face change from one of teasing to one of disappointment.

"Oh it appeals to me very much, I'm just not certain that this glade is as secluded as you would like."

Looking around at the peaceful forest that surrounded them, she laughed. "Have you honestly seen even the smallest hint of anyone since we lost sight of the portrait hole?"

Glancing around, Harry peered nervously at the areas he could see.

"Well, no. But these are elves we're talking about. Not house elves, but the ones from all the old stories. I remember a book I read years ago, before Vernon ripped it up for being too freaky, that mentioned that in a forest like this, they wouldn't be seen unless they wanted to be seen. Besides, there were those wolves last night that chased us..." Looking embarrassed, his voice trailed off as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Ok, they were probably either wolves on a short leash from someone who wanted us to find the portrait hole or someone using magic to make us think there were wolves, but that still implies someone being out here last night."

Smiling and shaking her head, Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You're also very cute when you're getting all worried about me. Remember the part about me being a big witch and being able to help take care of myself?" Nodding as he smiled back at her, she laughed.

"It doesn't drive me mental when you worry about me like it does when Ron tries to. You do it because you care; I get the feeling that Ron does it because he thinks that since I'm muggleborn, I'm a menace to myself and everyone around me." Shaking her head, she sighed.

"I thought we were just going to live today for today?" Sliding around, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Taking his wand, a couple of lazy passes had their shoes and socks sitting beside them on the bank and they put their feet into the cool, inviting water.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Idly kicking her feet in the water, Hermione stared at the ripples they were creating. "So, Harry. What is it that you're trying not to think about and have me not notice? Other than my 'Christmas present', of course." Trying to sound casual, Hermione looked up from his shoulder and smiled as she saw his reaction.

"I actually didn't have any hope that I could keep you from noticing that there was something, but you're correct about there being something." Turning, he kissed her on the top of her head.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I hope I never get to the point where I can keep something totally from you, or need to." He was shocked as she started crying. "I meant that as a compliment."

Looking up at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she smiled. "Harry, that's the most romantic thing I've ever imagined. Every other guy on the planet would be appalled by the prospect of not being able to keep something from the witch in their life."

"That's because the witch in their life isn't you." Shaking his head, he closed his eyes.

"How much do you want to know?"

"Harry, I want to know everything, you know that." Laughing at the look on his face, she reached up and tousled his hair.

"But I trust you to tell me what you can, what you think I should know. Dumbledore kept things from all of us, and while I don't agree with everything, I realize that there were things I couldn't know or I might have spoiled things trying to save you." Blinking tears from her eyes, she saw the pain in his eyes as he remembered what she had planned to do to save him.

The sudden crack of a snapped twig brought both of them to alertness. Hermione rolled to her knees and used her wand to cover an arc between them and the direction the noise came from. Harry scrambled to his feet and quietly scanned the areas he could see for some telltale sign. Placing his hand upon her shoulder, he gently squeezed as she brought her free hand up in return to lightly grasp his wrist.

"Told you." Harry whispered as they watched for something to happen.

"Hush, no one likes a 'told you so'." Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll cover, you grab the shoes."

"Harry, this is no time to worry about your shoes, I'll buy you a new pair."

"I'll remind you of that when we're running for our lives, barefoot, over sharp gravel."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You cover me, and I'll grab the shoes."

"A much better plan than mine." Chuckling he kept from looking down, but he could feel the glare.

"I know, hush."

Harry could hear rustling in the leaves that lay around his feet. Hermione's shoulder disappeared from under his hand, but he could feel her leaning against his legs as she moved cautiously. Looking around, he could see nothing out of place in the trees around him, but then again, how would he notice someone who had lived here longer than Hogwarts had been in existence as out of place.

Hermione's hand pressed against the small of his back and he could feel her getting to her feet, standing behind him and to the left. Holding out his arm to her, she wrapped hers around his and held his hand tightly.

"Got a place in mind? Silly question." Smiling at the gentle squeeze of her fingers on his, he nodded. "You lead."

"Now!" Hermione's voice rang out as he felt her body twist against his. The next thing he knew was that familiar uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tube he always associated with side-along apparition.

The forest pond disappeared and they found themselves back at a fork in the path that they had passed a half an hour earlier. Releasing their hold on each other, they quickly scanned the area around them to see if they were being observed.

"Looks clear." Hermione said, sounding a bit doubtful.

"Don't", Harry said as he reached over, took her hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Blushing, Hermione continued to watch the area around them.

"Don't what?"

"Doubt yourself. Everything's fine and I don't want you to start second-guessing every decision you make, every idea you have."

"Harry, be serious. I almost got us killed." Wrapping her arms about his waist, she buried her face in his shoulder. "When did I become a hormonal, shag obsessed, wreck?"

Laughing, Harry rested his chin on the top of her head while his eyes continued to scan the area around them.

"Love, there are many different ways I can describe you, but 'hormonal' and 'shag obsessed' aren't even close." Pausing to think, he added. "Though, we could work on that last one a bit. It might be fun."

"Harry, be serious." Looking up at him, she rolled her eyes at the look on his face. "You know what I mean. When have I ever come up with a scatterbrained suggestion like going skinny dipping in a completely strange forest?"

"Well," Harry tried to appear thoughtful while he desperately tried not to chuckle at her distress, "for the first time in seven years, we're not in mortal peril, no one we know of is trying to kill us, we've finally figured out that we're over the top in love with each other, and we have been given carte blanche to explore the place. I'd say that's a bit of license to do things we don't normally do." Smiling at the expression on her face, he continued.

"And not to mention the fact that last night was bloody fantastic and we're both considering chucking the entire day out thing to see if we can turn each other into 'hormonal, shag obsessed wrecks'.

Shaking her head, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry, you're impossible. Probably right, but impossible." Looking down, she grinned. "Why don't we pretend that I'm capable of watching out for us for a couple of seconds while you put your trainers back on before they contaminate my bag beyond redemption?"

Shaking his head, Harry sat on the ground and held out his hand. Hermione shook her head as she fished his trainers out of her beaded bag. Picking them up and sniffing them before he put them on, he shrugged at the incredulous look on Hermione's face.

"What?"

Smiling, Hermione offered him her hand as he started to stand. "You're such a guy."

Grinning, Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Would you prefer I was a girl?"

Looking shocked for a second, Hermione laughed. "Merlin no. This is going to be hard enough to explain, without explaining my sudden desire to snog the daylights out of Harriet Potter."

"That's not what I meant. Would having had a female best friend have made your life easier in school?"

"Even if we hadn't been forced to face how we feel, I wouldn't have traded one second of the last seven years to have spent time with anyone else." Blushing, she shook her head.

"Not even those months when I was being such a bitch about that book and Malfoy." Looking at Harry curiously, she quirked an eyebrow. Smiling, Harry put his arm around her shoulder and nodded up the trail.

"Go ahead, ask me."

Smiling, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled through the woods.

"Tell me again why we're helping Draco? You were dead right about him our sixth year. He spent the entire year trying to kill Albus."

"And he spent what should have been his seventh year in pluperfect hell under the thumb of Voldemort. He's a smarmy git, obnoxious and pompous, and a bad copy of Lucius. But, I honestly think he has a chance to be someone else out from under the influence of his father." Smiling at the incredulous look on Hermione's face, he shrugged.

"He was pants as a Death Eater, he was bloody incompetent. If someone like Severus, who by all accounts was very good at being evil, could reform, then an incompetent like Draco should be able to reform fairly easily."

Stunned, Hermione shook her head. "Harry, your entire reasoning can't be the fact he's too incompetent to be truly evil?"

"Not exactly." Harry smiled enigmatically at the look of disbelief on her face.

"I don't think his heart was really in it. He was enthusiastic enough playing lord of the playground at school, but he had no real stomach for the real evil when he was given a chance. He tried to save us at the Manor, and his mother did lie for me and that's worth a chance."

Looking up at the sky, Harry smiled sadly as he watched a pair of clouds race overhead. "He was raised by an evil, twisted person. I think I know something about that. If I would have succumbed to that, I might have been just as twisted and dangerous as Draco. Without his father's influence, Narcissa and Andromeda might be able to show him that he doesn't have to be a smarmy git all of his life."

Looking back at Hermione, he leaned over and kissed one of the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm very good for you. You've cried more in the past twenty-four hours than I can ever remember seeing."

"Harry, I cried buckets of tears over you over the years, I just never let anyone see. These are my "Merlin, Harry's amazing, I'm so not worthy' tears. I'll definitely let you know if you cause any of the other sorts."

Snorting, Harry kissed her again. "You're very worthy, you rescued me all those years ago simply by being you." Nodding as the path they were following came to another fork, he looked at her expectantly.

"Last time we went to the left and found your pond. Want to see what's up the other one?"

Looking smug, Hermione smirked as she casually remarked, "I think we'll find something interesting up that way."

Laughing, Harry looked at her. "Witches' intuition?"

Smiling enigmatically, she pointed up the other path.

"That, and the fact that there's an envelope with your name on it attached to that post over there might mean something."


	19. The Path Not Taken

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – Harry Potter and all associated properties, concepts, characters, and literary locations are the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. Once again, thanks to JKR for providing us with this remarkable tapestry to explore. Also I would like to offer thanks to all of the readers and writers of fanfiction who have added so much to that tapestry._

_This is a fanfiction and should not be confused with the works of Rowling. That being said, since this is a fanfiction, one should not expect every character to behave or respond exactly as they did or appeared to in canon. And as for the elves, they're their own selves, so I shouldn't expect them to go all Tolkien at the drop of a ring if I were you._

_When we last left Harry and Hermione, they were at a fork in the road (cue Muppet Movie theme) and Hermione had noticed something of interest. Other than Harry.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – The Path Not Taken<strong>

"Very funny, Hermione."

Shaking his head, Harry could make out an envelope attached to a post that had a wooden sign attached to it, but from this distance it was barely possible to make out that there were two words written on it in flowing script, but that was all.

"From this distance, it could be anyone's name on that, if it's even a name. It could be addressed to one of Luna's blubbering hoopflingers for all we know."

"They were Blibbering Humdingers dear, and I'm very certain that envelope is addressed to Harry Potter."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but how could you possible see that from here? I'm a seeker and I can't read that script from here." Clearly disgruntled, Harry was staring, taking his glasses off and wiping the lenses on his shirttail and then staring again.

Smiling coyly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Before I tell you, care to place a little wager?" Rising up on tiptoe, she teased his ear with her tongue. "Loser has to do anything the winner says for an hour the next time we're suitably alone?"

Looking at her with a devilish grin on his face, Harry asked innocently, "Anything?"

Nibbling his ear again, she smiled. "Anything. Before my parents went to Australia, we had a computer at the house and I was doing some research into some of the incredible stories the girls in my dorm were telling. I'm thinking this would be a perfect time to put into practice some of the more interesting things I found on the internet." Blushing, Hermione turned and brushed against Harry.

"Hermione, you were researching sex on a computer?" Laughing, Harry looked at her in disbelief. Shaking his head, he pulled her back to him and kissed her lightly. "What prompted you to do that?

"You wouldn't believe the stories that the girls in my year would tell up in the dorm about their dates and/or boyfriends." Shaking her head, she looked at Harry appraisingly.

"Of course, you figured heavily in some of the speculations going on. Too bad I'll never have a chance to tell them they've severely underestimated you." Smirking as Harry blushed, she raised an eyebrow. "And just what are you going to have me do for an hour, on the off chance I lose this little wager?"

Suddenly becoming unsure of herself in light of the cocky grin that spread across Harry's face, Hermione wondered if her plan was as foolproof as she thought.

"Well …," drawing it out because he could see the look of doubt on her face, Harry shrugged to keep her in suspense a bit longer. "My original thought was that we could do an hour of flying and quidditch drills." Smiling at the look of panic on her face, he shrugged again.

"Well, yes. That definitely would fall under the terms of our bet." Swallowing, Hermione looked over at the other path again and sighed.

"But wouldn't you rather do something a bit more adventuresome than some boring old quidditch drills?"

"Want to back out now?" Pointing his wand in the direction of the post, the envelope detached itself with an audible pop and sailed towards them. Harry caught it with the back of the envelope facing up.

"Last chance to call it off." Seeing the subtle shake of her head, Harry sighed and flipped the envelope over and handed it to her with a grin. Written in careful script, the envelope was simply addressed "Harry Potter". "Now are you going to tell me how you did it, oh witch of extraordinary powers?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione shook her head and returned the envelope to Harry as she kissed him tenderly.

"Harry, I spent six years at school watching for your name on lists and notes because I was worried about you.

"I now know that there was more to it than that, but I tried to look out for you because of everything going on. I got so I could spot your name on a hand scrawled listing halfway across a classroom or down a hallway." Seeing the dumbfounded look on his face, she smirked in satisfaction.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I managed to turn up whenever you were getting out of detention or coming out of Dumbledore's office so often? I didn't have the advantage of that bloody map, so I had to resort to trickery and planning to keep up with you." Smiling at the stunned look on his face, she winked.

"Well, open it."

Shaking himself, Harry looked at Hermione with an appraising eye.

"You can't just drop a conversation stopper like that and expect me to open a bloody letter like nothing's happened." Seeing Hermione's behavior over the past seven years in a new light, Harry smiled as he could see the impatience building in her.

"You do realize that the two of us did everything but shout that we were in love from the top of the astronomy tower and we never noticed? I'm surprised that someone didn't cart us both off to St. Mungo's as hopelessly mental."

Biting her lip, Hermione looked down at the ground for a second. "Harry, we both saw what we told ourselves to see. Before we got to Hogwarts, neither of us were exactly the center of a large social circle. I was an obnoxious, insecure bookworm who couldn't relate to children her own age and you were just trying to survive the hell Albus consigned you to.

"We became best mates and the joy of having someone blinded us to the fact that we were moving past that, rather quickly. Everyone around us saw it, but since we both kept denying it with a totally straight face, they started to accept it also." Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled shyly at him.

"You'd think I would have been able to see this coming, I'm supposed to be the logical one."

Grinning at her, and holding the envelope so she could see it, he shook his head. "What we need is for you to let go from time to time and let me be the voice of reason."

Looking hurt at the look on her face, Harry put his hand under her chin and turned her face so he could look in her eyes. "I can do this. Do you honestly think I'd do anything that would risk you?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "Harry, that's not it." Looking a bit embarrassed, she tried to look away, but Harry's hand under her chin kept his emerald eyes focused on hers.

"It's difficult for me to let go. I do trust you and I desperately want let you take care of things, but it's difficult for me not try to try to control everything." Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Harry, I'm so tired of trying to make everything work, please tell me I can let go of things."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Harry smiled as she put her head on his shoulder and turned to follow the path where the envelope came from.

"Hermione, the first day we met, I can remember seeing deep down to the real you. Past all the facades, past the schedules and lists, past the things you used to keep the world at bay to the real you. You wouldn't be you without your uncontrollable need to know everything and to prove that you're the equal of anyone else." Kissing her cheek, he smiled as she blushed fiercely.

"I'm not one of those guys who need to always be in charge, you know that. But there are times when it's ok for you to let go, because you can trust that I'll be there to carry on and pick up the slack. And I'll always be there to catch you if you fall or stumble."

Smiling slyly at her, he added, "You did a very good job of letting go last night, when we were running from those wolves, we slid into a pattern where we both did what we did best. You did most of the thinking, but you let me do what I do best, pull stuff out of thin air."

"Harry, I think they usually refer to it as being pulled out of somewhere else, but I know what you mean." Smiling playfully, Hermione sighed.

"It did work really well, last night." Blushing at the look on his face, she shook her head. "I was referring to before we got to the Common Room. We also worked exceptionally well together after we went downstairs." Smiling wistfully, she nodded. "Trusting Harry to be there for me is one of the things I'm going to add to the list. Of course, that means, 'being there for Hermione, regardless of how big a pain she's being' gets added to yours."

"That's always there. I know I mess that one up from time to time, but I always try to do that. And you're never a 'pain' to me. The fact you've always cared enough to worry about me has helped me get through some of the roughest times of my life. One of the things I'm most ashamed of is how shabbily I treated you over that bloody broom, and you were exactly right."

"Harry, your godfather sent you that broom, I was just being overly protective and a worrier." Shaking her head, she frowned.

"You were spot on. Escaped mass murderer Sirius Black did send me the broom, and you knew it instinctively. Never doubt yourself." Looking up, he shrugged.

"Looks as if it's about time we opened that ruddy envelope."

Looking up, Hermione could see a small cottage set off the path nestled in some trees. Smoke curled invitingly from the chimney, but the doors and shutters were all closed.

"Even if this cottage has nothing to do with what's in there, it's probably about time we found out what message someone left for us." Quirking an eyebrow at Harry, she grinned. "You think it's personal or can I take a peek?"

Wondering if Maeve would put anything in a letter that she would rather Hermione not see, Harry flipped a mental coin.

"Be my guest. I can't imagine anything showing up here that I'd even be remotely tempted to hide from you." Shaking her head, Hermione smiled as she opened the envelope.

"We still need to discuss Sirius' friend before this is through." Scanning the letter, she shrugged, tilted the envelope and a pair of ornate keys slid out, each with their name engraved on the barrel. "Though, I'm guessing I now know her name is 'Maeve'." Looking at Harry, she smiled as she handed him the letter and the key with his name on it.

"She seems a bit snarky for Sirius' taste."

"I think he's capable of holding his own with her."

"Exactly my point. He's used to women who are a bit more tolerant of his roguish ways. I don't think she's going to put up with that." Smiling at his puzzled look, she just pointed to the vellum in his hand.

"Read."

Looking down, Harry began scanning the page of neatly penned script. Chuckling by the end, he looked up at Hermione and shook his head in disbelief.

_Harry & Hermione,_

_Just a quick note. Since the two of you seem to require an engraved invitation to have a good time, please note the enclosed keys. I feel certain you'll know where and when to use them._

_Hermione, though we've not been properly introduced I'm, as Harry so charmingly put it, your fairy godmother. Hopefully we'll be able to meet soon, but until then I have two pieces of advice for you. Remember that Harry has your best interests at heart and that the two of you are so well matched in that you both need each other because the two of you will provide what the other needs without thinking. _

_Harry, please remember that while discourtesy must needs be met firmly, you don't need to be foolhardy. You are her Champion, but humor and skill will serve you better than force, most of the time, while you are here. _

_Harry, I'm still trying to decide what exactly your father was thinking when he selected Sirius to be your godfather. There seems to be some confusion as to which one of you is the adult. He's a sweet man, but he's not half as charming as he likes to think he is._

_Maeve_

_p.s. Even though this is addressed to you, Harry, something tells me that you won't be the first one to read it, which bodes well for you two. Cherish her, for she is very dear to her family._

Smiling at the unspoken subtexts in the letter, Harry looked up at Hermione and shrugged. "It doesn't seem overly snarky to me."

"What's with all of the mystery? I know that there are things you haven't told me yet, but this is a bit much." Shaking her head in a bemused manner, she smiled at him. "The only thing that's clear is she sees straight through Sirius' attitude, which is good."

"She does seem to have a good handle on him, but I think she's fonder of him than she lets on. As for the rest of it, you have to remember she is different, being an elf and all. We really don't have a good frame of reference since the elves have been gone since before the founding of Hogwarts.

"She seemed very sincere, but I got the feeling that she looks at the world differently than we do." Smiling warmly, he kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I think with your SPEW work, you might have more in common with her than you would think."

"Harry, stop making it sound as if it were something that happens after a night of partying with George." Laughing, Hermione rolled her eyes. Taking his hand, they walked cautiously towards the cottage.

Suddenly, a pair of beings blocked the path. Exotic and sensual, the pair simply appeared as if they had always been there, but now they willed that they could be seen. Dressed in robes that embodied designs that beguiled the eyes, they simply stood there, watching Harry and Hermione. Tall and pale, they conversed among themselves in low voices that carried with musical overtones.

Coming to a halt about fifteen feet from the newcomers, Harry looked over at Hermione, nodded and smiled. With a twinkle in her eyes, Hermione sighed dramatically, shrugged her shoulders, and finally smiled.

"If you must, but wouldn't it be easier to just ignore them?"

Smiling at her, and squeezing her hand gently, Harry shrugged in return.

"That would be rude. And you know how She hates discourtesy." Glancing over out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that the two had stopped talking and were watching them intently.

"She doesn't always get Her way, you know that." Rolling her eyes, Hermione shrugged eloquently. "And She is waiting for us. Which is ruder, making Her wait or ignoring a couple of inconsiderate gits?" Nodding towards the cottage, Hermione smiled sweetly as the two elves glanced at each other, suddenly a bit less self-assured.

"Why don't you pop back and send Her a note that we might be a bit late. You have a key, right?" Grinning, he almost laughed when Hermione's eyes got a bit wider. "I'll take care of this lot and you'll let me know when you're ready."

Taking Hermione's hand in his, Harry swiftly knelt and brought her hand up to his lips, bestowing a slow but tender kiss. Holding her eyes with his for a moment, he winked at her as she stared at him. Releasing her hand, he nodded for her to go. Turning in place, she was gone with a faint 'pop' of her disapparation.

Standing slowly, Harry turned and nodded to the two elves who were still watching him. Walking slowly towards them, hands to his side, he stopped a couple paces from where they were standing and smiled.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm supposed to meet someone, so…" Trailing off Harry watched as they both smiled and shook their heads.

"Humans have no leave to wander the Borderlands as they please." The elf on the left stated coldly and matter of fact. Both seemed to have adopted a demeanor that was devoid of emotion. Upon closer examination, Harry could see small differences between the two. While the one on the right had emerald eyes that would rival his own, the one who spoke watched him intently with a pair of eyes that were a very disturbing shade of violet.

Spreading his hands in front of him, making certain that the ring he was wearing passed through a beam of sunlight that was streaming down through the trees above, Harry smiled.

"But leave can be given, and we are here following the directions of our Patroness." Waiting a few seconds for a reaction from the pair in front of him, Harry noticed that both pairs of eyes flickered to the ring on his off hand before returning to him.

"Also, my Companion wanders as She will by Her own desires, and I accompany Her, as I always have, by Her leave." Smiling, Harry watched the pair look at each other before returning their impassive gazes back to him.

"She then claims the right of kith and kin?" Emerald Eyes asked, looking intrigued for the first time.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled. "She claims nothing, She merely is. As Champion of the sundered ones, She walks the Borderlands, as any can see, as Herself."

"She makes no claims, yet she exercises the privileges of birth. A fine and dangerous dance your Companion engages in." Shrugging, Violet Eyes looked at Harry with an interest that was lacking before.

Thinking back to the vision of Hermione at the Yule Ball, Harry smiled. "You have no idea how well She dances that dance." Catching a glimpse of a quick flash of light behind the two, he nodded.

Nodding in return, Emerald Eyes watched him intently. "Still, it would seem that you Companion is far from here and your Patroness is also not directly present. And _you_ are undeniably human."

"True, but I'm _Her_ human." Nodding, Harry shrugged. "And I do have somewhere to be and someone to see." Holding up the key, Harry quirked an eyebrow at the now open cottage door and a familiar face that looked around the doorframe.

"And besides, I'm fairly certain that your goal is to prevent Her from proceeding and I'm actually relatively uninteresting to you."

As they both nodded in agreement, their eyes opened wide as a voice rang out behind them. "Harry dear, the tea is ready. If your friends would like to come in and join us, I'm certain I can turn up some milk and biscuits for them."

Snapping their heads around, the sight of Hermione standing on the front stoop of the cottage, cradling a teacup in her hands greeted them. The rueful expression on both their faces was met with a polite nod from Hermione as she smiled at them.

"Gentle Sieurs, will you be joining us? "

Scowling, Emerald Eyes faded from view in a huff. Violet Eyes smiled in return and sketched a bow that he held for several seconds.

"Well played, young one. Your Companion is an able champion and you are a worthy adversary. Your service to the Sundered Ones speaks well for your heart." Smiling warmly, he nodded to Hermione before turning back to Harry.

"Cherish Her well, She walks a narrow path. Even for one as neat footed as She." Nodding to Harry, the green-eyed elf slowly faded from sight.


	20. Questions of the Heart

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –** Everything familiar from the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. No infringement of copyright is intended or exists._

_This was the most difficult chapter of this story to write, because it simply refused to be written any way but the way it turned out. On one hand, it took almost a week of struggling to figure out what was wrong. On the other hand, once I realized what Hermione's answer had to be, it took seven minutes. And yes, the fact that one scene is a bit corny has already been noted.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Questions of the Heart<strong>

Looking up, Harry saw that Hermione was watching him, with a strange, fey look in her eyes. Becoming drawn into her eyes, Harry could see emotions flickering there; love, amusement, worry, and fear. Moving towards her, Harry smiled as he reached her side.

Bending slightly to kiss her, Hermione wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he could feel her heart beating rapidly as the kiss deepened. Moments passed, and the rest of the world began to fade for the two. Her other hand snaked around his waist, and he could feel the teacup pressed against his back.

Gently breaking the kiss, he smiled as their eyes met. Wordless questions passed between the two, and they both sighed.

Stepping beside him, Hermione led the way into the cottage. As they crossed the threshold, Harry stared as he realized there was much more to this simple cottage than the exterior would indicate. The ceiling of the entrance area was much higher than the apparent roof of the exterior. Smiling up at him, Hermione nodded.

"I think this is much like the tent, but on a grander scale." Watching his gaze drawn to the stairwell sweeping upstairs, she put her hand on his cheek and turned his face back to hers. "Before we go upstairs so I can collect on our wager, we need to talk." Taking his hand, she started guiding him through the house.

Passing down a long hallway, they entered a kitchen that was reminiscent of the one at the Burrow, but on a grander scale. Off to the side, a small alcove next to the chimney contained a table with a pair of chairs. A teapot was warming in a niche beside the table built into the side of the chimney. Kissing Harry on the cheek, she nodded at one chair while she gracefully folded herself into the other.

Pouring him a cup of tea, she refilled her cup and snagged a scone from a plate that sat between them. Looking at him, mischievously, she smiled as Harry cautiously sipped his tea. Shaking his head, Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"You do realize that most blokes usually panic when they hear the words 'we need to talk'. Most of the time it's not something we really are looking forward to hearing."

Smiling, Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Worried? You shouldn't be."

Smiling, Harry leaned back in his chair, reaching out his hand to cover hers.

"And just why not? "

Leaning forward, Hermione placed her other hand on his, clasping it between her two.

"Firstly, you're not 'most blokes', you're very special. And secondly, apparently, I'm not 'most witches'." Shaking her head at the puzzled look on his face, she smiled. "Just exactly who am I, Harry? I used to know, but now I'm not certain."

"You're Hermione Jane Granger, witch extraordinaire. Who do you think you are?"

Sighing, Hermione brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. Harry could feel the passion in that simple act transfer to him.

"Until I woke up last Monday morning, that's who I was. Of course, instead of 'witch extraordinaire', I would have said pushy bookworm know-it-all who was the best mate of Harry Potter.

"I was also snogging the daylights out of Ron when I wasn't being with you to attend functions, memorials and funerals. And then, I end up becoming a mum, with you being the dad, to Teddy, without benefit of ever even snogging you, much less anything else, a former student at Hogwarts because I couldn't see either of us coming back after everything that happened, and I was fine with all that." Smiling at the incredulous look on Harry's face, she chuckled.

"Really, I'm fine with all that. I love being Teddy's godmother, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather share that with. It felt right to turn Minerva down, we've both moved on and we need to find a place where we can be ourselves.

"Then I spend a very confusing week because I find myself being drawn even closer to someone whom I've spent almost every waking hour for the last seven years with. On top of that, I go to sleep one night and awaken to find myself running for my life through a strange forest, being chased by who knows what, and I'm totally over the moon in love with my best mate, and I have been for years."

Shaking her head, she smiled at Harry and nodded. "And then, I go from realizing I've been your bloody girlfriend for seven years without even knowing it, to our first real kiss, which was mind blowing, thank you very much, to what should be officially declared the best sex in the history of the known world in less time than it takes Lavender Brown to say 'Hello sailor' and I'm still ok with that."

Shaking his head, Harry grimaced. "It wasn't quite like that."

Smiling wickedly, Hermione winked at him. "Harry, I'm shocked. Are you saying that wasn't the best sex in the history of the known wizarding world?"

"The sex was legendary. I meant the how we got there part."

Squeezing his hand, Hermione laughed. "Harry, it was less than fifteen minutes from the time we hit the Common Room floor until my knickers were on the bedroom floor."

"But it was a very romantic fifteen minutes." Pausing for a second, Harry smirked, "And as I remember it, they ended up hanging off the chandelier."

"Hush. You know what I meant." Fixing him with a mock glare, she held it all of a second before grinning.

"You really need to stop taking romance advice from your godfather. Sirius thinks it's romantic if he finds out her name before he starts kissing her."

"He's really not that bad, he's simply not as lucky as I am to have found the perfect witch. But this isn't what you wanted to talk about, is it?" Looking concerned, Harry was afraid he'd gotten Hermione off the track of whatever it was she needed to talk to him about.

Smiling, Hermione leaned over the table and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're sweet when you worry about me." Settling back in her chair, she bit her lower lip.

"As soon as we're together, we find out the world needs saving from another megalomaniac with bad social skills, except this time we have to do it without knowing what we're going to be doing and we can't be together to do it. That I don't like, but I can accept it since we're both too bloody noble to just tell everyone to sod off and find another pair of idiots to save them, we've done our bit."

Shaking her head and smiling wistfully, Hermione interlaces her fingers with Harry's.

"I even find out that I've got a fairy godmother named Maeve, but she's really an elf who's meddling as shamelessly in my life as Albus does in yours, except Maeve seems to be actually interested in my well-being, unlike some wizards who will remain nameless. That, I can handle."

Tightening her grip on Harry's fingers, she gave him a very serious look, as if she's trying to peer into his soul.

"Mi, I think we're getting to the heart of the discussion." Trying not to wince from the pressure on his hand, Harry kept his gaze fixed on Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, just who am I? Or what am I? How does this Maeve figure into this?" Tears glistened in her eyes. "Harry, you said 'I'm Her human'. I trust you, but I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me."

Slipping his hand from her grasp, Harry slid out of his chair and knelt beside Hermione's. Wrapping his arms around her, he guided her head to his shoulder.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to tell all of this to you, but I've hurt you by waiting." Kissing her gently on the cheek, he brushed her skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Maeve is several things. She's the Queen of the Elves, which doesn't seem to mean she's totally in charge, but it does mean they listen to her until they all stop. I think it's somewhat akin to that phrase you use, 'herding cats'." Seeing the faintest hint of a smile, Harry continued.

"She's also you 'fairy godmother' in that she's taken a very personal interest in your family and specifically you." Hermione looked up at Harry at that, and shook her head.

"Harry, you've said that before, but I can't think of any reason why she would do that."

Smiling at her inability to see herself, Harry kissed her again. "Well, to start off you've more talent in your pinky than most Ministry experts have in their entire bodies. You're the smartest witch anyone has seen in generations; you care enough to try to reform the entire world on behalf of her elves." Breaking off, Harry watched her as she smiled slowly.

"Harry, I can hear an 'and' in there. What else is there?"

Shaking his head, Harry put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him.

"Well luv, I suppose the fact she's your great-great-great-great grandmother might have something to do with it." Holding her gaze with his, he could see her eyes go wide.

"Harry, that's not possible. That would mean…"

"If you read the old stories, it appears that it happened quite often in those days." Smiling at her reaction, Harry nodded. "It's quite far back in your family, so in our world, it's something that would be an oddity, a bit of family history that would make for a bit of cachet, but nothing major. But here, to the elves, you're either an elf or you're not. Apparently you are. Those that care to look, see it. And the longer we stay, the easier it will be to be seen."

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him to her tightly.

"It's scary, because I don't know what this means for me, for us."

Gently stroking her hair, Harry smiled at her frustration. Returning the hug briefly, he kissed her gently.

"There's nothing to know, really. You've always been you, and this is just part of it. Nothing's really changed, but this might explain you affinity for the house elves and their plight. You might have a similar affinity for Elven magic, I'm definitely getting you those books for Christmas, maybe your birthday, so you can read them and see if they spark any other insights."

Looking thoughtful, Harry kissed her forehead. "Did you ever try to apparate at school?"

Looking up, with a scandalized expression on her face, Hermione glared at him. "Harry, don't be ridiculous. It clearly points out in '_Hogwarts: a History_' that it's impossible unless the Headmaster or Headmistress lowers the prohibitions against it."

"House elves do it all the time. You might be able to do it instinctively, or if you talk to one of the elves, you might be able to figure out how they do it and copy it. Remember to talk to Kreacher about it when we get back." Putting a subtle emphasis on 'remember', Harry smiled as Hermione bit her lower lip and began thinking about the possibilities.

"And if I don't 'remember' anything about all of this, what am I supposed to tell Kreacher? How am I supposed to explain my interest in Elven magical techniques?" Looking amused at the paradoxes they were setting up for themselves with their selective memories they were planning, she attempted a smile. Rolling his eyes, Harry chuckled.

"Let me see, Hermione Granger needing to justify wanting to know something? How could we ever explain that?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that my past history could explain my wanting to know about almost anything. But still, won't Kreacher think it odd if I can pull off a supposedly elf only technique?" Smiling again, Harry put on a mock thinking face.

"Let's see, do we think that Kreacher, who caters to your every whim for some strange reason, might find it unsurprising if you were able to perform Elven magic? Could it be that Kreacher might just know exactly who you are? Is it possible that the Queen of the Elves might have had enough forethought to inform one of her elves that he was housekeeping for a member of her family? Is Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Hermione glared at Harry for several seconds before beginning to chuckle.

"I think it's a very good thing for me that you're extremely adorable when you're being an arse." Shaking her head at the smug expression on his face, she sighed. "Of course you're right Harry." Looking at him, she smiled. "Harry, tell me you don't mind that I'm not who you thought I was."

Grinning like a madman, Harry shook his head. "On the contrary, you are exactly who I thought you were."

"Don't be daft, Harry. Even you can't sell me on the idea that you thought I had an ancestor who was not only an elf, but queen of the bloody elves."

Kissing her tenderly, Harry cradled her face with his hands. "Hermione Jane Granger, you are exactly the person I fell in love with that day on the train. Kind, loving, intelligent, warm, and caring. Everything I couldn't imagine because I had never known anyone remotely like you. I saw the real you that day and it's the same person I'm looking at now.

"You've grown up into an extraordinary woman, but the essence of who you are and how you make me feel hasn't changed. Mere details like the fact that your great-great-great-great grandmother has the power to drag us out of our dreams and drop us in the middle of paradise are totally irrelevant." Kissing her again, Harry ran his hands through her hair.

Looking at her, with a gleam in his eye, Harry smiled mischievously. Seeing the look in his eyes, Hermione smiled warily.

"Harry, what are you plotting?"

Feigning innocence, Harry put a mock hurt look on his face. "I'm cut to the quick. What makes you think I'm plotting something? "

Smiling, she caressed his cheek gently as she kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Because you're awake, thinking, and you have that look on your face that usually means a surprise for someone."

"And since when don't you like surprises?"

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Harry. You know that I'm your overly planned, borderline controlling girlfriend who likes surprises after all the dust settles but generally while they're happening I'm a bit uncomfortable." Kissing him again, she sighed.

"You've cured me of a bunch of that, over the years, but I still don't take surprises well."

Smiling, he took her hand and shrugged. "Well, if you don't want me to tell you where and when we're going to find your parents?" Turning and standing, he tugged gently on her hand. "Want to go upstairs so you can collect on your wager since we're alone?"

Leaping to her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Harry, this is wonderful. Where? When? I mean I know they're in Australia, but where?" Pausing for breath, she looked at him curiously. "Harry, how in Merlin's name do you know where they are?"

Shaking his head, he grinned. "I never said I know where they are." Holding up a hand at the dangerous glint in her eyes, he smiled. "I do know where they will be."

Shaking her head, Hermione scowled at him. "Not another bloody prophecy? Who do you think you are, Sibyll 'You're all going to die horrible deaths' Trelawney?"

Smiling mischievously, Harry shook his head. "Careful now, she's family."

"What?" Shaking her head, Hermione leaned back against the table and pulled Harry close to her. "What in the world do you think you're playing at?"

"I can see why cousin Sibyll always said you were cut off from the influences of the future." Grinning at the look of utter disbelief on her face, Harry leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her face and scowled.

"If you keep this up, I won't tell you what I know."

"Harry, I can't believe you're teasing me about something like this. You know how worried I am about them and here you are playing games like this." Stopped in mid-rant by the look in Harry's eyes, she immediately fell silent.

"Hermione, I would never play like that. You know how I feel about family and there's nothing that will keep us from finding your folks. I'm sorry if my little joke fell flat, but I was trying to tell you that I do know where they will be so you might be able to enjoy yourself when we go to Australia to look for them." Taking her hand, Harry knelt before her, and kissed it gently.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you're the most important person in the world to me. For seven years, I've loved you, but I never let myself realize until recently. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy, but it seems that I'm an idiot so you're just going to have to make allowances for me." Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes, which were swimming with tears.

"Your parents will be at Ayer's Rock on noon on Midsummer's Day here in England, around the Winter Solstice down under. If there was any justice in the world, one of the first things we'd be telling them, after their memories were restored, is that I'm going to marry their daughter. But that can't happen because yet another crusty old wanker wants to conquer the world."

Hermione's free hand flew up to cover her mouth and tears were freely rolling down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't ask you to marry me, because we don't know what's going to happen, or how long we're going to be apart. But I can promise you that I'll love you forever, totally and completely. I'm asking you to marry me when we're free to live our lives for ourselves. I ask you to do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the most fortunate of wizards for all eternity." Shyly bending his head, Harry placed another tender kiss on the back of her had.

Taking her free hand, and putting it under his chin, she raised his head until she was staring into his emerald-green eyes.

"Yes, Harry. A thousand times yes. I'll marry you and nothing will ever come between us, not where it matters. For now and forever, I'm yours." Smiling radiantly, she blinked in surprise when a series of chimes rang out joyously; forming two chords that resolved in the ages old plagal cadence and a golden glow manifested itself around their joined hands.

Pulling Harry to his feet, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. As they finally broke apart, she murmured in Harry's ear. "I hope that Sirius didn't hear that, but I really don't care if he did."

Miles away, a romantic interlude in a familiar secluded pond was going on. Laughing, Sirius was locked in a heated embrace with an auburn haired beauty while lazily floating in the cool water. As he was kissing her deeply, a series of chimes was heard, and Maeve pulled away from him. Staring at the disturbed look on her face, he laughed.

"That's just Harry and Hermione, sounds as if they got more bells to ring this time."

Pulling herself up onto the bank in a graceful move that revealed the strength that was inherent in her lithe form, she returned Sirius' appreciative gaze with one of concern. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Remember when you asked me if they could get into any trouble here, and I mistakenly told you nothing they couldn't handle?"

"Yes, though I hardly think manifesting their soul bond could be considered something they couldn't handle." Swimming over to her and wrapping his arms around her naked form, he smiled. Shaking her head in disbelief, she put her hand on the side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

"The one thing I didn't consider is that those two would go and marry each other by oath." Looking at the dawning comprehension in his eyes, she was prepared for any sort of reaction but the one she got.

"His mother is so going to kill me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -** The Plagal, or IV-I cadence is usually associated in western classical music and hymnody with an affirmation. Traditionally, it's called the 'Amen' cadence._


	21. Reworking the Flawed Plan

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – That went well, I think. But while we're waiting to see if the other shoe is going to drop, let's review the basics. JK Rowling and her various corporate partners own the Harry Potter universe. I'm not JKR. Ergo, I don't own the Harry Potter universe._

**Chapter 21 – Reworking the Flawed Plan**

"His mother is so going to kill me."

Looking at Sirius as if he had taken leave of his senses, Maeve arched an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What? I thought you said Lily wanted these two to get together? She should be happy that they're bound to each other like this."

"Oh, Lily and James both will be over the moon about this. Everyone will be, except Albus. And he'll be worrying about what will happen once it comes out what he did, so he's going to be busy trying to play damage control." Shaking his head at the probable reaction of his oldest female friend, Sirius sighed.

"Lily's going to want to kill me because her baby boy got married with no notice in the one spot she couldn't see it happen if she knew." Waving his arm around him, Sirius smiled wryly at the look on Maeve's face.

"This private little world of yours is totally separated from the normal afterlife. While she could watch what he's been up to growing up, not perfectly mind you but she could keep up on what he was doing. Once we took the two of them 'through the looking glass', however, she's not been able to see anything that's happened. None of them can."

Shaking her head, and looking around, Maeve shrugged. "There are Powers there who can take notice of what happens here, but I find it unlikely any of them would be involved in this affair." Looking down at Sirius and smiling, she shrugged.

"Well I suppose the new order of the day is to go and congratulate the happy couple and figure out how we're going to salvage something out of this. They'll both be devastated if their doing this releases a greater evil on the world than the one they just vanquished."

Gracefully standing, Maeve reached down and took his hand and helped to draw him out of the water up onto the bank.

Shaking himself like a wet dog, Sirius then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. "You're taking this rather well. Those two just scuppered our plans quite thoroughly." Smiling and ruffling his hair, Maeve laughed at him.

"Hermione is correct; you are hopeless when it comes to some things. The People see things very differently than humanity does. I'm more concerned with obligations and responsibilities than abstracts like your Albus' 'greater good'. The game has changed; they're married to each other and no power here or in your world can put that asunder. Now that this is settled, we can think about coming up with a proper plan that doesn't involve heartache for these two and potential loss later on." Shaking her head in exasperation, she grimaced.

"If we'd done it according to Albus' plan, time could have passed and these two would never have discovered that they loved each other. They would have married their redheads, had a handful of children. Twenty years from now they'd be dutifully seeing their children off to school, not knowing they were within arm's reach of their true heart's desire."

"That, I can't imagine. Any ideas about a new plan?" Laughing, Sirius eyed her naked form appreciatively. Smiling mischievously, Maeve looked at him appraisingly as she made a subtle gesture with her hand and suddenly they were both fully clothed.

"Sheer simplicity. We're going to help the smartest witch of her age and 'the boy that lived' find Slytherin's tomb and make certain there's nothing left that anyone can awaken. No thwarted awakening, no chance for anyone to take revenge. If Slytherin's followers ever do find the tomb, all they'll find is nothingness with no clue who to blame. Everyone we care about gets their happily ever after." Shaking his head, Sirius took her hand and looked at her.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't quite as simple as you're making it out to be?"

Laughing, she smirked at him as they started wandering through the trees. "Oh, that's the simple part. The difficult thing is going to be sorting out Ginny and Ron so they're not going to want to kill the newlyweds when they find out what happened while everyone was sleeping."

By the time they had reached the cottage, both Maeve and Sirius were laughing at the thoughts of how the upcoming conversation was going to go. Usually people were aware that they had decided to alter their destinies for all eternity, but in this case, they were both convinced that Harry and Hermione were truly unaware of all of the implications of what they had done, just as they had not realized that they'd become soul mates all of those years ago. Stepping into the entranceway of the cottage, Maeve smiled and Sirius blushed as impassioned voices came down the stairs from above.

Looking at the stairwell heading up, Sirius smirked.

"I'm so not going up there," he whispered.

Taking his hand, Maeve put a finger to her lips and shook her head as she led him off towards the kitchen. Closing the door to the kitchen behind them, the voices were muted, but still barely audible. Shaking her head at the look on Sirius' face, Maeve smiled.

"They'll be down eventually." Looking over at the table, she noticed the kettle sitting in the warming niche.

"Tea?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius looked around and picked up a couple of mugs from the counter.

"Might as well, they'll probably be 'occupied' for a while." Sitting down across from her, he smiled and filled the two mugs with tea. Handing her a mug, Sirius waited until she took a sip before nodding to her and taking a taste himself.

"I still think our best chance is bringing the Weasleys here and letting them see for themselves how much in love Harry and Hermione are. It'll be a bit of a shock, but eventually they'll have to accept it. You can literally see how much in love those two are."

"With Ron, perhaps. He does love her, but from what you've told me he realizes that there are issues with their feelings for each other. He doesn't seem to be able to go a fortnight without setting her off or making her weep and it troubles him. He won't be happy right away, but he'll come around before long, hopefully. Ginny, on the other hand..." Breaking off and giving Sirius a knowing look, she shrugged.

"Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she was six, full blown hero worship since she was ten, and fully fledged physical attraction for the last few years." Shaking his head, Sirius closed his eyes.

"This past week, she's been slipping in and out of total jealousy for Hermione because she could sense something was changing between Harry and Hermione. I don't see this part ending well." Tilting his head, he listened for a couple of seconds. "Sounds like the newlyweds are quiet for a moment. How do you propose getting their attention while preserving everyone's dignity?"

Smiling broadly, Maeve's eyes twinkled. "Like this."

Turning her head slightly, she nodded and the front door to the cottage slammed with a sound that reverberated through the air. A couple of sharp exclamations from upstairs and the sound of feet hitting the floor above them brought a smile to Sirius' face.

Shaking his head, he chuckled as he heard whispering and cautious footsteps on the stairs. "Oy, you're a wicked woman." Smiling at the sly grin on her face, he shrugged, and called out. "I'm in the kitchen being a 'git'. Better get yourselves decent before you come in. You have company."

A snort of laughter and a muttered "he's so dead" followed by outright laughter and the sound of footsteps heading back upstairs greeted them. Looking blandly over at Sirius, Maeve shrugged.

"How do you think they'll take the news?" Sipping his tea and looking thoughtful, Sirius sighed.

"He'll be shocked and overjoyed and then he'll blame himself when he realizes what this does to the plan. She'll work it around in her head, the only thing that will bring her out of it is either having all the answers or when she sees him starting to beat himself up about it."

"You love both of them, don't you?" Putting her hand on his, Maeve squeezed it gently.

"Those two are easy to love. I always thought Hermione was special, and I was grateful she was always by Harry's side when they were going through everything in school. Harry had so few people who actually cared about him, I was glad she could be there for him when I couldn't." Smiling ruefully, chuckled as he thought about the pair and their interactions as Grimmauld Place.

"I was just as taken in by their act as everyone else was. I knew they were close, closer than almost everyone else I had known, but I saw what they wanted everyone to see. Even the fact that she's so much like Lily, its scary…"

The rest of his comment was cut off abruptly as he was engulfed in a ferocious hug by a crying Hermione. Putting his arms around her, he patted her back and looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, smiling. Smiling at his godson, he hugged his crying daughter-in-law and whispered "Everything's fine" in her ear.

Raising her head from where she had buried it in Sirius' shoulder, Hermione smiled at him. "When this is all resolved, and we can know what's happening, I want you to feel free to come to Grimmauld Place anytime." Still crying, she stood up and looked expectantly at the woman sitting across from Sirius at the small table.

Laughing, Sirius looked over at Maeve and shrugged. Turning back to Hermione, he smiled.

"Hermione, this is Maeve, your godmother. And I think Tuesday next would be a good night for me to drop by and see more of what you've done to the place."

Smiling impishly at the older woman, Hermione said, "Hello Grandmother," before she snapped her attention back to Sirius. "What? Tuesday, next?" Which overlapped with Sirius' strangled "Grandmother?" as he stared at Maeve.

Looking warily between the three of them, Harry sighed. "Will someone please tell us what's going on? I don't think 'Tuesday next' was in the original plans, unless Slytherin is coming back much sooner than anticipated."

Leaning back in her chair, with a smile akin to the proverbial cat after the budgie has gone missing, Maeve shook her head slowly.

"Harry, remember when Sirius mentioned that you two were one line away from being married the day you two formalized your soul bond?" Watching Harry slowly nod, Maeve smiled at the light of comprehension that was dawning in Hermione's eyes.

"Actually it was two lines, and the two of you corrected that oversight earlier today."

Fear, panic, comprehension, and joy flashed through Harry's emerald eyes in rapid succession. Looking at Hermione, he relaxed as he saw the ecstatic grin on her face as her eyes shown with unshed tears.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. Did I trick you into marrying me?"

Shaking her head emphatically no, Hermione crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around him, kissing him hard. As his arms wrapped around her, she lifted both her feet from the floor so that Harry was holding her weight in his arms. Their kiss went on as Sirius kept looking at Maeve with a strange look in his eyes. Finally they broke for air, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You asked, and I accepted. And we both meant it or our magic wouldn't have acknowledged it. Apparently, 'when we're free to live our lives' means right now." Hermione whispered in a husky voice. "You're stuck with me for all eternity, so you might as well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

With Hermione's arms around his neck, Harry put one arm under her legs and walked over to the large trestle table with her in his arms. Sitting on the edge of the table, he lowered her legs until she was sitting on his lap as he scooted back from the edge.

"Can we salvage the plan now that we're married?"

Maeve smiled, Sirius started to open his mouth, but Hermione was the one who answered Harry.

"Bugger the plan, Harry." Smiling grimly at the shocked look on her husband's face and Sirius', she shook her head.

"No offence to anyone here, but Albus' original plan was shite. Plan B's stated goal was to give us a choice." Looking around the room, she wrapped her hand around Harry's and squeezed.

"We chose. For the first time in our lives, we both chose not to do what was expected, or what was required, but what we needed." Trying to stand, Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her on his lap. Sighing, she relented and kissed him on the cheek.

Reaching over and putting his hand on Maeve's, Sirius looked from her to the two across the room.

"Well, we had a plan. As soon you two go back, the jig will be up, so we need to figure out what to do next."

Looking thoughtful, Harry gazed at Hermione a second until she nodded before he turned back to Sirius.

"Why would the story be out as soon as we go back? I don't plan on lying to anyone or denying that I'm married to the most wonderful witch in the world, but why is the plan immediately invalid?"

"Other than the obvious fact that anyone who's not totally blind couldn't miss the fact you two are together now, Harry is the heir to the fortunes of two of the oldest and most prestigious wizarding families known, the Potters and the Blacks. As soon as the two of you set foot back in your bodies, the magic on those two sets of vaults in Gringotts will acknowledge Hermione as co-heir of everything in them and the associated estates. The goblins will know and they will notify the proper persons in the Ministry, as soon as they figure out who that would be."

Looking stunned, Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she was wide-eyed. In an uncertain voice, Harry asked, "Sets of vaults?"

"Both families are very old and very wealthy. Even Gringotts vaults are only so big, though the larger ones are very big, there's still a limit on how much you can put in one vault."

"And why would my name be on both those estates?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't Harry have a say in that?"

"Hermione, you two are soul bound as well as married by oath. In the eyes of the wizarding world, in the eyes of magic herself for that matter, the concept of the two of you as separate entities is very limited.

"For all legal intents and purposes, you are Harry. The basic concept of a soul bond is that you both can be trusted implicitly to act in the other's best interest. There can be very arcane and complex restrictions upon partners in a normal wizarding marriage. But in those rare occasions when the participants are soulmates, the trick is to keep them from sacrificing themselves for the other, not in safeguarding the interests of the other." Looking at Maeve, he smiled. "Any ideas on how we get out of this mess?"

Leaning forward and caressing Sirius' arm with her hand, she watched Hermione carefully.

"I think the blushing bride over there has an idea to throw out."

Shaking her head at the feeling that Maeve knew exactly what was coming, Hermione's eyes flashed.

"I'm tired of allowing these self-styled conquerors of the wizarding world to dictate the rules of engagement. Salazar Slytherin has tucked himself away somewhere and is waiting for some idiotic follower to perform some incredibly evil ceremony to bring his moldy worm-eaten self back to life. This 'prophecy' said that Lucius Malfoy is going to be involved with bringing him back and we just have to blindly sit around and wait so we can blindly thwart this plan."

Looking around the room, she saw Sirius nod in agreement, Maeve smile warmly at her and she could feel the agreement of Harry's thoughts.

Gathering a head of steam, Hermione rolled on. "What we need to do is simple, we find Slytherin's resting place and we stake his moldy arse to a bonfire and set it on fire. Nothing left to bring back, crisis averted." Looking at Sirius, Hermione was trying to figure out why he kept looking at Maeve and then her and shaking his head in disbelief.

With a strange gleam in her eye, and a distinct look of pride, Maeve smiled at Hermione and asked in an innocent voice, "And your plan for that?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded at Maeve while she ruffled Harry's hair. "It's simple. We have a Marauder, the Queen of the Sidhe, the 'Boy Who Lived', and the alleged 'smartest witch of her age'. We do the only thing we can; we do what we do best. We wing it."

Ignoring the protests of Sirius, Hermione turned her head and stared at Harry. Seeing the trust in his eyes filled her heart with love. He nodded and smiled at her, and she knew everything she needed to know. Harry would back her play and would be a total partner in making it work, not just a begrudging participant.

Seeing that his godfather was working himself up over nothing, Harry caught Sirius' attention.

"You know she's right, Padfoot. Right now, all we know is that old Salazar is tucked away somewhere waiting to return. We need to find him before the remnants of the Death Eaters do.

"If there's anyone better than winging it than a Marauder and the Boy Who Lived, I wouldn't know who they'd be. And this time we have two of the brightest and bravest women ever backing our play. Hermione can plan on the fly and never misses a trick and the only things she doesn't know, she knows where to find. And Maeve can teach Hermione a few things, I'm certain."

Shaking his head, Harry felt Hermione relax against him. "The big problem isn't Slytherin and his cultists, the big problem is how we can explain this to two of our oldest friends without devastating them and having them hate us forever." Looking pointedly at Maeve, Harry asked, "Any thoughts?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Maeve looked at Hermione for a second and then simply said, "Dreams."

Hermione shook her head. "Didn't we agree that tampering with people's dreams was a bad thing when it was Harry's and mine? Wouldn't it be a tad hypocritical to influence theirs?"

"I agree, but we can look at their dreams to see what they really feel, and then we can bring them here to discuss things in a bit of a controlled environment. I know you wouldn't agree to coercion, but once we see what their dreams tell us, we might be able to persuade."

Hopping off Harry's lap, Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on his cheek and took his hand.

"Harry would you and Sirius go upstairs and see if you can find my journals in the bag? I remember I did some research on dream theory when you started having your nightmares, hopefully it might give us some hints about how to approach Gin and Ronald." Seeing the smirk on his face and the quick wink she smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem, Mi." Kissing her on the cheek, Harry walked over and pulled Sirius out of his chair. "You heard the brains, let's go see if we can find those notes for her." As they walked towards the door, Harry asked a question about a prank the Marauders had pulled during a Leaving Feast on the entire Slytherin table. Laughing, Sirius was outlining the basics of the prank as they door closed behind them.

Walking over, Hermione smiled and cocked her head to one side watching Maeve. Smiling blandly, Maeve arched an eyebrow and took a sip of her tea. Shaking her head, Hermione put her hand on Maeve's.

"Thank you, from both of us."

"For?" Smiling coyly, Maeve graciously nodded.

"Your plan. The only purpose your plan had was giving Harry and me enough time to realize that we couldn't blindly do what we'd done before. You had no intention of sending us back there to blindly go through our lives not being really happy."

Shaking her head, Maeve looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"I was prepared to give you every opportunity to choose for yourselves, but the choice was always yours. If you willingly and knowingly chose to sacrifice your happiness, then I would have honored that choice and worked behind the scenes to ensure you had a chance to reclaim it. However, I did have faith in you two and your need to be together."

Smiling warmly at Hermione she chuckled. "What I didn't expect, and what you two delighted me with, was you going all the way and marrying each other. The two of you are together in this, but you need to maintain your individuality because you have different strengths.

"You've become freer, and he's become more thoughtful, but you both have different strengths that you bring to the problem. Listen to him, let him lead, but keep the bedrock of your intellect under him so you both know what's going to happen." Becoming serious for a second, Maeve stood and placed her hand along Hermione's cheek.

"Your grandfather is very proud of you. When he didn't come back from the war, I lost my direct contact with your family, your grandmother didn't understand. But I have kept my eye on you and your family. I couldn't intervene too directly, but I've watched you and I'm very proud of you also."

"Sometime, when we have the time and I don't have to worry about the boys crashing in on us, would you tell me the story?" Smiling, Hermione blushed.

"Of how a nice girl like you ended up with a slightly scandalous elf for a fairy-godmother?" Smiling, Maeve chuckled at the look on Hermione's face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of how I ended up standing here looking at my reflection and then find out she's my great-great-great-great grandmother, but either story will suffice." Smiling in return, Hermione shook her head ruefully.

Linking her arm in Hermione's, Maeve headed for the door. "I believe that we have a deal. Now let's go find our young men and see if we can suss out a plan to keep you on speaking terms with the Weasley family. You have a cousin that, I think, will be a great help to us."

Looking perplexed, Hermione frowned. "Cousin? I don't recall any cousins. Both my parents were only children."

"Cousin might be a bit of a simplification. Let's just say I have another 'granddaughter' who has an interest in this and, unless I'm mistaken, she's fancied your Mr. Weasley for quite some time."


	22. First Stop on the Dreamland Express

**Meet the Godparents**

_A/N – Once we get the obligatory disclaimer out of the way, JKR owns everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe along with her corporate partners and I'm very grateful for her creating such a fertile source, I need to apologize for taking so long to post this update._

_I was sick for a bit of time, and then I allowed myself to get sidetracked trying to make an alteration to this story as it exists. Several reviewers pointed out, and correctly I might add, reservations about the new prophecy and the intention to run roughshod over it. Especially since I hadn't actually introduced the prophecy into the story._

_As I had alluded to, this story was originally part of a larger story arc that went back into canon and finally resolved itself harmoniously post Epilogue. Way past the Epilogue. Obviously that isn't going to work since I changed track during the original writing of this story, so I was trying to find a way to incorporate a scene that I had already written between Albus and Luna's mother that, in the original plan, occurred some 87 years in the future into this story. I kept trying to write something that would fit in now and accomplish that function. It didn't work out quite how I wanted it to, so I'm still working on how to do that, but decided to continue along with the original story line._

_Again, I apologize for leaving this hang quite so long, and now I hope you enjoy the current next chapter. It's high time we look and see what's happening back at Grimmauld Place. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – First Stop on the Dreamland Express<strong>

After several hours of good-natured discussion and perusal of Hermione's notes on dreams, the four came to the conclusion that there simply wasn't enough information available without direct observation of the dreams of Ron and Ginny.

Electing to begin with Ron, since his relationship with Hermione was a bit rocky and he was more inclined to acknowledge that, the four made their way from the cottage back to clearing where Harry and Hermione first entered the Elven lands.

Looking a bit unsure of herself, Hermione looked over to Maeve who was quietly chatting with Sirius. "Should Harry and I cast our patronus spells now?"

Looking up and smiling, Maeve gently shook her head 'no'. "Sorry about that. I had Sirius tell you that just in case you were foolish enough to decide to go back to the way you were. One last transformation might have given you a chance to repent of that decision before you went back."

"I still can't believe that you didn't trust me enough to let me know that was a shadow plan." Shaking his head, Sirius looked very put upon.

Smiling tenderly, Maeve put her hand on his cheek and kissed him briefly.

"Sirius, you couldn't keep a secret like that from these two and you know it. I told you that I was giving her a knowing choice, and the only way for her to know what she was giving up was for her to have a goodly dose of it. I was perfectly confident that once they'd..." Smiling slyly, Maeve turned to Hermione and asked, in a perfectly innocent voice, "What was it that you called it dear?"

Blushing furiously, Hermione mumbled something while staring down at her trainers. Cupping her ear, Maeve grinned.

"I don't believe I quite heard that, what was it?"

Sighing dramatically, Hermione looked up, still blushing, and said, "Shagged each other senseless. Are you happy?"

"You're the one who should be happy, since you've shagged him senseless several times now, but that doesn't matter. Where was I?' Looking at Harry, who was trying desperately not to laugh at Hermione's sudden attack of propriety, Maeve smiled.

"Oh, yes. I was fairly confident that once you two had shagged each other senseless a number of times, you'd be able to see that going back the way you were wasn't a good choice."

Putting his arm around Hermione and hugging her, Harry shook his head. "That wasn't it." Looking at her, he smiled as she blushed once again. Tapping his index finger to his temple, he shrugged. "She had always been here, we had come to know what the other was thinking and feeling. Not in the sense of Legilimency, but in that we shared a common bond and perspective."

Moving his hand down so it covered his heart, he smiled at her again. "It wasn't until we got here that I realized she was here, also. We'd both told ourselves often enough that we were 'just' friends, we ignored what was there." Pausing for a second as he exchange a look with Sirius, Harry conceded, 'Well, with a bit of meddling we told each other that."

Exchanging a meaningful look with Hermione, Harry's expressions cycled through a range from anger, to remorse, to relief before he continued.

"Today, I realized what it was I felt the night I died. As I was talking to Dumbledore, it wasn't the need to save the world or finish things with Riddle that drew me back, it was the feeling of her and the fact she needed me that brought me back. That's what I realized earlier when I told her just how much I needed her and asked her to be with me for all time." Kissing her softly, he smiled. "Of course, the prospect of doing that together every night for the next hundred years or so isn't a bad incentive, either."

Hermione blushed and playfully slapped his arm. "Harry, if you don't behave, I'll be spending our wedding night in the library."

Looking thoughtful, Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'll never be able to look at a card catalogue the same way again after we do."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Hermione looked up to see Maeve and Sirius watching them with bemused expressions on their faces.

"What do we have to do?"

Maeve nodded towards the plinth. "Simply touch the plinth and picture where you want to appear. Remember you wish to appear in the Borderlands inside the house. If you actually return to your physical bodies, you'll need to sleep again before you can return here. Sirius will go first, so you can focus on joining him in the nursery.

Smiling jauntily, Sirius stepped forward and casually placed his hand on the plinth. He closed his eyes, and immediately he disappeared with a faint 'pop'. Looking over at Hermione, Harry took her hand and stepped forward. Without looking, both of them placed their hands on the stone column and disappeared simultaneously. Shaking her head, Maeve simply closed her eyes and willed herself elsewhere.

* * *

><p>The nursery was just as they left it. Harry and Hermione were staring at their sleeping selves with a healthy degree of fascination. Shaking her head as she smiled at their sleeping selves, coiled into a complicated embrace and the smiles that appeared on their faces, she turned to Harry and sighed.<p>

"How could anyone have looked at us and not seen that we are so in love?"

Harry's response was interrupted by Kreacher's noticing that the young couple had joined him and Sirius. "Master Harry, Mistress Hermione. Welcome home. I apologize that the Master Suite isn't ready, I was given to believe it wouldn't be needed for some time yet." Fixing Harry with a baleful stare, Kreacher dropped to one knee in front of Hermione.

"Mistress, on behalf of the People of the House of Black and House of Potter, I welcome you and pledge the service that is your due, by right and by honor."

Taking one step forward, Hermione took both of Kreacher's hands between hers. Closing her eyes, she began to speak from memory in a clear and ringing voice.

"By kith and kin, I acknowledge the hospitality and service of the People beneath the Hills. By Star and Stone, I acknowledge and reaffirm the bonds between your house and mine. By the pledges of Ben Loyal I uphold your honor with mine and that of my house. By the call of the Cranntara, I ask for the aid of the Folk and pledge my aid in return until the falling of the stars and the ending of worlds." As she finished speaking, a crystal chime sounded and the pair was surrounded by a silver nimbus that momentarily hid them from view.

When the glow faded, Hermione was standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks. Quickly dropping to one knee, she put her hand on Kreacher's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry for everything you and the rest of the elves have suffered. We will put it to rights, someday." Smiling a bit, she blushed. "I also apologize for not understanding your service and the honor you uphold. Can you forgive me for being pigheaded?"

Looking at Hermione, Kreacher simply smiled, "Mistress Hermione cared, and tried to do what was right in the only way she knew. That is the prerogative of youth. The prerogative of nobility and genius is to learn and to effectively care. Kreacher has no complaints regarding the conduct of Mistress Hermione and is honored to serve."

The tableau was broken by a small cry by Teddy. Hermione was on her feet and over to his cot in a flash. Quietly soothing him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek as she gently patted his back and moved his stuffed pegasus back to his hand. Smiling as he settled down, she looked up and caught Harry's eye.

"I've missed him so."

"So have I." Harry reached out and took her hand. "Let's get this over and see if we can sort out our lives so we can settle down and raise him while we try to grow up ourselves." Turning to Kreacher, he smiled warmly.

"Could you watch him a bit longer while we try to fix things with Ron and Ginny?"

"Kreacher is always honored to serve the noble house of Potter and Black, but it's my pleasure to serve Master and Mistress Potter. Young Master Teddy will be safe here until you return." Fixing a long stare at Maeve, Kreacher nodded and knelt before resuming his place beside the cot.

"Can't you two go anywhere without causing an uproar." Shaking his head, Sirius chuckled. "If it's not dementors, its house elves swearing fealty." Pointing towards the nursery door, he smiled. "Your sleeping beauties await." Shrugging, he grimaced, "Well a sleeping beauty and a snoring troll."

The four walked out into the hallway. Although they were not totally physically present, Hermione, Harry and Sirius all walked with exaggerated care to keep from making any accidental noise. Only Maeve seemed unaffected and walked normally.

Putting her hand on the doorknob to Ron's room, a curious expression crossed Maeve's face. Smiling she put a finger to her lips and winked at Hermione. Cautiously opening the door, they could see Ron, tossing and turning in his bed in the throes of some dream. What they didn't expect was the slightly glowing figure seated in the corner of the room, watching Ron intently and not noticing their intrusion.

Her long blonde hair glistened with an almost silver sheen as she peered intently at the sleeping Weasley. Concern and fear were written on her face, along with another emotion, that replaced the dreamy expression that usually graced the face of Luna Lovegood.

Nodding to Hermione, Maeve inclined her head towards her friend. Walking cautiously, Hermione made her way over to Luna and knelt beside her. As she settled in, Luna looked up in surprise, her eyes getting even wider as she saw the four in the room with her.

Looking at Hermione a bit warily, Luna smiled.

"Hermione, it's not like it looks."

Smiling warmly, Hermione placed her hand on Luna's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Luna, it looks as if someone who cares very deeply about Ronald is watching after him the only way she can." Hermione glanced over at Ron as he thrashed around. "Is he like that often?"

"Too often. Those pesky Death Eaters kept me from coming home at Christmas so I could show him the path back to you two." Looking up, her usually dreamy smile being back, she nodded.

"Hello Harry." Her eyes widened and she looked between Harry and Hermione a couple of times. "Oh, wonderful, you two finally found each other." Smiling at Sirius, she nodded.

"Sirius, you need to stop in and see my mother, she told me that you've been most remiss on your social obligations since you've gotten there. Harry's parents won't die of boredom if you spend an afternoon with other people, you know."

Chuckling, Sirius smiled at the diminutive blonde. "Luna, one of the first things I do when I get back will be to look up your mum and tell her what a wonderful daughter she has."

Smiling wisely at him, Luna studied him for a moment before answering.

"That won't get you out of talking to Professor Dumbledore, but it would be nice for her, I've mentioned ever so much about you to her." Smiling at Maeve, she blushed. "Grandmother, I didn't meddle, I just watched."

Smiling sweetly at her, Maeve sighed. "I know you didn't Poppet. But the time has come to meddle, I believe. Are you ready to enter his dreams?"

Looking uncertain, Luna looked from Hermione to Maeve. "I don't think she should go, Grandmother. His fears and regrets are very strong. He cares for her and he's trying to come to terms with the fact he feels like he's failed her." Looking at Hermione, she smiled. "He's a nice person, but he thinks he can make you happy. He doesn't realize he has to let you be happy."

Tears glistening in her eyes, Hermione reached over and hugged the younger girl.

"Luna, he's one of my best friends, and I do love him, but I've got to talk to him and help him see that there's someone else for each of us." Nodding to Luna, she smiled. "What say you and I go and see if we can talk him around?"

Gracefully unfolding from her kneeling position, Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and smiled.

"Have you done this before?" Seeing Hermione shake her head, she reached her hand down and helped her to her feet.

"Let me."

Looking over at Maeve, she shrugged. "I know you like using mirrors, grandmother, but doors really work better for me. Mirrors tend to distract the nargles and we can use all the help we can get with this."

Taking her wand down, she casually flicked it towards the bed and an ornate door shimmered into existence between the two witches and the sleeping wizard. Pushing her wand back over her ear, she reached out and opened the door. Roiling silver mist filled the doorway. Glancing over at Hermione, she clasped her hand and nodded.

"Ready?"

Seeing Hermione's tentative nod, Luna stepped into the mist. Following, Hermione was soon engulfed in the silver mist. A harsh voice and crying drew her attention, and she let Luna lead her towards the sounds.

Up ahead, Hermione could see the outline of a door with light coming through it. As she approached, she saw that Luna had stopped in the open doorway. Peering through, Hermione could see that they were standing in the door from the girl's dorms looking over the Gryffindor Common Room. Luna put her finger to her lips and motioned for Hermione to stay where she was.

Down below, a familiar scene was playing out. With a sense of déjà-vu, Hermione could see yet another argument between herself and Ron going on.

"Ronald, how could you say something like that in front of your entire family?" Eyes flashing, the Hermione from Ron's dream was standing in the middle of the Common Room floor, fists clenched. "Did you ever consider, for one second, how something like that would make me feel?"

Shaking his head, Ron stared at her in disbelief. "All I said was that the House Elf thing would be good for you to keep busy with for a couple of years until we sort ourselves out about what we're going to do with family and all." Turning an alarming shade of red, dream Hermione glared at him in dismay.

"That's what I mean. What would posses you to even think something like that, much less say it out loud." Beginning to pace, she shook her head in disbelief. "And if you were going to say something so incredibly insulting out loud, why would you do it in front of Harry and your entire family?"

"It's not insulting. It means we're looking at the future, thinking about what we're going to do someday. I was trying to show them that we were trying to be adults."

"Adults? What kind of adult busts her bloody arse for six years, trying to convince every pureblood bigot in the world that she's just a capable as anyone else, only to take a job that you obviously don't think is important as a temporary filler until she decides to be a bloody brood mare? Should I take a job as a clerk at Gringotts so I can find a husband?"

"It worked for Fleur. But you don't need to find a husband." Smirking, Ron shook his head.

"A husband? Who said I wanted or needed a husband? Right now I'd just like to get my career on track and help Harry with raising Teddy. I certainly don't need a second child to raise."

"Oy, that's harsh. I'm sorry I'm not as mature as you'd like me to be." Shaking his head, Ron started to turn red. "I thought you were ready to start thinking about family, with the way you've taken to raising Teddy and all."

"Of course I'd like to have a family someday. With someone who is willing to be there for me and sees me as an equal, but that's not today. And I'm certainly not going to give up everything and stay home and raise children. I've worked too hard to get to where I can start to accomplish things. Why can't you understand that?" Tears trickling down her cheeks, dream Hermione was staring at Ron with a stricken look on her face.

"Why can't you just be there for me? Why don't we talk about these things before you go off making pronouncements like this?"

"Talk about it? If you had your way, we'd still be talking about it twenty years from now. Occasionally you have to just go and do something. If it isn't researching something to death, it's talking it to death. I think that's how you manage to never have to commit to anything; you study and talk it to death."

"As opposed to your method of just jumping in and hoping there's a way to fix it." Glaring at Ron, dream Hermione was almost screaming.

"Of course that means you hope that I have a plan to rescue your ridiculous arse so Harry and I can pull you out of whatever mess you've gotten yourself into."

Leaving the two in the Common Room to row at each other, Hermione put her hand on Luna's and nodded back up the stairs towards the mist. As they stepped back, Hermione whispered.

"Ron and I aren't that bad in real life, are we?"

Losing her dreamy look for a second, Luna gave Hermione a look of sorrow and pity combined.

"Hermione, usually you two are much worse when you start going at each other. This one isn't that bad, comparatively."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione looked back at the doorway, where echoes of screaming and hurtful insults were still echoing.

"I never really realized…" Breaking off, she shook her head. "This has to stop today before we hate each other forever."

Nodding to Luna, she strode determinedly back to the doorway. Looking down, she could see Ron staring forlornly at the portrait hole as the sound of its slamming echoed throughout the Common Room.

Waiting for Luna to catch up, Hermione stared at the heartbreaking sight of Ron crying after her. Feeling her hand on her arm, Hermione whispered to Luna without looking over to her.

"Go to him, comfort him. Then let me know when he's ready for me to talk to him."

Nodding, Luna's eyes focused for a second as she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Tonight's not the night to be nice to him. You've both tried to make this work for far too long because you expected it to work. You knew there was love, and you focused on Ron because you were afraid to love Harry. You'll always love him, always care, but you need to set him free to find his own love."

Blushing, Luna squeezed Hermione's hand before she began skipping down the steps, her blond hair streaming out behind her like a silver flag. Watching her, Hermione could see beyond the dreamy exterior she projected and saw the strength and power that existed within the young witch. The closer she got to Ron, the brighter the glow within her became. Luna stopped behind him and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Ronald, this isn't good. You know that's not the real Hermione, don't you?" Moving slowly, Luna inched closer to him until her body was as close as she could get to him without touching, except for the hand on his arm.

"Luna, why do you keep coming back? Can't you see I'm rubbish? All I can do is hurt people." Bowing his head, Hermione could see the tears roll down his cheeks. "All I can do is hurt her."

Using her hand on his arm, Luna gently guided him over to one of the sofas near the fire.

"That wasn't the real Hermione. The real one cares about you and wants both of you to be happy." Sitting beside him, Luna tucked her feet up under her as she sat beside the shaken Ron.

"Your dream Hermione reacts the way you expect her to, because the two of you have gotten trapped into this cycle of bickering and hurt. You're going to overwhelm your love for each other with bitterness unless you let go of each other."

Glancing up the stairs, Luna smiled as she saw Hermione begin to slowly descend the stairs.

"The two of you have clung to each other for so long as events stormed around you. I tried to come to you at Christmas, Ronald, I really did. Those pesky Death Easters took me off the train before I could find you in the forest near the house." At that, Ron looked at her with wonder and fear.

"You've said that before, how could you have known I was there, that I was alone?" Shaking his head, he stared at the younger girl. "How could you know?"

"Ronald, if I knew about the corrupt Aurors and the Rotfang Conspiracy, then knowing what the locket whispered in your ear to get you to leave Harry and Hermione was simple. It wasn't your fault; you were hurt, tired, and hungry. And you were searching for something." Blushing, Luna ducked her head and slid her hand down his arm to his wrist.

Staring at her in horror, Ron shook his head. "How can you know?"

Hermione had been able to approach the pair, unnoticed as they talked. Smiling sadly, she spoke softly.

"The same way I know that Harry is hurt or that he needs me, Ron. She cares deeply about you and she knows when you need help." Trying to smile reassuringly as his head snapped up in horror, she held out both hands.

"I'm not here to scream or argue, just talk."

Glaring at Luna, Ron whispered through his tears. "You promised me you wouldn't tell her." Staring at the stricken look on Luna's face, he failed to notice that Hermione had crossed the distance between them and was kneeling beside him.

"Ron, she didn't say anything. I found her watching over you as your nightmare gripped you. She and I came to try to help you tonight." Placing her hand on his other wrist, she stared into his blue eyes.

"Is that how you really see us?"

Slowly nodding, Ron looked from Luna to Hermione. "No matter what, I'm going to say something stupid, or do something stupid and we'll end up in another row. I love you, but I can't be what you want me to be."

Shocked, Hermione slid her hand down to take his, "And what do you think I want you to be?"

"Someone you can be proud of, someone who can be the person you need them to be." Hanging his head, he closed his eyes.

Shaking her head, Hermione reached up and lifted his head so she could see his face.

"Ron, I am proud of you. Even on the worst day of our lives, you tried to fix things, to make them right. I was never prouder of you when you wanted to evacuate the elves from Hogwarts or when we got those basilisk fangs. But this just proves that I'm not the person for you." Smiling as his eyes opened and looked at her, she nodded.

"I'm not really ready for someone like you Ron, but there is someone who is." Looking towards the blonde witch on the other side of him, Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"She's waited and tried to help you while you and I have fought and clawed at each other. You'll always be my friend and I'll always love you. You're special Ron and I'll never forget you. Especially since we'll most likely be seeing loads of each other for the rest of our lives." Slowly standing, she leaned forward and lifted his face towards hers. Kissing him gently but lovingly, she shed a single tear as she turned to go.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice stopped her as she turned.

Looking back at him, she smiled to see that Luna had taken his hands between hers and was sitting beside him on the sofa, their bodies touching.

"Yes?"

"Harry loves you, he always has. Stupid git is too proud or thick to realize it. You're going to have to do something so he can't avoid it forever." Looking down at Luna's smile, he shrugged.

"If you want, I'll have a talk with him in the morning and tell him that he can stop being stupid."

Smiling wryly, Hermione blushed and sighed. "I know he loves me, but I appreciate what it took for you to tell me. The only thing you're going to do in the morning is march yourself over to Luna's house and spend some time with her while the sun is actually shining."

Smiling, she watched the two of them glance at each other with matching blushes.

"Trust me, there's nothing like a walk in the woods on a sunny day to do wonders for a relationship."

Walking over to the stairs to the girl's dorms, Hermione turned back for an instance and quirked an eyebrow at Luna. Looking up, the younger witch turned her head to the side and smiled.

"Just look inside yourself, he's already there. Follow your love back to him and you'll be fine." Whispering something into Ron's ear, she smiled dreamily as he laughed.

"Or just ask the nargles to lead you home to him."

Climbing the stairs, Hermione smiled. As she stepped through the doorway at the top, the silvery mists surrounded her, once again. Shrugging, she sighed and spoke aloud.

"Okay, nargles, Luna said you could see me home to Harry and the others." Feeling a bit ridiculous, she added, "Please?"

Suddenly, a bright purple glow appeared in front of her eyes. Startled, she tried to focus on the gem like creature as it hung in mid air before her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see about a dozen of the creatures, looking like a living jeweler display.

Nodding slightly, she whispered, "Thank you," and began to follow the one in front of her as she moved forward through the mists. Smiling at the faint chiming sound each one made, she soon could see the shining outline of the door in the distance.

Stopping in front of the doorway back into Ron's bedroom, Hermione held out her hand and her diminutive guide rested lightly on the palm of her hand. She could feel a warm, peaceful sensation spreading from the palm of her hand throughout her entire body.

Smiling, she held her hand out as she passed through the portal. For a second, she thought she could see a cloud of the diminutive creatures surrounding Harry. They faded from view as she entered the room. As her eyes met Harry's emerald ones, the creature chimed once and flew into the air, become indistinct and transparent as it made its way into the room.

Smiling at her, Harry nodded. "It went well." Glancing towards the sleeping Ron, Hermione followed his glance. Ron was sleeping peacefully, with a grin on his face.

Smiling ruefully, she shrugged. "It's amazing what happens when he's not trying to maintain a relationship with a total shrew."

Harry came over and wrapped his arm around her. "Watch it; you're talking about the witch I love." Watching Ron for a second, he chuckled. "Let's go and see if we can get the other part of this sorted out." Looking at the expression on her face, Harry kissed her gently on the cheek. "I know it's difficult, it's not like we set out to do this."

Nodding towards the door, Hermione took his hand and led him out into the hall. Maeve and Sirius followed, strangely quiet in the aftermath of what had happened earlier. As the door shut, Hermione glanced warily at the others.

"How much of that did everyone see?"

Taking his hand and rubbing it gently over the small of her back, Harry smiled. "Just the part between when you and Luna got to the top of the steps and when you went through the doorway on your way back. We decided to give Luna and Ron a bit of privacy once you were out of the room."

Burying her head in his shoulder, she sighed. "I think that means you decided to give him some privacy. Were we really that bad?"

Chuckling, Harry hugged her close as he flashed a warning look at Sirius who looked as if he were about to comment.

"Since you two got together after the battle, it hasn't been too bad." Smiling at her as she looked up at him suspiciously, he shrugged. "Back at school, some of your Common Room fights are going to be the stuff of Gryffindor House legends for quite a while. Not as legendary as Sirius there, but pretty memorable."

Maeve placed a quieting finger on Sirius' lips and shook her head. "You are both passionate people who were trying to work out whether or not you should be together. If you would have just given in to each other at the beginning, you would have had some fun and realized that you weren't right for each other." Smiling sweetly at Sirius, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "You have something to add?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius grinned at Hermione. "Apparently not. I thought the two of you handled that reasonably well. What do you think about him and Luna together?"

Smiling, Hermione looked at Harry before answering. "She believes in him, which is what he needs. I think that's what drove him crazy about me. He knew I believed in Harry, and he kept trying to become that person for me. I do love him, and respect him, but I never really believed in him the way I do in Harry."

Looking back at Sirius, she blushed. "Ron would come up with some sketchy idea and I'd have fourteen reasons why it was a bad idea. Harry would come in; mention some wild idea and I'd be in on the planning before he could ask me, half the time. I never realized it, but it must have driven the poor boy spare."

Grinning mischievously, she turned back to Harry. "By the way, Ron's going to talk to you tomorrow and let you know it's all right to tell me how you feel about me. For some reason, he's convinced that you've been in love with me forever."

Shaking his head as the other two laughed, Harry sighed. "Any chance he'll take your advice and go over to Luna's house first thing in the morning?"

"Not a chance. He's very sincere about trying to make things right with us. Try to look surprised if he tells you I'm in love with you."

"So, telling him we got married before you broke up with him is not a good thing?"

Stopping in the middle of the hall and stamping her foot, Hermione glared at him.

"Harry, we didn't 'get married', we simply _are_ married. There's an incredibly big difference. This was for us, and I wouldn't have delayed it for a second. In fact, it was way overdue. However, the 'getting married' is something we are going to do for the benefit of everyone else and us."

Smiling at him to take the sting from her words, she kissed him briefly. "The first thing that happens is we find my parents, and after we explain everything else we tell them we're getting married. We plan a wedding. Then we get married. Honestly, do you really think I want to tell my father that he missed his chance to walk his only daughter down the aisle because I put an illegal memory charm on him so I could run around England for nine months, sleeping in a ratty old tent, with my boyfriend and his best friend? Because, if you do, you can be the one to tell him."

"Technically, I was the best friend last summer when we left, so I can see where this might be more than we want to explain to them." Smiling at the exasperated look on her face, Harry brushed a lock of hair back from her face.

"Hermione, I promise that you'll have the wedding that you and your mum have always dreamed of. No matter where or when, whatever you want it's yours." Smiling at the thoughtful look on her face, he nodded. "And it's your wedding, so your vote is final, regardless of what your mum thinks she wants."

Smiling, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I was just remembering the circus that Bill and Fleur's wedding became. Of course, she actually wanted a three ring circus so it didn't bother her that much."

Unable to resist, Sirius smirked. "I know, instead of a circus you just want a small carnival. A few jugglers, a dunk tank, and maybe a pegasus ride for the children."

"Sirius, behave!" Both women chorused in exasperation.

* * *

><p><em>AN2 - I did reuse some of the oath between Kreacher and Hermione from another work of mine._


	23. Something Wicked on the Dreamland Expres

**Meet the Godparents**

_A/N – While it's been said before, all of the recognizable aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and her corporate partners. Many thanks to her for giving the world such a fertile environment to experiment in. _

_Exactly one Horcrux was harmed in the writing of this chapter. Apologies in advance to any members of the RSPCHSFaDDP (Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Horcruxes, Soul Fragments, and Demonic/Diabolic Possessors) who take offense. Anyone interested in hosting their own evil soul fragment should put themselves on the waiting list at .ru/minions and someone will get back to you (muwhahaha)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- Something Wicked on the Dreamland Express<strong>

The four reached the end of the hallway and were standing outside the door to Ginny's room. Frowning, Maeve looked troubled as she placed her hand on the door.

"There's something amiss here. A taint of evil." Turning to Harry, she watched him warily. "Has this child ever been touched by Evil?"

Looking nervously at Hermione, Harry nodded. "During her first year at school, she came under the influence of a Horcrux of Tom Riddle's. An enchanted diary that contained a sliver of his soul. She was under its influence for most of the school year until I destroyed the diary near the end of the year."

Muttering under her breath, Maeve shook her head. "All three of you, close your eyes, stand still, and don't move." Reaching up, she placed her thumbs on the eyelids of each in turn, while muttering a brief incantation. "You can open them, now." Opening their eyes, both Harry and Hermione gasped.

Clearly visible, dozens of delicate gemlike nargles surrounded each of the teens. A smaller number circled around Sirius and Maeve. But the change wrought in the appearance of Sirius and Maeve brought the loudest exclamations.

To the teens, Sirius seemed older and more careworn. The shadows of shackles and bonds seem to form around his wrists and ankles. But there was an air of purpose and good humor that seemed to surround him. Maeve glowed with an eerie light, and her features, while still warm and inviting, overlaid an inner core of power and will that was unmistakable.

"The spell allows you to see the essence of a thing, as well as things not able to be seen with the naked eyes." Smiling, she chuckled as one of the nargles perched upon the bridge of Harry's glasses while his eyes crossed trying to look at it. "My little friends find the two of you quite amusing and rewarding. They may be of assistance in what's to come, if I'm correct in what I fear."

"She looks exactly the same. Why?" Gazing at Hermione, Harry looked puzzled.

Smiling, Maeve rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Hermione who was smiling.

"You tell him, dear."

Taking Harry's hand, Hermione squeezed it as she stared into his emerald eyes. "Harry, we've already seen the 'essence' of each other. We don't need Maeve's magic to see the truth; we've had our own magic for that for seven years. That day, on the train, I saw the essence of Harry Potter, and I've never been the same since."

Placing her hand on the door, Maeve nodded to each before opening. Ginny's room looked the same as it had during the day, but there were faint strands like black cobwebs emanating from the bed and branching out towards the walls. Ginny lay sleeping, with a stillness surrounding her that was mildly disturbing. When Harry looked carefully at her, he gasped for it was as if something sinister was overshadowing her.

"Merlin, what's wrong with her?" Looking from Hermione to Sirius to Maeve, Harry's eyes started filling with tears.

Maeve quietly walked over to the bedside and passed her hand inches from the sleeping girl's body. Whenever her hand passed through one of the black streamers, Ginny moved a bit. Stepping back, she looked disgusted.

"It's as I feared. A splinter of the Horcrux remains lodged in her soul." Seeing the horrified looks on their faces, she sighed. "Think of it as a Horcrux of a Horcrux. The fragment of the younger Riddle's soul fragment is probably a last command or compulsion that he was able to bury in her subconscious before he was destroyed."

"How can we remove it?" Looking at Ginny with pity in her eyes, Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought.

"The good news is that it's not as difficult to remove as a complete soul fragment would be." Watching Ginny carefully, Maeve's frown conflicted with her sentiment.

"And the bad news?" Looking very sad, Sirius put his hand on hers and kissed her gently.

"You two are going to have to enter her dreams and face the intruder on what's become its home ground, her psyche." Looking at the two teens, Maeve squared her shoulders and sighed.

Looking from Ginny to Hermione, Harry shook his head. Turning to Maeve, he sighed.

"How dangerous?"

Interrupting Maeve before she could answer, Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, before she answers, you really need to know two things." Seeing Harry's resigned nod, she smiled grimly. "Gin's been like a sister to me for years now. That's one."

"And the second?" Harry whispered.

"Unless you're considering sleeping on the divan, alone, for the next month, the next thing you say shouldn't be 'I'll go alone, it's too dangerous'." Nodding at him, she watched the guilty look and blush. Turning back to Maeve, ignoring Sirius' smirk, she nodded.

"How dangerous is it going to be for both of us?"

"I won't lie to you, there is danger involved. You will have to fully enter her dream to accomplish this. While it's Ginny's mind, the fragment has been festering there for over five years, so it's had ample chance to warp things to its advantage in there. It's a testament to your friend's strength of character and mind that she hasn't been driven insane before now." Giving Harry an appraising look, Maeve shrugged.

"My guess is that the plan has been a subtle one, not directly controlling her but giving her small nudges over time until the moment to strike comes about. The fragment has probably developed quite the sense of self and self-preservation, which is why she was able to so effectively oppose Voldemort at Hogwarts this past year."

Seeing the mildly shocked looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, she shrugged.

"There are over two hundred house elves at Hogwarts. There is little that goes on there that I'm not privy to."

"We have to do this for her; can we see what's happening so we'll know what we're getting in to?" Squeezing Hermione's hand, he smiled at her. "I wasn't too crazy about you just jumping in blind to Ron's nightmare."

"Honestly, Harry. The biggest danger in one of Ron's dreams would be getting between him and the dessert trays." Gazing at Ginny lying there Hermione's expression turned grim. "But you're right; this is going to be different."

Maeve motioned over to the vanity against the wall. Passing her hand over the mirror, it began to glow faintly with silver light. The image of the room faded from view and was replaced by an image that was subtly unfocused. Pictured in the mirror, was a room that resembled Ginny's old room in the Burrow, and yet it was slightly different, just slightly wrong.

In the image Ginny could be seen, sitting at the vanity, brushing out her long red hair in the mirror, speaking to a shadowy figure lounging against the wall. The figure against the wall appeared as a shimmering shadow of Ginny, but every so often, the features morphed slightly, as if it were holding it's form by force of will and it's attention wavered every so often

The room was decorated in an over the top parody of what would be considered a 'princess' bedroom, with disturbingly adult overtones.

The room was pink and frilly, but there were strange devices tucked away in corners that left the viewer with a feeling of unease. One corner of the room could only be described as a shrine to Harry. Pictures of him, obviously taken from Ginny's memories of Harry over the years, crowded upon each other.

A pair of candles flanked a large vaguely blurry picture of a scantily clad Harry and Ginny locked into a writhing embrace. Even more disturbing, a large curved dagger rested on a black velvet cushion in front of the picture.

Whistling a low tone, Sirius shook his head. "That's creepy." Glancing warily over at Harry, Sirius shrugged. "Should I ask what you two kids have been up to?"

"Certainly not that," Harry said, pointing towards the image that was the focus of the shrine. Looking over at Hermione, he could see she was averting her eyes from the writhing image.

"Harry, that's obviously an image from her imagination. Or from the Horcrux's imagination to be precise." Looking him in the eye, she glared fiercely. "I know she can't help it, but if you ever suggest I get a black leather bikini, I'll severely hex you."

"True." Sirius commented drolly. "Green leather would be much better with your colouring."

"What?" Rounding on Sirius, Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"You really shouldn't be taking this out on Harry." Smirking broadly, Sirius chuckled in an attempt to disarm Hermione's glare. "It's much better that you're irate with your charming godfather-in-law than your hapless spouse." Looking at the shocked look on her face, he continued.

"You do realize what the significance of that oversized pig skinner down there is?"

"It's called a kukri, and it's not for what you think it's for." Maeve's voice cut through the brewing argument.

"Really. And just what do I think it's for?" Looking annoyed, Sirius gave Maeve a glare for interrupting his attempt to distract Hermione from rounding on Harry.

"You're such a guy." Smiling wryly, Maeve put out her hand and took Sirius'. "You think that the Horcrux is going to have Ginny take that dagger and slice off several portions of Harry's anatomy at a particularly ironic moment."

Seeing the immediate wince on both Sirius and Harry's faces, she shook her head. The horrified look on Hermione's face effectively derailed any ire she had with Harry.

Looking warily at the mirror and then to Hermione, Harry reached out his hand and pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned to Maeve.

"Knowing that the real answer is certainly worse, what is her plan for that kukri?"

Sighing, Maeve smiled apologetically at Sirius before answering. "It's a representation of a very dark spell. During sex, there comes a point…" Glaring as a snicker from Sirius interrupted her, she shook her head.

"Will you grow up for a second, or Harry won't have to worry about that divan for a period of time much longer than a month because it will be very occupied by you." Ignoring the shocked look on his face, she sighed again.

"Where was I? During sex, especially if there's an emotional bond between the couple, at the height of the moment the individual souls actually loosen their hold on the individual so they can mingle. The French call this 'le petit morte' or the little death."

Looking grim, Maeve stared at Harry. "At that precise moment, when Harry's soul is all fluttery with Ms Weasley's, the Horcrux would prompt her to use that spell, blasting Harry's soul lose from his body and the Horcrux would move in to take over the now vacant body. Faster than you could say 'Bloody Merlin' at the top of your lungs, your soul would be homeless and a seventeen year old Tom Riddle would have set up housekeeping in your body." Looking at the horrified looks on both of their faces, Maeve nodded.

Swallowing and shaking her head, Hermione looked from Harry to the mirror and then to Maeve.

"Neither of you can enter her dreams in the way we can, can you?" Seeing both of them shake their heads, she turned back to Harry and started to open her mouth. Before she could start, Harry pressed a finger to her lips.

"Unless you want me to have Kreacher lock the Black library door so you can't get in for the next month, it probably would be good for you not to be planning on saying that it's too dangerous for me and you're going in there alone to deal with both of them." Smiling as her eyes widened, he removed his finger and kissed her.

"And just why doesn't she get banished to the divan for a month?" Sounding amused, Sirius looked at his godson, waiting for an answer. Breaking the kiss, Hermione looked up and smiled at Sirius.

"Two reasons." Blushing, she smiled. "The first is that since Harry doesn't have to dread having his boy bits removed, he's not about to put himself in a position where he can't use them to their full potential for a month."

Looking very amused, Sirius shook his head. "I'm almost afraid to ask what the second one is."

Smiling, Harry kissed her on the cheek. "It's a purely empty threat. Can you imagine Kreacher actually denying 'Mistress Hermione' anything? Especially her library?"

Interrupting the moment, Maeve cleared her throat. "This is what Sirius was talking about earlier. The problem is trying to keep the two of you from volunteering to sacrifice yourself for the other. Hermione, you don't have to worry about Harry as far as Ginny's concerned. You could drop the poor boy neck-deep in naked veelas and he'd be waiting for you to show up in sweats and trainers. Both of you are going to have to go in there, one to deal with the intruder and one to keep that poor girl under control."

Glancing towards the mirror, she shook her head at the image of Ginny preening in front of her dream mirror. Trying to look stern, Hermione pointed towards the mirror.

"I'll control Ginny; you beat the ears off that Horcrux." Rubbing her shoulders lightly, feeling the tension start to fade, Harry chuckled.

"What, you're not anxious for another go at a Horcrux?"

Sighing, Hermione leaned her head back as Harry's fingers melted the tension she was feeling.

"No, but you're not ruthless enough to keep Ginny out of it if the Horcrux tries to involve her. I'll keep that bloody dagger firmly in my mind and make certain you have a chance to do your job." Sensing the look on Harry's face, she smiled.

"I won't do anything permanent, but I will keep her from interfering."

"What do we need to do to get in there?" Putting a subtle emphasis on 'we', Harry slid his hand down to take Hermione's as his wand appeared in his free hand as he looked to Maeve for an answer. "It's not going to get any easier if we stand here all night."

Smiling at his obvious anxiety, Maeve inclined her head towards the mirror. "Treat it as if it were a pensieve. You can enter her dream the same way; only you'll be able to interact with your environment. We'll be watching, though we'll be of scant help if things go badly." Smiling at Hermione, Maeve held out her hand and a delicate purple nargle appeared in her palm.

"They're drawn to you two because of the love you share. The essence of that draws and nourishes them, and allows them to flourish." Sharing a small grin with her, she nodded.

"They'll follow you through the gateway. You might be able to find a way to use that to your advantage since they'll be very visible once you're in there."

Stepping forward, they two placed their free hands against the shimmering surface of the mirror. The surface felt thick, but yielding and their hands slowly disappeared into the scene. Nodding to each other, they leaned forward and were drawn into the scene in the mirror

A familiar sense of disorientation gripped Harry as he fell into the scene. For a second, it was as if they were hurtling towards the bedroom from a great height, as their feet touched the floor, they were struck by feelings of confusion and something that was just 'wrong'. Looking at each other, Hermione smiled as she saw the nargles circling their heads. Nodding towards Ginny, who was sitting with her back to them, they both took a step forward.

As they moved, Harry could see Ginny look up in the mirror and her eyes brightened. Looking over, he could see the shadowy copy of her, still leaning against the wall, eyeing them with a look of barely concealed hate. Standing up and whirling around, Ginny started to move forward, but stopped short when she saw Hermione was with Harry,

"Harry, what's she doing here?" Looking annoyed, Ginny visibly preened under Harry's gaze. "We're finally alone here in my room and she has to tag along?"

Smiling broadly, Hermione stepped a bit in front of Harry trying to engage Ginny's attention.

"Gin, I just thought we'd have a chat while Harry discusses things with your friend over there." Nodding towards the Horcrux spirit as it leaned against the wall, Hermione tried not to flinch at the look the malevolent spirit gave her.

"There are some things we should talk about. Harry and I want you to take a bigger role in helping to raise Teddy." Keeping her voice calm and steady, Hermione was trying to hold Ginny's attention while Harry placed himself between the two witches and the dark spirit.

"Harry doesn't need to talk to Meri; she's told me everything I need to know to keep him safe from the likes of you." Glaring at Hermione, Ginny tried to regain Harry's attention.

While the two witches conversed, Harry observed the lounging figure. Although physically similar to Ginny, the dusky shadow figure was more a teenager's parody of a woman. Nodding, Harry bared his teeth in a savage smile.

"We meet again, Tom."

Smiling a smile that had just too many teeth visible, the spirit narrowed its eyes as a slightly forked tongue flickered out over the thin lips. "You must be mistaken; I'm Ginny's friend Meri." From where Harry was standing, he could feel the alternating waves of hate and need radiating from the dusky figure.

Shaking his head, Harry chanced a glance over his shoulder at the two witches arguing behind him. Ginny was crying, and trying to step around Hermione. Hermione was speaking quietly but firmly, all the while putting herself between Ginny and Harry.

Turning back to the dark spirit, Harry stared as the shadowy form flickered between that of a voluptuous young girl and the lean figure of Tom Riddle that Harry remembered from their last confrontation in the hidden chamber beneath Hogwarts.

"Tom, you're not fooling anyone. I didn't finish what we started last time, but I've come to make that up to Ginevra." Shaking his head, Harry smiled grimly. "It seems a bit much that I have to kill you for a third time."

"The only way to do that is to destroy the container. Are you really willing to sacrifice that child who loves you just to pursue your childish vendetta against me?" Levering itself from the wall, the spirit took on more of the characteristics that Harry remembered from his last confrontation with the young Tom Riddle.

The sound of a solid smack against flesh brought an exclamation from Hermione. Harry could feel her anger and a dull sense of pain as she kept talking to Ginny. Without taking his eyes off the last remaining fragment of Riddle's soul, he spoke out to her.

"Everything going ok with you two?"

"Just fine, love. But a bit of speed in whatever you plan on doing over there would be good." Hermione called as Harry watched, one of the nargles flew past Riddle, and the proximity of the small creature caused the dark spirit to recoil in disgust and pain. Her voice, a bit tight, as if she were having trouble controlling her emotions; Hermione raised her voice a bit.

"Ginny doesn't seem very receptive to the fact that you and I are serious about raising Teddy together."

A glimmer of an idea came to Harry as he watched the form of Tom Riddle solidify in front of him.

"Mi? Why don't you have your little friends show Ginny exactly how we feel about things?" The shocked look on Riddle's face told him that he was on the right track.

"Ask the nargles to show her exactly how we feel." Pointing his wand at the malevolent spirit, Harry wordlessly cast a shield behind himself, cutting Riddle off from the rest of the room.

The snarling Riddle launched himself at Harry, his hands seeming to form talons dripping with venom. Harry neatly sidestepped the rush and cast a stunning spell at the spirit's back as he stumbled past. As he turned, he could see the cloud of nargles surrounding Hermione begin to stream towards Ginny as a living rainbow. They enveloped her petite form and began to attach themselves to her.

Ginny's eyes became wide with despair and loss as more of the diminutive creatures began to surround her. Their individual glows began to diminish, but a multi-coloured aura began to manifest itself around the ginger witch.

Sobbing, "He's mine," she sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands in an effort to deflect the emotions she was absorbing. Dodging another vicious charge by Riddle, Harry used another stunner to try to deflect the charge.

"Too soft to finish me off? Your mudblood over there has weakened you." Snarling, Riddle swung one taloned hand at the barrier Harry had erected.

Harry could see Hermione kneeling beside the sobbing Ginny. She looked up he smiled at her reassuring look.

"Shield the two of you so I can drop."

Dodging another vicious charge, Harry saw Hermione raise a glittering shield that was a mirror to his. Dropping his own shield spell, Harry rolled across the floor and stood, casting the one spell, he hoped, that could end this without damaging the mind in which they were located.

Focusing his thoughts on the moment that Hermione told him she would be his wife, and the joyous bells that validated their love, the room echoed with "Expecto Patronum!" Willing the change that had occurred earlier in the borderlands, Harry's form shifted until a gleaming Prongs stood facing the soul of Tom Riddle.

Looking through the eyes of his patronus, Harry could see the tiny nargles as spirits of light and love brought forth by the love he bore for Hermione. Taking a step forward, he watched the malevolent spirit step back until its back was pressed against Hermione's shield.

"Tom, this ends here. You'll not have a chance to escape this time; the spell of the witch you dismissed as worthless will hold you while our love destroys you for the final time."

As Harry spoke, the nargles began to gather themselves around his antlers and hooves. Gathering himself, Harry leapt forward, catching the spirit with his antlers across the thigh as it tried to dodge.

Sweeping his head, Harry pulled the spirit up and then slammed it to the ground. Slashing with his forehooves, he cut deep furrows through the oozing substance of the spirit. Each small piece that broke free was absorbed by one of the nargles that swarmed through the air.

The cruel talons raked furrows across Harry's chest and forelegs as he continued to gore and slash the monstrous spirit. The mere touch of his form caused the body of the spirit to sizzle and burn. All the while Harry could hear the rhythmic chant of Hermione, still kneeling with the sobbing Ginny in her arms, saying, "Go, Harry, Go!"

Finally, with a shriek that splinted the glass surface of the mirror and broke the delicate crystal candle stands around the shrine, the spirit form of Tom Riddle splinted into a myriad of small pieces. Prongs/Harry swept his head through the cloud, burning them as his antlers raked the air and the nargles absorbed bit after bit.

Standing unsteadily, Harry/Prongs concentrated on his love for Hermione and dispersed all of the positive emotion and light from his patronus form in a sudden explosion of light. All of the lingering feelings of dread and fear were swept away as the expanding globe illuminated the room as Harry found himself swaying unsteadily on two legs.

For one brief moment that seemed to last forever, Harry saw Hermione as the woman he loved and the girl he fell in love with all those years ago, and superimposed over her the shining form of the avenging angel that had shielding him through so many nightmares, before unconsciousness claimed him and he collapsed to the ground.


	24. Rolling Home towards Mornin

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em>AN - As with the previous 23 chapters, everything recognizable from the Harry Potterverse is the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate minions, erm partners. Sorry about that, having an overload of minions in another story I'm working on and they slipped over to this one. _

_That being said, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I've been under the weather and trying to work the new prophecy into this story somewhere, and I allowed myself to get distracted. Sorry about that. Also, looking for a job really blows and takes up way too much of one's time. Not to mention an interview in Idaho. Nothing wrong with Idaho, it's just a really long drive there and back and I didn't get the job. Anywho, I'm hoping to get back on a regular update schedule for this story._

_Last time we looked, Harry was passed out on the floor of Ginny's bedroom, conveniently located inside her mind. That doesn't sound very good …_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Rolling Home towards Morning<strong>

Harry slowly awoke to the quiet sounds of an argument. Keeping his eyes closed, Harry strove to keep his breathing regular as he listened.

"Hermione, I have to go, I can't face either of you after what I've done, but especially Harry." The harsh tones of Ginny's voice suggested she had damaged her voice screaming and crying.

"Gin, you don't have to worry, we both still love you and we know this isn't anything you're responsible for." Hermione's warm, calm voice washed over Harry and relaxed him.

"Since this is your dream, if you leave, you'll dump the two of us out of your bedroom mirror onto the floor, and I don't think he's quite up for that right now. At least let him wake and then we can talk about it."

"For him. Hermione, as soon as he's able to go, I'm out of here and you two will never see me again."

Opening his eyes, Harry lifted his head and cautiously looked around. He was sprawled on that ridiculous pink duvet that covered Ginny's bed. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the foot of the bed. Hermione had her arms wrapped around the younger witch's shoulders. Looking up, Hermione smiled as she saw Harry looking at her and nodded at him.

As Ginny started to speak again, Harry interrupted her in a quiet, but firm, voice.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you're not going anywhere." Ginny's head flashed up and turned towards Harry, with disbelief in her eyes. Trying to smile reassuringly while his head was splitting, Harry motioned towards her.

"Please come here, Gin"

Shaking her head no, Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione. Hermione nodded to her and then nodded at Harry. Shaking her head, Ginny got up from her place at the foot of the bed and moved towards Harry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she approached him.

Reaching out his hand, he gently grasped hers. As she stood there, tears were trickling down her cheeks; Ginny squeezed his hand slowly, looking over at Hermione. Seeing the older witch's encouraging nod, she sat beside him.

"Hey," Harry whispered. Smiling, he returned the squeeze, gently. Nodding towards her, he kept his eyes on her.

"Everything's fine now, but we really need to talk."

Shaking her head, Ginny laughed bitterly. "About me being a world class idiot and falling for the same trick twice?" Looking away, shuddering as her eyes caught sight of the dagger resting on its makeshift altar.

"That I was going to let Tom Riddle destroy you?"

Closing her eyes, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "I think I fell out of love with you the first couple of months you were gone. 'Meri' kept bringing up all of my old daydreams about being 'Mrs. Harry Potter' and the girlfriend of the 'Boy Who Lived', and I used that to get me through those days with the Carrows and Snape. I guess I got used to it, because when you came back, I just kept playing that silly game." Turning back, she shook her head.

"You must hate me for being an idiot who doesn't even know her own mind."

Raising himself up slowly, Harry kept his hand holding Ginny's while he found a comfortable sitting position against the head of the bed. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her and felt her begin to cry as she settled against him. Looking up he saw Hermione nod to him and smile.

"Ginny, I'm the one who failed. No one realized that when I killed the diary that Tom still had a small hold on you. It lay in the back of your mind, and it focused on the crush you already had on me." Smiling, Harry brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"We both cared for each other, but his presence in your mind caused you to focus more on me and ways to get my attention."

Taking Harry's hand in hers, Ginny was silent for a second or two. "Harry, you've saved me at least twice, now. I do care about you, and I'd do anything for you. If things were different, I might try to convince you to let me try to be the one who makes you happy."

Squeezing his hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "But that would make me no different than all of those people who annoy you, fawning over you because of the things you've done. You deserve someone who loves you because you're Harry, not because you kicked Tom Riddle's moldy arse." Looking over at Hermione, she smiled.

"Fortunately for everyone, you have that."

Sighing, Ginny looked up and placed her hand against Harry's cheek. "Hermione 'showed' me exactly how you two feel about each other." Looking over at Hermione who was smiling at them, she shook her head. "You can just stop being so smug over there, I know he's yours."

Chuckling, Harry began to sit up. "Ginny, I'll always care, always love you. You know that you have a home with us anytime you need it." Swinging his feet down to the floor, Harry winced a bit as some of the fading wounds from his battle with Riddle protested.

Shaking his head, Harry grinned. "I'm getting too old for this hero stuff. I think it's about time for me to retire."

"Harry, you'll never be too old, because that's who you are. Hermione was right; you do have a need to save people, even if it's from themselves." Ginny looked around the room and sighed.

"When I wake up in the morning, I'll pack and move back to the Burrow."

Putting his hand under her chin, Harry turned her face towards him. "We were serious when we said that you have a place here. There's no need to go home, if you don't want to. There will always be a place for you here, a room with your name on it."

Chuckling, he added, "Unless, of course, you're just in a hurry to spend time at home being Molly's only child?"

"Stars, Harry. I just don't want to intrude on you two."

Hermione laughed at the embarrassed look on her face. "It's a big house, Ginny. Except for meals, we'd be hard pressed to trip over each other unless we were looking to. And I was also serious about you and Ron being involved with raising Teddy. I know things have changed somewhat, but you both are welcome here anytime you take a notion."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "I'm going back to school in September, but it would be nice to have someplace to be where I was an adult." Smiling tentatively, she shook her head,

"We'd need to do something about the room assignments, where I am is going to be too close to you guys once Kreacher finishes redoing the Master Suite." Smiling wickedly she shrugged. "Not that I'm not happy for you, but I'd really rather not hear exactly what I'm missing out on every night when you two finally are alone." Watching Hermione blush, she chuckled.

"That good, eh?"

Trying to change the subject, Harry ignored the last remark. "We were thinking that when the Master Suite is done, Kreacher is going to switch your room and the nursery. That way you wouldn't be bothered if Teddy becomes cranky in the night."

Standing up, Ginny reached out a hand to pull him up from the bed. "The pictures will come down, I know." Looking over at Hermione she looked a bit apprehensive. "Can I keep them?"

Smiling, Hermione stood, walked over, and hugged Ginny to her. "Of course, they're memories of what you and Harry shared. They're a part of both of you."

Looking around the room, Hermione gave a slight shudder. "Speaking of redecorating, Ginny we need to talk about some of the accessories that your 'friend' left behind."

Looking determined, Ginny nodded. Looking around the room, she blushed as she really looked at some of the things that were there. "I don't want this cluttering up my mind. I don't want to forget what I almost did, or forget what I had, but I think I can safely sacrifice some of the details." Looking at Hermione, she smiled.

"I trust you to help me with this."

Looking a bit unsure of herself, Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought for a few seconds. "There's a variation on the spell that's used to select memories for a pensieve." Glancing at Harry, she smiled as she could see the trust in his eyes.

"Instead of making a copy, it takes the entire memory. Usually it's quite clumsy, leaving holes in the person's memories that cause problems." Looking back to Ginny, she smiled. "However, since we're in here, I think I can be a bit more selective. You'll lose the details, but you'll know the essence of what happened so there are no gaps in your memory to plague you, later."

Standing up, Ginny walked over to the kukri resting on the pillow. "And we start here." Nodding to the two of them, she shuddered and gestured behind her. "I want this and that picture out of here. Now." Smiling as Hermione's wand appeared in her hand, she nodded.

Looking over at Harry, Hermione winked at him as she walked over to Ginny. Waving her wand in a circular pattern, Hermione conjured a box of crystal vials into existence. Handing the box to Ginny, she took one out and removed the cork stopper. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the dagger intently. Finally she placed the tip of her wand against the dagger and began to draw it back, slowly.

The dagger began to stretch and pull, as if it were transforming into black viscous taffy. As the last of it pulled away from its resting place, Hermione guided the writhing mass of black strands to the mouth of the vial and shook it in. As the last bit of the disturbing mass was safely in the vial, Hermione plunged the cork into the mouth and it sealed with an audible snap.

Ginny blinked a couple of times, shook her head and sighed. "Thank Merlin, that shite's not in my head any longer." Looking with disgust at the vial in Hermione's hand, she shuddered.

"How do we get rid of that permanently?"

Smiling at the other witch, Hermione nodded at the vial. "Since it's a memory, we can obliviate it and that should take care of it." Tapping her wand to the vial once, it disappeared in a puff of greasy smoke. Looking up at the picture on the wall, she shook her head and sighed. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Looking over at Harry, she grinned. "Turn your head, you pervert. You were too bloody noble to actually see me like that in person, so stop gawking at it now."

Laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face, Ginny ignored his muttered 'how can I be 'too noble' and 'a pervert' in the same breath' as he turned his head.

Taking her wand, Ginny waited until Hermione had another vial ready before she repeated the procedure that Hermione had demonstrated earlier. Shaking the remnants of the picture into the vial, Ginny cast one look over at Harry before shaking her head and nodding to Hermione to cork the vial.

Tapping the vial once with her wand, she muttered 'obliviate' and watched as it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Smiling ruefully at Hermione, she shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room.

Grinning, Hermione cleared her throat and watched Harry turn around.

"I think you need to go, the rest of this stuff are things Gin and I can take care of by ourselves while we indulge in a bit of girl talk. I'll be along in a tic and you can talk to Ginny when we all wake up in the morning."

Smiling warmly at him, she nodded. "It'll be fine, the rest of this is just embarrassing, we're going to do a bit of spring cleaning so she can start fresh with good memories of what you two actually shared together and let some of the more 'interesting' daydreams inspired by the Horcrux fade away." Looking back over at Gin, she grinned conspiratorially.

"What is it with teenage boys and their imaginations?"

Smirking, Ginny chuckled. "I've figured out that Riddle was basically a pervert, along with being a slimy evil git. But he did have some very interesting ideas on ways to get 'Sir Galahad' over there into bed. 'Meri' about had a cow when Harry actually promised my dad he'd wait until my birthday. Lucky for you you're an older woman."

Both witches laughed at the blush on Harry's face. "Laugh it up, you two. I'll head out and wait for you to finish cleaning up someone's very vivid imagination." Winking at the blush on Ginny's face, he nodded to Hermione. "I'll see you topside. I'll have Maeve blank the mirror to give you two some privacy while you clean up, and you can use the connection to return the easy way."

Walking over, Harry hugged both witches and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Nodding to Hermione, he turned and headed over to the vanity and its mirror. As he touched the mirror and felt the strangely familiar process of leaving the dream begin, he chuckled as he heard Ginny exclaim, "No, not that one. That one was a present from Luna for my birthday last year. Trust me, I want to remember how to use this."

Being drawn out of the dream, Harry found himself standing in Gin's bedroom with Sirius and Maeve. Smiling, he nodded to Maeve as she blanked the mirror with a flick of her hand.

"How's the ex?" Sirius asked blandly. "Back to being your best friend's annoying little sister?"

Shaking his head, Harry smiled. "Actually, no. She's one of my best friends who just happens to be the younger sister of some of my other friends. She's also a member of the family that took me in when I needed one years ago. And she's going to be just fine."

Looking over at her sleeping form, Ginny was smiling and curled around a stuffed animal, the dark cobwebs emanating from her body gone. "I think it'll take a bit of time before everything is back to whatever normal is supposed to be for us, but she'll make it."

Smiling, Maeve shook her head at him. "That was a chancy thing you did in there; it was closer than either of them realized." Watching Harry shrug and then look back over at the sleeping witch, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to go toe to toe with that abomination."

Smiling ruefully, Harry shook his head. "That was the only way to ensure that we got it all, and didn't damage Ginny in the process. It had to be personal between the two of us so he'd not think about repeating the process. I'd failed her once, I wasn't about to do it again."

Looking up, Harry glanced at the shielded mirror. "Besides, Hermione knows how close it was, I'm fairly certain we'll all be hearing about it in a few minutes when she gets back." Looking over at Sirius, he shrugged. "Don't you give me any grief over it, unless you were willing to be the one to tell Molly if something happened to her only daughter."

"But you would have left me being the one to tell her that you were gone, doing something noble and heroic." Hermione's voice caught them all off guard as she returned to the room.

"I wasn't going anywhere. We still have your parents to find and a wedding to plan. Not to mention stopping old Salazar. As I see it, I'm booked pretty solid for the next year or so. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere at least until then." Holding his arms open, Harry smiled that lopsided grin at her.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

Looking at him with a strange look in her eye, Hermione started to shake her head, but stopped. "It's not going to work every time, Harry. Next time, we're going to have a plan." Moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling, Harry kissed her on the top of her head. "It had to work; I was protecting two of the three most beautiful women I know. Incentive like that always works."

Pulling him closer to her, Hermione sighed. "Harry, that's not going to work every time either. But, tonight I'll let it go."

Reaching down, Harry gently stroked Ginny's hair as they watched her sleeping peacefully. "How'd your 'girl talk' go?"

Smiling, Hermione raised up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Not bad, we talked quite a few things out. It seems that Tom Riddle wasn't the only person with a permanent presence in Ginny's mind. There will always be a bit of you there, and it'll be good for her since Riddle isn't in there mucking around with things."

Looking puzzled Harry started to ask Hermione a question, but closed his mouth and waited.

Laughing, Hermione looked over and saw the same puzzled look on Sirius' face as Harry's. "Men. Honestly Harry, the girl was in love with you and you were with her for a while last year. That leaves an impression on a person. It wasn't what either of you needed, and it's nothing like what we have, but it was real."

Putting her hand over Harry's heart, she kissed him. "There will always be a bit of Ginny in there, just as there will always be a bit of Harry Potter in her. Would have been bigger bits if the two of you had taken your relationship to another level, but there will always be that echo of her in your heart." Smiling she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I'm ok with that; people who we truly care about are never really gone from us."

Kissing her softly, Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes for a few seconds. "You do realize how much I don't deserve someone like you?"

Smiling, Hermione broke away and took his hand in hers. "Don't worry; you'll grow up enough to deserve me by the wedding." With a mischievous look on her face, Hermione looked over to Maeve and grinned. "I think meeting my father should take care of most of that, don't you?"

Smiling, Maeve was leaning against Sirius with her head back against his shoulder. "As long as I keep this one suitably occupied, Harry might grow up enough to be ready for you by then." Turning and chuckling at the hurt expression on Sirius' face, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, I know you're horribly misunderstood and put upon. What say we get these two back where they belong and then we can go someplace private and discuss it." Turning back to Harry and Hermione, Maeve smiled at them with a sense of fondness and satisfaction showing in her eyes.

"Ready to start your waking lives together?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for several long seconds. Nodding, they both released the breaths they were holding and started to chuckle. Harry nodded to Hermione and she smiled as she looked at Maeve. "I think so. We will remember all of this, correct?" Hermione's tone, though light, held an inner core of steel making it more of a requirement than a question.

Laughing, Maeve nodded towards the door to the hall. After they had left the room, Harry took one last look back at the sleeping witch as he closed the door.

"Harry, she'll be fine. You can talk to her in the morning and make certain, but she's really fine. But she said she'd hex you if you started worrying too much." Hermione smiled as she watched Harry shake his head.

"Well, if she's ready to hex me, I'd say she's on the mend." Harry took Hermione's hand in his and looked down the hall to the nursery.

"Ready?"

The four walked quietly down the hallway, passing Ron and Hermione's rooms as they reached the nursery door. Looking in, they could see Teddy sleeping peacefully while Kreacher sat on the floor and watched. Their physical bodies were still peacefully sleeping on the sofa, faces inches apart as their hands were clasped. Harry looked over at Sirius and smiled. "You really don't have to wait for Tuesday next, you know."

Laughing, Sirius embraced Harry. "I know, but the last thing you two need is someone popping in on you whenever he takes a fancy." Shaking his head, he looked over at Hermione who was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll stop in soon enough. We need to plan how we're going to stop Slytherin's return so start thinking about something other than how you're going to wear my poor defenseless godson out."

Looking back to Harry, he nodded. "Take care of that one, she'll keep your life interesting enough you'll think being an auror is a holiday."

Hermione walked over and hesitantly embraced Maeve. As the older woman's arms embraced her, Hermione felt herself drawn into a very deep hug. "Can we come back?" she whispered in her ear.

"When ever you need to, or just want to visit for a day or a season." As Maeve kissed her on the cheek, Hermione could feel a bit of the otherness in Maeve settle in her. "Those rings will remain with you, not visible to the waking world, but always there to take you home to me if you wish." Looking over at Harry chatting with Sirius, she smiled. "The same goes for your beloved. Just think of the cottage and will yourselves there. If you're asleep, you'll leave your physical forms behind and create new ones as you arrive. If you're awake, your bodies will be taken with you."

Smiling slyly, Hermione chuckled as she watched Sirius and Harry talking. "What if you're 'using' the cottage, we wouldn't want to intrude."

Laughing merrily, Maeve shook her head. "Child, you two are family, you couldn't intrude if you tried. The People always have room at the hearth for family, for kith and kin. You know your grandfather's oath in your mind; learn it in your heart." Smiling she touched Hermione on the cheek with her hand.

"And the cottage belongs to the two of you. I had intended it as a retreat, but it seems it was a marriage gift given a wee bit early. I'll know when you're there, and whether you want company or not. Don't feel compelled to come call on an old woman every time you come home, but your presence will always be welcome."

"Does Luna come to visit often?" Smiling, Hermione blushed a bit at the number times she had thought of Luna as 'otherworldly' without realizing just how right she was.

Shaking her head, Maeve sighed. "Not as often as I would .like, but as often as she seems to need. I know she's distressed you in the past, but she's closer to my world than she is to yours. While her father is a dear, he is a bit of a naïf. Part of it is that he hasn't really ever gotten over my daughter's death, so he tries to find the things of her world in his. Luna feels compelled to watch over him and try to anchor him as best she can. Having someone else in her life to care for will be good for her. I am very proud of you two and what you've both accomplished."

"Did she know about me before this?" Looking a bit hesitant, Hermione wondered what Luna had thought about her all of these years.

"She recognized you as one of us when she saw you her first year at school. She thought you were one of the Lost; those who were born into the mortal world but had either rejected connections to the elves or were the unknowing children of those who had.

"She was always curious about you, but she respected your privacy in case it was a choice you had made. She was very excited and happy that she became friends with you and Harry, and her attraction to your Ronald both pleased and saddened her. She never understood you two dancing around each other when you and Harry were so obviously connected to each other, so she decided to watch and wait. It was your sixth year that I told her about you, but I asked her to keep it a secret until you were ready to tell her."

"And just how was I to tell her about something that I wasn't aware of?" Looking puzzled, Hermione raised her eyebrow at Maeve.

"If I would have told her that you didn't know, Poppet might have decided that she was compelled to tell you so you'd know. If I asked her not to talk to you about it until you brought it up, she'd respect that wish."

Shaking her head at the machinations of Maeve, she suddenly looked upset. "If Luna can come to you when she needs to, why was she still in that hole under Malfoy Manor when we rescued them?"

"The poor girl wouldn't leave the others behind for very long. She'd pop out for a minute or two to try to figure out a way to help the others when everyone else was asleep, but she was certain that Ronald was going to rescue them, so she waited so she'd be there to help him if he needed it. Of course, she knew that if he was coming, the two of you were coming. She was dreadfully upset that you were injured, she hadn't foreseen that happening or she would have acted earlier."

"But why didn't she simply take them all there from that prison?"

Looking very weary, Maeve sighed. "Ollivander. The wandmaker is banned by the terms of the Treaty from setting foot there. While I sincerely like the old dear, I can't set aside the Treaty on a whim, and he wouldn't ask it."

"Treaty?" Genuinely confused, Hermione racked her memory for a treaty from Binns' lectures that would have mentioned wandmakers.

"Ollivander and I were both signers of the Treaty of Ben Loyal, and part of the agreement was that he and the other signers or their assigned heirs were banned from entering the remaining elven lands until an elf graced one of the five thrones."

"I don't remember a treaty named that anywhere in recent history, and I was awake for most of our history lectures." Frowning, Hermione cudgeled her memory to find a reference to the treaty in question.

Laughing, Maeve shook her head. "You didn't continue with history your sixth year, did you?"

"Well, no. Honestly, I just planned on buying the books and reading the material and then sitting my NEWTs without attending the classes. When was this treaty signed?"

Smiling, Maeve leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "The winter of the forty-sixth year of Charlemagne's reign as King of the Franks, his thirteenth as Emperor of the West, your calendar would have said it was December of the year 813 Anno Domine. The weather was particularly nasty up on the mountain that winter."

Leaving a gobsmacked Hermione standing there, Maeve went over to speak to Harry and Sirius.

Her mind awhirl, Hermione could only stare at Maeve. The vast expanse of history that this woman encompassed boggled her mind. Cataloging the facts that were rattling around her mind, she began to draw connections between what she had just learned and other facts that had long mystified her.

This Treaty of Ben Loyal seemed to be a key to the current situation of the house elves, one that she would have to investigate once she had a bit of time. Shaking her head, she brought herself out of her reverie and joined the other three, taking Harry's hand as they glanced at each other.

Smiling at Kreacher, Hermione knelt beside him. "Thank you for everything. We'll talk more in the morning." Smiling as Kreacher nodded to her, she stood back up and turned to Maeve. "I take it we're ready to go back?"

"The easiest way for the first time would be to stand by your physical forms and imagine yourself merging with them. You'll be back in your sleeping bodies in a few seconds and you'll sleep until either your wakening charm goes off or Teddy decides his parents have slept long enough."

Walking over to the sofa both of them reached a hand down and touched their sleeping forms. As they began to be drawn back into their bodies, their current forms becoming more insubstantial as they faded into sleep, Harry saw that Sirius was smiling.

"Pleasant dreams you two, because the hard part is coming up. You sorted out Ginny and Ron just fine, now you have to tell Molly."


	25. Return to Paradise

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – First, let's get the obligatory disclaimer out of the way. I'm not JK Rowling. JK Rowling, and her various and sundry corporate partners, own all of the rights to the Harry Potter universe with the exception of the stuff that she mentions that she borrowed from somewhere else (usually real life). Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter Universe, therefore, belongs to JKR and her various and sundry corporate partners and not to me. Also, along with every time a bell rings there's an angel getting his/her wings somewhere, every time someone reads a fanfiction chapter, someone else buys a copy of one of the Harry Potter books, so the only person profiting from this is JRK and her merry band of corporate partners._

_And now, back to our little story _…__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Return to Paradise<strong>

Watching the two teens reunite with their physical bodies, Maeve and Sirius smiled as they settled into sleep. Shaking her head, Maeve looked at Sirius with disbelief.

"That was ill done. Are you trying to give them nightmares?"

"I'm trying to keep them from getting cocky. And besides, focusing on Molly Weasley has got to be better than obsessing about the return of Slytherin. Molly won't actually dismember them or render them down into potion components, whereas Slytherin…"

"Yes, I know. But I would have liked for the girl to have a bit of a respite before she has to start planning a search for a thousand year old tomb. They were lucky with their redheads; there were issues on both sides that allowed for an easy fix." Shaking her head, she sighed. "It was a close thing, though." Turning to Kreacher, Maeve nodded her thanks.

"You've served them well."

Bobbing his head slightly from his seated position, Kreacher looked up and studied the two.

"My service to Her and him are pleasing. It will be instructive to see how she adapts to the information you have given her. Was it wise to mention the Treaty to her?"

Taking Sirius' hand, Maeve chuckled as she left the room. "No one told her when she bound her fate to his, that old fool saw to it that they were blind to their possibilities. If she's going to set herself against one of the bulwarks of her world, then she'll know what she needs, if I have anything to say about it." Glancing at the sleeping pair before she stepped into the hall, she smiled.

"That one doesn't need cosseting or being spoon-fed, a healthy trail of breadcrumbs will lead her to the knowledge she needs."

"Even though I love you, I can recognize what a fraud you are." Snorting, Sirius shook his head.

"Aside from his trying to sunder their bond, Dumbledore manipulated them by not telling them things, keeping things from Harry until it was too late for him to do other than what he planned for him. You're doing the same by telling them exactly what they 'need to know' so that they follow the paths that make you plans work."

Eyes flashing, Maeve pulled away from him and stared. Power seemed to gather around her and Sirius took an involuntary step back.

"That child is very precious to me. I will not see her hurt or go into these matters blindly. Since she has tied her future to your godson's, he merits as much of my concern as she does."

Suddenly looking every inch the legendary Queen of the Sidhe, Maeve's presence seemed to dwarf the hallway.

"If she is to be pulled into these matters, then I will make certain she has the opportunity to know what she faces, and why. But, the choice will always be hers. Hers and his, since they choose to face this together. She can elect to face these challenges or pass them by, but she will choose and she will know what she's choosing."

Tension hung in the air for several seconds until Kreacher stepped into the hall and noisily cleared his throat. At the sound of the house elf's displeasure, Maeve shrank back into herself and looked down at him.

"I suppose you have something to add."

"Who am I to gainsay the Queen's wisdom? But if you wake that child, one of you two is going to put him back to sleep before he wakes the others. I still think that candor would serve you better, but I'm just an aged retainer of the House of Black and now Potter, what do I know?" Shaking his head, he stepped back into the room and slowly, but firmly closed the door.

Looking warily at her, Sirius took half of the step he had retreated forward. "I know you mean well, but you have more plans and deeper ones than Albus. He forgot about the human element and costs of his plans, and it almost killed her. I was just trying to remind you not to make the same mistake." Reaching out, he took her hand in his. Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand in return.

"I know, and I know how much you love both of them." Looking back at the closed door, she smiled. "And sometimes I need to be reminded that I'm not infallible. Usually my family does a good enough job of that, but I'm happy that you're not afraid to step up and say so if you think I'm going astray." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, she shrugged.

"Despite my occasional displays of temper, I do value the reminder." Eyeing him wistfully she stepped closer to him as they walked down the hallway. "Do you really have to return?"

"I need to go back. More to reassure Harry's parents and the others than to listen to Albus go on about how this isn't what he planned." Smiling, he nodded. "I also promised your granddaughter I'd visit her mother, and I'm not going to get on the bad side of any of the women in your family, if I can help it."

Smiling, she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Wise choice for one so young. Return to me as soon as you can?" Although asked casually, Maeve lowered her eyes and blushed slightly as she did.

"Of course, if you wish. But I do need to go back and see what mischief our plan has caused." Bringing her hand up to his lips, Sirius gently kissed the back of her hand, giving the fingers a gentle squeeze. "Look for me soon, because between Lily's fretting and Albus' nagging, I doubt I'll be inclined to stay very long, even if I wasn't looking forward to returning to you."

Smiling, Maeve put her arms on his and kissed him slowly. When the broke the kiss, she nodded.

"Off with you, then. I'll look for you as soon as may be. Fare thee well on the silver road, you old hound."

"I'll return to you just as soon as I've reported to the others and gotten their 'suggestions' for what steps should be taken." Stepping back, Sirius closed his eyes and quickly transformed himself into a large black hound. Wagging his tail, he rose up on his hind legs and eagerly licked her face. Smiling, she ruffled his ears.

"Enough of that. Go and be safe."

Watching him jump down and start to trot down the hallway, becoming indistinct as he moved away from her. Calling after him, she watched him stop and turn, barely visible in the gloom of the hall.

"Whether or not you out him regarding his attempting to sever their bond, make certain you ask the old fool what happened to the letters those two received after they pledged themselves to each other." Smiling at the delighted yip from Sirius, she nodded.

"I think by the time Lily and James are done with him, he'll have bigger things to think about than chastising you for working with me on this."

Turning away, Sirius willed himself to the edge of the Borderlands. Leaving behind the confines of Grimmauld Place, he soon found himself surrounded by the trackless silver mists. Bounding along, he could feel the subtle tug that led him back to where he had departed from when this adventure began. As the mists began to thin, he could see the familiar terrain of the portion of the Afterlife he called home begin to form around him.

Dropping to a trot, he gamboled through a village towards one particular cottage. Reaching the gate, he stopped and looked around, warily. Sniffing the air, he lowered his head for a second and then began to shift. Standing as his body shifted from canine to human, he reached over and unlatched the gate.

Walking up the flagstones to the door, he halted before the cottage and looked to his left. Taking the path through the garden, he cut around the house and entered the back. Seeing his oldest friend speaking quietly with his red-haired wife, he smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the wanderer returned." The familiar drawl of Severus Snape drew him out of his reverie. Turning, he smiled as he noticed Severus leaning against a small table beside the back door, drinking from a mug. "If nothing else, your return should be amusing as you explain why Albus has been in a towering snit for the last several hours."

Noticing the others looking at him, Sirius smiled.

"James, Lily, it's actually better than you think it is."

Jumping to her feet, Lily Potter stormed over to him.

"Sirius Orion Black, what in the name of Merlin's bloody socks happened? You were supposed to talk to them and tell them what was happening. Instead all three of you disappear who knows where and when they reappear, you go and orchestrate them breaking up with both of the Weasleys. And just who was that woman anyway?"

Standing there, glaring at him with her hands on her hips, Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

Glancing over at James for support, Sirius wasn't surprised to see him shrug. Rolling his eyes, he smiled.

"Lils, is that anyway for the mother of the groom to talk to her son's godfather?"

"I've told you a thousand times, not to call me…" Her mouth snapped shut, and then dropped open, as her eyes got huge.

"The mother of the what?"

"The mother of the groom. As in Harry proposed to the girl, Hermione said yes and apparently whoever oversees such things decided it counted as a marriage oath and they're as joined as you two are." Shaking his head at the dumbfounded look on her face, he smiled at James.

"He's got the Marauder touch; he managed to get married without ever actually asking the girl for a real date."

An explosion of sound surrounded him as Remus and Tonks began celebrating with James. Lily was still stunned, staring at Sirius in disbelief.

"Lily, it's ok, they're happy and she has a plan for how we're going to handle that little Slytherin problem." Shaking his head, Sirius looked over at Severus. "No comments?"

Smiling enigmatically, Severus raised his mug in salute to him. "I'm truly impressed. But, I am curious as to what Ms Granger's plan is?"

Smiling, Sirius put his arm around Lily and guided her over to where Severus was standing.

"Its genius is its simplicity. She's decided we are going to stake Slytherin's corpse to a bonfire and reduce it to ashes before Lucius or anyone else has a chance to bring him back."

"Good old Hermione, she always has a plan." Fred had joined them as Sirius was making his explanation. "Let me guess, it involves painstaking research in every magical library in Europe, meticulous planning, and split second timing to accomplish." Grinning like a maniac, Fred relished the chance to tease his friend, even in absentia.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius shook his head. "Actually that's not quite it. I believe her plan is that since she's got a Marauder, the Boy Who Lived, a meddlesome elf, and the smartest witch of her age to work with, she's going to do the only sensible thing available to her."

Laughing uproariously at the punch line he could see coming, Fred nodded at Lily's look of dismay and asked, "And that sensible, very Hermione-ish thing would be?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius smiled. "We're going to wing it."

Several hours later, the group was gathered around a large table behind the Potter cottage, celebrating the fact that Harry and Hermione were finally together. Punctuated by occasional displays of fireworks from Fred's seemingly never-ending supply, a steady stream of well wishers had dropped by to offer the group congratulations and socialize for a time.

As Lily was levitating out a tray of sandwiches, the small talk and general hubbub tapered off as Albus finally joined the group. Looking around, Albus' usually twinkling blue eyes had a slightly cooler cast to them as his gaze came to rest on Sirius.

Feeling Albus staring holes in the back of his head, Sirius looked up and smiled.

"I see you've heard the happy news."

"Would you care to take a walk while we discuss recent events?" His piercing blue eyes were fixed on Sirius' face, as if trying to divine his soul, or read his mind.

"Albus, luncheon is being served. I for one am not about to insult the hospitality of James and Lily by wandering off for a private tete-a-tete while the company is gathered." Smiling broadly, he gestured to include all of those assembled.

"Besides, anything we discuss will be of interest to all, and I'd rather tell the story to all the first time so everyone is on the same scroll." Smiling broadly, Sirius nodded to an open spot between Lily and Dora. "You might as well join us, I can answer your questions and everyone else's at the same time.

Shaking his head sadly, Albus lowered himself into the open seat. Nodding politely to the rest, he frowned and gave Sirius his best 'dreadfully disappointed but we'll soldier on' look.

"The prophecy is still in effect, and now they're together. I can't see any quick resolution from that." Turning to Lily and James, he nodded sagely. "Of course I'm delighted that those two are together, but it does make things much more complicated."

"Bollocks," Sirius interjected as he took a swig from a butterbeer.

Turning around in disbelief, Albus looked at him over the top of his spectacles.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I said 'bollocks'." Resisting the urge to snicker at the disbelieving look on Albus' face, Sirius took a sip and continued as if he was discussing the weather.

"If you were delighted about the prospect of those two getting themselves together, you wouldn't have sent me with instructions to reinforce their opinion that they were 'just friends' through their dreams." Nodding to Lily and James, Sirius smiled coldly.

"Fortunately for all concerned, Hermione had someone who would brook no interference in her life, so we took them off to a quiet spot where they could decide, on their own, what they wanted to do." Looking at the shocked faces around the table, he shrugged.

Folding his hands on the table in an effort to remain calm, Albus shook his head sadly. Dialing up his 'kindly grandfather' persona with just a hint of longsuffering, he nodded sagely.

"That was ill done. This is too important to be left in the hands of a couple of teens, especially a couple of teens that think they're in love. And just who intervened on Ms Granger's behalf that you would do such a thing?"

"Think they're in love?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lily stared at Albus. "Stars, Albus. They've been soul mates for over three years and now they're oath bound in marriage. The very essence of their magic witnessed and proclaimed their pledges. What more are you wanting, a memo from the Ministry?"

Not wanting to give Albus a chance to start rationalizing himself, especially since he wasn't certain that if the old fool got too far up on his high horse he wouldn't be tempted to out him prematurely regarding what he had done to the pair, Sirius jumped back into the conversation.

"It seems that Hermione's family comes complete with a bit of colorful history and eccentric family members." Nodding to James, Sirius winked. "Not only did I find out that Luna Lovegood is a very distant cousin through her mother, but it also seems that the elves that retired from the world after the Treaty of Ben Loyal have an interest in Hermione as well."

Watching James' eyes narrow as he thought, Sirius nodded. Looking confused, Lily turned to James.

"This would be the 'meddlesome elf' that Sirius was talking about earlier? How is she connected to Hermione?"

Breaking into the discussion, Albus reached over and patted Lily on the hand. "Hermione has allowed her passion for house elf rights to blind her to the differences between the house elves and these other elves. Inveterate meddlers, all of them, and not to be trusted."

James eyed Albus, with a weary look. "Albus, I trust Sirius to have both of their best interests at heart. If he felt this person's interest in Hermione benefited them both, then we should at least hear him out to explain what happened and why." Looking back to Sirius who was smirking, he warily shook his head.

"Padfoot, don't make me regret this, but there is an explanation, isn't there?"

"Prongs, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Noticing the wry look his friend gave him and the laughter coming from the rest of the table, Sirius quickly amended his declaration of innocence to, "Have I ever steered you wrong on something really important?"

Seeing the same look on his friend's face, he tried one more time. "Have I ever steered you wrong on something really important that involved Harry?" Seeing James finally smile, Sirius smiled and winked.

"Maeve has a family interest in Hermione and the elves are very protective of their own. She considers her to be family and she was very intent on ensuring that Hermione would know exactly what we were asking her to give up and why." Looking over at Albus, Sirius waited.

Breaking into the silence, Tonks looked puzzled. "The plan was to tell Harry and Hermione enough to keep them focusing on their friendship but so they wouldn't commit themselves to anything until the crisis with Slytherin was resolved, wasn't it?" Looking at Remus, she shrugged.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Albus held up one hand in a placating gesture.

"There might have been a few last minute changes in the plan before Sirius left."

"Changes?"

The cool menace in Lily's voice was evident to all. "I was against meddling in their lives as much as we agreed to. Just what were these changes and when were they discussed?"

Trying not to look at Lily, but finding a lack of sympathetic faces anywhere around the table, Albus focused on Sirius to watch his reaction.

"They were becoming too close. We couldn't count on reason prevailing. Miss Granger's over reaction in the Great Hall…"

The sound of a sharp crack cut Albus off as Lily's hand slammed down on the table. The inch thick oaken slabs thrummed with the power of the blow.

"Over reaction! Have you finally lost your mind, Albus? The girl's soul mate died, she felt it and it almost killed her. By the Bloody Baron's chainmail boxers, you have no idea what that's like." Standing up and towering over him, her eyes flamed like burning gemstones.

"I felt James die, and if almost broke my heart and my mind. The only thing that kept me sane was worrying about Harry and trying to save him." Turning away from the table, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Honestly, I'm not certain why I ever listened to you in the first place."

Reaching up and wrapping his arms around her shaking frame, James tried to comfort her for a second.

"Albus, what was the changed plan?"

Trying to look calm, Albus nodded. "Sirius' unique qualifications would allow him access to their dreams. A few suggestions, a few redirected daydreams and they would be suitably focused on the Weasleys and we could avert the crisis of Salazar's return."

"You weren't going to give them a chance to decide." Shaking his head, Fred whistled. "I'm not certain I like the idea of Ron and Ginny being indirectly part of this. Did you ever consider what would happen if your plan succeeded? They'd end up married and having kids with the wrong people if it ended up taking too long for this plot to develop."

"Padfoot, I can't believe you would be a party to that." Looking at Sirius in disbelief, Remus stared at his old friend waiting for an explanation.

"Mooney, when have I ever blindly stuck to a plan, no matter whose it was?" Seeing the knowing smile from one of his oldest friends, Sirius smirked and continued.

"I was, at the very least, going to see for myself what they felt and how it looked before I decided if I was going to either tell them the truth, trick them, or try to guilt them into staying apart." Looking around the group, he shook his head.

"Our original plan of using reason and guilt wasn't very good, and I don't think we ever really liked it."

Looking over at Albus, he smiled. "By the way, Hermione evaluated your plan and asked me to convey her opinion of it." Looking blandly at him, Sirius fell silent.

"Having suffered Ms Granger's displeasure before this started, I believe I can only imagine what her opinion of what she would consider continued meddling in her and Harry's lives would be."

"Shite." Cold, and dispassionate, Lily's voice broke in. "She thought the plan was pure shite."

Looking a bit put out, Albus shook his head. "I hardly think she would characterize our plan that way."

"Actually, Lily hit it exactly on the mark." Smiling at the look on Lily's face, Sirius chuckled. "You don't have to worry, that one won't let anyone take advantage of Harry. I know you approve of her being with Harry, but I really think you'll like this one."

Shaking his head, James caught Sirius' eye. "How mad are the Weasleys? It was never anyone's intention to hurt them." Looking over at Fred, James nodded. "I really like you parents and none of us meant any harm to come to your sibs."

"Exactly my point," Albus interrupted. "There's virtually no chance of getting the cooperation of those two for the next decade. This is exactly why you should have gone ahead with my plan without this other's interference." Smiling crossly at Sirius, Albus turned to James. "We'll have to come up with a way to work this into the prophecy."

"Hermione's not going to just sit back idly and wait for the prophecy, which means Harry's not going to either. They plan on taking matters into their own hands as soon as the wedding is over." Looking at Lily, Sirius smiled.

"They're going to have a very proper wedding to make up to everyone for getting bonded to each other where you couldn't see it once they find her parents."

"You mean they're going to publicly humiliate the Weasleys by having a wedding? If they're truly oath bound, it's not necessary, and just cruel." Shaking his head, Albus looked around the table, trying to gauge the mood of the group.

"I doubt Hermione would choose bridesmaid attire so hideous that it would humiliate Ginny. And as long as they don't run out of pudding at the reception, Ron will be fine with anything they've got planned. Albus, you worry way too much."

"Their exes are going to be in the wedding? And they've agreed to it?" Looking skeptical, Dora looked at Remus. "Have you ever heard of such?"

Smiling, Remus nodded towards Sirius. "Well, Persephone Craft's wedding had four of the five groomsmen being old flames of hers, but she was a special case. Wasn't she Sirius?"

"I never actually went out with her." Shaking his head, Sirius eyed his old friend wearily.

"True, but her house tie ended up with your bed linens down in the laundry, so you two did more than study that one Hogsmeade Saturday you weren't 'feeling well'."

"That's beside the point." Turning to Albus, Sirius nodded towards him. "When they wake up, they're going to be receiving their letters from old Evangeline. And, unless you've got a good plan, an even better explanation, and an apology that will considered legendary, they're not going to trust you for a very long time." Looking at Albus, Sirius could see him finally start to look a bit worried.

Shaking her head, Lily turned from Sirius to Albus and finally to James. "I'll admit I'm confused now. Why should the acknowledgements of their marriage bond make them more furious with Albus?"

"Other than the fact it will make them realize that they never received the notification on their pledging themselves as soul mates years ago?" Asked innocently, Sirius' eyes never left Albus, even though he was answering Lily's question.

"I always wondered why Hermione's parents never passed the notification along to their daughter." Looking perplexed, James looked from his wife to Sirius. "I know they're muggles, but someone should have explained the significance to them. I can understand Dursley not telling Harry, but Hermione's parents seem to be decent sorts."

"We learned a bit about such things in Auror training, Muggle born or raised minors who are students don't have their parents notified." A growing suspicion, Tonks began watching Albus carefully to gauge his reaction to her revelation.

"The Ministry considers the Headmaster of the school they attend their guardian for things like that and he or she's supposed to explain it to the students and their parents."

Every eye was focused on Dumbledore, who sat there serenely with his hands folded in front of him.

"Nothing actually happened; it was all simply a misunderstanding. And it would have been too distracting for them during the tournament even if something had occurred. Which it didn't. As it was, it was a very close thing the way events unfolded. It was much better that they simply remained friends and apart so Harry could concentrate on surviving the tournament."

"And just who decided that Hermione was what Krum would miss most?" Turning on Albus again, Lily leaned forward, eyes flashing. "You've been meddling with these children since the start." Turning back to James, she threw up her hands in disgust.

"He's hopeless."

Keeping his voice calm, Albus looked around the room, looking for some sort of support and not finding it.

"The two of them would have become too involved with each other if anything would have occurred. Miss Granger is an admirable young woman and a brilliant witch, but she takes too much on herself."

"What you mean is that she was unlikely to allow Harry to be led to his death like a lamb to the slaughter. I know that it worked out for the good, but you know that she had a backup plan. That girl was going to die to give Harry a chance." Turning towards James, Lily shook her head.

"Somehow, I'm going to tell that woman exactly how lucky my son is that he was able to find her, in spite of the interference from some people."

Clearing his throat, Sirius became acutely aware of six pairs of eyes on him. Nodding around the group, he decided it was time to focus their attention back on the long-term problem at hand.

"I'm going back soon. I promised them that I'd help with finding Slytherin and what comes next. I know I'm confined to Grimmauld Place and a few others in the material world, but I can roam the borders without limit." Looking at Albus for a few seconds, he shook his head.

"I'd like to go back with a plan, or an idea of a plan, but I am going back."

"I know people tend to congregate here by House like they did in life, but does anyone know any of the Slytherins running around?" Fred closed his eyes, deep in thought. "They might have some idea where old Snakey is holed up." Looking at Sirius, he grinned. "Care to shake your family tree and see if any information falls out?"

"I know you're not a big fan of most of your relatives, but they might know someone whom you could talk to." Looking thoughtful, Remus smiled encouragingly at his old friend.

"Phineas Nigellus," Dumbledore suggested quietly. "He would know a bit of the history and be familiar with some of the older Blacks and Slytherins who might be inclined to help." Shrugging his shoulders at the shocked looks, he smiled wanly.

"I'm not saying I was wrong, but since we're on this path, we might as well do it as well as we can." Nodding to Lily and James, he added. "You two need to go visit Bathilda. If anyone here might know something, she would. She doted on Harry as a baby, so she'll be eager to help."

"Thank you, for that." Nodding her head, Lily smiled tentatively at Albus. Appearing to change topics, she bit her lower lip as she looked at James for a second. Smiling at his nod, she sighed and turned back to Albus, nodding.

"In your portrait in Minerva's office, there are some parchments and scrolls on the side table, correct?"

"You are correct as usual. I take it I'm going to be holding a couple of missives for you and James?" At her cautious nod, Albus held out his hand to her. "I'd be most happy to pass along any information that you'd care to send. " Looking at her carefully, Albus smiled. "I take it an old man has a chance to be forgiven for his past actions?"

"Albus, eventually you and I will settle things." Smiling wickedly, Lily shook her head at the look of hope in his eyes. "But I'm not your primary concern regarding chickens coming home to roost in this matter. It's not Harry's mother that should worry you."

Sighing, Albus shook his head. "And why not?"

"It's Harry's wife you should dread. As his best friend she was ready to exile your portraits to Azkaban. Even if I were alive, Harry might not always listen to me, but my son is smart enough that he's always going to at least give careful consideration to what she thinks and feels. Care to wager what she'll come up with now?"

Clearing his throat, Severus smiled at Lily. "I have the feeling Albus might be indisposed for a while. Would you care for me to deliver your letters? I seem to have papers enough in my portrait to allow for a fairly lengthy letter."

"Sev, I appreciate it and someday I'll take you up on your offer. But later today, Hermione is going to come storming into Minerva's office, and she's not going to leave until she speaks with Albus. I wouldn't dream of depriving the young woman of the opportunity to express her appreciation to Albus." Smiling sweetly, she nodded at Albus.

"Lily, I'm always pleased to speak to Ms Granger. She reminds me a great deal of one of my other favorite students." Albus smiled warmly at her as she laughed.

"I'll remind you of that when your portrait resides in the Owlery."

After another hour or so, Sirius excused himself from the table as the rest continued their discussion of what the next steps should be once Harry and Hermione began their search. Catching James' eye, he nodded towards the gate. James stood and kissed Lily on the top of her head as she was arguing with Albus about the feasibility of searching for Slytherin's tomb in the Americas.

"Bored already? I realize there's no way to work Quidditch into this." Looking up at him, she smiled. Returning her smile, he ruffled her hair and winked as he nodded towards Sirius.

"I'm just going to walk Padfoot around to the gate and then I'll be back in a bit." Smiling as she raised an eyebrow, he kissed her briefly.

"I'll be back before you two decide whether or not those old earthworks in America merit a trip by the kids to investigate." Stepping away from the table, he joined Sirius as they rounded the corner of the cottage.

"She really hasn't forgiven him, has she?" Smirking, Sirius shook his head.

Chuckling, James shrugged. "What do you think? Whether or not he means well, Albus is totally focused on his view of things and never lets considerations of what others might be thinking or feeling sway him." Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed them around the cottage.

"He does the kindly grandfather routine as second nature, and while I think he genuinely cares about people, he won't let that keep him from doing what he feels needs to be done. Even now he still focuses on the 'big picture' to the exclusion of the costs that are attached to that particular frame." Stopping and placing his hand on James' shoulder, Sirius smiled.

"They're really happy, Prongs. It's almost scary to watch them together. I didn't want to rub Albus' nose in it too much back there, but once I'd had one look at them, I wouldn't have been able to go through with his plan. Thank Merlin an alternative presented itself, or I would have had to try to find a backup plan myself." Shaking his head, he whistled.

"And you know how bad I am at anything dealing with long term commitment," Giving a fake shudder, Sirius smiled.

"Though I think it would be a bit closer to the truth to say an alternative presented 'herself' wouldn't you?" Looking around again, James gave his old friend a look.

"We've known each other long enough for me to recognize when you're dodging a subject. You danced around every question about that woman you met other than give us vague assurances she's interested in Hermione's welfare."

"Why can't there be a woman involved in a situation without you jumping to the conclusion I'm hiding something?

"Other than the fact that when there's a woman involved, you're always hiding something, I wouldn't know. It'll be much easier if you tell me now, you know."

Laughing, Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Let me guess, I can tell you now and it'll remain just the three of us or you'll have Lily wheedle it out of me and then she'll feel free to tell everyone."

"Something like that. Who is that woman and what is her connection to Hermione? Telling us that her name is 'Maeve' isn't all that reassuring, considering the fact that the Elves are involved."

Looking around, Sirius lowered his voice. "I don't know all of the details, but I'll tell you what I do know. Yes, her name is Maeve and yes, she's an elf." Seeing the look of recognition in James' eyes, he nodded. "I knew I should have gone on with History like you did. Yes, she's that Maeve, the one who led the elves beyond the gates after that treaty ages ago." Shrugging at the incredulous look on James' face, he continued. "Yea, I'm seeing the legendary Queen of the Sidhe, but that's not the strange part."

"You're 'seeing' the woman who threatened the kings of what would become England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, plus the bloody Holy Roman Emperor into signing a treaty for no apparent reason other than to prove that she could, and you say that's not the strange part? Merlin defend us from your ideas on strange."

"Would the fact that she's Hermione's great-great-great-great grandmother suffice as strange?" Looking at his shoes, Sirius waited.

"When you said that she had a family interest in Hermione, I assumed that you meant that somewhere back in Hermione's family tree was someone who had done something for the elves." Stunned, James stared at Sirius in disbelief.

"I'm certain that Hermione's great-great-great-great grandfather did something for her, but that's not what we're here to talk about."

"Still, that only makes Hermione having a small bit of Elven blood in her. About one sixty-fourth if my math is correct."

"You're better at calculations like that than I am, but Maeve was very adamant when I brought up a similar argument. Apparently, according to the elves, you either are or you are not an elf. Works the same way with Veela, either you are or you're not. Those muggle writers with their 'half-elves' Lily was talking about in school have it all wrong. And the Elves consider Hermione an elf, or at least a potential elf. She doesn't have to decide until she's of age."

"Then she should have decided already, she's over seventeen."

"And the muggles use eighteen. The elves are very long lived and they don't let their young ones make permanent decisions like that until a wee bit later in life. Can you imagine the uproar if the Ministry tried to enforce the trace until age thirty-seven?"

Whistling a low tone, James' eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "And what happens if Hermione decides she's an elf?"

Looking worried, Sirius looked around to see if anyone was lurking.

"If she chooses that path, then she'll have to join the other elves since they're forbidden to stay in what they call the 'sunlit lands' except under very controlled circumstances by the treaty." Seeing the look on James' face, Sirius nodded. "We have time before we have to worry about that, right now let's worry about getting the two of them married and settled happily together. And of course, thwarting the return of old Salazar."

Nodding, James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Padfoot, do you think she means the two of them well?"

Thinking carefully, Sirius looked his oldest friend in the eye.

"She's a bit like Albus since she looks at things in ways that most people don't," Sirius began with a pensive tone in his voice. "She's not the manipulative old bastard he is, but she has her concerns and obligations. However, I can tell you this."

Pausing for a second, Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. "Prongs, she cares deeply for Hermione, and she considers Harry to be part of that, so I'd say yes. But her outlook is a bit different than ours, so what she considers best is that Hermione have a clear and knowing choice, not necessarily that she's happy.

"If Hermione chooses ill, then Maeve will help her make the best of it, but she'll respect the choice. If they would have chosen to go back to the way they were before this started, she would have allowed it and watched for a chance to present them with another opportunity to choose." Looking a bit embarrassed, Sirius nodded. "She wouldn't even tell me what her real plan was for fear that I'd leak it to the kids."

"Padfoot, you're in big trouble, she knows you too well." Shaking his head, James patted Sirius on the shoulder.

Grinning, Sirius tilted his head a bit and watched his friend. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Eventually I was bound to meet a woman who understood me."

"Usually, when they finally figured you out, either they were heading for the door as fast as their broom could carry them or you were looking for greener pastures. What's different this time?"

"You'll have to figure that one out for me, I'm bewildered." Reaching for the gate, Sirius opened the latch and started to step through.

"Headed back to check in with Maeve and the kids?" Giving Sirius a knowing look, James grinned.

"Actually, I'm going to go and visit with Aranrhod Lovegood for a bit." Smiling, Sirius nodded as he saw the confused look on James' face.

"Aranrhod? Why the sudden interest in her?"

"I promised Luna I would drop in and visit with her mother. It seems I've been remiss in my social obligations since I've been here." Keeping an innocent look on his face, Sirius enjoyed the confused look on James'.

"There's got to be more to it, than that." Looking puzzled, James shrugged.

"Well, there's keeping my promise to Luna and there's also having a chance to have a long talk with her about her mother. I'd say those are reasons enough." Remembering Sirius' earlier comment that Luna was a cousin of Hermione's through Aranrhod, it suddenly made sense, even for Sirius' logic.

"Going to be back for dinner?"

"Probably, by that time you should have a list of all the initial ideas regarding finding Slytherin's tomb listed, we can discuss them and then I'll head back to see if the kids need any help."

Smiling knowingly, James kept a straight face and agreed. "The kids. Right."

Laughing, Sirius shook his head in a 'Who me?" gesture, then transformed himself into a large black dog. Barking once at his friend, he leaped in the air, snapped at a passing butterfly and then gamboled up the street, heading for the cottage of a certain blonde witch.

Still chuckling, James decided to cut through the cottage instead of retracing his previous route around the cottage. As he entered through the front door into the comfortably appointed entryway, he stopped short at the sight of a slender blonde witch standing there, smiling at him.

Shaking his head in disbelief, James smiled wryly at the smirking witch.

"Hello, Ari. I think Sirius is going to be very disappointed in a few minutes when he gets to your place."

"Sirius will survive the disappointment and I'll survive missing an innuendo laden conversation with my mother's paramour," Aranrhod answered, with a twinkle in her eyes. "However, I think it's only fair that we have a quick chat before I go out to beard the old goat in your back yard."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, James decided that Sirius was on his own, for the moment. The famed Marauder's Oath didn't include running interference between a mother and daughter, at least not shielding Sirius from the daughter's temper. The other way, James would concede, he and Remus had both provided a bit of misdirection to shield Sirius from the attention of an irate mother on more than one occasion, but this was a bit much.

Especially since Ari had been a good friend of Lily's at Hogwarts and could duel any three aurors into the ground without breaking a sweat.

"James, my mother's perfectly capable of handling her own affairs," Ari added, arching her eyebrow at the surprised look on his face, "so if that's what's got you worried, there's no need. What I need to talk to you about is how willing do you think Lily will be to let things play out between Albus and the children, regardless of what he's done."

"And just what has he done?" Worried, since he was clearly aware of exactly how far Albus was willing to go in the pursuit of his nebulous 'Greater Good', James watched Ari carefully as she was watching him. "Just how far did he go?"

"Far enough to unmake himself, if things play out that way."

"Ari, you're not being very reassuring," James muttered. Looking the blonde in the eye for a moment, he studied her carefully. "Are the children in any danger?"

"Well, I'm not too chuffed with Luna's choice at the moment, but she's not in any danger. And the Happy Couple are safe from Albus' scheming now that they're safely wed," Ari answered with a slight smile. Seeing that James wasn't totally reassured, she held out her hand and touched him on the arm.

"The world isn't a totally safe place, even with the Death Eaters in disarray and the new Minister working on purging some of the more reactionary elements from the Ministry," she began. "Albus is correct in that the return of Salazar Slytherin wouldn't be a good thing; he really wasn't close to being sane at the end, according to my sources."

"I take it 'your sources' translates to 'your mother'," James asked. Seeing the amused look on her face, he sighed. "I'm going to need something if I'm going to be successful in asking Lily to ignore whatever it was Albus has done."

"The children can't remember what happened, but that will pass as they become more adjusted to being together. Albus is going to have to repent of his meddling or he will be forced to face the consequences of his actions."

Looking vaguely troubled, James studied Ari for a moment. "Consequences?" Shaking his head, James whistled. "The man's dead, there's not too much that can happen to him."

Staring at James for almost a minute, Ari steepled her fingers beneath her chin and looked thoughtful. Finally she released the breath she had been holding and leaned forward in her chair.

Looking around to see that they were still alone, she dropped her voice to a whisper and replied.

"I know you were born a magical, James but here's a bit of Cosmology 101 that you need to remember. While elves, dwarves, and other magical beings have spirits, which are indestructible, humans have souls which are not." Pausing for a moment, she sighed sadly.

"Even wizards have souls, and once destroyed they're gone forever. It's rare, but it happens and it takes the permission of the Powers to destroy a soul. And no Power can bring one back once a soul's been destroyed. That's the consequence Albus is playing with."


	26. Wachet Auf

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – The Harry Potter universe is still the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. Thanks to JK for creating this wonderful world  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Wachet Auf<strong>

Sunlight was streaming through the nursery windows as Harry awoke to a slight sense of déjà-vu. Though he was clothed this time, Hermione's hair was splayed across him as their bodies were intertwined.

Smiling, Harry watched her sleep until he could hear Teddy starting to fuss in his cot. Knowing that getting up without waking her was a physical impossibility, he reached up to brush her hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As she began to stir, he whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmmm" she muttered as she began to stir. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Good morning, dear. I could get very used to this." Reaching up, she pulled his head close to hers and kissed him thoroughly.

"Although waking up in an actual bed with sweaty sheets might be just a bit better." Smiling, she looked over to Teddy's cot as he began to fuss. "It appears it's time for the breakfast express to make her appearance."

Disengaging themselves from each other with a couple of added kisses and caresses to brighten up the morning, Hermione was standing beside the cot lifting Teddy out as Harry collected his glasses from the table. Smiling at each other, the both sighed as Harry stood up.

"You feed Teddy and I'll head down to my room for a shower. When I get back I'll mind him while you go and get ready for the day." Looking over at the enchanted sundial in the corner of the room, he shook his head. "It's not even seven, I'm certain the others won't be up for a while. Do you think…" Letting his voice trail off, Hermione grinned at the look on his face.

"Harry, as tempting as that idea sounds, as soon as we do, Ron or Ginny will be up early and both of them will want to talk to us as soon as they're awake. I really don't want to have either of those discussions on the heels of Ron walking into your room and catching us shagging each other senseless." Smiling as she saw he was about to say something, Hermione shook her head.

"And no, it wouldn't help if you put a locking charm on the door; he'd send a patronus in to see what was wrong. Honestly, the boy may be a wizard at chess, but he wouldn't recognize a hint about something personal if it were painted strawberry pink and hitting him over the head with a bludger bat."

Laughing at that visual, Harry nodded. "You're right. I'll just go get cleaned up and dressed and we'll get started with the day." As he got to the nursery door, he stopped and turned around.

"And, dig out a fancy dress or robes because we're going out for dinner tonight. Probably somewhere in muggle London, so make it a dress."

Smiling coyly, Hermione batted her eyes at him as she sat in the rocking chair with Teddy in her arms.

"Are you asking me out for dinner, Mr. Potter? Because, if you are, your technique leaves a bit to be desired."

"Don't start on my technique. I proposed before we had a proper first date and you said yes. I've got to be doing something right to pull that off. But, you're correct. Hermione, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

"Harry, I've been waiting seven years for you to ask, of course the answer is 'yes'. And, no I don't have anywhere special in mind so you can surprise me with whatever you want our first date to be." Smiling at him, she began to rearrange her sleep top. "Run along while I feed Teddy and then I'll get cleaned up and we can head downstairs to the kitchen to see what we can find for breakfast."

Harry had been gone about ten minutes and Hermione was finishing up when she heard a hesitant knock on the open door. Looking up, she saw a very sheepish looking Ron standing there in a pair of pajama bottoms and a ghastly orange Chudley Cannons jersey. Smiling as she saw him, she nodded.

"You're up early."

Looking hesitant, Ron swallowed twice before speaking.

"Hermione, we need to talk. Either you were there last night and know what I'm going to say or you weren't, but you should still know what I'm going to say…" Shaking his head, Ron grinned.

"The fact that I sound as if I'm barking mad isn't making this any easier."

Smiling, Hermione stood up and walked over to the cot. As she lowered Teddy gently into it, she looked up at Ron.

"Ronald, you might as well come into the room. And yes I was there last night, so we can start from that point."

Looking relieved, Ron nodded as he came in and sat down on the divan. Looking a bit nervous as Hermione came over to sit beside him and take his hand, he looked down.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, all I wanted was for you to be happy."

"Ron, there were times when I was happy, but those were the times when you were my friend. When we tried to be anything else, we ended up clawing at each other and making ourselves miserable." Reaching up, she turned his face towards hers and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"The big problem was that we do love each other. That confused us into thinking we should try to be something we weren't. I wouldn't have traded the last week for anything, but we've both realized that it's just not going to work."

"You know Harry loves you, he always has. And, unless I'm back to having the emotional range of a teaspoon, you've loved him about as long." Seeing the amused twinkle in her eyes, he sighed. "And unless I've really missed my guess, I don't need to tell him to stop being an idiot, right?"

Harry's voice from the doorway interrupted Hermione as she was going to answer.

"Ron, you'll always be my mate, but I think I've figured this part out on my own. Are you certain you're ok with this?" Grinning, Harry was leaning against the doorframe in a pair of jeans, trainers, and a ratty old Gryffindor quidditch shirt.

"Which part, Hermione and I not being together or you and Hermione being together" Trying to look serious, Ron was smiling at Harry as he tried to look thoughtful.

"Both I suppose." Harry came into the room and walked over to the cot to check on Teddy. Seeing that he was sleeping, Harry gently patted him on the back before coming over to sit beside Hermione on the divan. Smiling, he winked at Hermione when she leaned close to him.

"Harry, kiss that girl before she decides you're more trouble than you're worth." Chuckling, Ron shook his head at the look on Harry's face.

"I'm still waiting for you to say whether or not you're ok with this. I won't stop loving her, but we will be discrete around you until you're comfortable with it."

Trying to look serious, Harry couldn't stop grinning as he saw the acceptance in Ron's eyes. Leaning over, he brought his hands up and cupped Hermione's face and kissed her passionately.

Unnoticed by the two, Ron stood up shaking his head. As he reached the door, he turned around and saw that they were still at it.

"Not that you two need encouragement, but it just looks right when you two do that. I'll just go down and see if Kreacher has started breakfast yet." Feeling decidedly ignored, Ron chuckled as he quietly closed the door and headed for the stairwell.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry came clattering into the kitchen, Teddy cradled in his arms. Ron looked up from his breakfast, and smiled as Harry nodded. Kreacher came bustling into the kitchen and conjured a small cot for Teddy beside the table.

"Thanks Kreacher, I appreciate that." Lowering Teddy into the cot, Harry made a circular motion with his finger and conjured a quartet of miniature budgies that began circling the cot.

"Oy, I take it she taught you that trick of hers." Looking nervously at the diminutive avians, Ron continued eating rashers of bacon while keeping an eye on them.

"They make for a nice distraction for Teddy while we're doing things and he's in his cot." Shrugging, Harry smiled as Teddy burbled merrily as the birds circled his cot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous. Are you heading out to Luna's this morning?"

Tearing his gaze from the birds, Ron looked sharply at Harry as he sat there adding a bit of honey to a bowl of porridge.

"Harry, there's more going on here than you guys have let on, isn't there?"

"Hermione and I talked to Luna last night." Looking around, Harry summoned the sugar bowl to him and added a spoonful to the mix. "Well Hermione talked to her, I was just there for moral support before they entered your nightmare last night. But to answer your question, a lot happened last evening after everyone went to bed." Blushing a bit at the knowing look on Ron's face, Harry shrugged.

"It was a couple of days for Hermione and me. We ended up leaving our dream and going elsewhere for a while." Realizing that he wasn't explaining it very well, Harry laughed nervously.

"Unfortunately, both Hermione and Luna could explain it better, but neither one of them seem to be here at the moment."

Laughing, Ron grabbed another stack of bacon from the platter. "Harry, relax. Not that I need to know what you two have gotten up to, I'm just glad she's happy and the two of us aren't trying to kill each other.

"The problem is going to be what's going to happen when Ginny wakes up. I knew that things were rocky between Hermione and me, so this makes a bit of sense. Ginny, on the other hand, went to bed with visions of becoming 'Mrs. Harry Potter' dancing through her head. I have this strange feeling you're going to become intimately aware of how the Bat-Bogey hex feels."

Looking a bit more serious, Ron sighed. "She should have seen this coming, but it's not going to be pretty, mate."

Swallowing the spoonful of porridge he had just taken, Harry nodded. "Would you believe that we talked to Ginny after Hermione and you had your conversation last evening?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ron rolled his eyes. "I can just imagine how that conversation went. Should I be mad at you for breaking my baby sister's heart?"

"Don't be silly Ron; I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." Ginny added as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Harry."

Kissing Harry on the cheek, Ginny went over to the cot and proceeded to tickle Teddy and make faces at him. Staring at the two of them in disbelief, Ron blinked a couple of times.

"Gin, are you ok?" Sounding concerned, Ron kept looking at his sister as if he expected her to explode any second. Straightening back up, she flashed him a grin.

"Of course I am. Harry saved my life last night and I'm going to be in the wedding. As far as I can tell, today's going to be just about perfect." Frowning for a second, she sat at the table and proceeded to grab several pieces of fruit from the tray in front of her.

"Of course, you and I need to head back to the Burrow and talk to Mum and Dad. This is going to be a bit much for them to catch up with." Grinning mischievously at Ron, she turned to Harry, "Pass the sugar?"

Levitating the sugar bowl over to her, Harry shook his head.

"Ginny, I'm not certain we're to the point where we're handing out spots in a wedding party. We've still got to find Hermione's parents, restore their memories and then I need to ask her father if I can marry his daughter." Looking at Ron with a degree of embarrassment, he nodded.

"I was going to tell you about that once Hermione was downstairs."

"Which, the saving Gin's life again or the getting married part?" Shaking his head, Ron was trying to catch up with all of the revelations that were coming along with his breakfast."

"Well the part with Ginny is Ginny's story to tell, so that would have had to wait until Ginny told you, which she just did. As for the other…" Harry suddenly found his porridge very interesting. Laughing, Ginny tried to come to his rescue.

"Harry, wanting to wait to ask Hermione's father is very sweet, and a very Harry thing to do, but Hermione's going to go spare if you make her wait six weeks to start planning her wedding. You can't seriously believe any girl is going to be happy with that?"

Starting to get a bit pink around the ears, Ron looked from his sister to Harry and back to Ginny.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here? I go to sleep and end up talking to Hermione and Luna in my dream and realize that Hermione and I have been idiots for the past two years. Since I know I'm pretty much rubbish when it comes to emotional stuff, the only thing I wanted for certain was for Hermione and I to end up not hating each other, and I think we've got that."

Pointing his fork at Harry, Ron shook his head. "You finally realize you're in love with our best friend, and I'm ok with that since it means someone around here is more clueless than I am when it comes to romance."

Smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron ignored the giggles coming from Ginny.

"I knew you loved her during the bloody Tri-Wizard tournament, but you never managed to figure it out, and I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have said something, but I figured you two were happy ignoring it."

"Morning, all. Early owl post for us." Hermione breezed into the kitchen, stopped for a second as she kissed Ron quickly on the cheek. Moving on, she dropped a heavy parchment sealed with a thick wax seal in front of Harry as she slid onto the bench beside him. Holding an identical letter in her hand, she ruffled Harry's hair as she looked over at Ginny. Tilting her head, Hermione watched her for a couple of seconds as Ginny giggled looking at the two of them. Sighing, she turned back to Ron.

"Who was happy ignoring what?"

Swallowing the banger he was finishing up, Ron nodded towards Harry.

"The two of you were happy ignoring the fact you fancied each other our fourth year. At least it seemed that way to me." Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled a mound of eggs to his plate from the serving platter. "What's with the early post?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione smiled wickedly as she leaned across Harry to gather some fruit and toast for her breakfast.

"I've got my suspicions. Has anyone ever heard of the Bureau of Permanence?"

Ron's fork clattered to the table a split second before Ginny's mug shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, looking from Harry to Hermione and back, shaking his head all the while.

Squealing, Ginny bounced up and hugged Hermione. "I can't believe you guys are soul mates." Blushing, she looked up at Harry. "I can believe it, but I can't believe it happened so quickly. Do you two know how rare this is?" Smiling, she hugged Hermione again and leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Hermione, I can't believe you two did that last night and you didn't say anything."

Shaking her head at Ginny's reaction, Hermione looked over at Ron who was still staring in disbelief.

"Ronald, are you all right over there?"

Shaking his head, Ron looked at Harry and blushed. "Can you forgive me? I didn't know you two were going to…" Trailing off, Ron saw the confused look in Harry's eyes.

"You two haven't got a clue, do you?" Shaking his head, he started to grin at the obvious confusion on both of their faces.

"Honestly, no." Hermione looked over at Harry with concern in her eyes. "I take it the Bureau of Permanence is responsible for tracking things like this?" Keeping her tone light, Hermione winced a bit for being vague with the two redheads.

Smirking, Ginny stood up and slid back into her seat. "The 'Bureau' is one witch, Evangeline verch Dafydd. She's tracked soul bonds and oath marriages for longer than anyone can remember. She's the keeper of The Registry, and she's the sole authority for such things." Smiling at Hermione, she shook her head.

"You wouldn't know, growing up in a muggle house, but every young witch would sit there and daydream about getting a letter like that, some day, when she was little. I doubt there are more than a dozen soul bound couples in all of Britain." Looking over at Ron, she smiled.

"Remember Chloe and Archimedes?"

Ron's eyes lit up and he chuckled. "Those two were bloody scary. An older couple that lived in the village when we were growing up, they were funny for the kids. They'd finish each other's sentences, talked in ridiculous verbal shorthand, always knew what the other was thinking…" Shaking his head, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you two wouldn't know anyone like that, would you?"

"Don't be silly, Ron." Harry began

"We're not that bad." Hermione concluded

Tapping the letter with a finger, Hermione shook her head after a couple of seconds looking at Harry. "You're right, this can't be about that. It's much too late for them to just getting around to noticing we we're soul mates."

Shaking her head, Ginny looked at Ron for a second before turning back to Hermione.

"What do you mean 'much too late'? You guys got soul bound last night, didn't you?"

Grinning sheepishly, Harry shook his head and held up his right hand with his fifth finger extended. As Hermione wound her pinky around his, they both blushed from the memories.

"Apparently we managed to become soul mates without realizing what we were doing."

Sputtering, Ginny looked from one to the other in disbelief.

"That's impossible. There has to be some sort of oath, you have to love each other deeply, there's bloody chimes going off. You can't just fall into a soul bond."

Smiling, Hermione turned her head towards Harry.

"Ask and I'll come, lead and I'll follow. Regardless of what happens, you're my friend and companion and we'll face whatever we have to, now and in the future."

Brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, Harry continued. "I will be there for you when all others are gone, and I'll know you're there with me without having to look because that's who you are. Now and forever, we're friends and companions." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently on the lips.

As they broke the kiss, they smiled and chorused, "pinky swear" in unison. Immediately the tones of crystal bells rang out in the kitchen.

Still shaking her head, Ginny stared at them in disbelief. "When? Where? How? How did you not know?"

Smiling a silly smile, Hermione shrugged. "We were both raised in muggle houses, what did we know? All I was trying to do was convince Harry that I was never going to leave him. That he'd never have to be alone." Blushing a bit, she winked at Harry.

"I guess this means we really meant it."

"When?" Looking puzzled, Ginny stared at the two of them, lost in each other's eyes for several seconds. Shaking her head, she looked over at Ron and shrugged.

"Those two are hopeless."

Sitting back and shaking his head, Ron looked at Ginny. "It was fourth year, before the first tournament event. That's when they changed. I just thought it was because I'd been acting like a total git." Comprehension dawning, Ron looked over at his sister and frowned.

"No one told them."

"How could they not know? There's the official notification from the Ministry. Something's wrong if they're just finding out now." Touching her forehead, Ginny looked at Ron.

"Maybe the connection with Voldemort blocked The Registry's magic from sensing them?"

Shaking his head, Ron stared at the two of them and looked very grim. "Remember Charlie telling the story of that couple his sixth year? She was muggle born and was laughing about how embarrassed Flitwick was because he was the one who had to discuss it with her since Dumbledore passed the notification on to him."

The mention of Dumbledore's name brought both Harry and Hermione out of their private moment.

"Dumbledore knew?"

Ice was dripping from the words as Hermione turned back to Harry. "Albus knew about us all along and never said a bloody word."

Closing his eyes, Harry was silent for a few moments as Hermione became more agitated. Without opening his eyes, Harry reached over and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and began to gently rub small circles near the base of her neck.

"Hermione, please take a deep breath and then try to relax." Harry's quiet voice washed over her like a soothing balm and she immediately unclenched her fist and laid her hand flat on the table.

"Harry, he can't…" Stopping herself, she also closed her eyes and reached out to clasp both of her hands around Harry's free one.

"I know, but we can't just react to this. For all of his faults, he's still Dumbledore and whether we like how he did things, we were able to defeat Tom Riddle with his help and assistance."

Opening their eyes at the same moment, they stared at each other for several seconds before releasing the breaths that both of them had been holding. Looking over at Ron and Ginny, they could see the alarm in both of their faces. Smiling sadly, Hermione shook her head.

"It's ok. Usually I'm the one to calm Harry down, but it works for both of us. Sometimes I need to just release everything and start over. Harry's learned to help with that. I tend to keep too much inside and he has a way of helping me channel it into something useful." Looking down at the letter in front of her, she smiled.

"We might as well look at this and see if it says what we think it's going to say.

Sliding a finger under the seal of her envelope, she felt the small tug of the magic of the seal as it recognized her touch. Carefully unfolding the crisp parchment, she was first struck by the familiar scent of the parchment and ink.

Smiling, she scanned the letter, and nodded when she got to the end. Looking up at Harry, she winked, "Yours should be the same, I suppose that's the whole point now."

Placing the letter gently on the table, Hermione smiled as Ginny snatched it up. Her eyes got bigger the farther down the page she read until it appeared that her face was going to explode. Dumbfounded, she passed the letter to Ron.

_18 May 1998_

_Greetings from the Ministry and the Bureau of Permanence to_

_Ms Hermione Jane Granger_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Ms Granger,_

_It is my great and sincere pleasure to convey the best wishes of myself and the Ministry on the occasion of your recent Oath Bonding to your soul mate Harry James Potter. Please accept the heartfelt congratulations of an old witch and may I hope that your future together will be filled with the happiness the two of you deserve. This event coming upon the heels of your recent triumph over the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort proves what extraordinary individuals you are_

_As a formality, below please find a précis of the transactions recorded in The Registry regarding your current relationship_

_First Meeting – recorded 1 September 1991 notification held pending soul bond_

_Soul Bonding – recorded 22 November 1994 notification sent to Hogwarts – acknowledgement unreported by Headmaster to Bureau_

_Oath Marriage – date/place unknown, accepted 18 May 1998 notification sent to Grimmauld Place_

_As you might notice, the date listed for your marriage is the date of acceptance by The Registry. It's most peculiar, always before the actual event is recorded when it happens, but this time the existence of your binding was registered as being fully complete. I do hope you two will find the time to stop in and enlighten an old witch on how you managed that, but there is nothing irregular about your status. _

_As you also might notice, this notification is addressed to you using your birth name. Again, this doesn't indicate any irregularity with your status, but since there isn't a marriage contract on file with the Ministry to offer guidance, I've learned over the years to wait until the witch (or wizard in some cases) in question files paperwork regarding their preferences before updating our records. Especially in this case, since our records indicate there are multiple family names available._

_Please feel free to stop by the Bureau during regular business hours to read the entire entries regarding the two of you. As is customary, you will only have access to those pages that deal with your specific relationship._

_Again, my personal congratulations to the both of you and please tell your young man that I can't remember soul bonds occurring in consecutive generations for quite some time. I believe the Flamels were the last I can remember sending out a notice to. Please feel free to stop by for tea if the two of you ever find yourself in Cardiff with some time to spare for an old witch._

_With warmest regards._

_Evangeline verch Dafydd_

_Mistress of The Registry_

_Bureau of Permanence_

Shaking his head, Ron whistled and whispered, "Bloody hell."


	27. Questions of Patronuses and Elves

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN – Happy New Year! Hopefully 2012 will be less hectic for everyone. Anyway, on the subject of disclaiming something, everything that is recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate partners with many thanks to all concerned. Also, thanks to all of those who have read this story so far. And now, back to our little story …  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Questions of Patronuses and Elves<strong>

Looking up, Ron chuckled. "You two never do anything by halves, do you?"

"I'm not following you." Puzzled, Harry tilted his head a bit.

Putting her hand on Harry's, Hermione smiled. "He's talking about the train. Our first steps that lead to today started in that compartment on the Hogwarts Express." A strange look crossed her face and she chuckled. "I suppose we have Peter Pettigrew to thank for all of this."

"Peter? What does his traitorous self have to do with anything?" Looking puzzled, Ron scratched his head as he idly finished the last of his eggs.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "He tried to redeem himself in Malfoy Manor and it cost him his life. But I should have said 'Scabbers'. If you hadn't been trying that ridiculous spell on him…." Smiling, she nodded as Ron shook his head.

Looking back at Hermione, Ron nodded. "Ginny's right, though. We should go by the Burrow and talk to your Mum and Dad about the changes that have occurred." A funny gleam appeared in his eyes and he began chuckling. Progressing to a full-blown laugh, tears were streaming down his face as he came close to falling off the bench he was sitting on.

Looking over at Harry with a concerned look on her face, Hermione shrugged in return to his mystified look. Turning back, she asked, "Ron, what's so funny now?"

Pulling himself together, Ron wiped a few tears from his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We were talking about telling people and the thought struck me that Muriel was right all along. She had you two picked out as belonging together from the start. After everything I've said about her over the years, it turns out she actually does know what's going on."

Remembering the letter she had received from Muriel earlier in the week, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Harry?"

"Tomorrow would good; I suppose she'll be home." Smiling, Harry nodded in return.

"After lunch then, we don't want to impose." Turning back to Ginny, Hermione saw that she was staring at her. "We're taking Teddy to see Muriel tomorrow. She asked us to drop by with him, remember?"

Shaking her head, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you two stop doing that? In another couple of months, you'll be down to one-word sentences and no one will know what's up with the two of you."

Looking over at Ron with an amused expression on her face, she nodded.

"Should we go to the Burrow alone or bring the happy couple with us?"

Shrugging, Ron chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast. "I'm not certain, either way has merits. If they go, anyone who's honest with themselves will see that they're together, it might take some of the shock out of it. If they come later, it'll give Mum a chance to explode when we break the news to her and say things she'll regret without Harry and Hermione having to hear it."

"If there's going to be hard feelings, we should go so we can get it out of the way and resolved." Looking thoughtful, Harry nodded to Hermione.

"You're right; she's really been the closest thing I've ever had to a mother since I was twelve. I owe her an explanation in person if she wants."

"Relax; Mum will be fine with it as long as Ron and I are fine with it." Smiling, Ginny reached over and patted Harry's hand. "The hardest thing will be convincing her that we're not pranking her with this. Once she sees that we're serious about you two being together and that we're both ok with it, she'll be happy.

"She's thought of both of you as members of the family for years, once she sees the two of you together, the only problem will be her arguing with Hermione's mum over who's going to plan the wedding."

Shaking her head, she smiled at Harry. "With two 'mothers of the bride' you don't stand a chance."

Laughing, the four of them dove into breakfast, the girls talking about wedding plans and the guys discussing the restart of Quidditch. As the food disappeared, Kreacher reappeared in the kitchen, standing slightly behind Hermione's place at the table. Harry noticed him first, and nudged her. Turning, Hermione smiled.

"Hello Kreacher." Nodding towards the open spot beside her, she quirked an eyebrow. "Why don't you have a seat and join us?"

Looking decidedly nonplussed, Kreacher glanced at the proffered seat and shrugged.

"Mistress Hermione, I was inquiring about when you and Master Harry would want to start on the renovations of the Master Suite. I've already eaten breakfast, but I thank you for your invitation."

Looking at Ginny, Kreacher smiled and nodded. "Once the rooms are ready, you can show me how you want things moved when we switch the nursery and your room."

"Kreacher, you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of moving my stuff halfway down a hallway." Smiling warmly, Ginny summoned another mug and poured it half full of tea and set it in front of the spot Hermione had indicated.

"If you like, we can talk about it now." Nodding towards the open spot, she smiled at the older elf.

Chuckling at the look on his face, Ron grinned. "Kreacher?"

Looking up, Kreacher nodded. "Yes, Master Ron?"

"You might as well give in and take a seat. Those two are very fond of having their own way about things. Harry and I learned long ago that it's usually much less painful to go along with them." Looking around the kitchen area, he shrugged.

"It's not as if there's much to do with just the six of us rattling around the house, you might as well humor them and sit for a bit. I promise we'll be out of your way shortly."

Looking at Harry, Kreacher muttered something that sounds suspiciously like 'no need to ask your opinion' and awkwardly seated himself beside Hermione. Looking skeptically at the mug of hot tea, he sighed.

"Kreacher, Sirius mentioned something about vaults and estates. Are you familiar with the extent of the Black and Potter family holdings?" Seeing his cautious nod, Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "We're going to be stopping by Gringotts on Monday, but could you tell us anything about both our holdings?"

"There's not much to tell. Master Sirius willed the Black family holdings to Master Harry, those are scattered around Britain and the rest of Europe." Nodding towards Hermione, Kreacher smiled. "Due to the circumstances of her death and the current situation of the Lestrange family, Miss Bella's dowry and holdings will probably revert back to the Black family."

Nodding, Hermione looked over at Harry and shrugged. Smiling, when he rolled his eyes at her question, she nodded again. Turning back to Kreacher, she took a sip of her tea, pointedly not looking at his.

"Cream? Lemon?"

Shrugging, Kreacher took a cautious sip from the mug. "Caravan tea is fine, just brewed. Only the domovoy clutter it up until it's little more than syrup." Looking over at Ron who was ladling sugar into his cup, he shook his head.

Suppressing a smile, Hermione's eyes twinkled as she winked at the elf.

"And the Potter holdings?"

Shrugging again, Kreacher set the mug down. "Of that, I'm much less certain. There's Potter Hall and the cottage in Godric's Hollow, of course. The elves at the Hall have been less than forthcoming. It seems that the bad blood between the Potter and Black families still is on their minds."

"Elves?" Looking over at Harry, Hermione's eyebrows threatened to merge with her hairline. "How many elves are there?"

Smiling, Kreacher took another long sip of his tea. "At the mansion or in total?"

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "Total, I suppose. Just how many house elves are Harry and I responsible for?"

Looking up, as if the answer were hidden somewhere on the ceiling of the kitchen, Kreacher thought for a moment. "Not counting the summer house in America, I believe the answer is somewhere around eighty or so." Smiling at the look on Hermione's face, he nodded.

"As I said, the Potter Hall elves are a bit close lipped, so there might be more. I tried to convey Mistress Hermione's opinions to them, but they seemed to be a bit skeptical."

"So the founder of SPEW is the mistress of eighty house elves. That should make for an interesting notation in the recruiting literature." Trying not to laugh, Ron gave Ginny a knowing look.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione closed her eyes and sat silently. Harry reached over and gently placed his hand on her free hand.

"It's fine. We'll sort everything out next week. I'm certain the Potter elves been well treated, at least, and we'll decide what we need to do about all of this, after we sort everything else out." Looking over at Kreacher, he could see regret in the old elf's eyes at how Hermione was taking the news.

"Kreacher, will you answer a question for me?" Harry addressed the elf quietly as he gently caressed Hermione's hand.

"Master Harry only has to ask." Nodding, Kreacher drew himself up to his full height.

"Do you understand Hermione's wishes regarding elves, especially elves in our _employment_?" Stressing the final word slightly, he saw the old elf flinch a bit.

"I believe I understand Mistress' requirements and expectations for elves in your _service_. The discussion of employment is for another day, except for those American elves."

Nodding his head in concession, Harry smiled. "Very well, if I were to directly charge you with explaining our expectations and hopes, would you be able to convey that as our representative?"

"Until the formal conveying of the Potter wills, all I can do is advise the Potter family retainers of what you will expect, but that should be sufficient to let them know your thoughts on this matter. As for the other elves of the Black households…" Kreacher shrugged.

"Some of them will remind you of myself when you first arrived at Grimmauld Place, so time will be a great cure for those ills." Nodding to Hermione, who had opened her eyes during the conversation, he fixed his eyes on hers.

"Her wishes will carry the weight needed to bring about changes, but they won't happen overnight."

Looking puzzled, Ginny refilled the mug of tea in front of Kreacher.

"If I might ask, why are you so different than other elves? So different from when we first met you?"

"The magic that binds the elves to their households links us to the members of the house. We will reflect the opinions and expectations that surround us." Nodding towards Harry, Kreacher shrugged. "If your association with Dobby would have lasted longer, you may have seen a greater change in him." Turning back to Ginny, Kreacher continued.

"Students and staff, for the most part, ignore the elves at Hogwarts. They are treated well, but as long as they silently and invisibly do their work, they're routinely ignored except for students coming to the kitchens to wheedle snacks for parties or to the laundry to recover clothes left in the wrong dorm in light of a hasty exit. This leads to a group of elves who fall under the old saying 'neither seen nor heard', so most students base their judgments of house elves on them, unless they have them in their own households."

"But still, if you don't mind me saying, you've undergone a very dramatic change since we first showed up here." Sipping her tea, Ginny smiled appreciatively at Kreacher for the advice to not load it up with her customary cream and sugar.

Nodding towards Hermione, he shrugged. "She expects much and views us as equals, and as such I strive to reflect what she wishes."

"Last fall you were changing and they weren't together. Why?" Looking puzzled, Ron set his cup down.

"The house was Master Harry's, but any elf could see who the Mistress of his heart was, regardless of what anyone said or thought. Their bond made Her Mistress of the Hall the day the house passed to Master Harry. I resented it, at first, but wiser heads than mine prevailed and I found that service to Her was acceptable." Nodding to Ginny, he shrugged.

"No offense is meant Miss, but She was always the one."

"Kreacher, the apologies are all mine." Blushing, Ginny shook her head sadly. "I wasn't 'myself' totally, and things are finally as they should be." Smiling, she leaned over and stage whispered in his ear.

"However, next time I have a young man I fancy, I'm going to bring him home for you to give me the go ahead before I go chasing after someone else's boyfriend."

"Miss Ginny has only to ask. Should I make inquiries with friends of mine who serve in other households?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll do my own shopping for the moment. Though you might want to see if anyone knows someone who is desperate enough to consider my brother there, in case Luna decides he's hopeless."

"Miss Luna and I have an understanding regarding this matter. Though I must say I'm pleased that the young Miss will finally be coming around the house while the sun is up.

Ginny looked at Ron quizzically as he blushed. "It's a long story." Shrugging his shoulders, he looked to Hermione for assistance.

"It's a very sweet story. And I'm fairly certain she'll be around the house enough you can hear the entire story before you two go back to school."

"I'm finding there's more than meets the eye with everyone. I'm certain Luna and I will have a great deal of time to discuss Ron this coming year." Smirking, Ginny looked at her brother with a speculative gleam in her eye.

Shaking her head, the smile slowly faded from Hermione's face.

"Harry, I'm going to go to Hogwarts and have a discussion with Albus." Looking at Harry, she bit her lower lip in anticipation of the discussion to come.

Shaking his head at her, Harry turned and nodded to Ginny before he took Hermione's hand in his.

"Ginny, I need you to get into your secret stash."

"Beg pardon?" Looking confused, Ginny blushed.

"Your secret stash of George's toys. I need a set of Extendable Ears." Looking back to Hermione he smiled.

"We're going to Hogwarts and I'm going to speak to Albus. Since he might be able to see through the Invisibility Cloak even through his portrait, you're going to be using the ears so you can hear what I tell him."

"I'll know what you say, but I wanted to talk to him about this."

"I know you do. But this time I'm going to do it. I'm going to make it very clear that we're not going to brook any interference in our lives after today. If you talk to him again, he's going to justify it in his mind as you being overly protective and cautious and ignore you.

"But, if I tell him that the meddling has come to a halt, it'll show that we're united on this. We can't both be in there, because I don't want Teddy subjected to the level of emotion that might ensue. With the Ears, you can hear what I say and what he says, that way you can listen for the loopholes he'll try to create. Eventually we won't need them, but it might be tiring to listen with my ears. Besides, you'll have Teddy, so you can't concentrate totally on what I'm thinking."

Looking at him for several seconds, she finally agreed. "I'll send a patronus to Minerva to let her know we're going to be using the Gryffindor floo connection after a bit." Looking over at Ginny, Hermione sighed. "Are you two going to go to the Burrow or come to Hogwarts with us?"

"We'd best go to the Burrow and start sorting things out there. Let us know when you're done with Albus, and we'll make certain there isn't a battle royal going on in the sitting room when you arrive." Looking over at Ron, who was reaching for one more slice of toast, Ginny sighed.

"Give it a rest, brother dear. It's not quite eight-thirty on a Saturday, I'm certain Mum has breakfast on the table so you can continue eating when we get there."

Hermione produced her wand and quietly intoned, "Expecto Patronum" as she thought about waking up with Harry. A cloud of silver wisps exploded from the end of her wand and coalesced into the forms of both hers and Harry's patronuses. Prongs was standing by the cot, looking at Teddy with mild interest, while Starlight was chittering, doing back flips on the stag's back. Looking cross at Harry, Hermione sighed.

"I said I'd do it."

Shaking his head, Harry looked a bit taken aback.

"Wasn't me, I didn't call for Prongs." Smiling as Hermione's mustelid alter ego landed in his lap, he rubbed her head.

"Morning, Starlight. Who's your friend?" The otter gave him one of the looks that Hermione usually reserved for when he asked a particularly silly question.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry; you had to have called for Prongs." Hermione stopped short when she realized that both patronuses were staring at her. Turning to Prongs, she blinked and asked in a very quiet voice.

"Are you here for me?"

The stag gravely nodded and waited patiently. Looking over at Harry, Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought you showing off with nonverbal spells again."

Chuckling, Harry nodded towards the stag patronus. "I believe you have a message to send." Smiling at the look in Hermione's eyes, Harry looked down at the otter filling his arms and proceeded to stroke the fur along her back.

"Prongs, please inform Minerva that there will be three coming through the Gryffindor floo connection in the next half hour and Harry would like to speak privately with Albus in her office."

Watching as the stag paced forward, nuzzle against her and then turn to leave the kitchen, Hermione could feel the presence of Harry in the patronus as she scratched between the stag's eyes. Smiling as he looked over his shoulder at her before leaping, she nodded. Gathering for a leap, the patronus launched himself into the air and passed through the kitchen wall, heading north.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny."

"That was the spookiest thing I've ever seen. Is that going to happen every time you cast a patronus spell?" Looking at Harry playing with the silver otter, she shook her head.

"Probably. If I were to sketch out the arithmantic equations, it would be easier to explain it happening from now on rather than being a random or one-time occurrence, but we won't know until one of us does it again." Looking over at Harry, she smiled. "If you're quite through spoiling my patronus, we could send her to the Burrow to let them know Ron and Ginny are coming."

Without looking up, Harry smiled. "Starlight, would you like to go to the Burrow and let Molly know that Ron and Ginny are coming to the house to discuss something important. Tell her that no one is hurt and nothing is wrong." Watching the chittering otter nod and clap its forepaws, Harry smiled.

"Good girl. This afternoon, you can play with Teddy when he's awake." The silver otter rose up on its hind legs, placed a forepaw against Harry's cheek and patted him twice, and then leaped into the air and disappeared up the chimney.

"Honestly Harry, you're going to spoil her rotten. She's going to expect some sort of reward every time." Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes at the look Harry gave her.

"Mi, she's an extension of you. If I treat her like I treat you, everything will be fine. If you're a good girl, I'll let you play with Prongs this afternoon while Starlight minds Teddy." Ignoring the glare Hermione sent his way, Harry smiled.

"If nothing else, our mission just got easier." Standing, Ron stretched and stepped back from the table.

"Let's go, Mum should have breakfast on the table when we get there."

"Instead of becoming an auror, you really need to think about getting a position at Hogwarts. At least there the serving trays can almost keep up with your appetite." Walking around the table, Ginny hugged Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Grinning at Hermione's nod, she hugged Harry and ruffled his hair.

Heading for the kitchen door, Ginny stopped short and turned to look at her brother.

"Why easier?"

"Think about it, it'll come to you." Smiling mysteriously, Ron shook his head.

"Gin, even Molly will have to realize something has changed if Hermione's patronus delivers a message from me using my voice." Shrugging, Harry flashed an apologetic smile to Ron as he glared.

Ginny smiled appreciatively at Harry as she punched her brother on the arm.

"Was that so difficult?"

"Harry, I can tell you were an only child. You have no talent for keeping younger siblings in line." As the pair disappeared out of the kitchen, their continued bickering caused Harry and Hermione to both chuckle.

As Harry stood and offered his hand to Hermione, a silver cat appeared in the middle of the kitchen floor. Minerva McGonagall's voice filled the room.

"Of course you're welcome. The Gryffindor floo is open to you, as is the one in my quarters, but you're probably more familiar with your old Common Room, so I'll meet you there. And congratulations to both of you, I must say I've never been more surprised or pleased to hear your voice, Hermione." Nodding, the cat trotted over to the cot, leaped up and perched upon the railing before fading away.

"If you actually say, 'the cat's out of the bag', I'll be compelled to hex you. Teddy's much too young to be exposed to humor like that." Watching Harry's mouth snap shut, Hermione smiled.

"That's my brave Gryffindor."

Breaking into a laugh, Harry walked over to the cot to check on Teddy. "Mi, he's the son of a Marauder. I'm certain he's going to be as much of a terror to the status quo as the original ones were." Smirking at her, his eyes twinkled. "Face it, being the son of a Marauder and being raised by the Golden Trio, he's going to set all kinds of records for both grades and detentions."

"Are we doing the right thing? Ron's right, in a way. We're both only children, what do we really know about raising a child." Looking somber, Hermione clasped Harry's hand as she looked at Teddy.

Smiling, Harry reached down and picked up a happy Teddy and cradled him in his arms. Smiling at his bride, Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, eliciting a happy burble from Teddy.

"Teddy will be the luckiest kid in the history of the wizarding world because he will have had two great mothers. Tonks was remarkable; she loved him so much that she picked the only witch who was more loving and remarkable than she was to be his godmother.

"You were chosen to be his mother because Dora knew that you would move heaven and earth to make certain that your son was well taken care of. Some day, he won't be an only child, and those children won't be any less loved by their mother than Teddy is.

"No couple is totally prepared for their first child, but I think we're no worse off than thousands of couples that are faced with raising their first child every day. We might not have gotten nine months notice that we were going to be parents, but we're doing ok."

Concentrating, a golden coin floated out of his pocket and hung in mid air where they both could see it. "And besides, as a backup, we've got Dumbledore's Army and the Order on call if we get in over our heads."

Shaking her head, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, Hermione leaned over and kissed Teddy on his forehead.

"Teddy, you have the most wonderful wizard in the world for a father." Looking up at Harry, she smiled. "We've decided then?"

"Was there ever a doubt? Don't worry about Dumbledore; I'll handle that as best I can. You talk to Minerva and find out what we need to do. I'll come back to the Common Room when I'm done explaining things to him."

Nodding, Hermione took Harry's free hand as he cradled Teddy with one arm. Looking over at Kreacher, who was busily trying to not pay attention to them by cleaning up the breakfast dishes, she nodded.

"Kreacher, we're going to be gone to Hogwarts and then the Burrow. We'll be back, but we won't be here for dinner. Ginny and Ron will, most likely."

"I'll make certain that I make allowances for Master Ron's appetites when I plan the menu." Looking at Hermione, he continued. "I'll lay out that blue dress your mother got for you, along with Master Harry's dark suit you bought for him." Shaking his head at the looks on their faces, he shrugged.

"I also took the liberty of sending an owl to Greengrass'. You have a dinner reservation for seven-thirty, the apparition coordinates will be on a note in Master Harry's room."

Looking a bit stunned, Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Kreacher. For everything." Turning to Harry, she smiled. "I'll just nip up to the nursery and put together a bag for Teddy's things." Stopping as Kreacher cleared his throat, she turned back to him.

"There's a bag beside the sitting room fireplace that should suffice for the day." Turning back to his work, Kreacher smiled.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked over at Harry. Dropping his hand, she went over and knelt beside the elf.

"Kreacher?"

"Mistress Hermione?" Stopping his work, he turned and looked her in the eye.

"If I've never said it, I'm very pleased with your service to this household and to me. I just hope I'm able to live up to your expectations of me."

"You're Her 'granddaughter' in more than just blood. You'll do just fine. There has never been a Mistress of Grimmauld Place such as you before. I fully expect you two to change everything and that's not a bad thing, even among wizards."

Standing up, Hermione took Harry's hand as they left the kitchen. Climbing the stairs together, they returned to the main floor and headed for the sitting room. Seeing the bag just where Kreacher had promised it, Hermione shook her head.

"How does he do it?"

"Do what?" Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Harry looked around for the container of floo powder.

"Know exactly what we're going to need. I could have sworn he wasn't in the nursery when you asked me to dinner earlier." Shaking her head, she smiled. "As soon as I get him talked around to working for us rather than being a servant, he's so getting a raise."

"It's simple. Just create accounts for all of the house elves and we'll start paying them now. We provide everything for them, so the money will be totally theirs to spend, as they'd like. Even if they don't touch it right away, by the time they're ready for it, it'll add up to a tidy sum.

"I know it doesn't match with your total plans, but we'd better make it a modest sum to start with, any money's going to be a shock and we need to ease them into this gradually. If we can show it's feasible to do, then we'll have better luck with the Wizengamot."

Kissing Hermione on the cheek, he nodded towards the fireplace.

"Pitch or catch?"

"Beg pardon?" Looking confused, Hermione summoned the floo powder to her from where it was hidden behind a planter.

"Do you want to go first through the floo and catch him or do you want me to go first and you pitch him through to me."

Shaking her head, Hermione took Teddy from Harry and kissed him on his forehead.

"Teddy, I was wrong. Your father is barking mad. And the only thing that explains it is that he's also the son of a Marauder, which means you'll probably be barking mad, also." Glaring up at Harry, she scowled.

"You'll go first and I'll carefully and properly hand him to you through the floo connection."

Smiling, Harry kissed her and winked. "Lucky for me, you're sexy when you're annoyed with me."

Shaking her head, trying not to smile, she nodded towards the fireplace. "Just go, before I start having second thoughts about everything."

Taking a dose of floo powder from the dish, Harry flung it into the fireplace and watched as the green flames erupted. Stepping forward he announced "Gryffindor Common Room" and tumbled out of sight.

Waiting for him to reappear, she whispered to Teddy. "He might be barking mad, but I do love him."

Harry's smirking face appeared in the floo. "I heard that. You can hand Teddy to me and hurry on, because Minerva's waiting on us."

Shaking her head, she gingerly handed Teddy to Harry's waiting arms and prepared herself for the journey to Hogwarts.


	28. Back to the Burrow

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em>an – First, let me point out that I am not the owner of the Harry Potter universe. Everything recognizable and related to Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and her various corporate partners and I'd like to thank her for the wonderful world she created. No copyright infringement has occurred or is intended._

_I'd also like to thank everyone who's followed this story, or just read it casually. It's been a rocky six months and I'd like to thank everyone's forbearance. Hopefully the rest of this tale will unfold in a timely manner since there are just a couple of scenes that need to be crafted or altered before the end._

_Right now, we're heading back to Devonshire to check in on the Weasleys and their never ending war against the gernumblies._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Back to the Burrow<strong>

Tumbling out of the fireplace in the Burrow, Ron took a couple of seconds to get his bearings. Ginny had preceded him, and he could see her hugging their father. Brushing a few bits of stray ash from his pants, he smiled at his dad. Looking around, he didn't see a sign of his mother, but he could hear noises from out in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad." Walking over to where Ginny and their father were, Ron could see that his father wasn't his usually happy self.

"Ronald, are you two all right?" Trying to smile, Arthur Weasley nodded to his youngest son.

Looking at Ginny and raising an eyebrow, Ron shrugged to her before turning his attention back to his father.

"We're just fine, but we do need to talk to you and Mum about some things that have happened."

Frowning, Arthur looked at the door to the kitchen and shook his head.

"Your mother is in denial, but as soon as Hermione's patronus arrived delivering a message in Harry's quite unmistakable voice, I knew the thing I had both feared and hoped for had happened." Smiling a bit at the shocked looks on both their faces, he shrugged.

"We'd better sit down and we can tell each other what needs to be told."

Sitting on the sofa between his two children, he nodded to Ginny.

"Ginevra, you fancied Harry from the time you were six years old." Watching the smile on her face and her wistful nod, Arthur continued.

"When I first saw Harry and Hermione get off the Hogwarts Express together, I knew for certain that you were going to get your heart broken someday. Even if your mother doesn't realize the significance of what happened with the patronus, you two do. Why aren't you heartbroken? I'm happy that you're happy for those two, but you were so in love with him."

"Daddy, things weren't the way they looked, totally. I had a crush on Harry for a very long time. Part of it was me being a silly little witch who was taken with the 'Boy Who Lived'." Shaking her head sadly, Ginny shrugged.

"Part of it was something else. You remember what happened my first year at school?" Seeing her father's eyes darken as she mentioned the events that occurred around the Chamber of Secrets, she nodded.

"Harry killed the diary, but he didn't kill all of it. The diary left a portion of its thoughts, a suggestion, if you will, in here." Tapping her temple, she kept her eyes fixed on her father's.

"That suggestion had me focusing on Harry in an attempt to distract him and keep him from doing what he needed to do." Hating to lie to her father, she knew that the knowledge of the Horcruxes didn't need to be spread about, and the fact she was an unwitting part of a plot to kill Harry was more than she felt her father really needed to know.

"It was also aimed at keeping him from being happy, by trying to keep him from the one he really loved.

"Last evening, Harry and Hermione discovered the presence of the fragment, and they entered my nightmares to destroy it." Tears rolling down her cheeks, she gripped her father's hands tightly.

"He could have been killed, but he risked his life for me, again. After he succeeded, I realized that I hadn't really loved him, romantically, for quite a while, but I do love him and the fact those two are happy together makes everything we've gone through bearable."

Leaning forward and hugging her father, she whispered, "Daddy, they're scarily perfect together. It's like a light shines from them and makes everything around them better just because they love each other." Holding tight to her father, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Don't be mad at them, Daddy. Ron and I both are happy for them and we're going to stand by them regardless of who doesn't like it."

Kissing his daughter on the forehead, Arthur looked over at his son and nodded. Turning back to Ginny, he smiled at her.

"Princess, I would never be mad at those two, as long as things were handled properly. Even if you and your brother were fit to be tied over this, I would point out that, sometimes, love just happens. There were people who were highly annoyed when your mother and I got together, but we didn't let that stop us. Those two are very lucky that they have people who love them and want to see them happy." Turning back to Ron, he nodded.

"You're all right with this?"

"I know it's strange, but it's such a relief when Hermione and I finally stopped trying to be people we weren't. I think I might be able to go several years without saying anything that would make her mad enough to hex me now that I'm not trying to date her. We both knew it, but we tried to make it work because we thought that's how it was supposed to be." Looking a bit abashed, Ron hung his head.

"If I would have said something during our fourth year, Dumbledore's plans would have been derailed and those two would have had three years together."

"Dumbledore? What did that old fool do to those children this time?" Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Molly Weasley standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Seeing the shocked looks on all their faces, she smiled.

"I love all four of you dearly. I'll admit I had visions of planning two weddings for the lot of you, but once I realized exactly what it would take for Harry to dispatch Hermione's patronus with a message, it meant that either it was a life and death situation or those two were so in love that their patronuses were as interchangeable as their souls."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "We knew a soul bound couple when we were younger, and nothing gets in the way of that." Looking grim, she nodded. "And what exactly did Albus do to those two?"

Looking around, Ron saw the look in his sister's eyes that said it was his tale to tell. Picking up his Gryffindor courage, he took a deep breath and began.

"I told you both about me being a total prat during the fall of our fourth year?" Seeing his mother nod, he turned his head and saw his father smiling at him.

"Well, Harry and Hermione became even closer trying to keep him alive for the first task. Since I'd abandoned him, Harry was convinced it was just a matter of time before Hermione would abandon him." His voice husky with emotion, Ron closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his family. Ginny reached across their father and grasped his hand. Swallowing he nodded.

"You know Hermione; she decided that she needed to prove to Harry that she wouldn't ever leave him, so they swore an oath that they'd be friends and companions forever. They became soul mates in the library at Hogwarts the weekend before the first task." Opening his eyes, he nodded to his mother.

"They were both raised in muggle houses, they didn't realize the significance of the chimes and someone decided to keep the official notifications from the Ministry from them." Looking over at Ginny, Ron took her nod as license to tell their parents the rest of the story.

"The notifications they received this morning from the Bureau of Permanence confirm that letters were sent to Hogwarts our fourth year. Hermione's coldly furious and Harry's not more than a couple of steps behind her, though he's the one who's remaining calm this time."

"Notifications this morning?" Looking at Arthur, Molly's eyes got incredibly large. "If today's were the second notifications sent out…"

Jumping up, Ginny ran over and hugged her mom.

"Mum, they went and Oath Bound themselves. Leave it to those two, but somehow they managed to do it on their own, just the two of them. Hermione said it was so romantic. Harry was down on one knee and he asked her for all time, and she said 'yes', and everything is now perfect between them." Hugging her mother, Ginny was crying and laughing. Patting her daughter on the back, Molly looked at Ron who was nodding and smiling.

"Are you certain you're all right with this?" Whispering in her daughter's ear, Molly knew the answer before she heard it.

"Mum, it's so perfect. I do love Harry, and the fact he's happy is one of the best things I can imagine. I just hope I'll find someone who will make me half as happy as he makes her." Stepping back, Ginny looked at her mother. "I'm glad you're happy for them, but I thought you'd find it a bit harder to accept."

"When something as constant as a patronus changes, even I have to accept the fact that the universe isn't always ordered to my liking. And even I could see that there were serious problems between your brother and Hermione over there. I was just worried about you having your heart broken by something you couldn't control."

As the four of them were heading towards the kitchen for breakfast and to discuss events from last night, they were all surprised by a silvery hare sitting in the midst of the table.

Looking up, with Luna's improbably large eyes, the hare tilted its head and began to speak.

"There you are, Ronald. I would have though you would be finishing up your breakfast. I stopped by Grimmauld and Kreacher said I just missed you two. I'm out in the garden with your wonderful gernumblies discussing recent events.

"If you want, I can come in or you can just come over to the house later. Daddy is ever so eager to talk to you about the Hallows, but I think it would be best if you told him Harry didn't find them." Blinking twice, the patronus faded from view.

Ignoring Ginny's giggles, Ron blushed and looked at his parents. Smiling sheepishly he nodded towards the back door.

"It seems that Luna's out in the garden with the gnomes." Looking towards the door, he smiled. "I think I'll go out and bring her back inside, if that's all right with everybody." Looking around he saw his mother smile and nod while his father was rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Ginny, who was still giggling, Ron smiled. "Right then, we'll be back in a minute or two. I'm certain she's going to want to introduce me to the gnomes before we come back in." Heading towards the door, he snagged a couple of pieces of toast as he passed the counter. Seeing the look on his sister's face, he rolled his eyes.

"I know, one's for her."

Heading out into the back, Ron looked around. He spotted the top of Luna's head just clearing the low wall that separated the garden from the rest of the area. Smiling he started walking in her direction.

Seating himself on the wall, as she was involved in some sort of exchange with several of the gnomes that infested the Weasley garden. She was making gestures with her hands and they would either nod or shake their heads at the end of each series of gestures.

Finally she sighed and said, "If you're certain." The four gnomes nodded to her sagely and one of them pointed towards Ron. Looking up, a smile lit up Luna's face and she nodded to him.

"Do you mind, I just need to clear up one more thing with these four? I think I've got them settled on how to attract more Blibbering Humdingers to the area, but I need to be certain, so we don't end up with an unexpected infestation of wrackspurts."

Chuckling, Ron couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blond witch sitting cross-legged on the ground, holding a serious conference with a quartet of garden gnomes.

"Mum and Dad are inside with Ginny. Breakfast is about ready, but take your time. I brought you a piece of toast; I thought we might be a bit delayed getting back inside." Holding a slice out to her, he grinned.

"Ronald, is everything all right this morning?" Looking a bit hesitant, she smiled again. "I know we talked for a long time last night, but I want to make certain you're fine with how things turned out."

Standing up and walking over to her, Ron leaned over and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"Luna, I can honestly say that I'm fine with things. In fact, I'm probably happier than I've been in a very long time. My two best friends are incredibly happy, my sister is herself again, and you're here despite the fact I'm probably the most clueless bloke on the planet."

"Ronald, you're not clueless, you were just a bit confused. Hermione's a very confusing person, and I'm not surprised that it rubbed off a bit on you. Fortunately Harry seems to be immune to her confusion; he knows the nargles are very willing to help. Hopefully he'll get her to stop looking so narrowly at everything."

Taking a slice of toast from Ron's hand, she neatly divided it into four pieces and handed one to each gnome. Making several strange hand gestures, she smiled as they nodded. Standing, she placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell your parents, they might worry if they knew, but we have our own nargles now, and they're all very happy about it." Smiling at Ron, she nodded as he returned her smile.

Leaning forward, Ron brushed his lips against Luna's. He could see her eyes get even wider as she leaned forward to kiss him. Putting his arms around her waist, he gently guided her onto his lap as they kissed for the first time. As the kiss ended, Ron leaned his head against hers as they sat silently for several seconds.

"Ronald?"

Smiling at the little girl sound of her voice, Ron answered.

"Yes Luna?"

"Did you know your sister is standing there watching us?" Smiling, Luna raised her head and waved to Ginny.

Sighing, Ron resisted the temptation to turn and glare at Ginny.

"Is she smiling?"

"Yes, she has one of those really strange smiles that usually means a wrackspurt has made someone's brain go fuzzy. Should we go over there and help her?"

"Luna, I think she'll get over it after a bit." Laughing, Ron shook his head. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What say we go into the house and have a bit of breakfast and we can talk to my parents about how you're probably going to be here at the house or at Grimmauld Place for a good bit of the summer?"

Luna wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled at Ginny.

"That would be good." As they walked to the steps, she looked up at him shyly. "Have you ever thought about coming back to Hogwarts next year? We'd be in the same classes now; it might make it easier to study together."

"That might be a good thing. I know I didn't think too much of going back, but there are new reasons to go back and see if I can do something with my NEWT year other than sleep in a ratty old tent like last year." Opening the door for her, he smiled.

Just as they were stepping into the kitchen Luna smiled at his parents and added, "And since I'll be Head Girl, it'll be much easier to share dreams since I'll have my own room you can sleep over when you want."


	29. Soul Survivor  or Not

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Soul Survivor - or Not<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** In addition to the usual disclaimers (this isn't mine, all recognizable parts of the Harry Potterverse are property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners), I'd like to point out to anyone who has read this story elsewhere, this chapter is totally new and continues on from the end of Chapter 25. For those of you keeping score, Aranrhod Lovegood – nee Jones is Luna's mother.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Stunned, James stared at Aranrhod in disbelief. Trying to process what she had just said he leaned against the paneled wall and closed his eyes.<p>

"Ari," Stopping himself, James just tried to think of some way to explain what his friend had just said.

"James, this is something that Albus has to resolve," Ari continued as if he hadn't spoken. "What he's doing now is merely a continuation of what he did before, and there are things that he still needs to account for." Pausing for a moment, she sighed. "This all goes back to the end of the Grindelwald War, if not before that."

"We're …" Pausing for a moment, James stared at Aranrhod in disbelief. "Aranrhod, we're bloody dead. How can this be happening?"

Looking thoughtful, Aranrhod gestured towards the back of the cottage where they could see out of the back door. As she took up a position so she could see what was going on and James joined her, they could see the crowd discussing the events from earlier, with Albus Dumbledore in the midst of it as always.

Just as James was about to say something, Ari started in with her explanation.

"James, remember the night of the battle at Hogwarts, when the three of you were drawn back to talk with Harry by the Resurrection Stone?"

Seeing the hesitant nod, she smiled sadly. "While I wasn't there for that, I imagine that while you were able to say things to your son that you wanted, you also found that there were things you couldn't say, reasons you couldn't explain to him. Correct?"

"It was strange," James began in a hesitant tone of voice, as if he were still reluctant to speak of the experience. "There was so much that we wanted to say to him, so much we wanted to tell him about but we weren't able to even bring up certain things."

"We've passed on, we've been judged and while we're allowed a certain amount of knowledge regarding things in the world we left behind, we're forbidden to interfere beyond a certain point, without permission," Ari explained. "Especially for magicals, there's a distinct limit on what those of us who have passed over can do. Muggles are given a bit more leeway, you can have a séance to ask Aunt Sadie where she hid her special Christmas Haggis recipe and she may or may not answer that, but they still aren't allowed to impart significant wisdom or eternal truths to those left behind."

Holding up her hand, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, Albus walked all over that when he met with Harry at 'King's Cross', but there's a reason for that. Albus hasn't been judged yet."

"Then how?" Waving his arm at the group gathered together in the back of the cottage, James stared in disbelief. "He's here. He's dead. How did he end up here if he didn't go through what everyone else did?"

"Basically, it's because he's not through meddling in the affairs of the material world," Ari replied. "Once you're dead, unless you opt to remain behind and delay your judgment as a ghost or specter, you're done. But in the wizarding world, a loophole came into play with some of the portraits, when it was discovered how to link the portrait to the actual soul of the individual portrayed."

Explaining that while normal wizarding photos and portraits took a 'snapshot', if you will, of the individual at the time the picture was created, true or soul portraits created a link between the essence of the individual portrayed and the portrait left behind. A very complicated and delicate magic, it required great skill and power to create images like that, both on the part of the creator and on the part of the subject.

"Which is why it's limited, primarily, to individuals with access to power and resources. In Britain, certain families try to create true portraits of their members, but they very rarely take unless the individual is very powerful or has other factors that allow for it. A goodly number of the portraits of the former Headmasters, Ministers of Magic, Administrators of St. Mungo's and others in positions of power are true portraits, but most aren't."

Pausing for a moment, she chuckled as she remembered one day at the Department of Mysteries when she 'wandered' into an unmarked room. "Pretty much all of the Lead Unspeakables have true portraits, but they're a very scary lot." Ignoring the look on James' face as he decided whether or not he should ask exactly what constituted, for her, 'a scary lot', she sighed.

"That's not important, at the moment. Right now we're talking about Albus and portraits similar to his. While all of the portraits contain, at least, the sum of the knowledge that the individual portrayed had when the portrait was last updated, some of them such as Albus' are directly connected and the subjects can move their essence to the portrait to interact with the world we've left behind." Pausing for a moment, she added softly, "At a price."

"And that price is that he's still subject to the restrictions of our former lives?"

"That's one way to look at it," Ari replied smiling sadly as she looked out and watched Albus trying to manipulate the conversations around him. "Another way might be that someone thought enough of him to petition that he be given another chance to get it right, unfortunately one that he seems intent to squander since he can't give up his need to manipulate things to his own satisfaction."

Gesturing towards the door, James and Ari entered the back yard in time to hear Lily say, rather forcefully, "Albus, I'm still convinced that they'll need to know the entire prophecy sooner rather than later. Even if they're working to void it all together, it still might be helpful for them to know what they're trying to avoid."

"Lily, they already know too much, there are things in the prophecy that will simply distract them from what they need to accomplish to prevent the return of Salazar Slytherin," Albus said in a tone of voice that was reminiscent of his days as Headmaster when he would explain to someone why he was disappointed in them. "I'm certain that the synopsis that we're providing to them will be sufficient to the task at hand."

Not buying it for a second, Lily looked up as she realized James had returned. Her eyes widening a bit when she saw Ari beside him, especially after she took in their serious mien, she held out her hand to the two.

"Ari, you talk to him, he's refusing to listen to reason," Lily added in an exasperated tone. "Maybe you'll be able to convince him the children need to know everything."

"Knowing everything is impossible," Ari shot back as she crossed the open area to the table. "You know that as well as I do." Seeing the amused look on her friend's face as she conceded her point with a gracious nod, Ari turned her attention to her old Headmaster, who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"However, I'm going to agree with Lily on this one, the children need to know more of what happened if they're going to go forward," she added dashing Albus' hopes that she was siding with him. "Albus, please walk with me, there's something we need to discuss before Sirius returns to visit my mother."

Holding out her hand, Ari stared at Albus very intently, watching the calculations behind those twinkling blue eyes. While his legilimency skills were no longer of any avail to him on this side of the divide, his century and a half plus experience in dealing with people left him with no doubt as to what she was asking.

Graciously rising from the bench, he excused himself and offered his arm to the blonde as they started to stroll away from the table, leaving a gobsmacked Lily and others watching them in disbelief.

After they had gained a decent amount of distance, Ari broke the silence with her opening salvo.

"The only thing you left out of your synopsis of the prophecy is the only thing they need to know."

"That part of the prophecy is very subjective …"

"What part of '_the soul damaged one who tried to sunder the soul bound_' is subjective, vague or subject to interpretation, Albus?" Pausing for a moment, she chuckled at the look on his face before continuing. "Especially when it specifically identifies you by name in the next strain. The children will eventually remember, and the others will find out."

"What I did or didn't do is not material to stopping the return of Slytherin," Albus rebutted. "All prematurely informing them of that will do is distract them. I still think …"

"Albus, you're treading a fine line here. If you hide behind 'The Greater Good' for one more thing, I'm afraid you're going to find out exactly what the real Greater Good thinks about your presumption. I don't care if you could show how interfering with Harry and that young witch would banish evil, cure cancer, and rid the world of reality television, nothing would justify you attempting to break a soul bond just to maneuver him into falling for the Weasley chit."

Having withdrawn her hand from his arm, Ari stopped in the middle of the field and was yelling at Albus. The bright sunshine had dimmed slightly and the wind had picked up, blowing her blonde hair around as she laid into the venerable wizard.

"Breaking a soul bond is considered one of the three 'greater evils', the only thing that kept you from being summarily judged when Severus killed you was the fact your arrogance never allowed you to consider the fact that you'd failed."

"She was too much of a distraction to him, she still is," Albus thundered back. "If I hadn't done something to prevent their getting together that year …"

"He would have asked the girl to marry him and when he went to Gringotts for the bonding rings, the goblins would have noticed the soul fragment in his scar and they would have removed it," Ari thundered back, drawing herself up and staring Albus down.

"You insufferable old fool. If you would have bothered to mention the word 'Horcrux' within earshot of Bill Weasley you would have discovered that the goblins routinely deal with them. While very rare in the Western traditions and incredibly vile regardless, if you would have looked outside your own library you would have discovered that they are not unknown and people have been dealing with them since the rise of the Sumerians.

"But no, you hoarded your secrets like a bloody ancient dragon sitting on a pile of corpses and treasures, snapping and breathing fire at any who would disturb you plans."

Seeing the shocked look on his face, she pressed home her advantage. "For Merlin's sake, I was an Unspeakable trainee. I could have told you about them, if you'd simply followed Lily and James' wills and brought the boy to my house rather than that hellhole in Surrey you condemned him to. If you'd taken him to Saint Mungo's or even to Poppy for a full workup after that night, you would have known …."

"This is impossible," Albus shot back. "The tomes and scrolls that mentioned horcruxes are all very vague and fragmented …"

"In Europe, certainly. The Greeks had a very bad experience with them and worked very hard to banish any mention of them filtering in from Egypt or the Middle East. The bloody Persians almost rammed a whole cohort of them down their throats; the only thing that saved them was Xerxes was more egregiously arrogant than you and the Immortals carried the bloody things with them. Why do you think they needed to come up with something as ridiculously destructive as "Greek fire"? You can burn a wood ship to the waterline with a standard flame spell. You needed Greek or Fiend fyre to burn the horcruxes to make the Immortals mortal."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Ari began pacing more strenuously. "Of course they're evil. Of course any culture with more than a modicum of sense and any sense of morality finds them repugnant. But you can't put the bloody genie back in the bottle. Knowledge is never totally lost, and if you try to wipe out all mention of something vile and evil, all you're guaranteeing is that the people who need to combat it will be bloody clueless and totally helpless when the next Dark Lord wannabe comes along and gets lucky.

"All it takes is one competently drawn summoning circle, some psychotic angst-ridden wizard finding the name of one bloody demon with a sense of humor written on the back of a cocktail napkin in some obscure dialect and you're up to your arse in …"

Her tirade was interrupted by the sound of a tolling bell, the deep reverberations clearly audible. Looking at each other, and seeing that neither had any more of a clue than the other did, they both started making their way back to the cottage where they had left the others.

They arrived, running full out, just as a very distressed Phineas Nigellus did. Stopping at the head of the table, they both arrived just in time to hear the distraught former Headmaster tell Lily, "The Bloody Baron attacked him in the castle."


	30. A Saturday Morning Meeting, Almost

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** By this time, I hope everyone has the basic idea, but in case anyone's a tad bit unsure, the entirety of the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. No infringements are intended or occur, and no profit is made from this endeavor._

_That being said, I think my life has settled down enough that I can start a more regular update schedule for this story. I'm not promising, but I'm hoping. Of course, Luna just popped in and mentioned something about there is no try, there is only Dew. Funny, I had her pictured as more of a ginger ale girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – A Saturday Morning Meeting, Almost<strong>

_From Chapter 27 … Shaking her head, she gingerly handed Teddy to Harry's waiting arms and prepared herself for the journey to Hogwarts._

Leaning through the green flames, Harry cradled Teddy safely in his arms, and smiled.

"I've got him. I'll be clear in a second or two." Looking at Hermione leaning into the floo connection, Harry smiled and leaned a bit closer. Brushing his lips across hers, he whispered "I love you, too," as he pulled back from the connection.

Stepping clear, Harry nodded as Hermione closed her eyes and entered the floo connection. Tumbling out, she steadied herself and smiled as the green flames died down.

Nodding to Hermione, Harry grinned as he glanced towards the portrait hole. Hermione looked up and smiled at a very smug looking Minerva McGonagall who was standing there, shaking her head, an actual smile on her features.

"Hermione Granger, I can't tell you how happy I am. You have no idea how long an old professor has hoped she would actually see today come about."

"I'm glad I didn't have anything to do with this." Shaking his head, Harry rolled his eyes.

Trying to look severe, Professor McGonagall stared at him for a second of two.

"Mr. Potter, from what I've observed over the last seven years, this happy turn of events has occurred in spite of your efforts, not because of them. Several times I deeply despaired of ever seeing one of my favorite students achieve her heart's desire."

"Minerva, leave the poor boy alone. I was just as bad as he was." Shaking her head, Hermione laughed.

"We both tried our best to ignore how we felt about each other." Her smile slipping a bit, Hermione glanced at Harry who cautiously nodded.

"Of course, some people went out of their way to aid and abet us in ignoring how we felt."

"Hermione, what on earth can you be talking about?" Looking a bit perplexed, Minerva stared at her.

Holding out her hand to Harry, Hermione took her letter in her hand before coming over and rescuing Teddy from him.

"You go to the office and talk to Albus. Minerva and I are going to her old office to look at some files and discuss our plans." Kissing him on the cheek, Hermione turned and walked over to Minerva.

"If you would, I'd like you to read this post we received from the Ministry this morning and see if it means what Harry and I think it means." Handing Minerva the letter, she smiled as she watched her unfold the official parchment and begin reading. Looking like an older version of Ginny, her eyes got progressively wider the further she got. Reaching the end, she went back up into the page and reread one section.

"Hermione, I'm astonished and overjoyed. I was under the impression that you two had become soul mates recently, but I now see that you've become Oath Bound." Looking over at Harry, she nodded.

"Harry, the last time I was this happy was when your parents were wed. I know that Lily and James are very proud of both of you."

Looking back at Hermione, she nodded and tapped her finger on a paragraph in the middle of the page.

"However, this disturbs me greatly. Unless I miss my guess, there is an identical pair of unopened envelopes in your permanent files." Shaking her head, Minerva closed her eyes.

"What was that man thinking? If he weren't already dead, I'd be sorely tempted to..." Breaking off at the snort from Harry and the chuckle from Hermione, she sighed.

"You two are taking this rather well."

"We can't get back the time we lost, and both of us have had enough experience with time and prophecy to realize that we have no idea what might have happened if we would have known." Nodding towards the portrait hole, Hermione's eyebrow arched at the look her former Head of House was giving her.

As the two witches stepped through the portrait hole, Harry could hear Hermione's voice from the corridor. "Harry's going to explain things to him once and for all. And there's another matter we need your advice on."

Smiling, Harry looked around the now vacant common room where he had spent so many hours. The school elves had cleared up the signs of the hasty departure the night of the final battle. Discarded books and belongings were neatly stacked, awaiting the return of the owners who had dropped them in their haste to answer Hogwarts and Harry's call.

Some of them would wait forever; some of them would be remembered in the coming weeks. Squaring his shoulders, Harry headed for the portrait hole and a confrontation with an old friend and mentor.

Wandering the halls, Harry was thinking about the days, and nights, he had prowled these halls with Hermione and Ron. Wondering where the remains of the Mirror of Erised had gotten to, he was confident that if he were to find and repair it, he would only see himself in the mirror's reflective gaze.

The fourth floor hallway began to darken, and Harry could feel waves of cold and anger, radiating from somewhere nearby. Stopping, he cautiously looked around, but couldn't pinpoint the source of the disturbance as anything he could see or detect. Suddenly, the temperature dropped even further as the Grey Lady materialized out of nowhere in front of him.

"You must flee, and quickly." Looking at him, her translucent face was a study in alarm and fear. The Grey Lady looked around quickly and stared over Harry's shoulder.

"What is the matter? Can I assist?" Looking around, Harry could feel a strong sense of evil and foreboding coming up the hallway behind him.

"Agravaine approaches and he hunts for you. You must flee; I fear he means to avenge the fallen champion of his House." Shaking her head, Harry could see that she was clearly agitated. Faintly, he could hear the clanking of chains behind him becoming louder.

"Who is Agravaine? Why does he seek me out?" Turning, Harry could feel the cold and palpable anger reaching him. Concentrating, Harry reached out for Hermione. _"Love, I'm on the fourth floor and something's happening. Stay with Minerva and keep Teddy safe."_

Flowing around Harry, the Grey Lady chilled Harry to the bone as her hair passed through his body. "I fear the Bloody Baron seeks to avenge your defeat of the Dark Lord. You must flee and seek safety."

Drawing his wand, Harry could see the Baron's approach. In the back of his mind he could feel Hermione's alarm and concern as she whispered in his mind. _"Minerva's showing me a spell, hold on a bit."_ Smiling, he nodded to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw.

"Can you slow him down a bit?"

"I can buy you a bit of time to flee." Nodding, she moved in front of him.

As Harry was about to respond, a pair of silver blurs came rocketing down the hallway towards him. "_Incoming_" echoed Hermione's voice as the pair of patronuses reached him.

Prongs skidded to a halt and stood by the Ravenclaw ghost. Starlight leaped into the air and struck Harry in the chest. As his arms wrapped around Hermione's patronus, Harry could feel something touch him from the silver otter and it was suddenly as if Hermione were inside his head. _Her smile, her laughter, her love for him all overwhelmed him as his mind wrapped itself around the words and motions of a particularly interesting spell._

Hermione's fascination with the spell spilled over to him as he absorbed the particular memory from Hermione. A couple of crucial seconds passed as the awareness of what he had just learned settled in.

"Run, now. He's almost upon us." Turning back around, Helena Ravenclaw faced her killer. "Agravaine Malfoy, I forbid you to harm this wizard. Our duty to the school prevents you from acting against the school's interests."

Cold rage and malice radiated from the Slytherin house ghost.

"He has refused the Headmistress' offer to return, so he is no longer a student here. His usefulness to the school has passed with the death of the Dark Lord. He remains a threat to the Founder, and as such he is my lawful prey."

Raising a spectral arm, the ghostly wand in his hand emitted a beam of pale violet light that slammed into Harry's shoulder, slicing it open to the bone. Spinning him around, Harry dropped to one knee, facing the oncoming ghost, once again.

Feeling blood run down his arm, Harry yelled, "Flee, Ravenclaw. The spell I'm about to use will affect you also." Watching the Grey Lady move behind him, he moved his wand in the pattern that Hermione had 'shown' him and intoned "Porta Lumos".

A glowing circle of light appeared in front of Harry, between him and the oncoming ghost. Too bright to view directly, from behind it appeared to be a massive disk of light, slowly rotating. Standing beside the disk, Prongs seemed to glow brighter and become more real than usual. Starlight's form began to hum with the power emanating from the disk.

The effect on the Bloody Baron was the most pronounced. Throwing up a chain wrapped arm, the Baron tried to shield his spectral eyes from the beams of light streaming from the disk. Tendrils of light began to form, wrapping themselves around the Baron and drawing him closer to the slowly spinning disk.

Struggling, the entrapped ghost lashed out with his wand hand and cast a spell in Harry's direction. Concentrating to maintain his control over the hovering portal, all Harry could do was turn slightly to the side in an attempt to shield the patronus draped over his arm.

Snarling a challenge that belied the size of the challenger, the otter squirmed free from Harry's grasp and interposed herself between Harry and the cyan beam that hurtled toward him.

As the beam struck the patronus, a golden light erupted from the impact point. The form of the patronus began to waiver, as the beam maintained its hold. Harry concentrated on pulling the form of the Baron closer to the portal, using the structure of light as a shield for the embattled otter. Seeing that his attack was blocked, the Baron snarled a vile oath and tried to redirect his wand as he inched closer to the gleaming portal in front of him.

Lowering his head, Prongs savaged the wand arm of the Baron with his horns, shattering the chains that were wrapped around the arm of the ghost. Drawing closer, the gleam from the portal began to boil away the substance of the spectral assassin.

Feeling his control slip as his wound continued to bleed; Harry focused all of his remaining strength on drawing the Baron into the portal. A piercing scream shattered his ears as the ghostly form of the long dead Slytherin disappeared with a flare that blinded him, momentarily.

As he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, he could hear Hermione's voice from far away, yelling for Minerva to hurry and get Poppy. The warm weight of the otter pressed itself against his shoulder and he could feel her breath on his cheek as the darkness claimed him.


	31. Homecoming, Another Map, and Poppy to

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an –** Well, we're rounding third and heading for home on this story (shameless spring training reference, I know) and I'm glad that everyone's stuck it out this far. In case anyone's interested all descriptions and accounts of the game are the property of Major League Baseball and the entirety of the Harry Potterverse is the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. I can tell I don't own Harry Potter because I can't afford to go to Arizona and watch Spring Training. If I had created Harry and company, I could have bought the Dodgers and moved them to Las Vegas. I'm not a Dodgers fan, but I always thought it would be cool to have an MLB team in Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – Homecoming, another Map, and Poppy to the Rescue<p>

Pain.

The first sensation that always returns is pain. The nagging pains that accompany him every day and the new pain that brought him here. Listening, Harry kept his eyes closed as he identified his surroundings. The smells, the feel of the sheets, and the lumpiness of the mattress led him to conclude he was, once again, back in his usual bed in the hospital wing.

Murmuring voices far away eluded comprehension, but he could tell it was Minerva and Poppy. Assessing his situation, the pain was secondary to a feeling of deep weariness that seemed to surround him. His shoulder was still in pain, but the rest of him felt as if he had been wrung out and left to dry in the sun.

Suddenly a feeling of peace and contentment flooded over him and he could feel Hermione observing him. Smiling involuntarily, he prepared to open his eyes.

"Poppy, he's awake, though I imagine he'd rather not be." Hermione's voice, sounding huskier than usual, stopped the whispered conversation across the room. Carefully opening his eyes, he could barely make out his blurry surroundings. Moving his head to the side, a bit, he could make out Hermione sitting in a chair by his bedside.

"Hey, you. Sorry I managed to get into trouble the first time you leave me alone for ten minutes." Smiling, he reached out his good hand towards her.

His motion released her from her seat. Seeming to flow out of her chair, she was seated beside him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him before he realized it.

"We were so worried about you." Leaning over, she kissed him tenderly. "The Grey Lady has been hovering around for hours, waiting for you to wake up."

Hugging her with his good arm, Harry pulled her close to him. "Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

Looking at him strangely, she shook her head.

"Am I alright? You get sliced open by a ghost and then pass out from blood loss and the backlash from using a very powerful spell, and you ask if I'm ok?" Taking her hand, she ran it across the back of his head, gently.

"Did you bump your head when you passed out?"

"The Baron's last attack, Starlight intercepted it. I tried to shield her, but she's tough to hold onto when she doesn't want to be held." Frowning, Harry began to sit up, but gave it up when the pain in his shoulder began to reassert itself.

Sighing, Hermione looked up at Minerva and Poppy and shrugged. Looking back down at Harry, she smiled.

"I'm going to get up for a bit. Poppy needs to run some tests and check out how you're doing." Biting her lower lip, she smiled reassuringly. Trying to keep her voice casual, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Harry, do you remember what colour that last beam the Baron sent at you was?"

"That funny blue green I would see on Dudley's computer screen when it was setting up for games and such. Why?"

Shaking her head and smiling, she kissed him on the forehead.

"No reason. You know me, always ten thousand questions about little details that don't matter."

Reaching up with his free hand, he slid his hand behind her head and slowly pulled her closer to his face. After kissing her on the cheek, he whispered in her ear.

"Hermione Jane, you're a lousy liar. I'm going to let Minerva and Poppy think I bought your little act so they won't worry. Tell me what you find out, ok?" Releasing her, they stared in each other's eyes for several seconds. Hermione whispered, "I love you," and kissed him gently as she stood up and made room for Poppy to begin her work.

Before she could step away, Harry tried to look around.

"Teddy?"

"He's fine. He's in the nursery with Starlight, Prongs, and Winky watching out for him."

Looking puzzled, Harry mouthed "Nursery?" as Poppy started moving her wand over him in complex patterns.

"Who knew Hogwarts had a nursery?" she replied as she nodded encouragingly. "I'll be back before she's done."

Moving over to the desk, Hermione and Minerva looked at each other with looks of mirrored concern. Shaking her head, Minerva looked back at Harry and smiled.

"He didn't buy it."

"Not even for a second." Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione looked worried. "What in blazes spell has a cyan beam and reacts with a golden corona when it strikes a patronus?"

"It's difficult to speculate, especially since the wizard in question had been a ghost for over nine hundred years and had studied under Slytherin himself." Shaking her head, she grimaced.

"It's even more difficult because Dark Wizards usually don't end up firing spells at patronuses. And patronuses don't usually go flinging themselves in front of spells, for that matter."

Shaking her head, Hermione stared at Harry while Poppy worked on his shoulder.

"What in Merlin's name was that boy thinking?"

Putting her arm around the younger witch's shoulders, Minerva smiled. "He was thinking about protecting you, something he's become quite adept at over the past seven years. He's always loved you, I'm just glad the two of you realized it before something dreadful happened."

Smiling, Hermione looked over her shoulder at the non-descript door that led out of the hospital wing away from the corridor outside.

"Teddy brought us together so that we were forced to see each other in a family relationship. If it wasn't for him, we probably would have stumbled around for years, if then." Shaking her head, she looked up at Minerva.

"If he's not safe here at Hogwarts, then where?"

"It's going to be that way for a while, I'm certain. After Albus defeated Grindelwald, some of his former followers would turn up from time to time and he'd have to make an example out of them. Eventually they were all either locked up or permanently retired." Shaking her head, Minerva looked around. "I'm more worried about how the Baron knew that Harry was a threat to Slytherin."

"The prophecy was given here at Hogwarts, in the middle of a hallway of all places. It's impossible to say who or what overheard Sybil go into her routine." Looking disgusted, Hermione grimaced.

"This isn't helped by the fact that we both think she's a drunken fraud. But, as Albus was wont to say, even a broken watch is right twice a day." Nodding at the astonished look on Hermione's face, she shrugged.

"I'll keep her on; she's had three actual prophecies in almost twenty years. From what I understand, that puts her way above the usual level. I just hate having her actually teach students. It's all so…." At a loss for words, Minerva looked over at her younger counterpart.

Smiling, Hermione whispered, "I believe the word you're looking for is 'wooly'. Or maybe 'dodgy'."

Chuckling, Minerva nodded conspiratorially. "You'd better get back over there; it looks as if Poppy's almost done with him. I'll have a proper bed set up for you two in the nursery because I'm certain she'll want him kept overnight." Smiling at the shocked look on Hermione's face, she shrugged.

"Hermione, I may be a wee bit older than you, but it's not enough to forget what it's like to be young and in love. If you're that shocked about this, I won't even mention my ulterior motive for having the pair of you as Head Boy and Girl."

Leaving a dumbfounded Hermione leaning against the table, Minerva chuckled as she headed for the door.

"I'll pop downstairs and see if Filius has any idea of what type of spell that was. Then, I'll head to the Burrow to let them know not to expect the three of you until tomorrow, at least. I need to track down Bill; he's not answering his floo at Shell Cottage."

"Minerva, did everyone but the two of us know?"

"Hermione, watching the two of you was one of the most frustrating times in my life. At least James and Lily argued and quarreled incessantly until they figured it out." Opening the door, she sighed.

"I'll be back as soon as I go to the Burrow and let them know he's going to be fine."

"Why Bill?" Looking a bit puzzled, Hermione watched Minerva step into the corridor.

"As has become a tradition, Hogwarts finds itself without a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Hopefully, a cursebreaker from Gringotts might find teaching challenge enough, especially if they're considering starting a family in the next few years."

Shaking her head, Minerva smiled sadly at the thought of the danger that had surrounded that position for so long.

"And a cursebreaker should be able to lift the 'curse' on that staff position, no?"

"One would think. I really don't fancy explaining to Molly Weasley if anything happens to another of her sons, even if it's just he gets chased out of here after one year." Nodding towards where Poppy and Harry were 'discussing' his staying the night for observations, she smiled.

"You'd better get back there and take charge, he's trying to charm his way out of the hospital wing, and he really needs to stay, at least overnight. Tell him it's either here or St. Mungo's, and the press will be camped out there waiting to talk to him if he goes there."

Nodding her thanks, Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Harry was smiling and talking to Poppy. Shaking her head, she walked over in time to hear Harry finish up with "… and I'm certain Hermione can watch me well enough at home so we don't need to trouble you by staying."

Smiling, Hermione winked at Poppy, sat down on the bed beside Harry, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Poppy, what my _husband_ means to say," nodding at Harry with a subtle stress on 'husband', as she grinned, "is that Minerva said that she was going to have a bed setup for us in the Nursery so we won't be as much of a bother to you, since he obviously needs to stay overnight and this is ever so much more pleasant that St. Mungo's would be." Hermione stifled a chuckle at the knowing look on Poppy's face.

"I'd hate to intrude on newlyweds when I came in to check on my favorite patient around 2 a.m."

"Since I'm going to be up tonight with Teddy, I'll just check on Harry then." Smiling at Harry, she giggled as he rolled his eyes in resignation.

"Hermione, you don't know how relieved I am to know someone's going to be looking out for him, now that he's not my direct charge. And my congratulations to both of you. I knew there was something with you two ever since he camped out here your second year while you were waiting for the mandrake potions."

Beaming, Poppy watched as Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry.

"You weren't in here as often as this one, but I always knew that if one of you were here, the other would be sitting right beside them. If Albus would have allowed it, I would have started assigning an extra bed so you wouldn't have to sleep in these torturous chairs they have in here."

Smiling at the blush on Harry's face, Hermione tried to look thoughtful.

"And yet, you kept sending us back to our tower. One would think you knew we were coming back."

Smiling, Poppy tapped the muggle clipboard in her hand with her wand.

"This was a gift from this one's father. He and his friends made me a chart of the hospital wing his sixth year so I could check on my patients without having to get up and come in here during the night. It also let me see who was visiting late night, even if I couldn't actually see them sitting in a chair beside someone's bed." Laughing at the shocked look on both their faces, she smiled conspiratorially at them.

"You'd be surprised the things I've ignored over the years." Tilting the board towards them, they could see a drawing of the hospital wing, with three dots.

One was labeled 'Poppy Pomfrey' with an annotation of 'tired' beneath the name. The second labeled 'Harry Potter' with the annotation 'multiple old breaks - miss set, chronic pain, shoulder wound – healing, magical drain – recovering, hungry' beneath it. The third dot's label switched from 'Hermione Granger' to 'Hermione Potter' to 'Hermione Potter-Granger' with the notation 'hungry, worried' beneath.

Suddenly serious, Poppy pursed her lips and gestured towards Hermione.

"Harry, dear. I never said anything about those first two readings to anyone, but she needs to know if she doesn't already. I have a friend who's a healer in a private clinic over on Skye. Minerva's family knows her and she's discrete. I'll set up a consult for you, she can schedule a series of sessions that will reset those old breaks correctly and get rid of that pain you've been living with and no one except us and her mediwitch need ever know."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded to him. "I kept track, there never were any new ones when you came back each fall so I waited for you to talk to someone about it. If I was wrong, I'm sorry, but I know that things like this are difficult for a child to open up about. If I said anything about what had happened, they would have removed you from those muggles and Albus was very determined that you needed to stay with them."

Looking ashamed, she closed her eyes, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I think he was wrong, and I think I was wrong to have been content that things weren't getting worse. Can the two of you forgive a foolish old witch?"

Sitting up, Harry reached his good arm out and clasped the older witch's hand.

"Poppy, you watched over me for six very long years. Once I started school, things weren't as bad as they were when I was little, the physical abuse stopped when I got my wand. I think my uncle was afraid of me. The protections Dumbledore was counting on were lessened as time went on since I didn't think of that place as home, but it helped keep Riddle at bay until last summer."

Standing awkwardly, Harry wrapped his arm around Poppy and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for caring and worrying about me. You did what you thought best, and you did it with the information you had to work with. You're one of the people that made Hogwarts home for me."

Swaying a bit on his feet, Harry blushed as Hermione and Poppy helped him back into bed.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to have to cancel our dinner date tonight. Should we let the folks at Greengrass' know we won't be making our first date there?"

Before Hermione could answer, Poppy shook her head.

"You let me take care of that." Looking at Hermione she winked. "If you could get him something appropriate to wear for dinner, I'll just floo the Colonel and you'll have your dinner date, even if it's here in the hospital wing. The Colonel is a stickler about proper attire, but you helped rescue his youngest daughter that night, so you leave everything to me."


	32. First Date

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** Welcome back. Please watch your step as you enter the car and remember to keep you arms in the car while it is in motion and that everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. Thanks to everyone who's read and/or reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. We're getting closer to the end of our little story, but first we have a momentous moment in the life of any couple, their first date. And, no, their little excursion to the Department of Mysteries fifth year doesn't count. Neither does their late night coffee run after the wedding. Though, going swimming in a mountain lake after 'borrowing' a dragon from Gringotts might have qualified if they hadn't had a chaperone with them._

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 – First Date<p>

Several hours, four blood-replenishing potions, one nap, and one shower later, Harry was standing nervously outside the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower. Trying not to pace, he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "_7:15, how close is she going to make this?_" he thought to himself as he smiled at Viola for the tenth time.

"Calm down, dear." The Gryffindor guardian was clearly amused. "It's not like you need to worry about her standing you up or anything of that sort." Smiling coyly at him, she tried to look encouraging.

"Just wonderful, here I was worrying we'd be late, and now I have to worry about her standing me up." Shaking his head, Harry stood facing the portrait with his hands clenching and unclenching.

"I'm dying here, Vi. Can't you ask her to hurry it up a bit?"

The portrait smiled broadly as her eyes got bright. A gentle touch on Harry's shoulder caused him to jump.

"Looking for someone?" Hermione's amused voice heralded her arrival behind him.

Spinning around, Harry was stunned at the transformation Hermione had undergone. Kreacher's description of 'that blue dress your mother got for you" was totally inadequate.

Whatever occasion Helen Granger envisioned when she bought this dress for her daughter must have included the stopping of every male heart within half a mile. Silk in a midnight blue so dark that it almost defied description, the dress was cut to accentuate the figure of the woman within.

Hermione looked radiant, from the soft curls her hair was artfully arranged in to the stunning shoes that graced her feet. Harry's eyes traveled up and down her as the colour drained from his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Concern flashed in Hermione's eyes as she watched Harry turn pale.

"Hermione, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There's not a woman on the planet that can compare to you." Reaching out, he gently took her hand and leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"You look very smart in that suit, dear. I've waited a very long time for tonight. I'm very happy you finally decided to ask me out, Mr. Potter." Blushing, Hermione smiled at Harry's reaction.

"I'm deeply sorry I made you wait this long, Ms Granger. If I had had the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball…"

Laughing, Hermione took his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry, its fine. We're going out tonight, and I'm firmly convinced it won't be the last time. We have the rest of eternity to make up for lost time, and I fully intend to take advantage of every opportunity. Starting tonight." Smiling, she nodded to him. "I believe we have reservations at a very chic restaurant?"

"Only the best for you Ms Granger." Shaking his head as they headed for the stairwell, he laughed, "Or at least the best that I can manage without leaving Poppy's care for very long."

"Harry, there will be plenty of opportunities for us to go out and show the world we're together. Tonight, let's just relax and enjoy the fact that we are."

Resting her head against his shoulder, Hermione smiled. Her contented smile turned to a cheeky grin as she looked up at him.

"Since I made you wait, it's only fair that I get us there on time." Tightening her hold on his arm, she blinked, there was a faint popping sound, and suddenly they were standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Smiling, Hermione looked over at the usually blank expanse of wall facing Barnabas' ballet lesson. Tonight, however, an open archway appeared with a tasteful dark red carpet leading into a seating area with a smartly dressed young man was standing, leafing through a large book on the podium in front of him.

A highly stylized "G" fronted the classically designed podium. Looking at them expectantly, the young man smiled, as if smartly dressed young couples appeared out of thin air in front of him every evening.

Looking slightly panicked, Harry swallowed and started muttering to himself. Looking up in concern, Hermione put her hand on his cheek.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I've never done this before." Shaking his head, he looked at her and blushed.

Looking a bit confused, she leaned closer to him. "Never done what?"

"Taken a girl to a real restaurant." Looking embarrassed, he shrugged.

"Actually, I've never really been to a real restaurant. The Dursleys rarely took me anywhere, when they were forced to it wasn't anywhere like this." Looking at the maitre d', he shuddered.

Adding another thing to the long mental list of things she was going to roast Vernon Dursley over an open fire for, someday in the not so distant future, Hermione smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"Harry, it'll be fine. You've faced down a Hungarian horntail and the Dark Lord. All we need to do is walk over there and when he asks us if we have a reservation, you tell him your last name.

"After that, you just be your charming self and if you get asked a question you don't know how to answer, smile, look at me and say, 'What do you think, dear?'. That way you'll be one of those charming blokes who are so in love he defers to his darling wife whenever he can because he knows he married the smartest witch in the world." Rising up and gently kissing him on the cheek, she felt the tension melt out of him.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry smiled and they walked over to the waiting maitre d'. The man smiled and nodded to them.

"Welcome to Greengrass'. Reservations for tonight?" He asked, smiling and nodding.

"The name is Potter." Smiling in return, he waited as the maitre d' looked down at a book resting in front of him.

"Of course, your table is waiting for you." Nodding to his side, a young brunette appeared, carrying a pair of menus. "If you'll follow the young lady to your table, Greengrass' hopes that your evening is an enjoyable one."

Hermione's eyes brightened as she recognized their server. Nodding her head, she smiled.

"Astoria, I'm very happy to see you. I'm glad to see you're doing very well after that dreadful night."

Smiling, the young woman greeted them with a professional, "If you'll follow me?" as she started heading into the 'restaurant' proper. As soon as she was out of direct contact with the Maitre d', she turned and beamed.

"It's so good to see the two of you. When Papa said that Poppy had flooed and explained your dilemma, I told him that I was going to be here tonight." Smiling shyly, she turned to Hermione.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life that night, and I know that Papa is very eager to express his thanks."

"Astoria, everyone was doing everything they could that night. I'm certain you did yeoman's service that night yourself. And I'm also glad you survived Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick's lectures about sneaking back into the school after you had been escorted to safety."

"Your Gryffindors started it." Smiling cheekily, she rolled her eyes.

"All of the fourth and fifth years were heading back inside. We Ravenclaws decided that someone who was thinking clearly needed to be inside or that whole thing was going to devolve down to Gryffindor daring-do. And most of the Huffs came along since none of them wanted to stand there and listen to the Snakes being snarky.

"Besides, family honor was at stake. I told the Colonel so when he arrived. Someone had to make amends for that cow." Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Is this table suitable for tonight?"

Thanks to their conversation with Astoria, neither teen had noticed that the Room of Requirement had configured itself as a very posh restaurant. Their table was beside a picture window that appeared to overlook an early evening scene along a gently flowing river with couples strolling along the strand, taking in the evening air.

Tables were scattered around and the illusion of other couples and groups dining gave the restaurant a festive air. Smiling, Astoria nodded around.

"Headmistress McGonagall enchanted a small globe that's sitting on your table at the restaurant proper so you're getting the atmosphere that you would if you'd actually been able to come." Smiling shyly at Harry, she added, "I'm glad you're up and around enough to come out for dinner tonight."

"It would take more than a barmy old ghost to make me break a promise to Hermione, but I must admit I was at a total loss before Poppy took charge and started making arrangements." Stepping forward, Harry pulled out a chair and held it for Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Smiling, Hermione seated herself gracefully and flashed an appreciative look at Harry as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Taking his own seat, they took the proffered menus from Astoria.

"Do you need some time with the menus, or can I get you something to start with?"

Seeing the bemused look on Harry's face as he tried to make sense of the menu, Hermione came quickly to the rescue.

"Harry, remember last time you were intrigued with the rabbit I had?" Seeing the cautious nod and smile on his face she continued. "Why don't you start with the Rabbit Ballotine, and I'll have the Seared Foie Gras." Smiling at Astoria, Hermione nodded.

"Very good choices, Hermione. I've always been partial to Mum's way with the rabbit; I'll just go back and put these in for you." Smiling, she nodded.

"The Sommelier will be here in about five minutes, he can make suggestions about the wine list once he gets an idea of what you'd like for a main course."

Hermione looked over at Harry and shook her head firmly.

"As much as Harry would like to show off his expertise with the wine list, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be the killjoy tonight. Poppy was most insistent that we behave ourselves with the spirits tonight." Looking at Astoria, she winked.

"If he's a very good boy during dinner, I'll look the other way if a wee bit of brandy makes its way into his after dinner coffee, but other than that, I'm afraid it's going to be sparkling water for both us. Could you make my apologies to your Sommelier, I'm certain his wine list is excellent and we'll have to sample his finest next time."

"Gustaf will be very disappointed. It's not often we get people who know enough to let him do his magic." Smiling impishly, Astoria nodded to both of them. "I'll just go put this in and give you two a few moments to take in the menu." Turning, she nodded to one of the other servers on her way across the dining room.

Looking over his shoulder at the young witch who was going to put in their order, Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Nice save dear. She looks very familiar, but I can't place her."

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled as two crystal goblets of sparkling water appeared on their table. Taking a sip, she shook her head.

"Harry, she's Astoria Greengrass, she's a Ravenclaw a year behind Ginny and Luna."

"What in Merlin's name was she doing in the Battle? She's much too young to have been doing something as foolhardy as that." Shaking his head, he thought about seeing that young witch among the fallen and shivered.

Smiling sadly, Hermione reached over and put her hand on his.

"You heard her, Hogwarts called and they all tried to answer. Or did you think being foolhardy and reckless was the sole province of our Gryffindors? Besides, she had 'family honor' at stake."

Recognition lit up Harry's eyes and he sighed. "She's Daphne's younger sister, isn't she? I can't believe she felt compelled to come back and fight just because her sister was one of Draco's little coterie."

"Hush Harry, she's on her way back, and unless I'm very mistaken, the distinguished gentleman with her is going to be the Colonel, whom she called 'Papa' a few moments ago."

Nodding pleasantly, Harry turned slightly and watched Astoria approach, accompanied by an older wizard who, while dressed in formal civilian attire, carried himself as if he were still on a parade field somewhere. Stopping a respectful distance from their table, Astoria waited until they both looked up before speaking.

"Hermione? Harry? I would like to introduce you to someone. Papa, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the two I have been telling you so much about." Smiling as the older gentleman drew himself up to attention, clicked his heels in the process, and inclined his head.

"Harry and Hermione, this is Colonel Hector Greengrass, the owner of Greengrass' and my father."

Standing, Harry extended his hand and shook hands with the older wizard.

"Colonel, it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you. You must be very proud of your daughter here. Astoria is one of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts and a credit to both her House and to Hogwarts."

"My youngest daughter is going to be the death of an old wizard." Beaming, the old wizard shook his head. Turning to Hermione he extended his hand, took hers in his, and gallantly kissed the back of her hand.

"Astoria tells me that I have you to thank for her life." Looking at her quizzically, he shrugged. "From what my poppet tells me, you could have been in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor is an honorable choice and I thank you for being there for my rash little warrior princess."

"I'm certain Astoria has exaggerated a bit." Blushing, Hermione shook her head. "And from what I remember seeing, your daughter acquitted herself quite admirably and I imagine that there are several people alive today who wouldn't be if it weren't for her insight and courage." Smiling impishly, she winked at Astoria before turning back to her father.

"She would have made an admirable Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw is also an honorable choice."

Shaking his head, he looked over and smiled at Harry. "A good lass here, lad. Hang onto her; she's the type you want at your side no matter what life brings you." Turning back to Hermione, he inclined his head again. "My apologies, Ms Granger, I meant no offense."

"And none was taken, as long as you call me Hermione." Smiling she winked at Astoria. "I had to speak with the Sorting Hat at length to convince him that I really should be in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, which was his first inclination."

Smiling knowingly, Astoria looked over at Harry, who was chatting with her father, and nodded.

"And just why would you do that?"

"There was this boy I had met on the train, and it was fairly obvious he was going to be in Gryffindor. Since I was ahead of him in the alphabet, if I sorted first, it wouldn't look as if I was following him. Had to try to keep him out of trouble, you see."

"And did it work?"

"The keeping him out of trouble part?" Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed. "I'd like to think he spent a little less time in trouble because of me, but it's a dubious claim at best."

Smiling, Harry turned and stage whispered in Astoria's ear. "Actually, she's the only reason I'm here today. If Hermione hadn't taken pity on me and befriended me all those years ago, I would have ended up as dragon chow, or worse. I probably wouldn't have made it through the end of my first year without her."

"Harry James Potter. You saved my life from that mountain troll our first year. And pity had nothing to do with it. The infameous 'Potter charm' worked its magic on me the day we met. Fortunately for me, you never figured out exactly how charming you really are." Smiling, Hermione reached up and took Harry's hand.

As Harry seated himself, Colonel Greengrass nodded to them. Turning to his daughter, with a gleam in his eye, he tried to sound stern.

"Ms Greengrass, perhaps you should take their orders now?"

Eyes twinkling, she dropped into a small curtsey. "Very good, Colonel Sir." Turing back to her guests, she smiled. "Have you decided, or do you need a minute or two?"

Eyes twinkling, Hermione nodded. "Harry, are you still thinking about the Braised beef fillet?"

"That does sound good. What was it you were going to have tonight?"

Appearing thoughtful, Hermione bit her lower lip for a second.

"I think the Mallard with shortbread and orange sauce sounds inviting." Nodding to Astoria, she smiled. "Why don't you use your imagination with the rest of it?"

"Very good. I'll turn this into the kitchen and be back shortly."

As his daughter withdrew, the Colonel shook his head.

"I need to offer an apology to you two about my daughter."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Colonel." Smiling knowingly, Hermione shook her head.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he involuntarily clenched his fist before opening them again.

"I thought I had brought Daphne up better than that." Shaking his head, he sighed. "But, as you can see, I tend to be a bit overly indulgent with my daughters. I ignored the disquiet I felt when she was sorted into Slytherin, but I never dreamed she would go as far as to openly side with people who thought that way."

Looking at Harry for a second, Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Colonel, as far as Harry and I know, your daughter is guilty of having questionable friends, but neither of us ever saw her do anything."

"Our business, our lives, is centered around merging the magical and muggle worlds. My staff is made up of muggles, muggle-born, wizard-born, and squibs. Our family took in staffmembers so they would be safe during that terrible year." Shaking his head, Harry could see the emotion in the older wizard's eyes.

"I can't believe that I could raise a daughter who would believe that kind of filth."

"Your daughter Astoria is a fine young witch, and someone to be proud of, do you have other children?" Smiling, Harry tried to steer the conversation around the Colonel's focus on Daphne.

"All told, we have five daughters and a son. One of our daughters is a healer, another with magical law enforcement, and the other is an assistant teacher at Beauxbatons."

"And your son?" Smiling Hermione could see that the Colonel was just warming up to the subject of his family.

"Young Hector will start Hogwarts this fall, though he is upset at the news that the two of you won't be returning."

"It would seem to me that you and your wife have done well in raising your children. Daphne has made some questionable choices, but she is your daughter, you need to remember that. People have turned their lives around from making much more of a hash of them. Harry is a firm believer in people's ability to turn themselves around."

"Are you such a believer?" Smiling, the Colonel nodded at Hermione.

"I'm a firm believer in Harry." Reaching over and taking Harry's hand, she shrugged. "We're planning on speaking on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, so I suppose I'm learning to believe in the most unlikely of people."

"I spent ten years living with relatives, but never having a family until I met the Weasleys and Hermione on Platform 9 ¾s and the Hogwarts Express for the first day of school. Seven years later, I've managed to create a family from the people I've come to love and respect.

"It would be a shame if you were to lose part of yours because she's made some regrettable decisions over the past few years. Family is too important to lose over things that can be mended and forgiven."

"She's locked herself in her rooms since we brought her back and hasn't said a word to anyone. We've set trays outside the door, sometimes they disappear, and sometimes they don't." Shaking his head sadly, the Colonel looked distressed as he thought about his daughter and her self-imposed exile.

"Put a chair outside her door and talk to her. Remind her she's your daughter and that you love her, even if you're not happy with everything she's done. When she finally starts talking, just listen to her. Don't tell her she's wrong, she already knows that. Let her know you love her, but there are things she's done that are disturbing and need to be discussed."

"I'm very glad Poppy flooed to let us know of your predicament. I would say that there's much more to you two than one would think, and that's in spite of your formidable reputations." Smiling at the blush gracing Hermione's cheeks, the Colonel laughed. "I'll leave you two alone to enjoy your date; it appears your meal is starting to arrive."

Nodding to his daughter who was bringing out a serving tray to the table, he smiled at Harry.

"I'm certain everything will be just as you envisioned. Good luck." Nodding to them both, he turned and headed towards the back of the restaurant, nodding to his daughter as he passed.

Staring at Harry suspiciously, Hermione shook her head.

"Harry? What have you got up that sleeve of yours?" Hermione asked in a tone that reminded him she wasn't a big fan of surprises.

Attempting to look innocent, Harry shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just mentioned to the Colonel that I was looking forward to watching the traffic on the river and he was wishing me luck with that." Noticing that Hermione was starting to look at him carefully, Harry smiled and shook his head. "No fair peeking, I told you it's nothing."

As their meal progressed, the two teens talked about friends and their plans for the future. Astoria hovered a bit at their table supplying them with insights regarding how her fellow Ravenclaws had viewed them over the years.

They were both highly amused at the betting pool some enterprising souls in Ravenclaw had been maintaining regarding the two of them getting together since the middle of their third year at Hogwarts. Apparently categories from 'first kiss' to 'first date' to more embarrassing activities had been speculated upon. The fact that a goodly percentage of the sickles bet upon them had come from Gryffindors amused them even more.

When Astoria mentioned that Pansy Parkinson had bet 50 galleons that Hermione would abandon Harry at the altar, Hermione reached for her wand out of reflex until Harry pointed out that it would be worth it to invite Pansy to the wedding so Hermione could ask her to pay up just before she said 'I do'.

As dinner was winding down, the dessert cart came trundling out following Astoria. "I can't use this one at the real restaurant very often, but tonight it's fun to use some of the toys we have for when it's just wizarding folk." Smiling impishly, she nodded to Harry.

"I flooed Luna to see what you two liked for dessert. For some reason, she was at the Weasley home, and she was able to ask Ginny what she thought.

"Ginny gave me her mum's treacle tart recipe and suggested black forest cake as a means for assuaging Hermione's love of chocolate." Placing the plates in front of the two, she nodded significantly at Harry.

"I'll just pop back and get your coffee started." Smiling, she stepped away from the table, leaving the dessert table behind.

Smiling as Hermione was greedily considering the piece of cake before her, Harry chuckled.

"I wonder if Ginny bothered to ask Molly about giving out her treacle tart recipe." Smiling at the amused look on Hermione's face, he waited until she turned her attention to her dessert before reaching under the covering of the dessert table and removing a pair of boxes.

Sliding the pair of boxes onto his lap, Harry cleared his throat and retrieved Hermione's attention from the chocolate confection in front of her.

"Last week, while I didn't realize exactly what I felt for you, I knew that you were very special to me and I resolved to do something to show you how much I appreciated everything you had done for me over the years and what you were doing for me and Teddy." Blushing a bit, Harry watched a series of emotions play across Hermione's face.

"Harry, you didn't have to do anything special, then or now." Reaching across the table, she placed her hand on top of his.

"Remember when we were in Diagon Alley and I nipped off to the Quidditch shop for a while?" Watching her nod warily, he grinned. "Don't be a silly goose; I didn't get you a broom to show my appreciation. I might be a bit slow in the romance department, but I'm not that bad."

Taking the larger of the two boxes off his lap and placing it on the table; he palmed the smaller and slid it into the pocket of his jacket.

"I had owled Gringotts earlier in the week. While the formal reading of my parent's will hasn't happened yet, the goblins were kind enough to allow me access to some of the 'indisputable' family heirlooms." Smiling at the look on Hermione's face, he put his hand on the blue velvet box.

"Though, I will confess I did 'sneak' in under my cloak with Bill's assistance, so I dodged actually having to talk to any of the goblins, face to face."

"Harry, I can't believe you'd do this, especially last week, before things changed." Looking flustered, Hermione was staring at the box as if it were about to disgorge some dangerous creature.

"Hermione, you've always been the closest person to me, and even before I realized what it was I felt, my heart and my soul knew I was in love for you." Placing his hand on the box, he smiled.

"My father gave this to my mum, and as soon as I saw it, I couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more than you did." Smiling wryly, he shook his head.

"Giving this to you last week probably would have meant I would have been intimately acquainted with the Bat-bogey Hex, but I was willing to risk it for you."

Opening the box, a goblin silver and platinum necklace and pendant were lying on a bed of black velvet. The stone was about the size of a robin's egg, and its green colour was the exact shade of Harry's and his mother's eyes.

"As soon as I opened the box, I knew that you were the only woman who would ever wear this during my lifetime."

Shaking her head, Hermione's eyes got big as her hand flew up and covered her mouth. Staring, she looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Stars, Harry," she whispered. "Do you know what that is?" Glancing back down at the necklace, Harry could see that she was deeply moved.

"All I know, as soon as I saw it, I knew it was for you."

"Merlin's Oath. That's a soulstone. If you had given that to me last week, everything would have broken loose. Everyone one would have known exactly what we were to each other." Smiling, with tears in her eyes, she shook her head.

"No use explaining it. Would you please put it on me and you'll see."

Puzzled, Harry gently lifted the necklace from its box. It was heavier than it looked, and a anticipatory vibration from the stone was transmitted through the delicate leaves carved into the links to his fingers.

Standing, he moved around Hermione and undid the clasp. Reaching around her, he put the necklace around her neck as it gently rested against her. Fastening the clasp, he felt a small bite as the links connected. A bright flash of light, centered on the pendant, momentarily blinded him as the necklace came to rest against Hermione.

For that moment, they were both elsewhere. Standing looking at each other, Harry could see Hermione beaming at him as they were bathed in a gentle golden light. The walls surrounding them began as a brilliant emerald green, and they slowly transformed themselves to a deep rich brown that spoke of life and renewal, and were the exact colour of Hermione's eyes.

The moment ended and he was back in the restaurant, resting his hands on her shoulders, with one of her hands on top of his. The faint ringing of bells was echoing through the room, and Harry looked up to see Astoria and her father both staring at them. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the cheek, whispering, "I love you" as his lips brushed her ear.

Glancing down at the stone, he saw that is was now a deep rich brown in colour, with swirls of colour moving through it as it glowed with a life of its own. Closing his eyes, he could still feel the connection to Hermione that the stone contained.

Whispering, Hermione squeezed his hand. "Harry, do you realize that this necklace has probably been in your family for over five hundred years? The number of women who have worn this, who were the love of a Potter's heart, is amazing."

Leaning over, Harry kissed her tenderly on the top of her head as he gently squeezed her shoulders.

"And none of them can hold a candle to the woman who is wearing it now." Smiling, Harry reached into his jacket pocket and knelt beside her chair. Opening the small box, he looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Leave it to me to upstage myself."

Shaking his head, he removed the antique ring from its resting place. Looking down at the family heirloom, a twinkling diamond that drew the eye surrounded by sapphires set in platinum and goblin silver, he shyly looked up at her.

"This was my mum's and my grandmother's. According to the goblins, five generations of Potter brides have worn this ring." Staring deep into her dark, seemingly bottomless eyes, Harry smiled confidently.

"The only thing I can tell you is that no woman who has worn this ring before today was loved more than you are. As much as my father loved my mum, it can't come close to how much I love you. I know that we've committed ourselves to each other, but I just want you to know that everything I am, everything I have, and everything I ever hope to be is yours and yours alone."

Placing the ring at the tip of her finger, Harry waited for a slight nod from Hermione before sliding it in place. Kissing her, Harry was surprised as Hermione brought her other hand up and slid it behind the back of his head, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

After several long minutes, they finally broke the kiss. Smiling at each other, Harry saw the emotions in Hermione's eyes as she blinked back the tears. Slowly standing, but keeping her hand in his, Harry moved back to his seat and settled into it.

Hermione sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Harry?"

Smiling, Harry looked at the mischievous gleam in her eyes and nodded a bit warily.

"Yes dear?"

Grinning, she picked up her cup and had a sip of coffee before she answered.

"Since you gave me an antique engagement ring, and managed to find a family heirloom soulstone for our first date, what in Merlin's name are you going to do next time to top this?"


	33. Thestrals Coming Home to Hunt

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** Once again, I'm pleased to present another chapter of "Meet The Godparents". While everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and her merry band of corporate partners, Maeve is her own person and I have no more claim to her than I do to the laws of physics or anything else. Ari seems to be unique to my stories, and I'm pleased that she's graced us with her presence._

_Unless something happens, this should be the last delay in the presentation of this story. Having said that, I've probably jinxed myself guaranteeing that something will go horribly wrong between now and the finale. _

_The last time we were peaking at what was happening in the Afterlife, people were wondering for whom the bell tolled. (more a Donne reference than Hemingway)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Thestrals Coming Home to Hunt<strong>

_From Chapter 29 - "The Bloody Baron attacked him in the castle."_

"What happened?"

Arriving back at the Potter cottage, Aranrhod and Albus rejoined the group gathered around the table behind the cottage. Gone was the celebratory mood with the announcement of the former Headmaster.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Phineas Nigellus took a moment to compose himself. Standing up, he looked around the gathered witches and wizards before turning to answer Lily's question.

"There was a confrontation between young Master Potter and the Bloody Baron. Agravaine sought the lad out and paid the ultimate price for his presumption."

Looking around, Phineas focused his attention on Albus. "I warned you to keep Agravaine confined to the castle, we all did." Shaking his head in disbelief, the former headmaster fixed Albus with a withering stare.

"Did you brief Headmistress McGonagall about Agravaine's loyalties?"

"Loyalties? What is he talking about?" Looking from the distraught Phineas Nigellus to Albus who was trying to project an aura of calm reassurance, Lily took a step closer to Albus.

"If your plotting and machinations are to blame for this …"

"Everyone please," Albus began, raising his hands in an attempt to placate the irate witch in front of him. Turning his attention to his predecessor, he smiled indulgently. "Phineas, it's been a very trying time and Minerva's had a great deal on her plate with getting the school back up and running. There have been more pressing issues than a bit of esoteric trivia …"

"Esoteric trivia?" Staring at Albus in disbelief, Phineas shook his head. "Albus, you weren't this willfully ignorant as a child, it must have been the company you kept after leaving Hogwarts." Turning to face the Potters, Phineas gave an apologetic nod.

"While the spirits that inhabit the castle are normally bound to the school, three of the four House ghosts have other loyalties which need to be taken into account," he began, slipping back into lecture mode – something most former professors seem unable, or unwilling, to avoid.

"Brother Fregus, while a true Hufflepuff, also has obligations that stem from vows from his former life," he began with a bit of a sneer. "His service to Hogwarts in general and his badgers in particular has never been compromised by his obligations from his Orders and I was always grateful for his calming and cheerful influence within the spectral community."

Nodding to Nymphadora, who was one of the few Puffs present, he turned his attention to Aranrhod.

"Your Grey Lady, Mademoiselle Helena, has been tied to the castle both by her obligations to her parents and her inability to truly let go of her feelings of guilt for betraying her mother's trust." Shaking his head, he sighed theatrically, causing most of the group to roll their eyes at his predictability.

"Helena's issues with her father have left her susceptible to the influence of domineering males, and that's how she ended up in that disastrous relationship with Agravaine and turning over her mother's diadem to young Riddle. With Agravaine's passing …"

"Passing? The tolling of the bell?" Looking totally gobsmacked, Albus closed his eyes. "I almost shudder to think what young Harry …"

"He survived Albus, he survived." Staring at Albus with a strange look in his eyes, Phineas turned his attention to Lily and James.

"Fortunately your son was able to contact Lady Potter and she was able to dispatch a pair of patronuses to assist him, along with passing along the specifics as to creating a Portal of Light …"

"That was poorly done," Albus interrupted. "A spell like that should only be used as a last resort since it could totally destroy a spirit. Unless Agravaine elected to withdraw from the conflict, Harry's use of a Portal left very little room to negotiate."

Seeing the disbelieving look on Phineas' face, Albus' features took on a sorrowful cast. "There was always a chance …"

"There was never a chance for this to be anything other than a fatal confrontation. Agravaine was, during life and during his afterlife until his destruction, a true believer when it came to Slytherin and his philosophies," Snape countered. Seeing the disbelieving look on Albus' face, Severus smirked.

"I was the Head of Slytherin House, Albus. Even if you chose to be blind to what was going on there, I lived it through seven years of school and then as its Head. Agravaine recruited young Riddle, sensing a kindred spirit and willing tool for his ultimate purpose." Pausing for a moment, he looked to Lily and saw that she was staring at him with a strange look in her eyes,

"There were things I couldn't tell you, when we were in school. While the Death Eaters were the latest incarnation, there has always been an inner core in Slytherin House of what the Bloody Baron called 'the True Believers'. Over the years, they have bided their time and worked towards one goal, the return of the Founder, Salazar Slytherin."

While the revelation was to Lily, the entire group except for Phineas was stunned into silence. Seeing the encouraging look in the older Slytherin's eyes, Severus took a deep breath and continued.

"Of the four Founders, only Salazar Slytherin has no marked grave, no recorded passing. The chronicles of the school only record a cryptic message that he 'disappeared south of the wall' in their last mention of Slytherin." Pausing for a moment, Severus looked around the group and saw the looks.

"Not everyone in Slytherin House is aware of the inner core. If there's one thing that our house was good at it is keeping secrets, especially among our own. Even among the Death Eaters, not all were 'privileged' to know about the secrets of our Founder."

"Severus, there is no need to bring up old wives tales and myths," Albus began, his tone mildly disapproving.

"Albus, the return of Slytherin isn't a myth; it's a threat that's been looming on the horizon for centuries. More of a disaster than Tom Riddle could ever have thought of being, except for the fact that Riddle's ascendance would have guaranteed the return of Slytherin."

Before Albus could respond, Lily Potter stepped between the two and took charge.

"Albus, if you've thrown my son under the wheels of your 'Greater Good' …"

"Lily, this is much too important to allow our emotions to overrule," Albus countered. "We finally have an opportunity to divert this sword hanging over the head our society, and just possibly …"

"Albus, if the next words out of your mouth are anything close to 'reclaim someone lost to the Light' you should consider the fact that even here you can't outrun my wife, much less the rest of this crowd," James broke in dryly. Giving Aranrhod a look, James turned his attention back to his former headmaster and mentor,

"People have made their choices, and we're required to accept that," he continued cautiously. "You can't save everyone, they have to want to be saved," James began trying to steer the conversation away from points he knew that Albus and his wife would always clash over.

"And for that to occur, the first thing is that the individual in question has to recognize that they need saving."

Looking over at Severus, and seeing the subtle nod from his old school rival, James flashed him an apologetic grin before continuing. "I realized that I needed to repent of the situation that I had caused between Severus and myself, and I was able to affect a reasonable amount of change before it was too late. Severus realized that he needed to atone for and repent of things, and he was able to affect that before it was too late."

Seeing the beaming smile on Albus' face, James held up his had to cut him off. "However, People like Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and others didn't and don't see any need to change, for they see nothing wrong with their behavior. Their only failing, as far as they see, is that they failed." Holding up his hand and inclining his head to Phineas, James sighed.

"Yes, I'm willing to consider the fact that Bellatrix was more disturbed than evil, but my premise still holds. She saw no reason to change her behavior because it was consistent with how she viewed the world. There are certain lines that once crossed very few can come back from." Turning back to Albus he sighed.

"If it salves your conscience, you can look at it from the perspective that Tom Riddle ceased to exist decades ago. He destroyed the wizard he was and Voldemort rose from the ashes of his previous life. I don't know if that mitigates the guilt you feel about how he turned out, but that's the best I can do."

Growing more formal, his eves darkened as he fixed his former mentor with an icy stare.

"However, that has no bearing on the fact that Salazar Slytherin is apparently tucked away somewhere, waiting for followers who are immoral, psychopathic, and evil enough to bring him back. Apparently, Fate is feeling particularly perverse and has dumped this problem in the laps of Harry and Hermione, and if there's anything that you know that has any bearing on this, you need to come clean about it sooner rather than later."

Pausing for a moment, James looked over at his wife and smiled as she quirked an eyebrow at him before concluding, "And by 'sooner', we mean now."

Looking first at James and then Lily, Tonks, Remus, and Severus in rapid succession, Albus saw that all of them were united against him. Seeing that Phineas Nigellus was refusing to meet his gaze, Albus shook his head sadly.

"I'm still leery of revealing the specifics of the prophecy," Albus began cautiously. Holding up his hand to forestall the objections he could see forming, he sighed.

"Yes, I know we're all passed over. Yes, I know that everyone here is of one mind about opposing Slytherin's return." Turning and looking at Severus, he nodded ruefully.

"And yes, I know that my penchant for keeping secrets has been very costly over the years. We have sufficient knowledge without the exact wording of the prophecy to conduct the search for Slytherin's resting place; the only thing that would be gained from the prophecy itself would be information that might prevent them from accomplishing their objective."

Stepping back from the group, Aranrhod watched as Albus skillfully deflected questions regarding the exact wording of the prophecy. Shaking her head, she was so engrossed in his performance that she failed to notice someone approaching her, until the sound of a throat being cleared caught her attention.

Looking around, she saw Sirius Black, standing there watching her very intently, Smiling at the nervousness she could see in him, she gestured towards the far end of the cottage and walked with him, away from the others.

"Albus not wanting to answer questions is always a treat to watch," Sirius observed as Aranrhod conjured a wooden bench and seated herself. Waiting until she was comfortable, Sirius sat down beside her and held out his hand.

"Sirius Orion Black, at your service."

"Sirius, we were in school at the same time, I really can't see how you can hope to pretend that I know nothing about you. I've heard enough stories regarding Sirius the Marauder that I probably should ask what your intentions are towards my mother, but I won't since I'm actually curious to see what her intentions are," Aranrhod replied cheekily as she took his hand.

"Yes, Albus is a treat, as long as they're not your questions he's dodging." Ari chuckled. "However, I doubt that we're sitting here to discuss the foibles and failings of one Albus Dumbledore."

"Is he telling the truth," Sirius asked without preamble. "Would whatever he's hiding help the kids in their search?"

Sitting there for a moment, and watching Lily become more animated as her frustration level with Albus increased, Ari turned Sirius' question over in her mind to see what he was actually asking. Snorting in disbelief when she realized she was acting just like her mother, she chuckled for a second before waving a hand in the general direction of the group across the garden.

"They'll know everything they truly need to know without that one nugget that he's trying to keep from coming out, my mother will see to that," Ari answered. Seeing the disbelief on his face, she smiled.

"While I'm nowhere in the league of either one, my mother was playing games with the truth with more skill than Albus will ever have when Rome was a collection of mud huts on the banks of a river without a name.

"As much as she's able, she absolutely dotes on that young witch and she's fascinated by your godson so, while she wouldn't move Heaven and Earth to help them, simply because that would cause her to cash in too many markers to too many players in the game, she will do everything she can to see that they succeed and prosper in this endeavor. My niece will survive … "

Breaking off, Ari's cheeks tinged pink as Sirius stared at her in disbelief. Turning and looking at Sirius, she waited until he looked as if he were about to speak before chortling.

"Heavens, the look on your face," she began. "Maeve mentioned that I'm her daughter, correct?"

Seeing Sirius' cautions nod, Ari grinned at the thoughts she could see swirling behind Sirius' eyes. "My mother has been keeping an eye on certain families in the mortal world for a very long time now. While her initial connection to Hermione's family was quite a few generations ago, my da was also Hermione's grandfather. Fortunately or unfortunately her family doesn't know about that bit of trivia."

Shaking his head, Sirius blinked a couple of times before summing all of his questions very eloquently.

"Huh?"

Smirking, Ari sat back and shook her head at the look on Sirius' face. Composing herself, she patted his hand gently and began, "Well, when a witch and a wizard …"

"I'm well aware of that," Sirius interrupted chuckling at the innocent look on Ari's face. "You mean to tell me that Hermione's grandfather,"

"Martin Granger," Ari supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Martin Granger had a dalliance …"

"I beg your pardon," Ari interrupted haughtily. "My mother doesn't dally." Pausing for a moment, she snickered and added, "At least until she met you she never dallied."

"Yes, well, you mother was involved with Hermione's grandfather and your father is …"

"Hermione's grandfather, Martin, who died during the War at a place called St. Valery-en-Caux in France during the early part of the war." Seeing the disbelieving look on his face, she blushed. "Did Maeve ever explain about the calendars running differently at times?"

Seeing his tentative nod, she smiled. "Then that explains how my father could have died in 1940 but I attended Hogwarts around the time you were there."

"How does this factor into the kids and the return of Slytherin?"

"Other than the fact I'm my mother's daughter?" Seeing that Sirius wasn't going to let it go, she chuckled.

"They will know what Albus so desperately wants to hide from them; it will come out sometime in the future. While it would be better for him if he were to tell them himself, they will eventually know."

Becoming uncharacteristically grim, Aranrhod looked over to where Albus was placating the others and sighed.

"And that's when the rest of Albus' thestrals will come home to hunt."


	34. Paying the Babysitters

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** Back to Hogwarts, and once again everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate minions, I mean partners. Thanks to Jo for creating such a wonderful tapestry._

_And, since I don't mention it often enough, thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. While I realize not everyone is completely happy with every story, I'm glad that this one is generally well received._

_And to address a sort of common theme in a number of reviews, yes Albus is incredibly annoying. He's one of those rare individuals who are totally convinced that they're they smartest one in the room, and he sees no reason to really doubt that. He has two more scenes in this story, according to my current plans. The resolutions of his problems won't be in this story, and quite frankly I'm not really certain whether he's going to get his head out of his fourth point of contact before it's too late._

_But, enough of that. When last we saw our favorite couple, they were finishing up their first official 'date'.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – Paying the Babysitters<strong>

Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione finally made their way back to the hospital wing. Smiling as they entered the familiar room, they nodded to Poppy who was sitting at her desk, filling out parchments and filing charts.

"Honestly, Poppy, you didn't have to wait up for us. It's not as if there's any doubt that both of us know where the hospital wing is, so we couldn't possibly have gotten lost or in trouble." Shaking her head, Hermione grinned at the look on the mediwitch's face.

"Ms Granger, you have one of my patients checked out to your care. Of course I was going to be here when you returned him to make certain you hadn't overtaxed him." Her eyes got a very wide when she came forward and noticed the ring and necklace. "Heavens, is that what I think it is?"

Shaking his head at the ability of witches to notice an engagement ring at forty paces, Harry shrugged.

"It depends upon what you think it is, I suppose."

"I'm still not certain what you see in him, Hermione. Once you get past the charm, good looks, intelligence, and athletic ability, what have you got left?"

"Mostly, it's his utter cluelessness about witches. That and the fact he's so insufferably cute when he's clueless." Smiling, Hermione hugged his arm and put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"And to think I'm standing right here." Shaking his head, he kissed Hermione on the top of her head and winked at Poppy.

"I take it things went well for a first date?"

Raising her hand for Poppy to see, Hermione sighed as the lights from Poppy's office reflected from the stones in her ring.

"It was fabulous, and the silly boy went and gave me this."

Nodding her approval, Poppy smiled at both of them. "I've seen that ring before. Lily Evans got one that looked amazingly similar from some boy." Looking off into the distance, she sighed. "I simply can't remember what his name was, off the top of my head."

"I'm certain that the name of James Potter totally eludes you."

Striving to look innocent, Poppy glanced at Hermione.

"Are you certain that was it? I seem to remember those two fighting and arguing all the time. Mr. Potter continually asking her out and Ms Evans having none of it."

"True. Much better when the couple is totally clueless and live in each other's hip pocket for seven years before they figure it out. That way all of their friends can take the mickey out of them about it after they finally tumble to the truth."

"It's only fair since the two of you have made them wait this long to be happy for you." Nodding towards the door to the nursery, she smiled. "He's fast asleep. Winky and Kreacher have been watching him like a pair of hawks."

Shaking his head, Harry smiled as he looked at the mediwitch.

"Poppy, how can we thank you for helping me to keep my promise to Hermione?"

"Just remember to invite me to the wedding, I feel I've watched you two from almost the beginning and I'd like to see you move on to the next parts of your lives." Smiling, she hugged both of them.

"And if I'm still here when a horde of little Potters take this place by storm, every time one of them ends up here, I'll keep an eye out for who's watching over them in the middle of the night so you two won't be surprised."

"Honestly, as long as you gloss over exactly how much time their mum and dad spent in the hospital wing, nothing would make me feel better than knowing you'll be watching over Teddy and any others that happen to follow on." Blinking, Hermione smiled. "You kept my Harry alive and I'll always be grateful to you for that." Hugging Poppy again, she whispered in the older witch's ear.

"Go on, you two. When you get up to check on the baby, make certain that this one is fine. I sincerely doubt he'll be needing the Dreamless Sleep potions anymore, Molly told me that you were able to keep the nightmares at bay for him, but check and make certain he's not showing a fever or that shoulder isn't turning red." Nodding at Hermione, Poppy was suddenly serious. "If you notice anything untoward when you check him, come get me immediately."

Shooing them towards the nursery door, Poppy smiled as they slipped inside and closed the door behind them.

Looking around, Harry was a bit amazed. The room was currently configured as a single nursery, with several doors leading off from it. Over against one wall, a large bed was setup, with hospital curtains surrounding it on three sides. Sitting in a pool of dim light was a cot with a rocking chair beside it. Sitting in the rocking chair was Winky; sound asleep, while Kreacher sat on the carpet beside the cot.

Not wanting to wake either of the sleepers, Harry softly cleared his throat. Looking up, Kreacher nodded and smiled. Standing up, the house elf walked over to where the young couple was standing, just inside the door.

"Kreacher trusts everything went well?" Taking in the smiles on both of their faces, Kreacher eyed the ring and necklace with approval. "Will the Mistress of Black and Potter Halls require anything else tonight?"

Sighing, Hermione shook her head.

"Kreacher, exactly how much trouble has Harry gotten me into?"

"Mistress Hermione, you've been the lady of his heart since I've known you. Now you're the lady of the House. Well, two Houses since you two are the heirs of both the House of Black, and the House of Potter." Looking pointedly at both of them he drew himself up to his full height.

"That will be trouble for the morning, if trouble it is. It's been a long day and Master Harry and you both need rest. I took the liberty of bringing some of your clothes and other things so you'll be comfortable here tonight." Nodding towards the bed, Hermione could see a small dressing table and chest of drawers setting nearby.

"Thank you for everything Kreacher. We'll let you know when we're up and about in the morning." Smiling, Hermione nodded towards the rocking chair. "Would it be too much trouble for you to see Winky back to where she stays?"

As if the mention of her name summoned her back to the land of the awakened, Winky set up suddenly and looked around. Seeing that Harry and Hermione had returned, Winky flashed an annoyed look at Kreacher.

"Kreacher said he would let Winky know when Master Harry and the young Miss returned." Carefully getting out of the rocking chair, she shook her head. "Miss Hermione shouldn't have seen Winky sleeping in her chair. It's just not done."

Watching Winky storm over to Kreacher, Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Winky, its fine if you use the chair. I wasn't here, and it's just sitting there, so feel free to use it when you need to." Smiling, she shook her head at the shocked look on Winky's face.

"Mistress Hermione and Master Harry just returned. There was no time to wake you. And you know Her thoughts about what 'just isn't done' anymore." Shrugging his shoulders at Harry in a 'what's a poor house elf to do' gesture, Kreacher turned to Hermione. "I'll make certain she gets back to where she belongs."

Shaking her head, Winky looked imploringly at Harry.

"Master Harry, Winky came to work for Hogwarts because there was no other choice at the time. Now there are choices. And Winky wishes to choose."

Kneeling, Harry smiled at Winky. "And what would you like to choose, Winky?"

"Winky chooses to be a proper house elf for Master Harry and his lady. No more of this employment foolishness." Looking up at Hermione, she blushed and shrugged. "No offense, Mistress Hermione, but some things are just not done."

Giving Hermione a 'what the heck am I supposed to do now' look, Harry turned his attention back to Winky.

"Winky, if you wish to come with us, there are some ground rules regarding service to our House. No punishing yourself. If you feel you did something that warrants punishment, you speak to Kreacher about it. He'll decide if the matter can be resolved at his level or if it needs to be brought to our attention." Looking over at Kreacher, Harry smiled at the look the elf was giving him.

"Secondly, all of our elves will receive a 'personal allowance' each week." Seeing the mutinous look in Winky's eyes, Harry held up a hand to forestall the objection. "This isn't a salary, it's an allowance so that you can make decisions about things you need or want without asking us. This helps you to be a better house elf for us since we'll be expecting you to make decisions about things on your own and this way you can practice."

Watching Winky think about it for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing, Harry tried not to smile as both Hermione and Kreacher rolled their eyes in an identical manner.

"Finally, since you're currently employed by Hogwarts and its Headmistress, you need to give her two weeks notice that you're going to be entering our service."

Seeing Winky start to move, Harry shook his head most emphatically.

"In the morning, after breakfast you can tell her. Minerva would never forgive me if you popped into her quarters and woke her out of a sound sleep just to tell her you were leaving."

"Mistress Minerva always takes her evening tea just about now, so she's still awake. But I will inform her after breakfast in the morning that I will be entering your service in two weeks." Looking positively ecstatic, Winky turned to Kreacher. "I told you that Winky would be a proper house elf again."

Shaking his head, Kreacher looked to Hermione for support. Seeing her shrug and nod to Harry, he sighed.

"Kreacher is happy that Master Harry is filling out the staff at Grimmauld Place finally."

"We'll talk tomorrow about things like that. Especially staffing at the other houses. But as you so sagely noted, it's getting late and tomorrow is going to start bright and early, even if it is a Sunday." Standing, Harry nodded to both Winky and Kreacher. "We'll let you know when we're up in the morning; you don't need to worry about checking on us early."

Both house elves bowed and disappeared with faint pops as they straightened up. Looking over at Hermione, Harry smiled.

"Did I handle that to your satisfaction?"

"Harry, I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out. The ground rules you laid down for Winky are a good start into getting them to think of themselves differently." Biting her lower lip, she frowned. "I wonder how the American elves survive being a free culture."

Taking her in his arms, Harry kissed her gently and pulled her to him.

"What say we find out on our honeymoon? Kreacher mentioned we have a house in America, we can go visit and talk to the elves there and see how things work for them."

Smiling, Hermione snuggled up against him.

"Honeymoon? I like the sound of that. I suppose we'll have time to talk to the American elves about things if we go there."

Smirking at the look on Hermione's face, Harry nodded.

"I take it you don't foresee us having too much free time on our honeymoon? Got all the sightseeing planned down to the minute already?"

Blushing, Hermione rose up and nibbled on Harry's earlobe before answering.

"Harry, I don't think you're going to see too many sights during those four weeks except whatever bedroom we happen to be in at any given moment. And me, of course." Smiling seductively, she added, "All of me, of course."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Harry hugged her close to him. "Four weeks? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Honestly, Harry, what did you think the word means? A 'moon' is a lunar month, or twenty-eight days. The tradition started as spending a month away from everyone else to allow the newly married couple a chance to get adjusted to each other and married life. And one that I intend to take full advantage of."

"Far be it from me to keep you from studying traditional cultural practices first hand. I suppose it's just a sacrifice I'll have to endure." Nodding towards the bed across the room, he smiled. "What say we check on Teddy and then go get a head start on your research?"

Shaking her head, Hermione took his hand and walked over to the cot. Smiling at Teddy, who was quietly sleeping, his hair the colour of Hermione's but spiked up like Harry's, she sighed.

"Remind me again why I put up with you? If spending four weeks alone with your blushing bride is going to be such a hardship, I'm certain I can find other things for us to do. I understand that the Americans have twenty-four hour access to libraries in some places. Not to mention the research going on at MIT."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a tender kiss on her neck, Harry could feel her press against him in response.

"You put up with me because you know I'm so in love with you, I'd go to those libraries with you, if you asked." Smiling at the smirk on her face he shrugged. "MIT?"

"The Maryland Institute of Thaumaturgy. It's a very prestigious institution on the cutting edge of magical research."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Harry whispered in her ear, "I've got a research project of my own, if you'd like to help?"

Smiling has she could feel him press against her, she sighed as his lips caressed her neck.

"And what would that be?"

"Seeing if I can make the brightest witch of her age incapable of coherent thought. Multiple times."

"A very worthy project." Smiling wickedly, she nodded. Gently freeing herself from his grasp, she turned and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Last one to the bed has to make breakfast?" Seeing him nod, she blinked, disappeared with a faint pop and reappeared seated on the bed.

"I never should have suggested that you learn that trick." Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry sighed.

"Harry, I'm waiting." Making a gesture with her hand, her dress and shoes disappeared, replaced with a very lacy red negligee. The pendant from her necklace glowed with a light of it's own as she reclined across the bed. "And I'm still capable of coherent thoughts, so your research isn't staring off with much success."

Taking one last look at Teddy, asleep in his cot, Harry dimmed the lights over the sitting area with a casual wave of his wand and smiled. Walking over to the bed, he grinned as he pulled the curtains closed around the bed. As she wrapped her arms around him, after banishing his clothes, she whispered in his ear.

"I need to stop thinking, now."


	35. Plans, Old and New

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** We're in the home stretch for this story. JK Rowling and her merry band of corporate partners still owns the entire Harry Potter universe and any recognizable portions of said universe belong to her. Additional credits are found in the author's note following the chapter. However, I'll plead mea culpa to one thing. Yes, Harry's a bit sappy when it comes to the subject of Hermione.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 – Plans, Old and New<strong>

The sound of humming was the first thing Harry noticed. Rolling over, he noticed that he was alone in the bed, but Hermione was nearby, since the humming was very distinct. Turning his head towards the bedside table, he murmured "Accio glasses". As his glasses affixed themselves to his face, he smiled, thinking there was one spell that he'd definitely improved upon since the morning of his seventeenth birthday.

Looking at the foot of the bed, Harry could see Hermione wearing a silk dressing gown, sitting cross-legged on the bed and nursing Teddy. Smiling at the sight, he watched the two of them as Hermione hummed softly to Teddy as he fed. Lying there quietly, he could feel the contentment radiating from Hermione as she held their godson.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked up and flashed him a radiant smile.

"Did I wake you?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in the history of beautiful women." Watching her blush, he smiled.

"Honestly, Harry. My hair's a wreck, I'm a walking lunch counter for this one, and I'm still recovering from having stopped thinking at least five times last night." Smiling, she kissed Teddy on the top of his head as she blushed.

Chuckling, Harry sat up and watched the two most important people in his life.

"What were you humming? It sounded very lovely."

Shaking her head, she muttered something Harry couldn't quite catch.

"Beg pardon?"

Looking up and rolling her eyes, she blushed. "It's a song about books." Shaking her head, she sighed. "How pathetic does that make me?"

Frowning, Harry moved to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hermione, you're the most amazing witch I've ever met. There's nothing 'pathetic' about you." Kissing her tenderly, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Would you please sing that song for us?"

Looking at him with a strange look in her eye, Hermione smiled and began to sing softly.

_Sometimes when you journey_  
><em>Through the pages of a book<em>  
><em>You're taken places beyond words<em>  
><em>You let them speak their truths<em>  
><em>Today I've opened treasures<em>  
><em>That my eyes could scarce believe<em>  
><em>They're the words of confirmation<em>  
><em>Everything that makes me sing<em>

_Summer comes to Sutherland_  
><em>And you bend the hazel bow<em>  
><em>You harness up the ponies<em>  
><em>And you head out on the road<em>  
><em>By Kilbreck and Altnaharra<em>  
><em>You journey to your rest<em>  
><em>With the guiding might of Suliven<em>  
><em>For the campsites of the West<em>

_And it's up by the Shin_  
><em>And up by the 'Naver<em>  
><em>And the long winding shores<em>  
><em>Of Loch Maree<em>  
><em>By Ben Hope and Ben Loyal<em>  
><em>By Stack and by Arkle<em>  
><em>The road reaches long<em>  
><em>Now the summer is here<em>

_Now your words are not of sentiment_  
><em>Shallow or untrue<em>  
><em>But wells of living water<em>  
><em>And from their clear deep sides we drew<em>  
><em>The songs, the tin, the horses<em>  
><em>This country's great and ancient wilds<em>  
><em>Your faith in God and man and nature<em>  
><em>And the keenness of your guile<em>

_And it's up by the Shin_  
><em>And up by the 'Naver<em>  
><em>And the long winding shores<em>  
><em>Of Loch Maree<em>  
><em>By Ben Hope and Ben Loyal<em>  
><em>By Stack and by Arkle<em>  
><em>The road reaches long<em>  
><em>Now the summer is here<em>

_So have you stood out on Coldbackie_  
><em>At the time the sun goes down<em>  
><em>Or up on the king of campsites<em>  
><em>In the hills about Brae Tongue<em>  
><em>That's when music filled your evenings<em>  
><em>It's all so different now, this world<em>  
><em>For you were the summer walkers<em>  
><em>And the fishers of the pearl.<em>

_So as we close another chapter_  
><em>That we label Archive Gold<em>  
><em>Still the Conon flows each morning<em>  
><em>And the dew falls on the sloe<em>  
><em>But today you took me walking<em>  
><em>Through a land that we have lost<em>  
><em>While our children sit at websites<em>  
><em>With no access to the cost.<em>

_And it's up by the Shin_  
><em>And up by the 'Naver<em>  
><em>And the long winding shores<em>  
><em>Of Loch Maree<em>  
><em>By Ben Hope and Ben Loyal<em>  
><em>By Stack and by Arkle<em>  
><em>The road reaches long<em>  
><em>Now the summer is here<em>

_And it's up by the Shin_  
><em>And up by the 'Naver<em>  
><em>And the long winding shores<em>  
><em>Of Loch Maree<em>  
><em>By Ben Hope and Ben Loyal<em>  
><em>By Stack and by Arkle<em>  
><em>The road reaches long<em>  
><em>Now the summer is here<em>

Smiling at the look on Harry's face, she blushed again. "It's also about the traveling people of Scotland,but it's about the magic of books and where they can take you and the things you can find that you don't know you're looking for."

"I really don't tell you enough how amazing you are." Shaking his head, Harry kissed her gently on the cheek. Smiling as Teddy began gently to fuss, he sighed.

"I take it my part of the job starts now?" Taking him gently from her, he placed him to his good shoulder and began to gently pat him. The two sat in companionable silence as they simply enjoyed being together.

A rather impressive burp from Teddy elicited a sigh from Hermione and a whispered, "that's a good boy" from Harry. Looking at him, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, you don't need to encourage him with that. Did you ever stop to think that's probably how Ron got started?"

Smirking, Harry shrugged. Wincing a bit from his injured shoulder, he smiled apologetically at Hermione's look of concern.

"Sorry about that, I forgot that my shoulder got sliced yesterday."

Leaning over, Hermione took her wand and passed it over Harry's shoulder.

"No infection and if I'm doing the scan Poppy showed me correctly, you're healing just fine. It's going to take a couple of days before it's completely healed, and it's going to leave a nasty scar, but you should be fine by mid week."

Raising and eyebrow and smiling in admiration, Harry shook his head.

"Giving up plans for working at the Ministry and going to become a healer now?"

Smiling, Hermione leaned back on her elbows, and shook her head.

"Poppy showed me a few things yesterday while you were out of it. I've been able to pick up bits and pieces over the years, but I think she decided that since I'm going to be with the 'Boy Who Lives in Mortal Peril' fulltime, I should know more than just how to kiss it and make it better."

"Is that what they're calling me this week?"

"Well. Actually that's a nickname I gave you back in our second year. At the time I couldn't fathom how anyone could get in as many scrapes as you did. I knew you hated all that 'Boy Who Lived' shite, so I tried to make a joke out of it." Looking at him, she smiled. "Sorry."

Laughing, Harry jostled Teddy and started him burbling.

"It's bloody brilliant. My only complaint is that you never told me about it. I could have introduced myself that way for the press interviews during the Tournament." Watching Hermione's eyes slightly unfocus as she thought about that, he nodded. "You know you would have loved it. We could have sold buttons and raised money for SPEW."

Trying to keep from laughing, Hermione got up from the bed, walked around and kissed Harry as she wrapped the dressing gown around her.

"I'm going to go get a shower. You watch Teddy and I'll take him when I get back. We have to get started on the day, even though it's just on seven."

Reaching out and taking her hand, he tried to pull her back to the bed.

"There's no rush, no one's going to come looking for us until we're ready to be found."

Trying to look stern, Hermione glared at him in a half-hearted attempt.

"Harry James Potter, we're not at home. And even if we were, we still can't sit around starkers all morning simply because we're too lazy to get dressed. Put something on in case Poppy wants to check up on you and I'll be out in seventeen minutes."

Laying Teddy gently on the bed, Harry accioed a pair of pillows to put around him to keep him from rolling around. Trying not to laugh, he looked at her in disbelief.

"Seventeen minutes?"

"Yes. Unless I'm in a real hurry and have to rush, it normally takes me seventeen minutes from start to finish." Staring at him, daring him to laugh, she nodded. "In a dorm full of witches, it's important to know these things so you know what chance you have of actually getting to breakfast any given morning." Seeing Harry's look of disbelief, she chuckled.

"Lavender was a forty-seven. Marietta was a thirty-two." Smiling slyly, she giggled. "From what I was told, Ginny was a ninety-four. But that was because she would re-create the entire 'Harry Potter Proposal Scene' each morning in the shower."

Sitting down on the bed, Harry shook his head.

"The what?"

"She would do this entire monologue, with voices, about how she envisioned you proposing to her each morning in the shower." Kissing him on the forehead, Hermione smiled. "I think we can safely assume she's given that little production number up."

Watching Hermione turn and saunter away, Harry shook his head.

"In the shower?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, Hermione winked. "Harry, you have no idea how many witches thought about you in the showers each morning." Smiling at him with a very predatory look, she winked.

"Some days, I was a twenty-eight, and it was all your fault."

* * *

><p>It was just before nine, after a quick breakfast courtesy of Winky, and Harry getting an 'ok' from Poppy for normal activities, all the while ignoring Hermione's muttered "He doesn't do normal", the pair were in the hallway outside the hospital wing.<p>

Smiling, Hermione took Teddy from Harry and nodded.

"I'm going to Minerva's old office to go over the paperwork. It arrived while you were in the hospital wing; Minerva told me she would put it on her old desk for me. I can legally sign for both of us, but I'm certain this is something you want to do personally." Seeing him nod and grin, she smiled back.

"Try not to cause any major structural damage to Minerva's new office when you talk to Albus. We have an appointment for tea in Cardiff on Wednesday and I don't want to have to cancel because we're still cleaning up debris after you lose your temper with him, again."

"Merlin's saggy boxers. You destroy the Headmaster's Office just once, and you're marked for life." Kissing Hermione gently, Harry ruffled Teddy's naturally unruly hair and smiled. "I'll behave. I'm not even going to raise my voice."

"That's my brave Gryffindor seeker. We'll be up as soon as I get done going over the parchmentwork. Minerva said Evangeline left her floo contact info with the papers, so if I have any difficult questions, I can get an answer from her before I leave the office."

Looking from Teddy to Hermione, Harry smiled.

"You know, despite what we said last night, it's going to be three of us on the honeymoon trip."

"Four Harry. You hired a babysitter last night. Winky will be happy to come with and watch Teddy anytime we're otherwise occupied. We'll just have to be careful if we stay in muggle establishments, though if we go to that Disney theme park in Florida, she might blend in fairly well."

"She's a house elf, not a dwarf." Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'd be surprised what people are willing to believe to keep from coming face to face with uncomfortable truths." Wrapping her arms around Teddy, she smiled. "I'm just going to 'pop' down and check that paperwork and catch back up with you before you're done talking to Albus." As she stepped back, she noticed a look on Harry's face.

"Questions Harry?"

Smiling sheepishly, Harry nodded. "Just one. I noticed you blink when you do the elvish apparition instead of turning in place."

"I had to do something for a trigger so I could focus the apparition, and I wanted to make it so different from a normal apparition that I wouldn't get the two confused.

I remembered this silly American show on the telly when I was a kid about an astronaut and a genie, so I copied what she did when she did magic." Looking slightly embarrassed, she smiled.

"Silly, I know, but it just seemed to fit." Beaming at him, she mouthed the words 'I love you' to him, blinked with a definite nod of her head and she was gone with a faint 'pop'.

Shaking his head, Harry headed towards the Headmistress' Office for a meeting that was long overdue, in many senses of the word.

After quietly wandering the corridors and stairwells, Harry found himself at the foot of the stairs to the Headmistress' office. The two gargoyles that monitored access to the office had succumbed to the influence of the Headmistress and were adorned with kilts in an interesting plaid.

Nodding to them, Harry smiled as they returned the nod and allowed him to pass without incident. Riding up the circular stair, Entering the office, Harry noticed that the large portrait behind the Headmistress' desk was most obviously empty. Looking around, Harry could see that all of the portraits were empty, except for one.

Smiling, Harry entered the office and made his way to the sitting area near the far windows. Severus Snape occupied his portrait, but was apparently unaware of Harry's presence since he seemed quite taken with reading a large leather-bound tome that rested in his lap. Standing beside the chair he had occupied earlier in the week, Harry watched his former Potions and DADA professor read.

Looking up, Snape's eyes met Harry's. Allowing a faint smile to cross his face, he nodded.

"Harry."

Smiling, Harry inclined his head in return.

"Professor Snape."

The portrait stared at him for several long seconds before Harry nodded again,

"Severus"

Smiling again, Severus placed his book on the table beside him.

"Even though Minerva told Albus yesterday that you wished a meeting with him, I believe he is really expecting a visit from Hermione." Genuinely smiling, Severus inclined his head graciously.

"I understand that congratulations are in order to both of you." Shrugging, a mischievous smile played across his face. "Not to steal anyone's glory here, but your parents are very happy for both of you."

"We had hoped this news would please them, and everyone else."

"Rest assured, almost everyone is genuinely happy about your nuptials. And even those who aren't manage to profess their joy at the turn of events." Looking over Harry's shoulder, Severus smirked.

"Speaking of which, Albus is here."

Harry flashed Severus an appreciative smile as he turned around to see his former Headmaster standing in the portrait behind the desk, carrying a pair of scrolls in his hand.

Nodding briskly, Harry walked over to take up a spot in front of the Headmistress' desk, facing his former Headmaster. Standing impassively, he watched as Dumbledore smiled and nodded at him, turning the pair of scrolls in his hand as he waited.

The silence of the office was only punctuated by the steady drip of a water clock Minerva had installed in a corner of the office and the gentle rustling of parchment pages as Severus continued to read in his frame. Glancing over, with a look that seemed to not brook any discussion, Dumbledore, nodded towards Snape's portrait.

"Severus, could you give us a moment?"

Without looking up, Severus subtly shook his head.

"Albus, I would love to oblige you, but I'm here on behalf of Lily." Looking up from his book and off in the direction of what would be the office door in his portrait, Severus appeared to concentrate on something out of Harry's line of sight. Nodding, he turned back to the room.

"And Harry, your mother suggests you can afford to start the conversation with Albus. If you try to wait him out, the two of you will still be standing here on St. Crispin's Day, and Minerva will need the use of her office well before that." Smiling towards the out of sight doorway, Severus returned to his reading as if nothing had happened.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled and whispered, "Thanks Mum." Looking up at Dumbledore, he nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore."

Looking a bit annoyed, Albus nodded in return.

"Harry. I was really expecting to see Ms. Granger here today." Looking down at the scrolls in his hands, he sighed. "So I'm back to being your former Headmaster, am I?"

"It would seem that you still view yourself as such, so I thought I would accord you the respect incumbent with that position."

"I think you're being a bit harsh, Harry. There are reasons why things were done the way they were done." Looking pointedly at the chair beside Harry, he nodded. "Would you care to sit so we can discuss this rationally?"

Ignoring the suggestion, Harry shook his head.

"Which things? You using Hermione to ensure that I stayed focused on the Horcruxes during the hunt? You deciding what the two of us needed to know about our relationship for the past three years? I know that Tom Riddle was responsible for the large things that happened to me, but it was the small things that made up our lives that were your doing."

Shaking his head, Albus watched Harry over the top of his glasses.

"What choices did I have? The prophecy..."

"The prophecy was made to come to pass by the machinations of you and Tom Riddle. Which is why we're chucking the one about Slytherin overboard and we're going to take care of him before any of his idiotic followers has a chance to bring him back.

"Maeve's right, some people can't decide on what to have for breakfast without consulting an oracle or two." Looking calmly resolute, Harry spoke evenly and quietly, almost without discernible emotion.

"And yet, it resolved itself to your favor. Tom Riddle was given a chance to repent and you were able to defeat him."

"And yet, I really don't care about Riddle. It was meaningless. I realized that the mere act of repentance would have destroyed him as assuredly as his rebounding curse, his soul was so warped and fragmented he wouldn't have survived repenting of one of his splittings, much less all." Shaking his head, he stared at Dumbledore for several seconds.

"I finally put paid to the last fragment of his loathsome soul Friday night, so hopefully we're well rid of him." Seeing the shocked look on Dumbledore' face, he shrugged.

"We missed a bit of the diary tucked away in Ginny's subconscious. But, now it's taken care of and she can go on to live a life she deserves."

"But she's not the reason we're here, is she?"

"You won't even bring the subject up. It's Hermione I'm here for. She was very explicit to you just last Monday about her opinions on the way you had handled things in the past, and less than twenty four hours after the two of you came to an 'understanding', there's a new prophecy and it all starts again." Shaking his head, Harry watched Dumbledore's eyes narrow in thought.

"There are great things at stake with this. Tom Riddle was merely a pale copy of the intelligence and power that Salazar Slytherin possessed at his peak. We can't afford to go about this as if we were planning a house prank for the leaving feast." Looking at Harry, Dumbledore projected an air of calm assurance.

"We'll stop him, but we'll do it by using all of our resources and abilities, not blindly trusting to another prophecy. Which, by the way, isn't invalidated yet. The four of us will still willingly cooperate to do this, but we're not going to wait around so that someone has to pay the price for it. Too many people paid the price last time."

Shaking his head, thinking about the deaths of the innocents and those who rose up to fight the Death Eaters, he lowered his voice.

"If there's a butcher's bill to be paid, this time, I'm perfectly content to require the other side to pay the bill."

"Don't you think …" Trailing off at the look of disgust in Harry's eyes, Albus sighed. "There's always a chance that the people involved in this will see the error of their ways and return to the Light."

Silence held sway for several minutes. Finally Harry looked up and shook his head.

"The one thing we won't put up with is behind the scenes meddling and maneuvering. If one of us is going to risk ourselves, then we're both going to know about it and do it willingly. You have no idea of the courage that this woman has, and I'm not going to let you put her at risk needlessly again."

Albus started to speak, but Harry cut him off. "If you would have really talked to us, and listened, then you would have known that your plans weren't working. I never considered Privet Drive home once I'd come to Hogwarts.

"And by the time the tournament ended, whether I consciously realized it or not, home was wherever she was. Living in a tent in the middle of the Cairngorms with her was a thousand times more a home than living with the Dursleys ever was. If the blood wards were working, then those dementors wouldn't have been able to get within three miles of Privet Drive." Smiling at the shocked look on Albus' face, Harry continued.

"Hermione still hasn't totally forgiven you for leaving me there when I was an infant. Once she realizes that the last seven years of it was almost pointless, she's going to be much less likely to ever forgive you."

Shaking his head, Albus looked at him intently.

"Harry, what can I do to resolve this with you two?"

"Albus, you can't. What's done is done, and it can't be undone. All you can do is try to change, and not be the solitary manipulator you've always been. Your knowledge and experience are invaluable, and we both respect that.

"We also respect the fact that you're actually willing to make your own sacrifices to accomplish what you believe in." Shaking his head, Harry looked at his former Headmaster with true fondness in his eyes. "But what we won't tolerate is continued meddling in our lives. If it happens again, it will be the last time."

"Hermione has already promised to banish my portraits to Azkaban."

"Hermione's too nice a person. If it happens again, I'll unmake your portraits. I'll sever the connections between the real you and them. They'll be nothing but larger than normal chocolate frog cards."

Looking a bit taken aback, Albus shook his head.

"That would be exceedingly difficult unless…"

"Unless I used the power of the Elder Wand, you're correct." Nodding in agreement, Harry smiled. "It seems that I don't actually have to wield the physical wand to use its power. As I placed it in your tomb, the wand communicated to me how I can call it to me if I ever decide to wield its power directly. I used its power to reseal the tomb and place protections on it that should last long enough to ensure it's safely dealt with."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry smiled at the look of shock on Albus' face.

"I also summoned the Stone to me and sealed it in there. It seemed a tad irresponsible to leave it lying on the forest floor for any wanderer to see and pickup."

"You would do this, wouldn't you?"

"For her sake, I'd do that and much more. You've caused her grief for the last time.' Smiling, Harry shrugged. "And it's entirely up to you. All you have to do is not involve us, directly or indirectly, in any more of your secret plots and you'll be fine.

"You might want to give up the whole secret plans role, but that's not up to me to decide. We value your advice and judgment, as long as we know what the costs are for that advice." Looking very grim, Harry continued.

"I know that not everything is nice and simple in life. I've made decisions that cost people their lives. I've asked things of people, directly or indirectly, and they've paid the cost for those choices. But I've always tried to make certain that they knew what the risks were, and that they didn't have to do it.

"That's all we ask, is that you let us decide, willingly, to risk our lives if something is worth running that risk. We risked our lives Friday night to rescue Ginny, not only because we know she's worth that risk, but also we knew we were the ones who cared enough about her to try to do it without damaging her mind or soul."

"And yet, you knew what was being asked of you when you went into the forest. You knew what was necessary to come to pass to ensure Tom's defeat."

"And yet, you didn't trust the man you helped to raise enough to let me know what was coming until I was face to face with it. You were afraid that if I had too many attachments to this life, I wouldn't be willing to sacrifice myself to destroy Riddle's last chance at immortality." Shaking his head, Harry laughed at the expression on his former Headmaster's face.

"It was the love that I had for people that brought me to that decision. It wasn't a nameless, faceless humanity that I sacrificed myself for. It was for the ones who had fallen that I knew and loved. It was for those who had suffered under the hands of the Death Eaters. It was for those who had sacrificed so that I could have a chance to stand up to him."

Closing his eyes, his voice dropped until it was almost a whisper, a prayer.

"It was for Hermione that I went to my death, so she would have a chance at a full life. And it was for her, I came back. Even though I didn't fully understand what I felt, I knew that for her I could dare anything, accomplish what needed to be done."

"Harry, if it's any consolation, I never thought she would come to harm from what happened. To my dismay, I find that I completely underestimated the two of you."

Opening his eyes, Harry could see that Albus looked genuinely sorrowful. Looking down at the scrolls in his hands, the older wizard kept his eyes averted from Harry.

"Albus, if it's any consolation, most people do underestimate her, and her ability to make me into something better than I am. Very few see the depth of her, the love and strength she has."

Taking a step forward, Harry waved his arm at the bookcases that lined one of the walls of the office.

"They stop at her desire to know everything and fail to realize she has more courage and heart than anyone I've ever met. You, of all people, should know better. You watched her grow and blossom for six years. You should have realized that she's the only reason I accomplished anything at all."

"Honestly Harry, you make it sound as if you were an innocent bystander to everything that happened." Hermione's voice washed over him and he smiled as she spoke, leaning once again against the doorframe of the Headmistress' entranceway.

"It's been the two of us, and Ron, since that night with the troll. You were the one who brought out the best in us." Coming up behind him, she slipped under his arm and leaned against him.

"Albus, don't make him keep his promise to you. He'll hate it and then he'll brood and start feeling guilty about it. I'll have to sort him out again, and we really don't have time for that."

As Albus looked up, they could see that the old wizard's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Hermione smiled and inclined her head to place a kiss on Teddy's head.

"Albus, you of all people should know the value of family. Harry's had to build his, piece by piece over the last seven years. We have each other, we have the Weasleys, we have my parents, and we have Neville, Luna, and the rest of the DA." Looking over at Harry, she smiled. "We have a son and someday we'll have others."

Looking back to Dumbledore, she shrugged. "Apparently we even have some of the Dursleys. It would be a shame if we were to lose someone who has cared for Harry as much as you have over the years."

Smiling as Harry placed a kiss on her cheek, she sighed.

"You're as much a part of our family as anyone else, and that means I need to forgive you for what you've done. Harry has already forgiven you, but that won't keep him from keeping his promise if it happens again." Biting her lower lip, she waited.

"Hermione, I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused both of you. I told myself that you were too young and that there would be time later for matters such as these, but I was wrong. The look on your face the night of the last trial should have told me everything I needed to know about the two of you, but I chose to believe in my own plans and cleverness rather than your hearts. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive a foolish old man, someday."

Looking down at the pair of scrolls in his hands, he smiled.

"However, I do have a happy duty. I've been instructed most clearly that I am to deliver these letters to the two of you. I believe one of Minerva's other prize students has some things to say to the both of you." Smiling, Albus extended the pair of scrolls in his hand.

Looking uncertain, Hermione stepped around the edge of the desk and approached the portrait. The closer she got the more depth the painting seemed to take on. Reaching up her hand, as her fingers brushed the oil covered canvas; her fingertips could feel the texture of the parchment as the scrolls slipped easily into her hand.

Wrapping her fingers around them, she stepped back and looked up at the man who had guided their lives, for good or for ill, for seven eventful years.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"Ah, but I do. I too understand family and its allure. Even though I tried to forget, the pull of family is what keeps us human with the power we are privileged to wield. That's why Harry was fit to wield the Hallows, and is still an able guardian. With you at his side, I have no doubts or fears. Guard him well, young lady."

Blushing, Hermione stepped back and rejoined Harry. Nodding to Albus, she smiled.

"Only for the rest of my life, Albus. And maybe a bit beyond, since he seems to have a knack for finding trouble in the most unlikely of places."

Slipping the scrolls into the bag over her shoulder, she looked up to Harry.

"I've got the paperwork from the Ministry. Minerva came in while I was there and I was able to convince her that you would take care of things with Albus, although she's extremely cross." Grinning, she shook her head, "I'm not certain what some of those phrases in Gaelic meant, but they certainly sounded colourful."

"You're much too young to know what she was saying. And I'm certain that I'm going to hear full measure of her displeasure, regardless of what you assured her of.

"We've been discussing plans and ideas about the whereabouts of Slytherin's tomb. When young Sirius returns to you, he should have several suggestions and our best estimate of the attendant risks for each of them."

"Albus, thank you for delivering the letters and the help. We'll be back from time to time, to talk, if nothing else." Looking over at Severus, who was still quietly reading, Harry shook his head.

"Thank you, Severus, for everything."

Without looking up, Severus smiled. "I have no idea what you're referring to. Your mother sends her love and James seems to think you two might know more about this mysterious friend of Sirius' than he's telling. A return letter might be enlightening."

Laughing, Hermione's eyes twinkled as she turned towards the stairwell.

"Adieu, you two. We'll be back with news before we leave for Australia."

Leaving the office, the two slowly walked down the stairs to the hallway below. Instead of heading back up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione started heading for the main entrance.

"You're leading. Is it too much to ask where we're going?"

Eyes twinkling, Hermione grinned mischievously. "Honestly Harry, don't you trust me to plan a simple diversion?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>an2 -** The song "The Summer Walkers" was written by Calum and Rory MacDonald and is from the Runrig album "The Stamping Ground". Give them a listen, they're simply amazing._

_I don't know if "I Dream of Jeannie" played on English television, but since it was in reruns in the States forever, and played on AFN in Europe, it seemed reasonable that Hermione could have watched some of it. Not that she spent a great deal of time watching the telly, of course._


	36. Letters for the Heart

**Meet The Godparents  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** With trembling hand, I shook the Magic 8-ball and the mystic message that floated into view was this – "Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. The Magic 8-ball was invented by Albert Carter and is currently manufactured by the Mattel Corporation. Never trust sushi from an establishment that sells camel stew."_

_Why do I always get the crazy ones?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36- Letters for the Heart<strong>

Stepping out through the front doors, Harry and Hermione were greeted by an ideal late spring day in Scotland. A few wispy clouds drifted lazily across the sky, but the sunshine was bright and the morning air was pleasantly warm. Without looking back, Hermione and Teddy headed for 'their' spot along the shore of Black Lake with a bemused Harry following along behind.

As they approached, Harry could see that someone had setup a blanket, a basket and a portable cot underneath the tree that the Golden Trio had long ago staked out as 'theirs'. Sitting on a lower branch of the tree, an eagle owl rested, regally ignoring its surroundings as if waiting for something.

As Hermione gently lowered Teddy into the portable cot, she looked up and smiled.

"I thought that this would be a nice spot to sit and talk." Looking down at her watch, she smiled. "Ten thirty isn't too early for a nice brunch, and I invited Ginny, Ron, and Luna to join us at eleven." Gracefully folding herself onto the blanket, she pulled one of the pillows onto her lap and transfigured it into a lapdesk.

"I don't think that will be nearly enough if we're expecting Ron to join us and actually have something left for the other four of us to eat." Shaking his head, Harry was peering into the basket skeptically.

"Have faith Harry. Winky provided us with small food platters connected to the school kitchens. It's only a between term weekend menu, but it should be enough to satisfy even Ron."

Reaching into the basket, she removed a teapot, a square serving tray and a small dish. Tapping the three in rapid succession with her wand, she said "Caravan tea, scones and butter" with a clear distinct voice. Within seconds, steam was coming out of the spout of the pot, the tray was heaped with a variety of scones and the small dish contained butter.

Levitating plates, cups and flatware out of the basket, Hermione arranged five place settings for the eventual arrivals. Smiling at Harry, she nodded at the plate of scones while she proceeded to pour tea. Setting his cup in front of him, she smiled as he looked at it dubiously.

"I know Kreacher suggests drinking it as is, but do you think I could wheedle some sugar out of that basket?" Trying to look stern, Hermione smiled at Harry's obvious attempt to get her to indulge his sugar habit.

"You do remember my parents are dentists, don't you?" Smiling at the wary nod he gave her, she continued. "That includes my dad. Tall bloke, served in the Royal Marines, boxed at uni. Still works out twice a week. The one that owns dental drills and sharp pointy things.

"The one you need to explain exactly why you're sleeping with his 'Precious poppet' while we're explaining what in Merlin's name they're doing in Australia." Seeing his wary nod turn to full-blown panic, Hermione's heart melted and she smiled.

"Harry, I was just teasing. How many sugars do you want with your tea?"

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the cup of tea as if it were about to transfigure into something dangerous.

"I think that drinking it as is will be fine. No reason to give your dad yet another excuse to want to turn me into your recently departed husband."

Shaking her head, Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. Leaning over and rooting around in the basket, she pulled out a small jar of dark, lumpy crystals and a set of tongs.

"Honestly Harry, here's a trick my mother uses."

Taking the top off the jar, she fished out several of the larger crystals and dropped them in his tea.

"Rock sugar crystals, my mum picked it up in Germany and uses them all the time with her tea. Daddy won't say anything and Mum will think you're a genius. You do need to cut back a bit on your sugar, but this will let you enjoy your tea." Eyeing him severely, she nodded. "However, when we go to find them, let's leave off packing any sugar quills or chocolate frogs."

Smiling appreciatively, Harry cautiously sipped his tea.

"That's rather good."

"Always the tone of surprise, Harry. You'll find that you need less sugar with these to get your tea the way you like it, they're pure cane sugar."

Smiling at her, Harry reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not certain why the thought of meeting your dad makes me so nervous."

Sighing, Hermione reached into the bag she had been carrying and pulled out the two scrolls Albus had given her.

"It's supposed to, I expect. Just like meeting your mum worries me." Holding up the one addressed 'Hermione', she nodded. "I'm afraid that she doesn't like me and doesn't think I'm good enough for her only son."

"Hermione, my mother most likely adores you. They've been able to keep up with goings on, and they've seen what we've been through together. They know exactly how much we love each other, and what you've been willing to do for me." Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

Lowering her head, Hermione whispered. "That's just it. She knows how horrible I was to you our sixth year. How I was snogging the living daylights out of your best friend two weeks ago and now I'm with her son. She probably thinks I'm a shameless, brazen hussy." Shaking her head, she added. "A scarlet woman."

Sitting his tea down, Harry moved over beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She knows that you only did those things sixth year because you cared and were worried about me. She also knows that I was being a royal git and prat that year about that bloody book and she's probably waiting patiently to explain exactly how much of an idiot I was. And I was snogging Ginny while you were snogging Ron, so neither of us has the moral high ground on that one." Putting his hand beneath her chin and raising her face so he could stare into her chocolate brown eyes, he nodded.

"And besides, what's the worst thing that happens if she is mad at you? She'll not watch the wedding. We have a century or two to worry about it after that. Dad will love you, and if Mum is annoyed, he's got the inside track on bringing her around."

"And just how do you know that tidbit of information, Harry?" Smiling faintly, Hermione reached up and took Harry's hand from beneath her chin and placed a kiss on his palm.

"Simple. For seven years everyone's been telling me how much like James Potter I am. Stands to reason we have the same taste in woman."

"If that were true, then you would be having this conversation with Ginny, not me. She's the redhead, like your mum." Shaking her head, Hermione started to worry again.

Laughing, Harry kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Please, he may have been one of the infameous Marauders, but he's not quite that shallow. He didn't pursue a redhead simply because she was a redhead. I'm certain that there were quite a number of attractive redheads who would have quite willingly gone out with him. Instead he pursued my mum for years; all the while she kept saying 'no'."

"Harry, when you get to the part of your explanation that's supposed to make me feel better about this, you will let me know, won't you?" Looking rather cross, Hermione was staring at the scroll with trepidation.

Smiling, Harry took her hands between his. Looking deep into her eyes, he projected all of the love he felt for her so she would know exactly what she meant to him.

"James Potter fell in love with the smartest, cleverest, most incredibly caring, loving, warm hearted, and talented witch around. Who just happened to be muggle born and not overly impressed with all of the things that everyone else thought made him great. One that was capable of making him want to be a much better person than he was, and equally capable of helping him do it.

"And just who does that sound like to you? The fact that you're both incredibly beautiful women is just an added bonus."

Smiling, Hermione kissed him. "Harry…" Whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by an excited oohu-oohu-oohu from the eagle owl perched above them. "Drat, I forgot Evangeline."

"The owl's name is 'Evangeline'?" Looking up, Harry looked dubiously at the apparently male owl sitting above them.

Sighing, Hermione began to look in her bag, pulling out a sheaf of official looking parchments.

"The owl is from Evangeline. When I flooed her, she said she would send an owl from a local Ministry office to Hogwarts so that we could get these parchments to her today. She wants to get all the preliminary parchmentwork out of the way before we meet her for tea on Wednesday."

"How many times do I have to sign?"

Blushing a bit, Hermione fiddled with the parchments on the lapdesk.

"Well, there were eighty-seven places for you to initial along with me to indicate we understood what each paragraph was saying, but I took care of that for you and initialed for us both." Looking up apprehensively at him she relaxed at the smile on his face.

"Dear, consider it an assignment for Binns' class and you'll give me the thirty second summary later. If you found everything satisfactory, then I do. So I just have to sign once at the end?"

Still a bit wary of the level of blind trust Harry had in her, she nodded.

"Just the one signature is needed. And then a drop of blood to seal the papers so no one can alter them without us being there."

Shaking his head, Harry took the quill from Hermione and scrawled his signature next to hers, smiling as he read 'Hermione Jane Potter' in her careful script. Looking up, he grinned.

"Finally decided, eh?"

"It seemed right. But I probably won't go to the Ministry and do the formal change until after the public wedding. That way Daddy won't feel he missed too much if I'm still 'Hermione Granger' when we find them."

Smiling at the way she went from being a confident young woman to daddy's little girl in the blink of an eye, Harry nodded. Seeing the indicated spot on the edge of the parchment beside his name, Harry drew his thumb along the stiffened section of the parchment and felt the paper cut sting as his blood was drawn into the document. A pale silver sheen surrounded the parchments for a second, and then faded quickly.

Tapping his thumb with her wand, Hermione watched the small cut disappear in a second. Rolling up the parchments as securing them with a scarlet cord, she stood and began affixing the roll to the leg of the eagle owl. Hearing Harry rustling around behind her, she looked over her shoulder in time to see Harry tapping another serving plate while saying "Toad in the hole"

"Honestly Harry, you're getting as bad as Ron. Couldn't you have waited until we sent this to eat?"

"It's not for me." Shaking his head, Harry smiled. Using a fork, he speared one of the sausages from its resting place and pulled it loose. Standing up he smiled at the owl on the branch.

"That's a good fellow. Here's something for you because you had to wait for us so long."

Eyeing the proffered sausage for a second, the owl nodded, took the sausage and quickly made short work of it. Nodding again, the owl launched itself into the air and started heading towards the south.

Wrapping her arms around Harry, Hermione shook her head. "Can you forgive me for being a horrible shrew?"

"It's not your fault. I haven't really been too much to do with any owls since I lost Hedwig. She was more of a bacon girl, but that fellow looked like someone who liked his bangers."

"You really haven't talked much about her since that night."

"You're right. With everything that's happened to us recently, I feel that I can start to put down some of the things I've been carrying around up here." Tapping his temple, he smiled. "And the fear that I'm going to lose someone simply because I love them is one of those things that I need to get beyond."

Looking down at the pair of scrolls lying on the blanket, he nodded.

"What's say we read our mail and see what my mum has to say to us?"

"You're right, Harry. Promise you'll still love me if she doesn't like me?" Biting her lower lip, Hermione nodded apprehensively.

"She loves you almost as much as I do. And nothing could make me love you any less, so you have nothing to worry about. Stop driving yourself mental and read." Shaking his head, Harry snorted at the irony of him having to tell Hermione to read something.

Smiling, Hermione sat gracefully and picked up the scroll. Sliding her finger under the seal, she unrolled the parchment and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this isn't too presumptuous, coming from a witch you've never met, but I thought I'd try to allay your fears before you could get too worked up wondering what I thought of you. I tried to tell you that you were the one Harry needed through Severus, but there were limitations on what I could say to you until the two of you figured it out for yourselves._

_I'm horribly jealous. Not of your place in my son's heart, but of the fact that you are responsible, in large part, for the wonderful man he has become. So much of what Harry has become is due to the love you have shown him these past seven years. If I could have searched the entire world for a woman for my son to love, I couldn't have done a better job than the two of you did that moment on the train going to Hogwarts._

_The irony is, James and I also met on the Hogwarts Express, but I was much less receptive to him than you were to our Harry. I'm very relieved that you two were finally able to overcome the barriers you both had constructed around your hearts. One of the greatest regrets I have is not being able to help my son see exactly the treasure that was by his side all along._

_I would ask that you have patience with our Harry. He loves you very much, and he worries too much about the people he loves. James can be a bit irrational about being overprotective at times and I can see that Harry is the same way. Neither one thinks that we're incapable of protecting ourselves, it's just in their nature to be gallant. It must be the Gryffindor in them. _

_Remus and Dora are both very happy about the plans you two have regarding Teddy. James and I have no qualms at all about what the two of you are in the process of doing and I'm confident you'll love all of my grandchildren equally._

_Before I go much further, I must caution you about Albus. Harry is much too trusting and prone to forgiveness. Traits that make him an admirable man, but he wants to see the good in people, even when it isn't there. _

_Albus is hiding something, and I'm not certain what it is. It, indirectly, involves this new prophecy, but from what I've been able to suss out from his half-truths and non-answers it's referenced in the prophecy and not actually a part of it. Whatever it is, it's something that a normal person would feel guilty about and it involves the two of you. Albus has sworn an oath that he has divulged everything pertinent to finding Slytherin's tomb, but he refuses to give up the exact wording of the prophecy. _

_While there are literally pages of things I could write about, I'm going to end this now before I overwhelm you with too much. Both James and I are very pleased with the two of you being together and we're looking forward, some day, in the very far future, to having the two of you over for tea so I can finally thank, in person, the woman who saved my son. The love you give to him, and he has for you, has made him the person who was able to survive that dreadful night. _

_You are the daughter of my heart, and I love you as much as I love that rascal son of mine. Remind him I love him, from time to time, and that he and I are going to have a very long talk about why he didn't take you to the Yule Ball. Of course, you and I will discuss your reasons for not asking him. _

_In closing, I wish the two of you a long life filled with love, children, and accomplishments. Love saved both of you, and I'm expecting to see the two of you astound the world with your love and courage._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

'_Merlin's Oath_,' Hermione thought to herself as she smiled. '_I can't begin to imagine what Harry would be like today if this woman had raised him instead of her sister._' Looking up, she could see Harry was totally absorbed in the letter from his mum. Shaking her head, she smiled at the look on his face.

Watching him, it was as if every holiday for the past seventeen years just caught up with him. Eyes bright with tears, Harry had a smile that wouldn't quit. Suddenly, he looked up, and she was caught in those emerald green eyes, held captive by the emotions she could see and feel. Nodding to him, she smiled and waited for him to speak.

Harry swallowed once, and still nothing would come out. He got up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight, he began to whisper in her ear.

"They both love you very much. Apparently, she's been waiting for us to get ourselves sorted out since we met on the train." Shaking his head, he smiled. "Talk about pressure on a pair of eleven year olds."

Smiling, Hermione nodded to the letter still in his hand. "Switch?"

Shaking his head, Harry grinned and held up the parchment. "Of course."

Looking a bit puzzled at the mischievous look in Harry's eyes; Hermione made herself comfortable with her head in Harry's lap and began to read.

_My Son (and Hermione after you've switched letters with Harry)_

_You father and I couldn't be more proud of the two of you. We've watched you grow together and become two outstanding adults. It's impossible for me to express how happy we are that you two have finally realized what the rest of the world has known for years._

_Harry, you're my son and I will always love you. Any advice I give you about your life would either be too much or not enough, so I'm going to just tell you one thing. Listen to Hermione. She won't always be right, but she will very seldom be wrong. On those occasions she is, as was the case with Sev's potions book, remember that your conflict stems from the fact she cares about you and worries about you. Also, part of the problem just might be that you're too concerned about being right and not worried enough about explaining your point to her. _

_The worst thing you can do is taking for granted the fact that she's madly in love with you. There will be times when the two of you will disagree. Neither of you will be wrong; it's merely a matter of opinion or preference. I'm not saying you should always accede to her wishes, but you should ask yourself, "Is this really important enough to quarrel with Hermione/Harry about?" _

_The two of you have sacrificed so much of your young lives for the sake of others; your father and I pray that you will be able to regain some of what you lost through each other. We will try to be as much help as we can, you can trust Sirius to look out for the two of you. _

_As I'm writing these letters, I have no knowledge of how your conversation with Albus is going to resolve itself. While I hope he listens to reason, I'm making arrangements in case you choose not to deal with him for a period of time. _

_Severus is always willing to assist. If you are on the outs with Albus, I might suggest you utilize Sev's portrait down in the DADA classroom. That way, you can give him a message to pass along without rubbing Albus' nose in it. _

_I've also spoken to Phineas Nigellus. In his portrait at Grimmauld Place, there is a loose sheath of parchments and he will be willing to transport messages to us, if you need him to. He is not a particularly nice person, but he is an honorable one. Since you're the Head of the House of Black, he would consider it a privilege to serve in such a manner. The fact that he seems fairly partial to my mother's gooseberry pie recipe is simply a coincidence. Just remember, anything you give him, he will, most likely, read. _

_I've written to Hermione regarding Albus and this new prophecy. I won't go over the same ground with you as I did with her, other than to say that I believe he's revealed everything pertinent regarding Slytherin's tomb and your abilities to find it. Be careful, nevertheless. One of Albus' innate failings is that once he starts meddling, he rarely knows how to stop. Or when. _

_I asked your father if he has any advice regarding being in love with a witch who has a tendency to be a bit headstrong and is a bit too organized and structured. While he professes to have no idea what I'm talking about, he mentions that a good rule of thumb is to listen a great deal, consider what's actually important in life, and remember that foot massages are a wonderful way to say that you're sorry, even if you had the misfortune to be right. I'm certain I have no idea what he's talking about, but he does give a sinfully wonderful foot massage._

_Harry, don't fret too much about Hermione's parents. Her mother almost certainly knows about your feelings for each other (I imagine that every letter the girl has written home mentioned you a dozen times, so she knows) and her father will see that his daughter is madly in love with you. Don't lie to them or gloss over the soul bonding, but I wouldn't hit them with it first thing, either. _

_And at least make the appearance of sleeping in separate rooms when you meet them. It won't fool them, but it will indicate that you're willing to consider their feelings. Your father spent the night in the attic room every time he came to visit my parent's house. I still snuck up the stairs (merely to talk, of course), but your grandmother appreciated the thoughtfulness. _

Our hopes and blessings go with the two of you. We're very proud of both of you and we'll be watching the two of you with love. Expect Sirius within a week with the first round of ideas about where to start looking for Slytherin's tomb. That is, if he can tear himself away from this Maeve person long enough to drop by the house.

_All my love_

_Mum_

Shaking her head, Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry was watching her with a puzzled look on his face. "Harry, what is it?"

"How did I find the most perfect woman in the world?" Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

As Harry pulled his lips a few inches away from hers, Hermione smiled and whispered. "We found each other, silly. Apparently, your mum knew it that day on the train." Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "You're going to write a letter back to your mother after dinner tonight. I'm going to include a note, but the letter is going to be yours."

Moving his lips closer to hers, Harry smiled as he brushed his lips against hers. "Any suggestions on what I should say?"

Hermione's answer was lost when they suddenly broke apart at a loud whistle. "Oi, I thought we were invited to lunch." Bumping their heads together, the looked up to see Ron, Luna, and Ginny standing a few feet away, smiling at them.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat up slowly. "Ron, your timing is impeccable as usual."

Smirking, Ginny shook her head as she knelt down beside Teddy's cot. "He's just annoyed because mum walked in on him and Luna up in his room." Reaching in, she lifted Teddy out and started making faces at him. "How's my little cutie?" Smiling, Teddy's hair turned red as he started to laugh.

Smiling serenely, Luna nodded to Hermione. "Ron's a bit out of sorts, I think he swallowed one of the nargles that were flying around when his mother walked in this morning." Shrugging, she whispered in Hermione's ear, "Or it could be that we were both half starkers when she came in."

Blushing madly, Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the vision of Ron and Luna cowering in front of Molly Weasley from her mind. Trying not to look at Ron, she replied, "I'm certain it was the nargle, Luna. I imagine they are very hard to swallow."

Patting her arm, Luna nodded. "I knew Harry would be good for you. You just needed to let him show you how to not think so much." Ignoring the sputtering Hermione, who was casting horrified looks at Harry, Luna gracefully got up and went over to where Ginny was playing with Teddy.

Sputtering in disbelief, Hermione stared at Harry. "Harry?" Seeing him look up, she shook her head. "Luna? You? Me? Thinking?" Try as she might, she found herself unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Mi, are you all right there?" Looking concerned, Harry reached over to take her hand.

Smiling, Luna looked over her shoulder at Harry. "I think it's a wrackspurt attack. I told her that you were doing well with getting her not to think so much, and then the wrackspurt took over." Blinking at Harry with her silver eyes, she shrugged.

Turning a shade of Weasley red to rival Ron at his best, Harry looked quickly from Luna to Hermione. "Hermione, it's all right. She's just talking about wrackspurts, just take a deep breath."

Looking confused, Ron shrugged. "Is lunch ready? Getting caught by mum killed my appetite for breakfast." Shaking his head, he peered into the basket, looking disheartened at the lack of food inside.

Handing Teddy to Luna, Ginny shook her head. "You only polished off two plates of eggs. I'd say you're in severe danger of wasting away after a starvation diet like that."

Smiling, Luna was gazing intently into Teddy's eyes. "Ron spends a lot of energy attracting nargles; you shouldn't try to limit him." Without blinking, Teddy's eyes began to turn a silvery hue to match hers, and there was a feeling that there was a connection between the two. "Teddy's almost ready to be introduced to the gernumblies, you should take him to the Burrow next week."

Pulling herself together, Hermione smiled at Luna a bit shakily. "Why don't we eat and Harry and I can tell you about the idea we have. We need your help with something."

Passing the plates around, Hermione began filling the serving trays with food from the Hogwarts kitchens while Harry explained their idea. The only one who wasn't drawn into the seriousness of the conversation was Teddy, who constantly laughed and waved at the nargles only he and Luna could see.

* * *

><p><em>an2 - The last line of the Magic 8-ball's message was actually a warning I got from a staff member of the US Embassy in Tunis years ago. Not certain what the connection was, but I managed to get through two weeks in Tunisia without food related mishap._


	37. Tea Time

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** And just when you thought it was safe, JK Rowling and her corporate partners still own the Harry Potter universe and all of the recognizable bits of it, as well. While this isn't surprising, since everyone knows this bit of administrivia, what might be surprising is what happens when Harry, Hermione, and Teddy venture north to the wilds of Upper Flagley to visit Aunt Muriel._

_A/n2 - not certain what happened, but this is attempt 2 to attach chapter 37._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Tea Time<strong>

Harry, Hermione and Teddy arrived at the public apparition point in Upper Flagley just before four. Looking around, they could see how the hedges and shrubbery effectively blocked the view of this spot from the surrounding areas in the park. Nodding to Hermione, Harry smiled.

"Do you want me to carry him now?" Nodding at Teddy, Harry reached out and took him from Hermione with more confidence and ease than he had last week.

Hermione adjusted her skirt and vainly tried to do something with Harry's hair.

"Relax; we're just another young couple out for a lovely Sunday afternoon stroll with their baby."

"That's easy for you to say. You have loads of experience with being 'normal'. For me, normal is something I've waved at from the street as it went by on the trolley."

Stopping and drawing herself up, Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm and stared at him haughtily.

"Do I look like the kind of witch who hangs around with 'normal'?" Trying not to laugh, she watched Harry shake his head.

"Since we've been in each other's hip pocket for seven years, I suppose not." Smiling, he still looked just a bit apprehensive. "I've outflown a dragon, I've faced down hoards of Death Eaters, and I've snatched the last dessert away from Ron. I suppose I can handle walking across the public square in Upper Flagley to get to Muriel's cottage."

"Exactly. The worst thing that can happen is that someone will recognize us out with Teddy and people will start to figure out we're together now." Seeing the look on his face, Hermione smiled. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. However, since everyone 'knows' that you were seeing Ginny, there's bound to be some questions now that you and I are together."

Rolling his eyes as they walked out from behind a hedgerow and onto the quaint cobblestone street, Harry sighed noisily.

"When is there going to be a time that anything we do won't turn into a circus?" Looking around, he could see a few people out and about in the warm May sunshine. "I'd really like for our lives to become something of interest to no one but us."

Laughing, Hermione her arm through his as they walked. Smiling at a small girl who was playing with a puppy, she nodded, as her eyes grew big when she recognized them.

"Harry, you might as well face facts. The things we've done so far, especially the things you've done, guarantees that even if we do nothing else for the rest of our lives together, people will be interested in every little thing the bloody 'Golden Trio" does from here on out." Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she nodded.

"And we're not the type to just sit around and do nothing. You couldn't retire to one of our homes in the country and cultivate roses any more than I could."

"That's Neville's dream. I'm more of the 'putter around the house, keep my gorgeous wife happy, and raise kids' kind of bloke."

"Honestly, Harry in six months you'll be standing in front of Kingsley's desk asking when the next auror training class begins because your know-it-all wife is driving you spare about house elf home visits and the like." Stepping down off the curb, they walked down a tree-shaded lane towards a lovely little cottage set back from the rest of the village.

"Point taken."

Hearing Hermione's snort of laughter in response, Harry amended, "Not about you driving me spare, but about me being able to sit around for six months before I'd be compelled to find something worthwhile to do." Shaking his head at the smile on Hermione's face, he looked around as they neared the gate. "Would it be worth it to try to convince Muriel that Teddy's Remus and Dora's son?"

Laughing as Harry opened the gate that lead into the neatly kept garden, Hermione pulled the blanket back from Teddy's head.

"Look at him and see if you can answer your own question."

Looking down, Harry stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks. Teddy's hair was raven black and stood up as if it were permanently windblown.

"He's so our son when he looks like that. How long until he keeps his own looks most of the time?"

"Andromeda said that Dora stopped her chameleon phase at about eighteen months or so and settled into her normal look most of the day. Of course, any time she took a fancy, she was changing as she learned to consciously control her abilities."

Walking up the flagstone walk, Hermione looked curiously around at the garden. "Not quite what I expected of Ron's Aunt Muriel."

Nodding towards a lilac tree by the corner of the house, Hermione glanced nervously at the statue of a crouching, sinister looking man in a long cloak. From their vantage point on the walk, they could see that his face captured a look that was going from a snarl to surprise.

The right hand of the statue was extended, but you could just see the stub of what would have been a wand extending beyond the hand itself. Shaking her head, she shuddered as she realized the statue bore a familial resemblance to the features of Antonin Dolohov.

Harry came to a stop as he stared at the statue. "Why on earth would Aunt Muriel have a statue of one of Dolohov's relatives in her garden?" Shaking his head, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Not looking at Harry, but staring intently at the statue, Hermione was silent for several seconds. Finally she shook her head.

"I think a better question is why she has a statue of one of Grindelwald's minions in her garden." Looking up at Harry she nodded at the shocked look on his face.

"The pattern on the cloak from the statue, I remember seeing it in a couple of the pictures of the prisoners taken during a raid by Grindelwald's forces on the school. There was a short chapter about the raid in '_Hogwarts: A History_'. The raid was a total failure, and they captured several of the survivors. They were all wearing cloaks like the one on that statue."

"You would have thought that, of all people, Gellert would have had better fashion sense for his flunkies than that."

Turning around, the two were face to face with Aunt Muriel. Dressed in a gardening apron over a blue muggle dress, there was a great contrast between Muriel today and the flamboyant old witch who had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding last summer.

"You two look as if you've never seen an old woman dressed to work in her garden before." Taking in the gobsmacked looks on their faces, Muriel laughed

"It's just that you're not quite the way I remember you from the wedding." Hermione temporized.

"What you're trying not to say is that I'm not quite the nightmare Arthur and Molly's children think me to be, eh?" Chuckling at the shocked look on their faces she smiled.

"Once I hit eighty, I decided I was going to live life on my terms and not worry about what all of the witches and wizards who happened to be related to me thought."

Seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face, Muriel winked. "After a while, you'll understand what I'm talking about. The two of you don't have a great number of ties to wizarding families at the moment. In sixty or seventy years after you have eight or nine kids and a dozen grandchildren married into the rest of the families and you'll both be ready to hex the lot of them."

Ignoring the scandalized look on Hermione's face and the amused look on Harry's, Muriel glanced towards the cottage.

"You two are here for tea, might as well come around back so we can be comfortable." Nodding towards the corner of the cottage, Muriel led them around to the back.

There was a small table with an awning setting over it behind the modest cottage. The garden was a riot of colours. Various flowering plants, both muggle and magical, were scattered around the garden, along with over a dozen statues scattered among the shrubs and under the trees.

"Interesting landscaping," Harry observed as they walked through the back. "My Aunt Petunia would turn green with envy if she could see this yard." Looking around he noticed plants that they had worked with in herbology along with what seemed to be exotic, tropical plants growing in a Yorkshire backyard.

"You'll have to bring her up to see it sometime. I've worked on it for quite a while now. Much cheaper than therapy, I suppose." Smiling, Muriel waved her wand and a table appeared, set for tea for three.

"I'm glad you two could come and bring that precious little wizard back to visit."

"We were very pleased you invited us." Nodding at the tea service, Hermione put out her hand. "May I?"

"Of course, my dear." Muriel chuckled. Turning to Harry, she asked innocently, "Well, Barry. Did you get all of you questions answered at Bill's wedding?"

Smiling at the shocked look on his face, Muriel cackled a bit as Hermione almost fumbled the serving tray of biscuits.

"It gave us a place to start and some things to think about." Shaking his head, Harry smiled ruefully. Looking up at her as Muriel tapped Teddy on the nose a couple of times, smiling as he blinked at her, Harry noticed the look of mischief in her eyes.

"How did I give myself away?"

"Little things. Polyjuice is perfect, and that's the problem with it because it doesn't change the real you. Young Xenophilius' daughter twigged to you right away. Not certain how she did it, but she wasn't fooled for a second and called you by your name." Shaking her head, she cackled.

"I still think the old fool looked like a bloody omelet. Death Eaters crashing the reception, so much for sun colours being good luck for a wedding."

Smiling at the thought of their rather otherworldly friend and her father, Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Luna is rather special, and she certainly sees things that others can't." Frowning a bit she nodded to Harry, "Or won't, in my case."

Pointing a long bony finger at Harry, Muriel continued. "You didn't change you when you became 'Cousin Barry'. For those who were in on your secret, you acted like yourself, and that will give you away every time. You were too chummy with Ron and the twins. The extended Weasley family isn't quite that close. Anyone paying attention could tell you were closer to them than any cousin who had managed to manage an invitation to the wedding would warrant."

Looking at each other, Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"I never thought about it that way. Never considered that I needed to act like a cousin, not just look like one." Smiling, Harry took a sip of the tea and a bite of a sandwich from the tray in the center of the table. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled appreciatively.

"These are quite good. A bit spicy, but very good."

Nodding, Muriel was busy watching Teddy's reactions to the tip of her wand as she levitated it around his head.

"I'm glad you like them, not many people are partial to puca, even if it is fresh."

"I'm a trifle confused. In the letters you sent to us, you mention Harry 'missing' the wedding…." Trailing off, Hermione shook her head and sighed. "We've been royally had." Glaring at Harry, she scowled.

"She knew all along whose child Teddy is."

Cackling, Muriel nodded to both of them. While her wand was floating in midair, it turned and pointed at the ground between Hermione and Muriel's chairs. An ornate portable cot appeared and Muriel lowered the baby into it. The wand then continued its eccentric orbits, keeping Teddy's attention focused on the ever-changing colour display that trailed from its tip.

"Of course. Young Remus came here to the cottage to tell some of the family when Teddy here was born. He mentioned that he was going to ask Harry here to be the godfather for the child." Grinning shamelessly, she stage-whispered to Harry, "Minerva's right about this Hermione of yours, she's far too clever. I was planning on leading you two around to the truth for at least another half hour."

Making a slightly disgusted sound and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm right here, for Merlin's sake", Hermione shook her head. Swallowing once, she finally settled on the question she wanted to ask most.

"Why the letters then?"

Smiling wickedly, Muriel leaned towards Hermione and stage whispered again.

"The third reason I knew 'Cousin Barry' was really Harry at the wedding. There was one young man that wasn't making a fool of himself over that pack of French trollops that were at the wedding, and it was 'Cousin Barry'. And that meant that some witch, somewhere already had a firm lock on his heart. What was Molly thinking, allow a pack of veelas loose at a wedding reception?" Pausing to take a sip of her tea, she went on,

"There were three young men who couldn't keep their eyes off you that day, Ron, that rather swarthy looking fellow who flustered you so, and 'Cousin Barry'. The only one of the three that you kept sneaking glances at was Barry. Since Minerva had convinced me that you weren't one to make calf eyes at a young man you'd just met, you obviously knew each other, and very well."

Sitting back with a very self-satisfied look on her face, Muriel took a noisy sip of her tea.

Snickering, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at Hermione.

"Calf eyes?"

"Doesn't say much for you, young man, if you never noticed." Smiling blandly, Muriel looked at Harry for several seconds.

"That still doesn't explain the letters." Blushing, Hermione shook her head.

"Young people, these days." Turning to look at Harry, Muriel pointed her teaspoon at him. "I thought you were figuring it out when you broke it off with Ginevra last spring. When Molly told me that the two of you were seeing each other, I just shook my head in despair."

Swiveling in her seat, she pointed at Hermione. "And you let him get away with it. Honestly, did you really enjoy seeing the two of them all over the place together?"

Looking at bit taken aback, Hermione thought for a couple of seconds.

"Harry's my best friend. If he was happy, then I was happy for him."

"Thestral dung." Muriel stared at Hermione for several long seconds.

"I beg your pardon?" Looking startled, Hermione glanced nervously at Harry for support.

Speaking slowly and distinctly, Muriel smiled wickedly.

"I said 'thestral dung'. It's invisible but it still stinks and sticks to your shoes. I might be old, my family might think I'm senile, but I'm still sharp enough to know when someone avoids answering a question with a meaningless platitude full of thestral dung."

"She's got a point. Being happy for me isn't the same as being happy to see the two of us snogging our brains out."

"Harry, by that time I wasn't certain you had any brains left. Of course I wasn't 'happy' about you being with Ginny, but if I couldn't make you happy, then she certainly was a better choice than some of the others." Biting her lower lip she fumed. "Honestly, Cho Chang?"

Snorting, Muriel turned back to Harry. "Not so smug are we, 'Cousin Barry'?" She watched the two of them stare at each other as she took another sip from her cup.

Raising an eyebrow at Aunt Muriel, Harry stayed silent for several seconds. Turning to Hermione, he slowly reached out his hand and touched the back of hers.

"And I was wrong about that. I was afraid to reach out to you, afraid that I might lose you." Squeezing her hand, Harry looked back to Muriel.

"I knew you weren't as gormless as _The Prophet_ made you out to be, but you might be smarter than I hoped."

Fuming, Hermione snapped at Harry. "What in Merlin's name is she going on about?"

Trying to keep from smiling when Muriel muttered, "I'm right here, for Merlin's sake." Harry took both of Hermione's hands in his.

"For some reason, Muriel was worried about us not being together. I think that reason was Teddy." Looking over at Muriel, Harry smiled when she nodded.

"Andi's grandson deserves better than part-time parents. From what Molly and Arthur told me when they visited, you two were very serious about raising him and doing the right thing. I thought the letters might focus the two of you on thinking of each other as a parent and a partner." Cackling at the looks on their faces, she shook her head before Harry could speak.

"And I sent the letter to Ginevra to stir the pot a bit." Nodding at Harry, she smiled. "If she reacted as I thought she might, I hoped it got you to thinking 'would I want to wake up to that temper the rest of my life?'."

"She didn't react badly, but you do have a point about her temper," Harry conceded.

"She's Molly Prewett reborn. Don't get me wrong, I like both of them, but Molly is a manipulator first class and her daughter learned it before she could walk. And both of them have a temper that's just this side of volcanic." Snorting in disbelief, Muriel sat back and took a drink of her tea as the others looked at each other.

"I'm not all sweetness and light, I'll have you know." Looking at Harry, Hermione arched an eyebrow and waited for his response.

"You're no pushover, and you have your own opinions. But even when we distinctly disagree on something, we both treat the other's opinion as important." Shaking his head, Harry grimaced.

"Even when I've been dead wrong, you listened to me and tried to keep me from being too big an idiot." Looking into her eyes, Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Whatever response Hermione had to that was lost as a shout of "Death to Mudbloods and Blood Traitors" rang out. Snapping his head up, Harry saw a cloaked wizard standing on the roof of the small shed in Muriel's garden.

Drawing his wand, Harry held up his empty hand and cast a wandless shield between Hermione, Muriel, and Teddy and the wizard on the shed roof. Seeing movement to his right, he stepped between the movement and the two witches he was shielding.

Muriel's wand swiveled and sent a pulsating ocher beam towards the wizard on her shed. Hermione's wand appeared in her hand and she sent a vicious bludgeoning hex at the witch that was casting a curse at Harry.

Hermione's snap shot only grazed the witch, but a blur of ginger streaked around the corner of the cottage and attached itself to the face of the unfortunate witch, emitting a battle cry more befitting a leopard than a household feline.

As Harry was pivoting, a shouted 'Crucio' alerted him to the presence of a second wizard behind him. The mind robbing pain from the curse drove him to his knees as he tried to maintain the shield spell. Both Hermione and Muriel turned, ignoring the screaming witch, and struck the wizard cursing Harry with spells. Hermione's reductor curse struck the unlucky wizard full in the face a moment before Muriel's ocher beam played across the unfortunate. He froze in place, becoming a statue whose face was in the process of exploding, a particularly grotesque look.

Turning back to the screaming witch, Muriel said calmly, "Ophelia, let her go." As the kneazel released the witch's face with a final rake of her hindclaws, Muriel could see the ruins of the witch's face were streaming blood and she probably would never see without major magical intervention and soon.

Hermione knelt and wrapped her arms around the shuddering Harry, looking at Teddy in his cot. Teddy was blinking slowly as he waved his fists in the air. Hugging Harry to her, she quickly glanced around the garden, but could see nothing moving except for Muriel, the ginger kneazel, and the dark cloaked witch who was whimpering as she vainly tried to stop her face from bleeding.

Glaring at the sobbing witch, Muriel muttered, "Where the blazes is Mad-Eye when I need him?"

Summoning her wand to her hand, she cast a patronus. As the silver wolverine formed in front of her, it began to immediately snarl and bristle at the whimpering witch. Shaking her head, Muriel sighed. "You can play with her later. Tell Francis there's been an attack and I need a cleanup for a sole survivor." Nodding as the wolverine streaked off through the garden gate, Muriel leaned back against the table and began to absentmindedly stroke the fur of the loudly purring kneazel.

Without looking over her shoulder, Muriel asked, "Is he ok?"

Brushing his unruly hair back from Harry's face, Hermione fished into her beaded bag and withdrew a potion bottle.

"He will be in a second." Uncorking it, she held it up to his lips. "Drink this, Harry. It'll help with the shakes."

Watching him drink the potion in one gulp, she smiled as the telltale steam came blasting out of his ears.

"That's my Gryffindor seeker. You were outstanding, keeping a shield going while you're being crucioed." Paling a bit at the result of her spell, Hermione looked at the gory statue behind them.

"I take it this one isn't going into your garden 'collection'?"

"Eh, one out of the three isn't a great addition, and the live one's going to go answer some very important questions from some very earnest young witches and wizards before she's obliviated and turned over to the aurors." Looking over her shoulder at the statue, Muriel smiled and nodded towards Hermione.

"Remind me never to cross you about your young man, dearie. That reductor blew his head apart." Nodding in approval, she smiled savagely. "Good for you. I would have done the same when I was your age." Lazily pointing her wand at the statue, she cast a silent spell that reduced the statue to a pile of unidentifiable rubble.

Struggling to his feet, Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear it. Looking at Hermione, he tried to smile.

"Are you three alright?"

Ignoring Muriel's snorted "Gryffindors", Hermione nodded as she sat Harry in a chair.

"Everyone that matters is just fine." Blushing a bit, Hermione asked, "Did that potion do the trick?"

Shivering a bit, Harry looked at Hermione intently for a few seconds. "It was… different. Started off life as a Pepper-Up potion, didn't it?"

"Borrowed Horace's Cruciatus Cure, did we?" Cackling, Muriel looked at Hermione and shook her head.

"Well, yes I did. It was the only really effective palliative and restorative treatment available. Despite its drawbacks." Biting her lip, Hermione looked away from Harry.

"Drawbacks?" Looking concerned, Harry reached over and touched Hermione on the shoulder.

"More like side effects." Snorting, Muriel laughed.

Looking worried, Hermione blushed. "It's nothing serious Harry. To help offset the aftereffects of the Cruciatus, you add licorice root, coffee beans, ginseng, and mandrake essence with just a touch of basilisk serum to the brewing of the original potion."

Still laughing, Muriel nodded to her. "Don't worry, you'll have about an hour to get both of your young men home and put them to bed."

"I'm not the least bit sleepy." Looking puzzled, Harry shrugged.

"Harry, sleepiness isn't one of the side effects of the potion. Although with the ginseng and mandrake essence, you'll probably want to go to bed when we get home." Looking at him intently, she held the gaze of his emerald eyes until she could see the memories of Potions class with Snape droning on about various effects of potions ingredients while the boys in the class all made snickering jokes come back to him.

Blushing, Harry swallowed and said "Oh, right."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by a trio of almost simultaneous apparition cracks. Harry and Hermione both sidestepped to clear the other from the line of fire and were pointing their wands in different directions. Muriel was cackling at the looks on their faces and the faces of the three newcomers.

"This is the help I sent for." Nodding at the pair, she smiled at them until they lowered their wands. Turning to the oldest of the three newcomers, she smiled. "Hello Francis, how's your grandmother getting along these days?"

Cracking a small smile, the wizard identified as Francis inclined his head to Muriel.

"She's well. She was lamenting how boring life had become for those members of your Hogwarts class who are still living." Looking around the garden, noting the petrified wizard on the shed roof and the heap of rubble next to the cottage, he raised an eyebrow.

Smiling, Muriel walked over and put her arm around the younger wizard.

"You know I've never suffered boredom well." Looking over at Harry and Hermione, she smiled. "And I doubt it will be much of a problem with these two around." Guiding Francis over to where the pair stood, she smiled.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Francis Bethune. Francis, I'm certain that these two don't need any sort of introduction to you." Holding out his hand, the wizard nodded to both of them.

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you. Kingsley has had nothing but excellent things to say about you two and your friend, Mr. Weasley." Hearing the witch who accompanied him clear her throat, Francis looked over his shoulder for a second.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to attend to a pressing matter." Nodding to Muriel, he hurriedly stepped over to where his two companions were attending to the wounded attacker. Her bleeding stopped and her ruined eyes bandaged, she was sitting quietly on the ground. Conversing quietly for a few seconds with the witch who had attended to her, Francis nodded.

Speaking calmly, Francis leaned over and gently took the witch's arm.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Azalea. We're going to get you to a healer so they can have a look at your eyes and get these wounds taken care of." Helping her to rise, she tried to pull her arm from him.

"You're going to turn me over to the aurors and the Ministry, aren't you?" Sounding panicked, she began to turn her head as if she were looking for a means of escape.

"Azalea, you have my word, the only people we're going to turn you over to are some healers, for the moment. And I'll be speaking with your parents before we decide what happens after that. I'm certain that they won't want you turned over to the aurors." Speaking calmly, he guided her gently to the witch and wizard who were waiting for her.

The witch nodded to Francis and wrapped her arm around the wounded witch's. In a cheerful cockney accent she gushed, "That's it love, just take my arm and I'll get you safely away from that monster that attacked you." Mouthing an apology to Muriel and giving a shrug to her partner, she smiled as the blinded witch held tightly to her.

"Next stop, the medical ward." Turning abruptly, she and her charge were gone. Her partner surveyed the ground for any splinched body parts and then apparated after them.

Walking back over, Francis frowned at Muriel.

"Any speculations whether they were here for you or your guests?"

Shrugging, Muriel continued petting the kneazel beside her on the table. "Most likely it was an impromptu reaction when someone saw these two coming here from the square.

"You recognized the Parkinson chit and that pile of rubble over there used to be her do nothing gentleman friend Saunders. Everyone in the village things I'm a harmless old eccentric, so there'd be no profit in bringing down the wrath of the Ministry by attacking a dotty old witch."

Looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spoke up.

"Parkinson? As in Pansy Parkinson?"

Francis sighed and nodded his head while Muriel cackled. "Azalea is the oldest of the Parkinson children. She was a seventh year Pansy's first. While I would expect something like this out of Pansy, I thought Azalea either had more sense or was more of a realist." Looking sternly at Harry and Hermione, Francis sighed again.

"I would appreciate if the two of you would 'forget' that this ever happened. I'm going to ask Miss Parkinson some very pointed questions and she's going to answer them truthfully. Then someone is going to have a very long talk with her family to find out if she's on her own or they're mixed up in trying to salvage something after Voldemort's death."

"You said you weren't going to turn her over to the aurors?" Frowning as he turned the recent events over in his mind, Harry looked troubled. Smiling, Francis gave a slight shake of his head in return.

"What I said was we were going to turn her over to some healers, which is true. She's most likely undergoing treatment right now to see if her sight can be restored and her looks salvaged." He gave Muriel a knowing look as he reached down and gently stroked Ophelia's fur.

"After that, someone is going to speak to her parents before her fate is decided. And I'm certain that her parents don't want her to be turned over to the aurors." Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at Harry with a very calm expression on his face.

Putting her hand on Harry's arm, Hermione nodded. "Harry, things are fine. Obviously there are things going on here that we don't need to know about. Correct, Mr. Bethune?"

Francis nodded approvingly at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I couldn't agree with you more." Seeing the thunderous look on Harry's face, he tried to smile reassuringly.

"Miss Parkinson is as safe as she can be, considering the level of personal stupidity she exhibited today, and she'll end up somewhere she can't cause anyone any more trouble. I foresee an extended stay in a private facility for Azalea, funded by her parents, of course, before she's allowed back into polite society." Acknowledging the knowing look on Hermione's face, he added, "A very secure facility."

Turning back to Muriel, Francis made his goodbyes. "I'm going to walk back to the house. Tabitha told me to give you her regards and she's expecting you for tea on Tuesday." Glancing over at the newly created statue on her shed roof, he sighed.

"I don't suppose it would do any good to hope to interview that one?"

Cackling, Muriel's eyes twinkled as she followed his gaze. "Check back in three hundred years and you can talk to him to your heart's content. You know I set that spell up so I wouldn't have to worry about revenge." Looking at the shocked looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, she shrugged.

"Much more secure than Azkaban and I don't have to worry about some dim-witted politician like Fudge setting them free after their family pays a sufficient bribe to the right causes."

Taking her wand, she moved the statue down from the shed and placed it under a ginkgo tree. Seeing the placement of the former Death Eater's open hand, she conjured a marble birdbath so that the hand was resting upon the edge of it. Producing a small mallet from a pocket, she held it out to Harry and nodded towards the statue's wand.

"Care to do the honors?"

Cautiously walking over, Harry took the mallet from the older witch. Stepping up to the statute, he laid the head of the mallet against where the wand appeared from the petrified Death Eater's hand. Taking a cautious swing, he sheared the wand off right where it protruded from the extended hand. A sudden shower of red and silver sparks shot out of the stub that remained as the rest of the wand clattered to the ground below.

"That'll sting in three centuries when he is finally released." Chuckling, Francis extended his hand to Hermione. "Miss Granger, come see me at the Ministry some time. I'm over at Centaur Relations and I can give you an introduction to those you'll need to talk to if you want to work with the House Elves bureau."

Turning towards Muriel, Francis smiled and shrugged in resignation. "Minerva was after me again to talk to you about Horace wanting to retire. She can find several excellent candidates for Potions, but she'd like you to teach a few upper level courses in Herbology and take over as Head of House."

"And how does Pomona feel about all this?" Muriel grimaced as she thought about her old friend's request. "I've got most of the wizarding world convinced that I'm a dotty old bat that putters around in her gardens all day. Teaching NEWT level herbology would put a bit of a dent in that, don't you think?"

"Pomona is thinking about retiring, she's grooming young Longbottom as her replacement. This would give you a chance to see what he's made of and take a direct hand in rehabilitating our old house." Seeing the reactions of the two Gryffindors, Francis shrugged. "Not every member of Slytherin House is inherently evil, you know."

"Very true. But if Aunt Muriel is disinclined to let people know that she's not the witch she seems to be and you would find it inconvenient take a teaching position, I might have a suggestion." Smiling coyly, Hermione shushed Harry with a quick look.

"That is if you would be willing to take the advice of a lowly Gryffindor."

"You do realize that if you're ever resorted, the Hat would want to place both of you in Slytherin." Muriel chuckled at the innocent face Hermione was pulling and the cheeky smile on Harry's. "Exactly who would a pair of Gryffidors suggest to lead Slytherin House?"

"Andromeda Tonks, nee Black is a certified Potions Mistress, a former Slytherin, and a member of an old and prestigious family." Hermione posited, trying to keep a smile from her face.

"And the fact that she married a muggle-born wizard should leave no doubt to any remaining baby Death Eaters who plan on returning to Hogwarts in the fall exactly where she stands on the issues of muggle-baiting and the Dark Arts."

"Very good, Ms Granger." Looking thoughtful, Francis smiled at Muriel and nodded. "I'll drop that suggestion in Minerva's ear as soon as I get an opportunity. I'll be looking forward to your stopping by Centaur Relations to discuss options for your future."

Nodding once again, he turned and left the garden, whistling a jaunty pipe tune.

"Centaur Relations?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared after the departing wizard. Smiling smugly, Muriel nodded.

"The staff at Centaur Relations is always available to assist with other 'matters' since the centaurs don't want anything to do with the Ministry on an ongoing basis. It's amazing how many people don't realize that a department that size has to be doing something other than waiting for the centaurs to want to talk to us."

Glancing over at the sundial, Muriel winked at Hermione. "I hope you two will come back, but you need to be getting both these young men home for their naps." Smiling wickedly at the blush on both their faces, she laughed.

"And I do wish you'd keep your visit here a bit of secret from Molly and Arthur and their children." Winking at Hermione, Muriel smiled slyly. "It wouldn't do for them to find out I'm not a total horror. You two are welcome back any time."

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "I think we'd like that. We'll be back at least once before we head to Australia to find my parents. Would it be all right for us to apparate here into the garden next time?"

"I suppose the village welcoming committee was a bit too enthusiastic for you today. I don't think there are any other idiots in the village, but you're welcome to show up here, with advance notice of course."

Laughing, Muriel helped Harry collect Teddy from the portable cot. Noticing Hermione looking at Ophelia, she nodded.

"And bring Crookshanks with you; he was one of Ophelia's last litter. It would be good to see that rascal again. Callie at Magical Menagerie wrote me when you bought Crookshanks. The Ministry's restrictions on kneazels mean that I have to offer at least one from each litter for sale commercially. I always put a charm on them so that they won't be sold until someone appropriate shows up."

Smiling, Hermione blushed. "Appropriate? How so?"

"Someone the cat or kneazel in question feels would be a suitable person to own." Seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face, Muriel sighed.

"You don't honestly believe that anyone ever really owns a cat, do you?"


	38. Sunday Brunch & A Monday Morning Meeting

**Meet The Godparents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an –** I had hoped my plans to take over the world would have borne fruit by now, but I've arrived at the end of MTG (and no, it's not Magic the Gathering which is owned by Hasbro and Wizards of the Coast), and I'm happy to state that the Harry Potter Universe is still owned by JK Rowling and her various and sundry corporate partners. No, really I'm happy to announce that. After all, would I try to pull the wool over your eyes on this day?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Sunday Brunch and a Monday Morning Meeting, Reprised<strong>

The rest of the month of May passed in a blur for the young couple and Teddy. As the final two weeks passed, they had settled into a comfortable rhythm with caring for Teddy. Grimmauld Place was transformed into not only a home, but a nexus for their friends and families.

Ron and Ginny continued in residence there, and Luna became a constant fixture there, much to the amusement of her father and the Weasleys. While Harry was quick to assure anyone who would listen that Hermione and Luna both had rooms of their own, no one ever questioned how many evenings those rooms were actually occupied.

Sunday afternoons quickly become a tradition of spending the late morning/early afternoon at the Burrow as a gathering of the rapidly expanding Weasley clan, by blood or otherwise. Molly and Fleur, having arrived at an arcane power sharing agreement understood only by the two of them, had taken to joining forces in providing a Sunday meal for the family and the friends who were as much a part of the family as any born with red hair.

Though both eagerly embraced some of the cooking expertise that the other possessed, there were some lines that would never be crossed by either witch. The look on Molly's face when Fleur explained exactly how Vichyssoise was prepared was only rivaled by Fleur's during her adamant refusal to even contemplate preparing Toad in the Hole, though both witches graciously nodded pleasantly when the gathered group praised those dishes.

The last Sunday in May was one such gathering, marked by mirth, fellowship and the inevitable family quidditch match following brunch. The game was a fun, lighthearted thing between all of the players except the two seekers, Harry and Ginny. Although their relationship on the ground had blossomed into a deep and abiding friendship that mystified some of their friends, their competitive natures caused each to sound 'No Quarter' when they faced off on the pitch.

After almost two hours, the game ended in a draw when Ginny snagged the snitch out of Harry's outstretched hand as they both rocketed towards Hermione, who had been dragooned into playing beater to make the tenth in the five on a side match.

The snitch had taken up a position just beneath Hermione's broom and while her mental connection with Harry enlightened her to the situation just as soon as Harry spotted the elusive snitch, her decision to move towards Harry rather than Ginny afforded the rocketing red-head to chance to deftly snatch the winged prized from Harry just as Harry was preparing to take possession of the elusive snitch.

As the entire group, participants and fans alike, returned to the tables setup in the backyard of the Burrow, Ron's complaints that they had had to settle for a tie because Harry was 'thinking more about snogging the beater than catching the snitch' elicited amusement from most, threats of hexing from both his sister and his ex, and an amused observation from Luna that Harry's skill with a broom would ensure his catching the snitch later this evening, so Ron would be better served by focusing on keeping his own beater happy if he wanted similar success later on. The ensuing blush on Ron's part and the riotous laughter from the rest of the crew lasted until well after they had seated themselves at the tables for dessert.

As twilight descended, the crowd around the table laughed as the game was recounted from various perspectives. With Luna's amused permission, copies of _The Sunday Prophet_ were brought out and, along with a couple of copies of this month's edition of _The Quibbler_, passed around. Charlie's amused snort of derision brought looks from everyone around the table as he shook his head and gave the Society page a bewildered look. Seeing Charlie shaking his head in disbelief, Arthur nodded to his son.

"Charles, what's so unbelievable in the _Prophet_ this time? The fact that an entire issue managed to make it into publication without something mildly libelous about Harry or Hermione is amazing, but the two of them usually aren't on the Society page."

"That is amazing, but that's not what has got me stumped." Chuckling evilly, Charlie shook his head. Turning to Bill, he smiled knowingly. "Remember the Parkinson girl that went through most of the wizards in your year?"

Nodding a bit warily, acutely aware of his wife's presence beside him at the table, Bill flashed his brother a warning look before answering. "I do believe I remember her, vaguely. What's she up to now that's so unbelievable?"

Glancing across the table at the offending page, Bill deftly avoided eye contact with Fleur as she gave Molly a knowing look and rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

Smiling at his brother's discomfort, Charlie nodded before answering.

"Would you have thought her the contemplative and spiritual type?"

Bursting out laughing at the unexpected question, Bill shook his head. "Merlin, Azalea would be the last witch that I would classify as 'contemplative' or 'spiritual'. Not unless you count her working her way through all four house quidditch squads as a vocation."

Blushing at the realization of what his outburst implied, he hazarded a quick glance at his wife and was relieved to see the amused expression on her face as she shook her head at him.

"That was my reaction. _The __Prophet_ has a small article announcing that Azalea had had some sort of epiphany and has gone to some sort of spiritual retreat up in the Orkneys to 'reevaluate her life and find her place in the wizarding world' according to this interview with her parents."

Puzzled, Bill turned towards George, who was the only other wizard present who might remember the witch in question, when he noticed the amused and knowing looks on both Harry and Hermione's faces. Intrigued, he gave the pair a questioning look.

"You two wouldn't remember her, by chance, would you?"

Schooling his features into a 'who me' expression, Harry shook his head. "I think we might have run into her once, but I don't think I've ever spoken to her." Turning to Hermione, Harry quirked an eyebrow as he noticed that Crookshanks had managed to appear in his wife's lap and was noisily demanding attention. "Do you remember her?"

Leaving off petting the ginger familiar, Hermione tilted her head. "Not from school, but I do remember hearing her name come up in a conversation not that long ago. It seems she had some sort of religious experience that changed her life," she replied drolly.

"That doesn't sound anything like the witch I remember." Looking puzzled, Bill shrugged and looked over at Charlie for confirmation.

Smiling knowingly, Hermione hugged Crookshanks to her before replying. "I believe they said she had quite a vivid encounter with some saint that left her eager to reevaluate her life."

Turning towards Harry, she smiled. "It was during that afternoon when Mr. Bethune so graciously gave us a tour of his department last week. A couple of his associates were chatting about it."

"I remember now. It seems she had some sort of encounter during an afternoon tea that left her very shaken." Tilting his head, he reached over and ruffled Crookshanks fur a bit, eliciting a contented purr from the kneazel mix. "What was that name they mentioned?"

Without batting an eye, Hermione quipped, "St. Ophelia of the Gardens. I believe she's the patroness of familiars and village idiots."

Shaking his head, Ron sadly eyed the last piece of pumpkin pie as Hermione wandlessly guided it to the plate she and Harry were sharing.

"Village idiots? Why would they need someone looking out for them?"

"Ron, I do believe they need looking after to protect them from themselves, they run afoul of avenging angels and familiars when left to their own devices quite often." Chuckling, Harry fed Hermione a bit of the pie from his fork.

Laughter erupted around the table at Harry's assessment, and the pair exchanged a knowing glance as the conversation turned to the prospects of the Cannons in the upcoming season.

* * *

><p>The first of June dawned particularly bright and clear for an early summer Monday in Scotland. Instead of Harry going alone, Hermione and Teddy joined him as they made their way to the Headmistress' office. Standing quietly outside the door, they listened to the murmuring of conversation in Minerva's office for a couple of seconds before entering. As they silently stepped into the entrance, they could hear Minerva sighing. "It's not my story to tell, Andromeda. You'll just have to wait until they arrive..."<p>

Dumbledore's cheery voice interrupted. "Well, the waiting is over. Good morning, you three." All eyes in the office were fixed on the young couple standing in the doorway, hands clasped while Harry held Teddy in his off arm. Both Kingsley's and Andromeda's eyebrows were raised just a bit at the sight of the intertwined fingers of the two.

Smiling uncertainly, Hermione nodded to the adults in the room. "I'm sorry if we kept you waiting, things were a bit hectic around the house this morning." Stepping into the room with Harry, she brightened at the reassuring nod she received from Minerva.

Looking coolly amused, Kingsley nodded to them both. "I'm finding that being Minister of Magic has much less import than I once thought. In the last two weeks, I've found myself being politely told on numerous occasions that certain records and files were sealed until released by you two." Sitting back in his chair, with his hands folded across his knee, Kingsley was shaking his head.

"That would have been the doing of Evangeline verch Dafydd from the Bureau of Permanence. She said something about making certain details weren't released until we were ready, but I never understood that she included your office in that." Looking over at Hermione, Harry smiled guiltily at the knowing look she was giving him.

As they made their way to the sitting area, they took the two remaining seats that were available. Looking to Minerva for permission, Hermione quickly conjured a portable cot and smiled as Harry gently lowered Teddy into it.

"And you wouldn't believe the number of people from old families, all of whom are on our 'suspected Death Eater sympathizer' list, who have come complaining that Gringotts has informed them that their stipends and contractual arrangements with the Ancient and Honorable House of Black have been revoked by the new Mistress of the House." Smiling at the delighted grin on Hermione's face, Kingsley tried to look thoughtfully neutral.

"You two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"While Harry hasn't been formally invested by the Wizengamot as Head of House for either the House of Potter or Black, the goblins have their own standards for such honors and their own criteria for establishing such relationships." Composing her features to match Kingsley's poker face, Hermione continued, "It would appear that whoever the witch is that holds the key to Harry's heart has decided that enough is enough and the House of Black isn't going to finance a bunch of bloody pure-blood supremacists and Death Eaters in training."

Trying to look shocked, Harry chided. "Language, Hermione. Is that any way for the hypothetical Mistress of the Ancient and Honorable House of Black to talk?"

Arching an eyebrow and staring at him imperiously, Hermione coolly nodded. "I should emulate Walburga's example of decorum and deportment?"

The room erupted into laughter, which Hermione joined in with after a few seconds of staring Harry down. Shaking his head, Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the cheek.

Looking amazed, Andromeda stared at the pair. "We had heard that there had been some changes, but I thought it was just the aurors gossiping about things." Smiling, she chuckled. "It seems as if it were just weeks ago you two were assuring us that you could be Teddy's godparents even though you weren't romantically linked to each other.

"We were, and we were very sincere about it. Three weeks ago we weren't romantically linked." Nodding at Andromeda's raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "We were also both too stubborn to realize that we were hopelessly in love with each other at the most fundamental of levels." Blushing a bit, she looked over at Harry and nodded.

Fiddling with a coin in his off hand, Harry smiled. "With a bit of help, we finally realized what we had been ignoring for the better part of seven years." Nodding to Kingsley, Harry smiled mysteriously. "I know your objections at our first meeting were more to get us to think about the commitment we were undertaking, but the change in our relationship made us realize that we couldn't in good conscience be Teddy's godparents, he deserved better than that."

Both Kingsley and Andromeda erupted in protest. Fiercely trying to be the first to speak, to tell them that they were wrong in their assessment, both were preventing the other, or anyone else, for that matter, from getting a word in.

Shaking her head, Hermione lowered her eyes to the cot and cast a spell to ward the infant from the storm of noise and emotions that were swirling around the office.

Minerva, with a strange smile on her face, vainly tried to silence both the Minister and Andromeda, but neither one was listening. Just as she was about to raise her wand, suddenly a bright golden light flared into existence and all of the voices in the room were shocked into silence by the sound of a song that stilled all of the emotions and voices with its calm and beauty.

Harry felt a weight settle on his shoulder and saw every eye in the room, painted and otherwise, focus on him. A rustling of feathers startled him, but a flash of reddish gold out of the corner of his eye told him the identity of his passenger.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said simply, trying not to move suddenly so as to not startle the phoenix. "I take it you have something to add to the conversation?"

A warm feeling in the back of Harry's mind blossomed, and he 'heard' a voice within his mind. A dark velvety baritone chuckled and stated, "_Fawkes no longer. You have been chosen, once again._" Harry could feel the mental equivalent of a wry smile as the weight of the phoenix's regard turned to his partner in life. "_I am now 'Locke', for her._"

The whispered "Goodness!" from Hermione told him that she had heard the exchange as well as he. Smiling he nodded. "I apologize, Locke. Do you have something to add?" Ignoring the shocked looks on the faces around the room, Harry vainly tried to carry on a one-sided verbal conversation with someone sitting on his shoulder without looking too ridiculous.

Locke trilled a series of notes, and Harry felt a small pop as Hermione's spell shielding Teddy's cot melted out of existence. Teddy began laughing and clapping at the sound. "_This is not well thought out, they worry that you two are abandoning your commitment to the child._"

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled a sheaf of parchments from her bag and laid them on the table sitting in front of Kingsley and Andromeda. "As Harry was just reminded, we could have phrased that better, but essentially we realized that just being 'just' Teddy's godparents was being unfair to him. We decided that he needed parents."

Smiling at the dawning looks of comprehension on Kingsley and Andromeda's faces, Harry continued.

"We discovered that the Bureau of Permanence, along with tracking inconsequential things like our being soul bound and oath-bound in marriage, has an important function. They, which means Evangeline, decide upon the suitability and appropriateness of adoptions for wizarding families."

Picking up the thread, Hermione smiled. "The top set of parchments in front of you formalizes our adoption of Teddy as our son." Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes, she paused for a second. "We were hoping that your three would see fit to witness this and give your blessings." Smiling, she saw Harry nod and put his coin away as she spoke.

Looking shocked, Kingsley leaned forward and scanned the parchments in front of him. "You've designated Teddy as the primary heir for the House of Black and a co-heir for Potter?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked over at Andromeda, who was equally stunned.

Smiling, Hermione sighed. "Well, yes. We thought it best that way. Teddy will be equally a part of the family with any children we have in the future, but we thought it would be best if the primary reins of the House of Black remain with him. That way we can sever the seats in the Wizengamot at some appropriate time, but primarily we intended it as a way of Teddy not losing sight of the fact that he is Remus and Dora's son as well as ours."

Nodding towards Andromeda, she grinned. "Of course, this action totally cancels out any ill advised and questionable actions regarding Teddy's line of the Black family, so Andromeda's status in the family is clarified after far too long. This is also why we also stipulated that his name will remain 'Theodore Remus Lupin' until he turns fifteen so he can decide how he wants to be named. We owe the both Dora and Remus so much that we decided that Teddy should be the one to decide that."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Andromeda smiled. "This isn't necessary, but I know that both of them must be very happy about your doing this."

Hermione smiled in return and answered, "It is necessary…," before being cut off by the voice of Albus coming from Severus' portrait."

"Both Nymphadora and Remus are very pleased with this turn of events." Smiling, Albus was leaning against Severus' chair, ignoring the smirk on the face of his former Potions Master at the inevitable fallout of the use of 'The name that must not be uttered' that would be coming soon. "Harry, phoenixes make their own decisions about choosing, both their names and their persons, so I think congratulations are in order. Though I'm certain you two know that your relationship means that you both were chosen by Locke."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nodded, giving her former Headmaster a warning look. "As I was saying, it is necessary, we didn't want any confusion or hard feelings to erupt at some day far in the future. Also, this formalizes Teddy's role in the House of Black in a manner that even the Wizengamot can't overturn." Chuckling, she smiled. "I suppose they named it the 'Bureau of Permanence' for a very good reason."

All smiles, Andromeda, Kingsley and Minerva all affixed their signatures and magical seals to the document. Harry and Hermione both slid their thumbs across the magical seal point, allowing the documents to be sealed with their blood. A complex magical chime was heard in the room, eliciting a joyous trill from Locke as their intent became fact. A brief flash of warmth from the pendant hanging around Hermione's neck surprised both of them as they could sense the magic of the soul stone encompass Teddy as well.

Nodding in satisfaction, Minerva turned to Kingsley. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to answer any of your questions about what their intentions were, but the three of us thought that the fewer people who knew about this, until it was official, the better."

"You're correct on that account. A copy of this has probably appeared in the Archives by now, and I can imagine that the gossip and owls have already started flying." Turning to Hermione, Kingsley tilted his head a bit, as if he were trying to formulate a question.

Smiling, she nodded. "You're wondering about the 'patents, assigns, and formal duties of the Grangers' clause, aren't you?"

Looking a bit sheepish, he nodded. "Well, yes. It seemed a bit out of place in the midst of paragraphs of legalese defining seats in the Wizengamot and heirs and assigns of wizarding families."

Smiling mysteriously, Harry laughed. "Hermione is nothing if not far from ordinary and it seems her family history is just as extraordinary as she is." Nodding to her and watching her amused smile, he grinned. "Unless her parents have another child, she's the only heir for her branch of her family and we've discovered that she's not as totally mundane and ordinary as she would like to believe." Smiling at the faint colouring of her cheeks, he nodded. "This just clarifies that Teddy is just as much an heir of her side of the family asylum as he is mine."

Still looking a bit confused, Kingsley shrugged. "If it makes sense to you two and Evangeline, who am I to argue?" Looking at the final parchment on the table, he shrugged. "Still more surprises?"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "Not really, it's just a matter of us making certain that our responsibilities to Teddy are discharged in an adult and orderly manner."

Before she could continue, a dreamy voice interrupted. "Ronald, I think that's our cue."

Looking up, everyone could see Ron, Luna and Ginny standing in front of the Headmistress' desk. All three were smiling, and Ron and Luna were holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Right on time, you three." Turing back to the others, Harry glanced down at the paper sitting on the table. Hermione picked up Teddy and placed him on her lap, propping him up so he could look around.

"We decided that we needed to make provisions for Teddy's future. This document formalizes the decision that we made in conjunction with our closest friends." Nodding at the three as they came up and stood beside Hermione' seat, he smiled.

Hermione placed a tender kiss on the top of Teddy's head before speaking. "We decided that in the event we were unable to care for Teddy, his guardianship would pass to these three, though the document is so worded that it allows us to name a fourth." Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Harry and Ron said it's a 'Keeper to be named later' clause in Quidditch parlance for when Ginny gets around to finding someone." Smiling at the furious blush on Ginny's face, she laughed kindly at her embarrassment. Holding up the baby, she grinned.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna Aranrhod Lovegood, Ginevra Molly Weasley, meet Theodore Remus Lupin, your godson." Hermione intoned. Smiling as the three all nodded gravely while smiling madly, she continued. "Teddy dearest, meet the godparents."

* * *

><p><em>AN2 – Well, this is the end of this portion of the story. First, I'd like to thank JK Rowling for her creation of the Harry Potter Universe and her willingness to allow everyone to have their turn playing in her sandbox._

_Next, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read all or part of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Those that took the time and thought to leave a review, even the ones that were less than positive. If the Shipping Wars taught us anything, it's that the people who make up this audience feel very passionately about Harry, Hermione and the rest of them._

_This story changed quite a bit from the first time it was posted, mostly because of two reasons. When I first started the story, I had intended for it to end a different way. And found out that I just couldn't write it that way. The second difference is that I had to incorporate the revelations regarding Albus' betrayal of them into this story rather than revealing it much further in future of the storyline. This has made a total hash of the plans I had for the next installment of this story._

_Thanks again to everyone who's contributed to this story. I hope to see everyone wandering the halls of fanfiction sometime in the future._

_apAidan_


End file.
